Pour quelques gallions
by Olidee
Summary: Un Harry Potter nu… et un Drago Malefoy pas plus vêtu ! Dépêchez vous, il n’y en aura pas pour tout le monde. -FIC TERMINÉE-
1. Prologue

**Titre **: Pour quelques gallions  
**Auteur** : Olidée  
**Genre** : Romance  
**Couple **: Comme d'hab, mes petits chéris Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter  
**Rating **: M  
**Disclaimer** : Inclinons nous devant la grande J.K Rowling qui grâce au monde qu'elle a créé nous permet à nous de faire des fanfictions avec ses personnages.  
**Résumé** : Un Harry Potter nu… et un Drago Malefoy pas plus vêtu !!!!! Dépêchez vous, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde.  
**Note** : Oui, je sais j'avais annoncé une autre fic. Mais bon, le plus important c'est d'en avoir une à lire, non ?

* * *

**Pour quelques gallions.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Blaise Zabini, ce Serpentard de septième année, n'était pas un homme à prendre à la légère. Derrière son attitude nonchalante, son sourire désinvolte et ses petites piques se voulant amicales, se trouvait un redoutable adversaire. Son esprit machiavélique avait dès sa première année à Poudlard, compris qu'il serait bien pour sa petite personne, de se placer sous la protection du fils Malefoy. Les années passant lui avait parfaitement donné raison, le prince de Serpentard était aussi bien redouté pour son nom, que pour sa force, aussi bien admiré pour sa beauté, que son intelligence. Nul ne voulait se le mettre à dos et ce qu'on ne faisait à Drago Malefoy, on ne le faisait pas à ses amis.

Intouchable ? Non, il aurait bien aimé l'être c'est sûr, mais il y avait une ombre au tableau, une grosse tache noir, ou plutôt une grosse tache rouge et or. Les Gryffondors, ces petits êtres dégoulinant de bonnes intentions, débordant de courage, inondés par la droiture et la fidélité, n'avaient de cesse de les défier. Potter et sa clique, toujours à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, se dressaient devant eux sans crainte et sans peur chaque jour, volant un peu de leur notoriété, ralliant taciturnement des sous-fifres à leur cause. La haine Gryffondor/Serpentard s'amplifiait à chaque minute qui passait entretenu par les joutes quotidiennes des deux chefs de maison. Plus personne depuis bien des années, ne s'attendait à une improbable réconciliation, et quand les serpents rencontraient les lions, les crocs et les griffes s'affrontaient.

En tout cas, c'était la version officielle, version qu'il ne partageant pas entièrement et c'est en se moquant bien de toutes ces règles près établies, qu'il se rendait à son rendez-vous aussi tôt le matin. Pour expliquer son absence au levé du lit de son prince, Blaise avait prétexté devoir étudier à la bibliothèque à cause d'un cours pour lequel il ne comprenait strictement rien. Son altesse Malefoy l'avait regardé impassiblement, lui disant froidement de faire ce qu'il voulait, qu'il s'agissait de sa vie après tout, mais il ne croyait pas vraiment à sa justification. C'est pourquoi depuis une semaine maintenant, il se levait tôt, partait nul ne sachant ou, et revenait s'attabler à la table des Serpentards après le vénérable Drago.

A cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs, il ne croisait jamais personne, et c'était idéal pour son entreprise. Le bras droit de Malefoy comme l'appelait certains (terme qu'il n'aimait absolument pas, Drago avait déjà un bras droit, un accroché au reste de son corps et il était persuadé que cela suffisait à son ami) longea le couloir de du quatrième étage de l'aile Ouest avant de tourné dans un recoin sombre menant vers un des couloirs inutilisés du château. Il dépassa deux ou trois portes à l'aspect vieillis et aux poignées poussiéreuses, avant d'en pousser une de son index et d'entrer dans la pièce non sans s'être assuré au préalable que personne ne le suivait.

Cela avait du être une salle de cours, mais maintenant, elle servait de débarras poussiéreux où le bric-à-brac régnant était un parfait camouflage pour son activité secrète. Toujours sur ces gardes, regardant autour de lui jetant quelques sorts pour annuler les sorts de dissimulations (on est jamais trop prudent) il avança vers une armoire massive à l'air vile. Il s'approcha d'elle comme on s'approche de sa dernière conquête, se pencha vers elle, comme on se penche pour séduire et lui murmura quelques mots comme on en murmure pour flirter. L'armoire frissonna, ouvrit une des ses portes et le jeune homme blond s'y engouffra rapidement.

Ce n'était pas grand, 20m2 s'en doute, éclairé faiblement par un feu de cheminé magique, et encombré par des piles de cartons de tout temps et de toutes formes. Au milieu de tout ça, plongé dans une observation minutieuse sur une table surchargée, un jeune homme châtain. Regardant la scène devant lui, Blaise eu un petit sourire taquin. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds et alla se glisser dans le dos de l'autre garçon. Rapidement, il passa un bras autour de la fine taille du jeune homme, le plaquant sur son torse, et de son autre main lui tourna le visage pour qu'ils se regardent.

-Tu n'es pas très vigilant, siffla t-il si près de la bouche de son vis-à-vis que ce dernier pouvait sentir le souffle frais de son haleine mentholé, toute bien brossé du matin.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'être personne ne sait pour ici, riposta l'autre tout en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise du blond.  
Pour tout réponse, le Serpentard posa ses lèvres sur celles en face de lui, les mouillant avant d'en forcer le passage pour faire danser sa langue avec celle de son camarade. Ce dernier se laissa faire, demandant toujours plus il se retourna pour enlacer à son tour Blaise et coller son bassin s'enflamment à celui du vert et argent. L'un et l'autre pouvaient sentir leurs membres se durcir appelant l'autre à aller toujours plus loin.

Cependant Blaise coupa le contact, retirant sa bouche de son partenaire qui gémit de frustration sentant son amant s'en aller.  
-N'avons-nous pas du travail Colin souffla t-il tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.  
-C'est vrai que c'est pour Samedi soir, se résigna le dit Colin. Et il nous reste pas mal de chose à faire.  
Alors qu'il retournait à sa table de travail, Blaise le saisit par sa cravate rouge et or et l'attirât doucement vers lui. Il avait beau avoir rompu lui-même ce baiser passionnant, sa verge durcie ne se résignait pas à aller travailler. Il frotta vigoureusement son bassin sur la cuisse de l'autre jeune homme, pour lui faire sentir son état d'excitation.  
-Tu sens comme tu m'excites, surenchérit-il. Et ça dès le matin.

Certes, Colin Crivey ce Gryffondor de sixième année, n'avait ni le charisme, ni la beauté, ni les coups de queue du vigoureux Drago, mais il avait assez de charme pour le stimuler. Sans doute, ses petites attentions anodines, dont Drago se dispensaient pour aller droit au but. Blaise aimait les coups de reins doucereux du Gryffondor, c'était comme s'il prenait grand soin de lui, de sa personne, lui apportant du plaisir tout en le respectant. Toute de fois, s'il appréciait le sexe à la mode Gryffi, il n'en aimait pas moins celui à la mode Serpy et aimait passer de l'un à l'autre sans s'attacher nulle part. Il avait été clair avec le rouge et or : pas de relation amoureuse entre eux, c'était juste histoire de passé du bon temps (il avait repris exactement la même phrase que lui avait sortit Drago, lorsqu'ils avaient franchit le pas, il la trouvait juste et adaptée à la situation).

-Si on s'amuse Blaise, le travail ne sera pas fait, lui expliqua le son cadet tout en saisissant l'arrière de son cou et le traînant à sa suite vers le table ou les attendait sagement, des petits papiers carrés dans des boites.  
A la vue de tout le travail qu'ils avaient accompli depuis trois mois, la satisfactions'empara du blond. Une bouffée de fierté le fit frissonner, et l'idée sadique des bénéfices à venir durcir encore plus sa verge. Heureux, il se colla au cul de Colin pour un travail collaboratif en harmonie. Des générations de jeunes sorciers pratiquant la même activité que lui s'étaient rendues ici et lui, comme son compagnon, perpétuaient la tradition. Mais allez savoir s'ils avaient travaillé avec une telle entente, ça c'était pas sûr, en tout cas il l'espérait pour eux, car franchement, c'était vraiment plus agréable de savoir qu'après avoir bien travaillé, une jolie récompense pointait le bout de son gland.

Blaise plongea la main dans une des boîtes posées sur la table pour en tirer un des objets à l'intérieur.  
-Tu as terminé de développer la dernière série photos de Potter ?  
-Oui comme tu peux le voir.  
Le Serpentard porta la photo à son regard, le célèbre survivant, l'Elu comme on l'appelait, de dos se retournait vers lui avant de lui faire son magnifique sourire de vainqueur, et de détourner la tête pour refaire exactement le même mouvement.  
-Nous avons tout le monde si je comprends bien.  
Colin secoua la tête tout en lui tendant une autre photo. Blaise la saisit, la regarda et grimaça.  
-Par Salazar, est on vraiment obligé de vendre ça.  
-Tu l'as dit toi-même Blaise, il ne faut pas porter les soupons sur nous. Tes fans, et ils sont nombreux, trouveraient trop louche qu'il n'y ai pas de photos de toi, l'une des personnalités dominantes de Serpentard.  
-Oui, mais celle-là ! Tu voudrais pas la garder pour toi, termina t-il en susurrant.  
-Crois moi, j'en ai des bien mieux de toi, et celles là, je me les garde.  
Blaisa soupira, résigné à ne pas faire capoter leur affaire, déposa la photo où un autre lui-même, un sourire énigmatique humectait discrètement ses lèvres, indéfiniment.  
Se décalant, Blaise saisit un parchemin qu'il déroula et avec un plume qu'il fit apparaître –ainsi que de l'encre, il cocha les noms qu'il citait pendant que Colin vérifiait l'inventaire.  
-Alors pour terminer chez les Serdaigles, Cho Chan ?  
-Oui, 27 séries de 40 photos.  
-Maintenant Serpentard…  
-Toi, 17 séries de 30  
-Tout ça ?  
-Ben oui, et Parkinson aussi, 5 séries de 25. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait des gens pour acheter ça ?  
- Tous les goûts sont dans la nature.  
-Pour quelqu'un qui se prétend être son ami tu ne la défends pas beaucoup.  
-C'est vraiment une idée de Gryffondor ça. Tu crois vraiment que Pansy a besoin de moi pour se défendre ?  
-Hum… non. Confirma t-il après y avoir faussement réfléchit.  
-Et puis y bien des gens pour acheter des photos de Weasley (il regarda les noms écrits plus haut sur son parchemin) 10 séries de 30. La fille encore j'comprends.  
-Ginny fait autant que Chan, non ?  
-Ouais. Et Granger les dépasse. 30 séries de 40 photos. Ça c'est de l'abus.  
-L'abus c'est plutôt Malefoy tonna Colin, un brin irrité, 150 séries de 150 photos.  
-Potter en a autant.  
-Oui mais lui c'est le survivant.  
-Et Drago est l'héritier d'une des plus vieille famille de sorciers, clama Blaise un sourire hargneux dessiné sur le visage. Tu es sûr qu'on a les 150 séries sur Drago, y en avait pas une qui était floue ?  
-J'en ai retiré une autre, annonça le Gryffondor.  
Colin disparut quelques minutes sous la table et réapparut avec une nouvelle photo entre les mains. Regardant le nouveau cliché qu'on lui tendait, Blaise vit que cette fois-ci le mouvement en boucle du prince de sa maison, était le blond penché -sans doute sur un devoir- qui relevait la tête impassible avant de faire un de ses clins d'œil à tomber à la renverse, et de rabattre la tête.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la coalition secrète, avait terminé, les boites avaient été notées, classées, répertoriées, et alors que Colin se disait que mine de rien le quart du travail post-vente avait été réalisé, un main se posa sensuellement pardessus son pénis. Il se retourna vers son assaillant pas le moins du monde ignorant de la situation, mais demanda quand faussement surpris :  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux Blaise ?  
-Toi.  
Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Blaise repu, s'habillait son légendaire sourire aux lèvres. Colin était déjà parti, le petit déjeuné chez les Gryffi était sacré, lui il pouvait sans passer. Prenant son temps pour se réajuster (rien ne devait paraître), une idée brillante lui traversa l'esprit. Depuis que la rumeur traversait les couloirs de Poudlard de maison en maison de dortoirs en dortoirs, Drago n'avait cesser de le harceler, lui qui soit disant était toujours au courant de tout, qui avait les bons tuyaux, les bonnes sources, pour lui donner les noms de ces « bâtards qui ne savent pas à qui ils s'attaquent » selon les termes de Malefoy.  
Sur le point du départ, il saisit l'un des bouts de parchemin posés sur la table avec un sourire carnassier.  
-Mon ami, Drago Malefoy….Voila qui va mettre le feu au poudre.

* * *

Bon alors, je fais quoi ? Je laisse tombé ou je poursuis ? Ça vous intéresse de savoir la suite ou pas du tout ? Je compte sur vos reviews pour me le dire.  
A bientôt, peut-être.  
Olidée. 


	2. Discussions Partie I

**Titre **: Pour quelques gallions  
**Auteur** : Olidée  
**Genre** : Romance  
**Couple **: Comme d'hab, mes petits chéris Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter  
**Rating **: M  
**Disclaimer** : Inclinons nous devant la grande J.K Rowling qui grâce au monde qu'elle a créé nous permet à nous de faire des fanfictions avec ses personnages.  
**Résumé** : Un Harry Potter nu… et un Drago Malefoy pas plus vêtu !!!!! Dépêchez vous, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde.

**Note importante :** Il semblerait qu'un ou voir plusieurs de mes lecteurs, n'ont pas compris mon prologue. J'en suis bien peinée, mais qu'il n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou, j'essayerai dans la mesure du possible, d'éclairer ce ou ces lecteurs.

* * *

**Pour quelques gallions.**

* * *

**Chapitre I : Discutons**  
_Première partie_

* * *

Il était en retard, il n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Drago, un beau blond à la chevelure blanche et à la peau si pale que ceux qui le rencontraient pour la première fois auraient pensé qu'il était malade, attendait caché derrière la porte d'une salle vide des cachots. Il se raidit en entendant des pas pressés claquer sur les dalles froides du château : il arrivait. Lorsque la silhouette brune qu'il attendait passa devant lui, il la saisit vigoureusement et la poussa dans la salle. Profitant de la surprise de sa victime, il ferma la porte après s'être assuré que nul ne les avait vu. A peine cette dernière refermée, que le jeune homme à la peau matte et à la chevelure de jais en bataille, fit entendre sa voix irritée.  
-MALEFOY, je peux savoir se que tu fais ? Rugit le garçon. 

Le dit Malefoy, se retourna élégamment sans trop se presser, comme si personne ne l'avait interpellé. Il entendit son vis-à-vis soupirer bruyamment. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui énerva encore plus celui qui était en face de lui.  
-MALEFOY !!! Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué je suis en retard pour le cours de Rogue.  
Ça, il le savait parfaitement, d'ailleurs c'était sur cette donnée qu'il avait planifié son plan. Il redressa la tête, pointa son nez en l'air, et alla s'adosser sur une table sans quitter des yeux son camarade qui bouillonnait sur place. Ce spectacle le ravissait d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de son plus grand ennemi, St-Potter. Il aurait pu se délecter de cette situation pendant des lustres, mais il savait qu'elle ne durerait pas, sa sainteté Potty, n'aimait pas se sentir humilié de la sorte.

Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait furieux vers la sortie, le blond se décida enfin à leur parler.  
-Tu n'ignores pas la rumeur, Potter, demanda t-il calmement tout en sachant la réponse.  
Le Gryffondor se figea sur place. Non pas qu'il s'intéressait aux rumeurs, mais c'était la première fois en sept ans qu'il n'entendait aucune animosité dans le voie du vert et argent en prononçant son nom. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de partir, qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec Malefoy, qu'il préparait un mauvais coup et que Rogue n'allait pas le louper après ça. Pourtant il se retourna, en fronçant les sourcils vers le Serpentard.  
-Malefoy, tu m'empêches d'aller en cours pour une simple rumeur ?  
-Tu appelles ça une SIMPLE rumeur, Potter ? Crachat le blond.  
Voila, le Malefoy qu'il connaissait était enfin de retour. Rassuré, Harry savait qu'il n'en découlerait rien de bon de cette conversation, si conversation il y a, et tout en secouant la tête d'abnégation, il continua sa route.

-Tu as exactement 7min de retard, Potter. Jamais Rogue ne te le pardonnera. (Il s'éloigna de la table) Sans compter les points en moins, il te punira jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité. (Il s'avança vers son interlocuteur et se plaça de telle façon à le dominer) Mais si tu restes avec MOI, que tu écoutes ce que J'AI à te dire, et que tu rentres avec MOI…. (une lueur triomphale illumina son regard) pas un mot, pas une critique à ton égard ne te sera faire. (Il repartit s'adosser à la table qu'il avait quittée.) Alors Potter, que choisis-tu ?  
Il savait que le sourire qu'il abhorrait à cet instant était un véritable affront envers son immuable ennemi, mais il savait que même si cela énervait horriblement ce dernier, la curiosité maladive des Gryffondors, l'emporterait sur la logique. Après tout, on n'attrape pas des vampires avec de l'ail. (Chez les moldus on dit : on n'attrape pas des mouches avec du miel).

La moue irrité du brun se transforma en un grimace et le jeune homme alla s'adosser juste en face du blond, à une autre table.  
-Très bien Malefoy je t'écoute, mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu t'y prendras pour que Rogue me fiche la paix, tonna Harry en croissant ses bras sur son torse.  
-Chaque chose en son temps Potter, lui déclara t-il en s'asseyant triomphalement sur la table où jusqu'ici il était adossé.  
-Malefoy, je te préviens si c'est un de tes coups foireux, je te le ferais regretter.  
-Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, Potter.  
-Je suis content que tu saches où tu mets les pieds, Malefoy.  
-Oui Potter siffla le blond, je sais toujours où je mets les pieds moi, mais il semblerait que toi, tu l'ignores.  
-Si tu parles de cette rumeur, saches que je n'en ai rien à faire. Les rumeurs, Malefoy, ne me font pas peur, termina Harry en marquant une pause à chaque mot.

Drago s'avait que Potter, ne serait pas affolé par tout le tintamarre que provoquait cette affaire, après tout, des rumeurs sur le survivant, il y en avait tellement que même un livre relatant toute l'histoire de sa famille ne serait pas assez épais pour faire concurrence. Sauf que cette fois, c'était différent. Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de la sainte tête du brun qui était en jeu, sa royale personne était aussi en danger.  
Légèrement contrit, mais ne laissant rien paraître, Drago sauta sur ses deux pieds et combla l'écart entre lui et Potter.  
-Ce n'est pas les rumeurs qui me font peur, Potter. C'est ce qu'elles racontent. (Le sourire qu'esquissa Harry à l'entende de cette dernière phrase, n'échappa pas au blond qui rectifia le tir) Mais ce n'est pas de peur qu'il s'agit ici, Potty, mais de prévoyance.  
-Bon, ça suffit, s'énerva le rouge et or, tu n'as rien à me dire, Malefoy. Je préfère affronter Rogue, avec lui au moins je sais où je vais.  
-Oui, en punition.  
Harry fit une grimace, et s'apportait à partir quand la main pale du vert et argent le stoppa en se posant sur son épaule.  
-Potter, si la situation n'était pas sérieuse, je ne chercherais pas à m'allier avec toi.  
-T'allier Malefoy, cria le brun en rejetant la main du blond hors de son corps. En m'humiliant ? Très peu pour moi.

Cette fois bien décidé, Rogue et ses punitions ou pas, il s'en allait. Cependant Drago ne l'entendant pas de cette façon, lui saisit le bras.  
-Alors ça ne te dérange vraiment pas.  
-Qu'est ce qui ne me dérange pas, Malefoy ? Clama Harry en récupérant son bras. Que des photos de moi circulent sous le manteau à Poudlard ? Où des photos de toi ? Il y en a toujours eu, c'est pas nouveaux, Malefoy ? Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.  
-Parce que tu trouves ça normal toi, qu'un…  
-Ne me dit pas que ça te dérange ? L'interrompu Harry. Un bellâtre comme toi qui passe plus de temps devant sa glace qu'une fille aurait du être content que des photos de lui entrain de sourire tout le temps circulent partout.  
-Merci de reconnaître que je te suis supérieur, Potter mais le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de miroir dans votre maison ne m'incombe pas, et vu vos têtes, c'est tout bénef pour vous. Et c'est pas moi qui sourie bêtement sur cette fichus photos, c'est toi. Et oui ça me dérange, car cette fois il n'y aura pas que nos têtes de montrées.

La légendaire répartie de Drago Malefoy, venait une fois de plus de faire mouche. Harry sentait son sang bouillir en lui. Par Merlin, pourquoi n'était-il pas partit ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas bouché les oreilles dès les premiers mots du Serpentard. Si c'était sur ce genre de conversation qu'il basait leur alliance, il vaudrait mieux ne pas en faire. Et où était-il aller pécher qu'il était en conversation avec Malefoy ? Quand avait-il dit que ce prétentieux lui était supérieur ? Quand avait-il fait allusion au fait qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir chez les Gryffondors ? Et sa tête était parfaite. Et …Mais il va retirer son petite sourire de merde sur son visage de déterré ? Malefoy et son rictus, Argh !!!!! Et que veut-il dire par : il n'y aura pas que nos têtes de montrées ?

La lueur de lucidité qui traversa les rétines du Gryffondor, n'échappa pas au Serpentard. La conversation, allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Bombant le torse tel un coq fier de lui-même. Drago de nouveau maître de la situation, retourna s'adosser à sa table.  
-Et, oui Potter, que croyais-tu ? Qu'après trois mois de cessation d'activité, le marché noire de l'école allait réouvrit ses portes avec les mêmes vielles photos d'il-y a sept ans ? Qu'il allait se contenter de ton sourire niaiseux, et de mon regard intelligent ?  
-Malefoy, aboya Harry tu n'es pas obligé de m'insulter pour me dire les choses.  
Le blond renifla, cela n'était qu'une broutille et ils avaient tant de choses à faire de plus important.  
-Potter, ne perdons pas notre temps en futilité, et allons droit à l'essentiel. Clama Drago, élargissant de plus belle son sourire arrogant.

Il s'en voulait terriblement, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait plus choix. Enfin si, il avait le choix, mais la curiosité était plus forte que tout. Qu'est-ce-qui pouvait donc tant effrayer cet insolant sur pattes ? Bien sûr, il n'en affalait pas beaucoup pour qu'il ait peur, un simple mouchoir mal plié le rendait déjà hystérique, néanmoins jusqu'alors il n'était jamais venu quémander son aide.  
-Qu'ont donc ces photos de si angoissantes, Malefoy, pour que tu me fasses manquer mon cours préféré, ironisa Harry.  
-Elles n'ont rien d'angoissantes, Potter, suis un peu. Elles vont justes nous montrer dans des positions... répliqua Drago le nez en l'air, la voie diminuant à chaque mot si bien que le dernier fut inaudible.  
-Quoi ? Croisa Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Parle plus forts Malefoy !  
-Ellesvontjustesnousmontrerdansdespositionssexy.

Insupportable était le mot exact. Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et souffla le plus bruyamment que possible.  
-Malefoy, je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver.  
Le blond le fusilla du regard. Lui jouer ? Jamais, il était plus que réfléchi. Cependant, il n'ignorait pas qu'il avait fait exprès de ne pas se faire comprendre. Et fronçant son nez de mécontentement, il reprit.  
-Elles vont justes nous montrer dans des positions SEXY, Potter.  
Harry écarquilla grand ses yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Des photos sexy ? Impossible. Se ressaisissant, il secoua la tête et bougea pour s'en aller.  
-Désolé, Malefoy mais tu es le seul concerné. Je ne me balade pas dans tout Poudlard en dandinant des fesses et en minaudant à chaque poitrine rencontrée.  
-Quoi ? Grogna le vert et argent. Premièrement Potter, je ne dandine pas des fesses, je marche et deuxièmement je ne minaude pas, je discute. C'est clair ? Et pour finir, tu es tout autant concerné que moi.  
-Il n'y a que toi, Malefoy qui soit un salop fini dans cette école.  
-Oh, t'as beau être le gentil petit Gryffi tout sage et tout débile, super héro de mes deux, il n'en reste pas moins que tu seras quand même sur ces fichus photos, s'emporta le vert et argent.  
-D'où tu tiens ça d'abord, hein ?  
-D'une source fiable.  
-Encore un pauvre élève de première que t'as tabassé.  
-Tabassé, c'est pour les moldus ça, Potter, nous autres les gens civilisés nous avons d'autres méthodes.  
-Oh, je serai impressionné de les voir, Malefoy, très sincèrement. Mais après mon cours.

Cette soit disante conversation, avait assez duré, qu'il aille se faire foudre, lui et tout le reste. Malefoy n'était qu'un être vil, profitant de la moindre opportunité, et lui, il n'allait pas tomber plus profondément dans le piège de cet abject serpent. La main d'Harry était à deux doigts de se poser sur la poignée de la porte, quand Drago sortit son ultime atout.  
-Il y a des photos où nous serons nu, Potter, confia calmement le Serpentard.  
Le brun stoppa net son mouvement. Il était doublement surpris. D'abord parce qu'un fois de plus la voix de son ennemi n'était pas hostile, mais aussi et surtout par le contenu de ce que venait de dire le dit ennemi. Il sentit monter en lui une vague d'angoisse inexpliquée et se retourna horrifié vers le blond.  
-Nu ? Couina t-il.

Victorieux, il l'était, mais la partie avait été serrée. Drago ne voulant affronter cela tout seul, savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'irriter le Gryffondor sous peine de le voir partir définitivement et abandonner leur alliance avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé. Ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait de ridiculiser Potter, il pris son air le plus sérieux et poursuivit.  
-Oui, nu. Et pas que ça, certaines seront explicitement sexuelles.  
Le rouge et or pali.  
-Mais nous avons une chance de nous en sortir, Potter. Pour cela il nous faut travailler ensemble.  
Le survivant pali encore plus. Ce qui énerva encore plus le blond qui pourtant ne fit rien.  
-Des prospectus alléchants sur les grandes nouveautés de la réouverture est actuellement entrain de circuler. Tu veux en lire un ?

Le Serpentard glissa alors sa main dans son cartable et en tira un petit bout de papier qu'il tendit à son tout nouveau futur allié. D'une main peu assurée, le brun s'en saisit et la lu. Chaque phrase qui apparaissait devant lui avant de disparaître, le rendit si blanc que la seule différence entre Malefoy et lui, était ses cheveux noirs entremêlés indomptable. La gorge sèche, il se tourna vers Drago et vit que celui-ci lui tendait la main.  
-Une trêve Potter, le temps de régler ça.  
Harry regarda cette main tendu vers lui, elle lui rappela une autre main, tout aussi pâle mais plus petite, plus menu, une main qu'il avait refusé de saisir, car la prendre c'était affirmer qu'il acceptait d'être son ami. Sentant l'hésitation de ce dernier, et se rappelant lui aussi que c'était un geste qu'il avait déjà fait envers cette même personne sept ans plus tôt, Drago cru bon de rajouter qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un bref instant qui prendrait fin d'ici vendredi soir, c'est-à-dire dans deux jours. Bien que n'étant pas vraiment rassuré, Harry saisit la main qui lui était tendue.  
-Bien, fit le blond satisfait, poursuivons cette conversation ce soir, 22h30 dans ma chambre de préfet en chef. Je t'attendrais au cinquième étage de l'aile Est. Ne sois pas TROP en retard.  
-Malefoy, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour un imbécile, même si notre entente ne dure que deux jours, rouspéta Harry en sortant de la salle de cours vide à la suite du vert et argent.  
Ce dernier ne lui répondit même pas, et avançait de sa démarche gracieuse qu'un ignorant inculte avait appelé « dandiner des fesses ».  
-Potter, devant Rogue contente toi d'acquiescer, compris, lui ordonna t-il sans un regard pour son interlocuteur.

Bien sûr qu'il allait approuver, le chouchou de Rogue lui-même allait lui fournir un alibi, il n'allait pas en plus mettre les pieds dans le plat. Les deux garçons arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à la porte de la salle où se tenait leur cours de potion. Alors que Drago s'arrêtait à toquer à la porte, une remarque traversa l'esprit d'Harry.  
-Prêt, Potter ? Questionna le Serpentard la main levée.  
-Je ne te savais si pudique Malefoy.  
Le blond frappa à la porte.  
-Ne sois pas ridicule, le balafré, je ne suis pas pudique, je te laisse ça. Chacun ses défauts. Je préfère juste qu'on mate l'authentique plutôt qu'une vulgaire copie.  
Drago entra dans la salle suivit de très près par son nouvel allié.

* * *

Alors, toujours pas plus avancé ? Ben ouais, c'est fait exprès mais vous avez tout de même envie de connaître la suite, non ?Bon alors à la prochaine.Olidée 


	3. Discussions Partie II

**Titre **: Pour quelques gallions  
**Auteur** : Olidée  
**Genre** : Romance  
**Couple **: Comme d'hab, mes petits chéris Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter  
**Rating **: M  
**Disclaimer** : Inclinons nous devant la grande J.K Rowling qui grâce au monde qu'elle a créé nous permet à nous de faire des fanfictions avec ses personnages.  
**Résumé** : Un Harry Potter nu… et un Drago Malefoy pas plus vêtu !!!!! Dépêchez vous, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde.  
**Note** : Le succès d'une fic, tient de sa régularité. J'ai pris un peu de retard sur cette fic, j'en suis franchement désolé, mais j'essayerai de tenir mon engagement. Un chapitre le vendredi et le lundi. Seulement en période de vac, les bête sont plus trop là, alors je crois qu'il y aura des fautes sur ce chapitre veuillez m'en excuser d'avance.

RAR:  
Merci à tous pour vos supers messages d'encouragements, je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise. Des photos de nos héros vous en voulez, bien y qu'a faire comme Blaise et Colin. lol!!! Allez bonne lecture.

* * *

**Pour quelques gallions.**

* * *

Chapitre I : Discutons

_Deuxième partie_

* * *

Marchant parmi les filles de sa maison, la jeune Gryffondore à la chevelure survoltée était impressionnée. Depuis sept ans qu'elle connaissait Harry, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Après le cours de potions, cours qui méritait quelques explications d'ailleurs, Harry était entré dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et en était ressortit, correctement habillé. La chemise dans le pantalon, le surpull parfaitement droit, la cravate nouée, la robe de sorcier fermée jusqu'au dernier bouton, sa cape correctement posée sur ses épaules, son écharpe savamment enroulée autour de la tête. Il était aussi bien habillé que tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte. Mais Merlin, pourquoi marchait-il entre Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus tout en longeant les murs ?

Harry regrettait d'avoir eu connaissance de ce petit mot, car si d'habitude les murmures sur son passage le laissaient indifférent, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait les ignorer. Il voyait tous ces regards lubriques se poser avidement sur sa personne, lui donnant l'impression de marcher nu dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Pour remédier à tout cela, il était allé se réajuster dans les toilettes, Mimi l'avait même trouvé charmant ce qui ne l'avait pas réconforté. Malgré l'épaisseur de vêtements qu'il portait, il ne se sentait pas plus habillé, alors il marchait le plus près possible entre ses pots et les murs du château. Cela lui avait procuré un petit soulagement, mais il avait hâte d'être à ce soir dans son lit, où nul ne pouvait le regarder. En attendant, de temps à autre pour se rassurer, il tirait sur sa cape pour être sure qu'elle était bien là. Cependant, si ces fameuses photos venaient à circuler dans toute l'école…. Non, non, non, valait mieux ne pas y penser. De toute façon, Malefoy avait une solution, il fallait que Malefoy ait une solution, c'était pas possible que Malefoy n'est pas de solution. Argh !!! Quelle honte, le voila entrain de supplier à près ce prétentieux aristocrate sans vergogne.

Le rouquin juste devant Harry grimaçait en haussant les épaules en regardant Seamus, il ne savait pas se qui arrivait à son ami, mais il avait une vague idée de qui en était responsable. Il porta son regard un peu en aval et tomba sur la tête peroxydée du Serpentard tant détesté. C'était bien sa faute à lui : Drago Lucius Malefoy, fils de mangemort et mangemort lui-même aucun doute là dessus. Il s'en était méfié dès qu'Harry et Malefoy avaient débarqué avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard en cours de potions. Le blond était allé comme si de rien n'était au devant de Rogue, Harry sur ses talons, et lui avait tendu un mot en remuant les lèvres.Rogue avait porté son regard froid sur le brun et Harry avait secouer la tête en se rapprochant un peu trop à son goût du l'abominable aristocrate. Et puis, alors que Ron craignait le pire pour son ami, qu'il était près à bondir de sa chaise pour le défendre, le potioniste les avait envoyé s'asseoir à leur place sans aucune remontrance, pas une seule élévation de voix, pas un point en moins. Si ça c'était pas louche, il était plus sorcier ! Et maintenant ça, son super pot tiré à quatre épingle, qui marchait à l'ombre des murs tout en se tâtant de partout. Et Hermione, elle, qu'est ce qu'elle en disait : « Je le trouve super comme ça, tu devrais en faire autant Ron ». _Ah ! Les filles j'vous jure aucun sens des priorités_.

Tout autant caché par ses propres amis, Drago au visage interdit, aux pensées insondables et à l'allure parfaite, fronça le nez en désignant le groupe de Gryffondor qui avançait ridiculement vers ses comparses. Crabbe et Goyle qui se trouvait à ses côtés éclatèrent bruyamment de rire, pendant que Pansy devant lui, invectivait le pitoyable groupe. Seul Blaise derrière lui ne disait rien, mais le prince des Serpentard connaissait son ami et le soupçonnait de préférer les affrontements directs. Le plus ridicule, le seul en fait, était Potter, son nouvel allié, qui collé au mur avançait. Quelle merveilleuse idée avait-il eu de montrer au pudique petit Gryffi le tract prônant sa nudité dévoilée. Drago n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour le survivant enfin habillé. Il devait se sentir déjà nu sous tous ces regards insistants sur sa personne et sa pitoyable tentative de disparaître était un échec total. Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas comme lui, accepter que ces misérables l'adulent. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Dans un sursaut peu gracieux, Drago se figea, avalant de travers sa salive. Qui osait franchir les frontières humaines qu'il avait placé tout autour de lui et qui en profitait alors qu'il n'était même pas encore nu ? La voix calme, bien que moqueuse de son meilleur ami, le rassura, feignant un toussotement délicat, il se ressaisit. Poursuivant leur activité, Blaise se colla au plus près de Drago pour lui parler sans que les autres n'entendent. A chaque phrase de son camarade, le sang-pur se crispait imperceptiblement. A la fin du discours, ce dernier remercie l'éducation rigide que lui avait inculqué ses parents, car sinon, il aurait fuit en hurlant tel un Poursouffle peureux. Par Salazar, et lui devait redire tout ça à l'ange immaculé Potter ? La soirée serait forte intéressante.

Perdu dans leurs pensées respectives, aucune des personnes présentent, ne vit (et n'aurait pu imaginer même pas dans leurs rêves les plus tordus) Colin Crivey faire un clin d'œil à Blaise Zabini qui lui répondit par un sourire sournois.

_-Bien, poursuivons cette conversation ce soir, 22h30 dans ma chambre de préfet en chef. Je t'attendrai au cinquième étage de l'aile Est. Ne sois pas TROP en retard._  
C'était bien ce que lui avait dit le blond. 22h57, on pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas TROP en retard. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il savait qu'un aristocrate comme l'était Malefoy, n'accepterait pas un tel manque de ponctualité. Bah ! pensa Harry tout en débouchant dans le couloir du cinquième étage de l'aile Est sans trop se presser, ça lui fera les pieds. Et quelle idée d'habiter si loin aussi ! Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cet étage, quelques appartements de fonctions quasi-inoccupés. Il faut dire que Poudlard était vraiment greuuuuuuu….

Une main longue, fine et pâle venait de saisir le Gryffondor par l'écharpe, l'étranglant à moitié pour le faire coopérer de force, interrompant ses pensées architecturales sur son école chérie.  
-Malefoy, couina une petite voix aigue une fois qu'ils furent dans la pièce, tu aurais pu…  
-Près d'une demi-heure de retard Potter. Heureusement que je t'avais dit de ne pas venir TROP en retard. Je t'ai laissé de la marque tout de même tu aurais pu en tenir compte, non ? Sauf si bien sûre c'était trop demander à sa Sainteté le Balafré. La prochaine fois je t'enverrai un carton d'invitation sans préciser l'horaire, peut-être qui sait, tu seras à l'heure ?  
Harry allait enfin pouvoir en placé un quand Drago repris sa longue tirade.  
-Heureusement que tes pas lourds d'éléphant Gryffondorien n'ont avertis de ton approche. Car sinon parti dans l'exploration du château comme tu l'étais, j'aurais été obligé d'aller te chercher chez Trelawney.  
Un silence de méfiance s'installa. Chacun jugeait l'autre attendant la prochaine réplique. Harry voulait s'assurer que son interlocuteur avait terminé. Et Drago, lui attendait que le brun réagisse. Au bout de quelques secondes à se regarder méchamment, Drago alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils qui composait son petit salon. Harry se lança alors.  
-Oh ! Désole que son altesse, le prince peroxydé royale ait dû attendre. Mais sa majesté habite un peu beaucoup pas tout près de chez moi. Avait fini par crier le Gryffondor, en allant s'affaler sur le sofa en face du Serpentard.  
-Potty, j'aurai bien aimé continuer cette aimable conversation avec toi, mais nous avons des choses IM POR TAN TES à faire. Alors cesse tes enfantillages ?

Pourquoi était–il venu déjà ? Il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une collaboration entre gens civilisés pour trouver une solution pour éviter que « son cul à l'air » ne circule dans tout Poudlard, au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait en face d'un serpent aux crocs acérés et à la langue bien pendue. Il ne se savait pas sadique ! Enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, Harry ronchonna pour lui-même. Le son d'un liquide versé dans un verre, la lui fit redressé. Devant lui parfaitement calme, impassible et pourtant terriblement gracieux, son vieil ennemi remplissait deux verres d'un liquide pas assez transparent pour être de l'eau. La forte odeur piquante qui se dégageait de la boisson, lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'alcool. Drago fit glisser un des récipients jusqu'à son vis-à-vis, et se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de boire une gorgée.

Le blond méritait bien son titre. Il était royal assis dans ce fauteuil, buvant délicatement et avec grâce dans son verre. Harry se mit à l'envier, il aurait bien aimé être lui aussi si… charismatique. En attendant pas question de montrer à Malefoy qu'il était un petit Gryffondor innocent en refusant le verre d'alcool, sans doute très cher, qui lui était proposé. Le survivant se saisit du verre et tenta lui aussi de paraître royal en buvant la première gorgée. Le rictus qui bordait les lèvres du blond, devient carnassier lorsqu'Harry toussota vivement.

C'était la première fois qu'il buvait, et il pouvait sentir le liquide chaud et brûlant descendre dans son œsophage. Ses oreilles le chauffaient et ses yeux le piquaient. Malgré tout, il ne pu le nier, c'était pas mauvais.  
-Tu aurais préféré un verre de jus citrouille, Potter, cracha l'aristocrate en croisa les jambes.  
-Non ça va, murmura le rouge et or en s'essuyant la larme qui coulait de son œil gauche.  
-Bien alors commençons, lança narquoisement l'hôte.

Harry grimaça un peu et vida son verre de moitié. De suite, la même sensation de brûlure envahit tout son corps, le faisant frissonner. Clignant des yeux pour se ressaisir, son regard émeraude s'attarda sur les lèvres remuantes de son hôte. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait vraiment, elles étaient fines mais parfaitement dessinées. Harry se mit à les admirer entrain de bouger, diminuant, s'élargissant, s'ouvrant, se resserrant… quel goût pouvaient-elles bien avoir ? Le jeune Gryffondor eu une envie irrépressible de les toucher. De faire glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres délicates, de les caresser avec les siennes, de les sucer avec sa langue. Une nouvelle chaleur envahit son être, par le bas cette fois, il se sentit étroit dans son pantalon. Le verre que Drago porta à sa bouche, le réveilla quelques instants. Le blond but une gorgée avant de reprendre son discours. Harry s'ébouriffa légèrement pour tenter de reprendre le fil de la conversation.  
-Cette idée est vraiment ridicule, Potter, mais tu en conviendras avec moi, elle est brillante. J'adviens même à me demander si ce ne sont pas des Serpentards qui font ça. Mais…

Harry fronça le nez, de quelle idée parlait-il ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il porta le verre à sa bouche et le vida d'un coup. La liqueur brûlante enflamma sa langue et sa gorge, rougit ses oreilles et embruma son regard. C'était fort, très fort. Il se cala dans le sofa, un peu tremblant. Malefoy devant lui, lui paraissait brillant comme scintillant de mille feux. Il semblait être un ange. Harry se mit à le détailler de la tête au pied. Il s'attarda sur ses mains longues et minces, ses hanches étroites, son torse carré, son cou fin, son visage… Le brun s'imagina le tenir dans ses bras, lui caresser la joue de son nez, respirer son parfum, balader ses mains sur ses fesses, câliner sa virilité… Harry se sentit si excité qu'il se redressa, il avait envie de sauter sur le blond. Il remua sa jambe et le frottement du tissu sur son membre durcit vibra. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que l'aristocrate le mettrait dans un tel état. Où était-ce l'alcool ? C'était l'alcool, pour sûr. Quelques mots virent résonner à son oreille.  
-… c'est là notre unique planche de salue…  
Harry secoua la tête. Malgré la brume qui brouillait son esprit, il savait très bien qu'il ne savait pas de quoi parlait le Serpentard.  
-Le plan est simple, tu ne trouves pas Potter. Termina Drago en vidant son verre.

Bien sûre qu'il l'était, même s'il ne le connaissait pas, c'était un bon plan. Il était d'accord, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Un sourire qui se voulait séduisant aux lèvres le rouge et or, légèrement titubant, se leva :  
-Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tombé. Lâcha t-il le regard voilé par l'alcool, avant de basculer en avant et de s'écrouler dans les bras du blond.  
-C'est ce que je constate aussi, railla Drago en fronçant le nez devant le paquet qui lui était atterri dans les bras.

Une intense chaleur se diffusait à travers tout son corps. Harry se cala encore un peu plus vers la source de bien être et fit grimper sa tête sur l'oreiller tiède. Ah ! Qu'on était bien à Poudlard, son lit était merveilleusement chaud ce matin. Le Gryffondor émit un gémissement de contentement et fit glisser son corps sur le point culminant de la chaleur. Jamais le brun ne c'était rappelé qu'il était aussi bon de dormir bien au chaud. Remuant tout son corps pour diffuser la chaleur partout, Harry se jurait qu'il ne quitterait pas cet endroit pour tout l'or de Gringotts.

Ce petit gémissement matinal, le fit sourire. Décidément, il était réellement le meilleur. Cependant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu une nuit agitée. Si ? Il était persuadé n'avoir emmené personne dans ses appartements hier soir. Pourvu que ce soit pas Pansy. Le petit gémissement qui retendit de nouveau, lui fit comprendre que ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Le blond passa un bras autour de la fine taille de celui qui était endormi à ses côtés. Blaise ? Peut-être, quoi que c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait si bien. Il aurait bien voulu qu'on soit dimanche matin, il faisait la grâce mat, ce jour-là et heureux comme il l'était cela aurait été parfait.

Harry soupira très fort. C'était sans doute parce que c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, que son lit était merveilleusement aussi bon, aussi chaud, aussi douillet. Le brun tourna la tête de l'autre coté effleurant de ses lèvres une douce peau. Le contact furtif le fit frissonner et il en gémit de plaisir.  
-Je voudrais que tous les matins soient comme ça, lâcha d'une voix endormit le survivant.-Oui, moi aussi, lui répondit une voix traînante et suave.  
Harry soupira profondément en sentant deux bras s'enroulés autour de ses hanches. Il était bien là avec Male…..MALEFOY ?

Dans un bel ensemble, Harry et Drago tournèrent leur tête l'un vers l'autre, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas et alors que les deux parties s'apprêtaient à protester vigoureusement contre le fait d'avoir apprécié se réveiller l'un dans les bras de l'autre, un toc-toc à la porte les fit sursauter. Se retournant affolé vers le passage qui s'ouvrait, Harry à califourchon sur Drago se blottit la peur au ventre contre ce dernier qui s'était redressé, et effrayé resserrait son étreint.

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre qui se termine bien, non? Si, si. LOL!!!  
Sinon pour ceux qui m'on demandé quand je publies ma fic, et bien ce sera tous les lundi.  
Olidée 


	4. Discussions Partie III

**Titre **: Pour quelques gallions

**Auteur** : Olidée

**Genre** : Romance

**Couple **: Comme d'hab, mes petits chéris Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer** : Inclinons nous devant la grande J.K Rowling qui grâce au monde qu'elle a créé nous permet à nous de faire des fanfictions avec ses personnages.

**Résumé** : Un Harry Potter nu… et un Drago Malefoy pas plus vêtu !!!!! Dépêchez vous, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde.

* * *

**Pour quelques gallions.**

* * *

** RAR :**

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. pikatchou, Lynshan, Bins, NEPHERIA, Magyar, Spicy marmelade, zaika, Isa, phenixmiyavi, Eilanbanshee, Blizzy.

Sinon, il n'y avait qu'Harry qui était ivre, Drago à l'habitude de boire lui.

Pour ceux qui voulait absolument savoir comment Harry a atterri dans le lit de Drago, ben attendez et vous saurez. Aller un peu de patience, mais si, mais si. Lol !!!

* * *

Chapitre I : Discutons

_Troisième partie._

* * *

-Dray t'es là, demanda une voix amusée. 

Blaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pénétra dans l'antre de son prince. Ce matin pas de rendez vous secret avec Colin Câlin. Il mettrait donc à profit ce temps pour aller voir les effets qu'avait produit sa petite bombe sur son meilleur ami.

-Je suis venu te chercher ce matin, tu es content ? Poursuivit-il claquant la porte.

BOUM ! Ce bruit bizarre, le fit sursauter, se retournant prestement, il trouva Drago convenablement bordé assit sur son lit le fixant l'air de rien.

-Dray ! Alors tu es heureux de me voir, clama t-il en sautant sur le lit pour s'asseoir à ces côtés.

-Très content, rétorqua le blond dans un sourire crispé. Que veux-tu ?

-Voyons Dray mon chou, comme si les amis avaient besoin de raisons précises pour se voir.

En terminant sa phrase, Blaise s'affala sur le lit. Son œil avisé avait déjà remarqué les deux verres sur la table du petit salon, sans oublier ce bruit en arrivant dans la chambre, et maintenant, il y avait ce petit bout de tissus rouge, qui dépassait de sous l'oreiller.

-Chez les Gryffondors peut-être mais pas chez nous.

Discrètement Blaise se rapprocha du dit oreiller de Drago, son sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

-Au faite, c'était quoi ce bruit tout à l'heure.

Drago se crispa, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

-Je sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Etrange, on aurait dit une chute de corps, proposa Blaise tout en glissant subtilement dans sa robe de sorcier le morceau de tissu.

-Bon Blaise, que veux-tu ? Commençait à s'énerver le maître des lieux.

Ce qu'il voulait, il venait de l'obtenir. Un superbe moyen de pression en un simple petit bout de tissu. Mais qui peut le plus, peut le moins, il questionna sa majesté Malefoy, sur son état émotionnel. Si d'habitude, et surtout en ce moment, Drago n'hésitait pas à se confier, son altesse Serpent, l'avait rembarré à chaque question, le pressant pour quitter sa chambre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute infructueuse, enfin sauf pour lui, Blaise le laissa.

-C'est quand même bizarre, finit-il par dire en passant la porte.

-Que veux tu dire par là, grogna Drago qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis le début de la conversation, tout en le dardant d'un regard noir.

-Oh, rien fit-il en disparaissant.

A peine la porte fermée que le blond sauta hors de son lit. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il connaissait son ami et il savait que ce dernier soupçonnait quelques choses. Est-ce à propos du marché au noir ? Avait-il des noms ? Connaissait-il les infâmes coupables de cette pitoyable comédie ? Se précipitant vers la sortie pour rattraper son camarade, la voix stridente du haut combien survivant gronda.

-MALEFOY, t'es pas obligé de me jeter comme ça hors du lit.

Roulant des yeux, le Serpentard se rappela de cet intrus nuisible.

-Tu devrais être content, j'aurais pu le faire beaucoup plus tôt.

-Oh ! Alors je devrais certainement te remercier, rouspétait Harry en faisant de grands gestes.

-J'aurais dû te foudre dehors, lorsque tu m'es rentré dedans. Ça aurait été super, sa grande Sainteté Potty ivre mort devant la porte de son pire ennemi de Poudlard. Voila qui aurait fait jaser tout le monde magique.

A l'évocation de son état d'ébriété, Harry foudroya le blond du regard. Mais ce dernier s'en moqua et tout en bougonnant dans sa barbe il balança à Harry ces vêtements qu'il avait caché sous son oreiller. Furieux le brun les ramassa, se demandant pourquoi, il avait accepté de s'allier avec une pareille crapule.

-Je vais me doucher, je suis déjà assez en retard par ta faute. Quand je reviens, je ne veux plus que tu sois là.

Le fils Malefoy disparu à son tour entrant dans sa salle de bain, laissant un Harry Potter aux bords des larmes. Tremblant de fureur Harry se rhabillait. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de pleurer. Malefoy était vraiment une pourriture. Et lui, il était pitoyable, il avait voulu jouer les coriaces devant le vert et argent, il avait bu pour la première fois de sa vie, et maintenant, rien. Il ne se rappelait de rien et surtout pas de comment il avait fait pour atterrir dans le lit du blond. Le rouge et or s'accroupit et se frappa la tête avec ses mains. _J'aurais dû te foudre dehors, lorsque tu m'es rentré dedans._ Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'il avait dragué Malefoy ? Et comme le Serpentard était connu pour sa grande bonté en la matière, il avait… Harry se redressa tout en s'ébouriffant. Il était vraiment bête, comment pouvait-il penser à ce genre de chose. S'il s'était passé un truc avec Malefoy, le blond aurait été tendre avec lui au réveille. Mais d'où lui venait de pareille idée, selon les dires de ses amis c'était tout le contraire. Aussitôt fait, aussitôt jeté. Ce qui alors pourrait expliquer le comportement du blond. Et donc qu'ils avaient bien fait ÇA ensemble. Tandis q'un frisson descendait le long de sa colonne vertébral, un autre secoua son basin. Etait ce la peur ? Harry ne comprenait pas se qu'il ressentait, il était submergé par des émotions contradictoires, mêlant des années de haine contre Malefoy à un sentiment de bonheur total dû à son réveil dans les bras de ce dernier. Presque comme un fou le Gryffondor se mit à s'habiller, ayant qu'une seule envie s'en aller.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise Zabini qui venait de quitter sa royale Altesse Serpentard se précipitait dans les couloirs du château à la recherche qu'un coin tranquille. Il trouva ce qui lui fallait dans une encoignure assez sombre entre deux armures. Bien calé, il tira de sa poche l'objet qu'il venait de voler chez son ami et le regardait d'un air satisfait. C'était une cravate rouge et or, une de celle de la maison des lions. Pas de doute, il le savait pour en avoir tenu une entre ses mains pas plus tard d'hier. Et de toute façon le premier imbécile qui passerait aurait pu le deviner. Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas compris toute la subtilité de la situation. Rangeant la cravate dans sa poche, Blaise s'en retourna aux cachots attendre dans la salle commune le reste de la cour privée de Drago. Il avait encore une bonne demi-heure devant lui avant que tout le monde ne soit prêt à aller chercher le prince dans sa chambre. Il allait donc pouvoir passer son temps à imaginer ce que pouvait bien faire Sir Malefoy avec Sir Potter. Car pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était la cravate de Saint-Potter combattez pour nous. Il devait tout de même en être sûre, au repas de ce matin, il observerait attentivement les cous de la table, mais ce n'était que formalité.

Une serviette autour de taille, Drago sortait de sa salle de bain, parfaitement ragaillardit par l'eau tiède de sa douche, près à affronter cette journée, quand un oreiller venu s'abattre sur son visage reposé. Une fois remis du choc, il eu l'horreur de voir un brun, encore présent, mettant sa, toujours bien rangée, chambre en fouit.

-C'est pas vrai POTTER, hurla t-il. Qu'est ce que t'essayes de faire ? Transformer ma chambre en dortoir gryffondorien ? Questionna t-il en se précipitant sur sa baguette magique.

-Je cherche ma cravate, hurla Harry à son tour. Sa voix était cassée, entre coupé de sanglot. Drago le remarqua tout de suite. Faisant face au survivant, il pu constater que ce dernier avait les yeux rouges, le visage dégoulinant de larmes et la lèvre inférieur tremblante. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Grand Harry Potter aussi faible, aussi fragile. Il ne su pas d'où venu cette sensation étrange qui enveloppa tout son être, faisant trépigner chaque parcelle de sa peau, mais il abaissa sa baguette et sa voix.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de pleurer, elle ne doit pas être loin.

A peine sa phrase terminée que le blond se maudit intérieurement. C'était pas le moment de consoler le petit Gryffi à Dumby, mais plutôt celui de l'enfoncer, le rabaisser, le détruire. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Le regard de chien battu que lui lança alors le brun coupa court à toute envie de profiter de la situation. Il resta là, debout bêtement, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette autour des reins, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Que devait-il faire ? Rien, car Harry se précipita sur lui et fondit encore plus en larmes. Le voila bien maintenant, d'abord, il fut obligé de partager SON lit avec le rouge et or car il avait trop bu et maintenant il devait en plus le consoler car il avait perdu sa cravate. Par Salazar et Merlin tout puissant, qu'avait-il fait au serpent pour mériter pareil sort.

-Potter, fit-il en enlaçant l'autre jeune homme. Va te doucher, je te prête ma salle de bain. Et ne t'inquiète donc pas pour te cravate, je te la retrouve et je te la rendrai.

-Merci Malefoy. La voix du rouge et or était toute petite, toute douce. Le cœur du Serpentard s'accéléra.

Harry se dégagea des bras pâle de son hôte et se rendit à son tour dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il eu disparu, Drago passa une main fébrile dans sa chevelure. C'était quoi toutes ces émotions bizarres pour Potty le zébré ? Aucune importance pour le moment, il devait finir de se préparer sa cour ne tarderait pas à venir le chercher, il ne fallait pas que ses comparses se doutent de son entente avec le brun. Il devait partir au plus vite pour les croiser en route.

Quand Harry sortit de la salle de bain, il était seul dans la pièce à nouveau rangée. Le blond était déjà parti. Il griffonna quelques lignes sur un parchemin et s'en alla à son tour.

Il les avait tous regardé un par un, et ils en portaient tous une. Sauf peut-être Potter, qui pour la seconde fois de sa vie était habillé, cachait son cou avec son écharpe. Ça ne durerait pas longtemps, en cours il serait bien obligé de la retirer et l'accessoire manquant de son uniforme ne passerait pas inaperçu. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu, le simple fait que Drago soit venu à leur rencontre et non le contraire, perturba tout le monde et notamment Pansy. La pauvre si elle savait… et non valait mieux pas qu'elle sache, c'était mieux pour ses oreilles, qui souffraient déjà.

-Drakie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Minaudait la jeune sorcière.

-Tout va bien Pan's chérie, alors ferme là.

S'enfermant dans ses pensées pour éviter la discute matinale, de Mr. et Mme Malefoy, Blaise se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de cette cravate. La garder pour lui n'avait aucun intérêt. La rendre à Drago non plus, surtout si ce dernier niait toute implication. Il devait la rendre à qui de droit.

-Comment ça Herm, tu ne vois pas où il y a un problème, rouspétait Ron en marchant avec la brune vers leur cours commun de métamorphose avec les très aimés Serpentards. Hier lui et la fouine étaient en retard, la fouine lui a même fourni un alibi, ensuite, il s'est habillé comme un adepte de la fouine et pour finir il a découché.

-Il a peut-être rencontré une fille. Tu sais Ron, je trouve ça très bien qu'Harry entame une nouvelle relation.

-Tu crois ? Moi, je …

-Au fait, Ron tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Le rouquin se figea sur place.

-Ben… heu…

-Ron, je ne peux pas y aller toute seule, murmura la jeune Gryffondore. Se sont les nouvelles règles, il faut être accompagné. Et comme tu es mon petit-ami, c'est à toi de m'accompagner.

-Herm, se larmoya Ron. Il faut être déguisé.

-Ron, demain soir, 23h30. Et c'est non négociable.

Hermione accéléra le pas laissant Ron déconfit. Il fut vite rejoint par ses camarades de chambre.

-Ben, alors mon pauvre Ron qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait, ta Hemie d'amour, plaisanta Dean.

-Ha ! Les filles j'vous jure, aucun sens des priorités. Elle tient absolument à aller vous savez ou, demain soir.

-J'y vais avec Ginny, susurra Neville.

-Dean et moi on y va ensemble. Seulement je trouve ça louche qu'on soit obligé d'y aller à deux, leur annonça Seamus.

-Et Harry il y va ? Questionna Neville

-Ben, quand il aura fini de longer les murs on lui demandera, ironisa l'irlandais.

Les toilettes étaient le seul endroit où il était à peu près en sécurité. Tous ces regards « lubriques » posés sur lui, quelle horreur. Se croyant seul, Harry se laissa aller à se détendre. Soupirant il s'adossa à un des lavabos. Ah ! C'était dure la vie de survivant. Alors qu'il se frottait les yeux, une silhouette longiligne se glissa jusqu'à lui. En s'apercevant de la présence de l'intrus, Harry sursauta. Il était même doublement surpris, devant lui, ayant un large sourire, le Serpentard Blaise Zabini, le regardait tendrement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait tous ces Serpy à se montrer « gentil » avec lui.

-Zabini, murmura le brun faussement joyeux.

-Bonjour Potter, comment ça va ?

Harry grimaça en souriant. _J'espère qu'il ne vient pas me proposer une alliance lui aussi. _

-Merci Zabini, c'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit de plus belle. Harry n'en fut que plus effrayé et son instinct lui disait de partir. Cette fois il était bien décidé à l'écouter. Contournant le Serpentard, il prenait le chemin de la sortie. Cependant Blaise n'avait pas encore commencé son attaque.

-Il ne te manque pas quelque chose Potter ? Je sais pas moi… Une cravate.

Harry qui était plus près de Blaise que de la porte se figea. Il avait envie de lui demander si c'était Malefoy qui l'envoyait, mais quelque chose le retenait. Blaise sortit une cravate rouge et or de sous sa cape et la montra à son interlocuteur.

-Je cherche le propriétaire de ceci.

Harry serra des dents. Tendit la main pour se saisir de son bien, mais Blaise ramena l'objet à lui.

-Je l'ai trouvé ce matin dans la chambre privée de Drago.

Sans pouvoir se retenir Harry rougit. Cette réaction combla Blaise. Ainsi, il avait bien vu, son pot et Potty trafiquaient ensemble et tout ça à cause de lui (et accessoirement de Colin aussi). Maintenant ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé, s'ils n'avaient fait que parler.

-Drago est assez anxieux en ce moment. Toute cette histoire de photos le met mal à l'aise.

Blaise fit un pas vers Harry mais ce dernier recula.

-Je ne sais pas s'il te l'a dit mais, c'est moi son informateur. Celui qui lui dit tout et qui lui permet d'être au courant de tout.

Harry lui fit un sourire crispé. Que devait-il dire à ce mec. Que voulait-il ?

-Ce matin, MON pot et moi nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter. Il ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort devant toi, je pense.

Pendant qu'Harry secouait la tête sans savoir comment répondre au blond, Blaise se demandait si Drago ne lui avait pas interdit de parler. Ce serait un comble si Super Potter se mettait à faire ce que lui disait le Grand Malefoy.

-Tu sais si toi aussi, tu as besoin de parler de tout ça, je suis.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de remerciement et tendit la main. Bien que la situation ne plaisait pas du tout à Blaise, il n'en laissa rien paraître et remit à Harry sa cravate sans se priver de l'encourager une dernière fois à lui parler.

-Je sais que le plan de Drago est assez … comment dire, Dragonien. Mais quand on regarde bien, il est simple. Si tu veux m'en parler, N'oublie pas, Harry que je suis tout ouie.

Le brun frissonna en entendant le Serpentard prononcé doucereusement son nom.

-Oui, merci Blaise c'est ça ?

-Oui. Je te laisse remettre ta cravate. Passe me voir quand tu veux.

Sûre ce, le blond s'en alla non sans se poser une tonne de questions. La situation n'avait pas tournée à son avantage, il n'en avait pas plus appris. Il ignorait les plans de Drago, il savait qu'il en avait un sinon pourquoi Potter aurait passé la nuit avec lui ? A moins que… Non pas possible depuis trois mois il jouait les voyeurs et n'avait absolument rien vu de tel. De toutes façons, il avait tout fait pour être intouchable quelque soit les plans de son prince.

De son côté Harry était reparti lui aussi. Il n'avait plus cours de toute la journée et avait abandonné l'idée l'aller travailler avec les autres à la bibliothèque. Il aurait bien aimé se confier à ce garçon qui lui semblait honnête, dévoué et sincère, mais le problème était qu'il… qu'il ne se rappelait pas un traite mot de la conversation de la veille. Fourrant sa cravate dans la poche de sa cape, il tomba sur un petit bout de parchemin.

**Ce soir, passe chez moi, pour finaliser l'opération.**

**DM**

**PS : Je ne te donne pas d'horaire, de toute façon tu seras forcement en retard.**

* * *

Bien voila c'est tout pour cette semaine. J'espère que ça vous a plu, si oui dite le, si non ben, dite le aussi, une petite review et ça fait toujours plaisir. 

Olidée


	5. Actions Partie I

**Titre **: Pour quelques gallions

**Auteur** : Olidée

**Genre** : Romance

**Couple **: Comme d'hab, mes petits chéris Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer** : Inclinons nous devant la grande J.K Rowling qui grâce au monde qu'elle a créé nous permet à nous de faire des fanfictions avec ses personnages.

**Résumé** : Un Harry Potter nu… et un Drago Malefoy pas plus vêtu !!!!! Dépêchez vous, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde.

* * *

**Note** - **VERY IMPORTANTE **: Vous allez le remarquer, il y a des fautes partout. Je m'en excuse d'avance, je viens de le finir, et comme je tiens absolument à respecter mes engagements de publication, la correctrice n'est pas passer par là –d'ailleurs je lance un appel, un SOS, même pour un ou une correctrice, parce que les miennes n'ont définitivement lâchée –trop oqp avec leur mecs. Bref tout ça pour dire que je publies pour le moment et sous peu, ben y aura plus autant de fautes, promis. En attendant bonne lecture. 

VERSION CORRIGEE

* * *

**Pour quelques gallions.**

* * *

**RAR :**

Hermioni : C'est vrai que c'est un style totalement différent de la Rose Blanche (qui j'espère restera pour toujours, ta fic préférée). Il y a plus d'humour, plus de page aussi (lol), mais le but est le même, rendre Harry Potter heureux dans les bras de Drago Malefoy. HAAAaaaaaa !!! J'adore.

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'on laissé une review et à qui j'ai déjà répondu.

Heu….DSL phenixmiyavi j'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire tes fics, mais promis bientôt je le ferrais.

* * *

**Chapitre II : Actions**

_Première partie_

* * *

C'était la veille de leur grande opération, Colin avait passé la journée à tout organiser, lui, il avait supervisé le tout, de loin, de très loin, se posant un panel de questions sur les intentions de Drago (parce qu'Harry, c'était sûr, ne faisait que suivre). Colin n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas rouspété devant sa fainéantise et avait mis du cœur à l'ouvrage. Voyant le travail accompli par son coéquipier, Blaise pouvait ne rien faire. Il avait donc donné rendez-vous à son complice, dans un des couloirs du deuxième étage avant de l'emmener faire un tour au lac. Marchant, main dans la main, dans la pénombre, à l'affût de tout danger, le couple fut obligé de se cacher quand le célèbre brun de l'école passa. Enlacés derrière un pilier, Colin enfouit sa tête contre le torse de son blond et respira son parfum. Il était content que ce dernier lui propose de faire une promenade nocturne, c'était d'un romantisme. Pendant ce temps, Blaise, lui, observait malicieusement l'autre Gryffondor passé. Vu le chemin qu'il empruntait, il ne se rendait pas à sa tour. Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur les fesses de son rouge et or et sourit méchamment. 

000

Bon, l'autre ne lui avait pas donné d'horaire alors il avait décidé de s'en tenir à celui de la dernière fois : 22h30. Cependant, il avait eu du mal à quitter son dortoir. Ce n'était pas à cause de cette conversation rêveuse et mielleuse sur les « super-nouveautés du marché noir » avec ses camarades qui l'avait retenu, ni la peur de croiser Rusard et sa chatte dans les couloirs –de toute façon, vu le nombres de fois où il avait contourné les règles, il n'était plus à une infraction près- ni un devoir à terminer de toute urgence pour demain. Si à 22h50, le survivant, Harry Potter, n'était toujours dans l'antre de son, temporairement, nouvel allié, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment expliquer à Monsieur Susceptibilité qu'il n'avait rien écouté de leur conversation de la veille.

En grimpant les escaliers qui l'amenait au palier du cinquième étage de l'aile est, Harry, tout en se plaignant du comportement exécrable dudit Prince des Serpentards, essayait de trouver la meilleur formulation possible pour annoncer au blond, sans le vexer ou l'irriter, qu'il devait tout reprendre à zéro. _Ecoute Malefoy, tu sais, hier soir, l'alcool m'est monté à la tête alors tu voudrais bien reprendre ton plan dans les grandes lignes? Quoi, Potter, tu n'as rien écouté ? Tu n'es qu'un abruti. Non, Malefoy c'est toi qui es un abruti, offrir ce genre de choses à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais bu, tu voulais quoi, hein ? Profiter de toi ? Non, non oubliez le profiter de moi, surtout s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous. (_Secouant de tête_) Juste, tu voulais quoi. Ça, c'est bien. Non, ça va pas non plus, je passe vraiment pour un innocent et j'en suis pas un. Enfin, pas totalement, c'est vrai que j'n'ai pas d'expérience dans certains domaines, je dis bien, certains. Parce que j'en ai et avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir j'dois en avoir encore plus. Mais vu qu'il ne sait rien passé hier soir, Harry, rien, R.I.E.N, rien de rien de rien, donc je suis sans expérience. Ô c'est horrible, je suis lamentable. _

Il était 23h10 quand Harry arriva à l'étage désiré. Soupirant devant son malheur, il arriva assez rapidement devant un tableau basculé, ouvert sur la chambre privée de Malefoy. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement. Harry hésita à s'approcher, il fallait dire que le Malefoy endormi, c'était tout autre chose que le Malefoy réveillé. Son visage était apaisé, on pouvait presque deviner qu'il était serein, calme, voire inoffensif. Il a l'air d'un ange comme ça, pensa le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour rentrer Potter ? Une seconde invitation ?

La voix traînante de Drago venait de se retentir dans toute la pièce. Harry soupira bruyamment et entra. Que venait-il de penser déjà ? Un ange ! N'importe quoi, ce type était le pire démon qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Même Voldemort, avec son envie de le tuer, lui semblait plus sympa (enfin sur le moment).

Drago ouvrit ses beaux yeux métal et se redressa.

-23h12, Potter. Tu crois que c'est une heure pour rendre visite aux gens ? A moins que tu sois venu dormir (Drago sauta hors de son lit). Dans ce cas, ça change tout. Tu as apporté ton pyjama ? Ta couette aussi (il traversa sa chambre et alla fermer sa porte) car cette fois, tu dormiras par terre. Et oui, Potter, mon lit douillet n'a été créé que pour moi, (Il va jusqu'à son bureau) étudié pour mon confort seul. Mon père l'a fait venir d'Autriche. (Il tire une grosse bourse d'un des tiroirs) Restes pas planté là, Potty. Tu disposes de combien ?

Pendant toute la longue tirade d'insultes du blond, Harry avait serré les poings et les dents, se demandant s'il était finalement judicieux d'avertir son charmant interlocuteur de son ignorance sur le plan d'attaque. Non parce que, si c'était pour recevoir encore une rafale d'insultes, il pouvait retourner à sa tour dans son lit, certes pas étudié pour s'adapter au millimètre près aux formes de son dos mais tout aussi douillet.

Harry croisa les bras et fit la moue.

-Eh ! Super-Potty, on va pas se fâcher pour ça. Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux, sur le CANAPE. (Pause accompagnée d'un sourire carnassier) Approche qu'on discute sérieusement.

Sa respiration était saccadée, son regard noir, Harry bouillait sur place. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de foutre son poing sur la gueule de ce prétentieux.

-Tu veux que je te serve quelque chose ?

-Non surtout pas, ça va aller, lâcha enfin le brun, qui se décida alors à s'approcher, tout en restant hostile.

-J'ai tiré 1000 gallions et toi ?

Harry pâlit. Ben lui… il avait juste 30 gallions en poche. Pourquoi ? Ça faisait partie du plan ? C'était pour acheter toutes les photos ? Mais bien sûr qu'il était bête, il n'avait qu'à acheter toutes les photos compromettantes disponibles. Pas besoin de Malefoy pour ça. Le jeune sorcier brun se mit à sourire bêtement.

-Potter, je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant dans ce que je viens de dire. Combien as-tu ?

Harry se crispa à nouveau et son visage heureux devint contrit. Cela, malgré l'heure tardive n'échappa pas au vert et argent.

-Tu n'as rien fait, tu es pire que Crabbe et Goyle. Au moins eux quand je leur ordonne de faire quelques chose, ils essaient de le faire. Mais toi, le seul acte que tu avais à accomplir, tu n'as même pas été capable…

-Malefoy, si tu continues à m'insulter, toi, ta chambre, ton lit et ton plan, je vous ABANDONNE, s'énerva Harry.

-Ok, Potter, fais comme tu le sens, tenta de le calmer Drago. Je vais chercher les costumes.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers sa penderie et disparut à l'intérieur.

Il s'écoula bien 10 bonnes minutes avant que le maître des lieux ne réapparut. Il avait pris son temps, le temps de calmer le jeu entre lui et son incapable allié. C'était pas le moment de le perdre, il était, seul, dans la même galère que lui, le seul à pouvoir l'accompagner. Il se voyait mal demander à Pansy de venir, avec lui, pour l'aider à racheter des photos de lui en tenue minimaliste –si tenue, il y a. Elle se précipiterait dessus avant lui. Et Blaise, quoi que très serviable, serait capable de les revendre à Pansy, pour se faire de l'argent de poche. Quant à ces deux gorilles, le plan était trop subtil pour eux.

Lorsqu'il revint vers le brun, il le trouva pencher à lire son devoir de potion. Ce dernier sursauta quand il constata qu'il n'était plus seul.

-Heu… commença Harry, d'une voix hésitante. C'est le devoir de Rogue pour la semaine prochaine?

Il lui désigna du doigt le parchemin sur le bureau.

-C'est exact, je le corrigeais en attendant que tu viennes.

-Ah ! fit le brun, l'œil envieux.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore fait le tien.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit une grimace, digne de Ron, ce qui fit renifler le blond. Le Gryffondor eut l'idée, folle et soudaine, de remplacer Hermione par Drago. Bien que son amie soit l'élève la plus douée de sa génération, l'aristocrate avait toujours de meilleures notes qu'elle dans cette matière –favoritisme ? Peut-être mais les faits étaient les faits. En plus, en faisant cela, la brune qui, depuis des années, le rouspétait qu'elle ne servait pas de gratte-papier, serait soulagée de ne plus avoir à le faire.

-Tiens, enfiles ça sur tes vêtements, lui ordonna Drago, coupant net les pensées vagabondes d'Harry, en lui filant une… ROBE ?

Au bout de cinq secondes d'hébétude du brun, Drago lui balança le vêtement à la figure. Le jeune Malefoy savait qu'il abusait de la patience du Gryffondor, il savait que chaque pique lancée, chaque insulte envoyée étaient un pas de plus vers la colère du rouge et or. Mais comment aller à l'encontre de sa nature face à un Potter qui, étrangement, se laissait faire. En attendant, il regardait le spectacle mi-amusé, mi-irrité que lui offrait le brun.

Harry tenait la robe du bout des doigts, bien éloignée de lui. Une foule d'images surréalistes se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se voyait, se promenant dans les couloirs de Poudlard au bras de Drago, minaudant joyeusement. _Godric ! Pourquoi Malefoy me donne-t-il cette chose ?_ En pensant cette phrase, il juxtaposa l'acte présumé de la veille à sa position dans leur « couple ». Malefoy le considérait donc comme une femme et avait le fantasme de le voir habiller en robe. _C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible_ se mit à se répéter le brun, tout en se secouant la tête.

-POTTER, l'interrompit Drago, je sais pas à quoi tu joues, d'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir. Je veux juste que tu enfiles cette robe sur tes vêtements.

Harry se retourna vivement vers lui, le regard effrayé et lourd de sous-entendus.

-Que… Qu'est-ce que …que tu veux me faire ? bredouilla Harry.

C'était une phrase anodine, voire ridicule dans le contexte actuel. Cette robe était son costume. Potter l'avait-il oublié ? Leur déguisement pour se rendre au marché noir. Drago avait trouvé judicieux de se cacher sous l'apparence de filles pour accomplir leur tâche. Cela serait plus crédible de voir des Poudlariennes acheter les photos des deux princes de l'école, plutôt que deux mecs. Non pas qu'il ait des préjugés à ce niveau mais ça mettrait moins la puce à l'oreille de ces infâmes trafiquants de clichés. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, par Salazar, son corps tout entier chauffait-il ? Son cœur battait-il la chamade ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il envie de jeter le Gryffondor sur son lit pour le serrer contre lui ? Remerciant son éducation d'aristocrate parfaitement assimilé, le blond ne laissa absolument rien paraître de son trouble. –Potter, susurra-t-il croisant les bras sur son torse, je te défends de penser à ça. C'est notre déguisement pour demain soir. Alors tu te tais, tu l'enfiles qu'on voit si ça te va. Et c'est tout, absolument tout. Il n'y a rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il termina sa phrase, non pas pour Harry mais pour se rassurer lui-même.

Soulagé, ne se demandant même pas pourquoi il devait se costumer, Harry enfila la robe comme il put. Il faut dire qu'elle était sacrément grande, avec des froufrous partout. Le brun passa bien cinq minutes à se dépatouiller avec pour l'enfiler. La robe était trop longue pour lui, vraiment trop longue et, malgré son uniforme, elle était aussi trop large. Le miroir, installé devant lui lui donnait l'impression d'être une vielle grand-mère dans sa robe de nuit. Drago en profita pour se moquer ouvertement.

-Malefoy, cette robe de nuit ne me va absolument pas, lui annonça le brun en tentant de bouger.

-Potter, ce n'est pas une robe de nuit, c'est une des robes de jeunesse de mes grandes tantes.

-Tes tantes arrivaient à marcher avec ça ?

-C'était à la mode, il y a 100 ans.

-100 ans, s'étonna Harry. Elles ont quels âges maintenant ?

-Potter, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de fréquenter Weasley. On n'a beau être sorcier, on n'est pas immortel.

S'il ne portait pas ce truc ridicule qui l'empêchait de bouger, cette fois, c'était sûr, il lui aurait sauté dessus pour qu'il n'oublie pas les joies de se faire casser la gueule par le survivant. Mais au lieu de ça, il était à deux doigts de se rétamer sur le plancher de l'aristocrate. Maudissant le blond, Harry le fusillait du regard, attendant la prochaine pique pour lui tomber dessus. Se moquant bien du regard assassin que lui lançait le brun, Drago lui tournait autour. Puis, le regardant fixement, le blond, son rictus aux lèvres, pointa sa baguette vers le Gryffondor. Le geste surprit Harry mais sans plus, ce qui le troubla.

Malefoy, fils de mangemort destiné à devenir sous peu un mangemort lui-même, pointait sa baguette magique sur l'ennemi juré de son futur maître, prisonnier d'une robe à froufrous. C'était pour l'opportuniste, qu'était le vert et argent, une occasion en or, d'éliminer l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, non ? Et pourtant Harry était resté calme, sans la moindre crainte, sans le moindre soupçon pour le geste de Malefoy. Etait-ce parce qu'ils avaient fait la paix ? Parce qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard ? Parce que Drago n'avait pas encore reçu sa marque ? Ou alors à cause de ce je ne sais quoi au fond de son cœur qui battait doucement à chaque fois que le nom de Drago Malefoy était prononcé. Le survivant était en train de se rendre compte que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Malefoy n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Ce n'était pas de la haine, en tout cas, ça ne l'était plus. C'était quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus brûlant, quelque chose qui lui disait que Malefoy ne devait pas s'éloigner car finalement, ce matin, il était bien ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne se rendit pas compte que Drago avait fini d'ajuster magiquement la robe à sa taille.

-Potter, Potter, POTTER, finit par crier l'hôte, tu le fais exprès ou c'est inné chez vous, les Gryffondors.

Cette fois, c'en était trop.

-Non, c'est juste fait pour emmerder les Serpentards.

-Tiens, tiens, tu te réveilles enfin, Potter. J'avais fini par penser qu'après 23h, tu te mettais en mode off.

-Rassure-toi Malefoy, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Je suis parfaitement réveillé et encore une insulte et tu n'oublieras pas cette soirée.

Il avait pourtant l'air menaçant. Pourtant, l'esprit de Drago se focalisa sur la dernière proposition « tu n'oublieras pas cette soirée » et déborda du cadre agressif de la situation. Un frisson secoua son bas-ventre, il n'aimait décidément pas ça. Offrant son dos au Gryffondor, Drago alla jusqu'à son bureau pour y déposer sa baguette.

-Alors, pour demain, on fait comment ? demanda-t-il, feignant d'être occupé pour ne pas se retourner. Tu te changes ici ou tu le fais à ta tour et on se rejoint après ?

Harry s'approcha alors de lui.

-Ici, c'est mieux, non ? Personne ne nous verra, y a pas un hibou à cet étage.

Drago se contenta de secouer légèrement sa royale tête pour donner son accord. S'ensuivit un silence qu'Harry ne put interpréter, le visage de l'aristocrate étant indéchiffrable. Ne sachant si le jeune blond réfléchissait ou rêvassait –si un Serpentard, savait faire ce genre de choses- il alla retirer son costume qui lui allait parfaitement maintenant.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un bon moment. Drago était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions et Harry s'inquiétait. Le voilà qui s'inquiète pour Malefoy à présent. Vivement que cette alliance se termine. Un sentiment de tristesse envahit alors le brun à cette pensée. Pas étonnant puisqu'il venait de se rendre compte que l'aristocrate avait beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Son âme le voulait comme ami. Et comme tout ami qui se respecte, il se devait d'aller au devant de l'autre.

Il avait l'habitude ces envies sexuelles, il n'était pas devenu le meilleur coup de l'école en imitant St-Potty, le patron des pudibonds, des chastes et des vertueux mais jamais, elles ne s'étaient manifestées de cette façon. Il n'y avait pas eu de chasse, pas eu de gestes équivoques, même pas de convoitise préalables, c'était venu d'un coup, comme un désir latent qui attendait sagement le moment de surgir. C'était comme si toute sa vie devait le mener à ça. C'était ridicule, c'était juste pour le sexe. Il avait juste envie de baiser Potter, de se taper la vierge de Poudlard, de pouvoir décrocher le graal, de pouvoir dire que c'était moi qui me l'était fait en premier. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, il pouvait réfréner ses ardeurs, il contrôlait son corps et non, le contraire. Potter avait beau le faire réagir comme un beau diable, il était un Malefoy, maître de tout et surtout de soi, il chasserait ce caprice, il ne coucherait pas avec Potter, sa notoriété n'en serait pas atteinte.

Alors que Drago se demandait comment il avait pu se fourrer dans un pareil pétrin, Harry vint à ses côtes. Le jeune sorcier blond se noya alors dans une mer émeraude chaleureuse.

-Malefoy, tu sais, tu devrais pas t'inquiéter, on les récupérera ces photos.

De la compassion ; Potter se voulait amical. Il était vraiment tombé dans une autre dimension. –Je vais ranger le costume.

Et comme la première fois, il disparut dans sa buanderie, laissant Harry se consoler avec un : c'est normal, c'est la première fois qu'on lui tend la main. Il faut juste qu'il s'y habitue.

Juste sous ses yeux, le devoir de potion, du meilleur élève de Rogue, le narguait. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, l'un des cancres préférés du maître des cachots, se penchant lascivement sur le bureau du blond pour lire le contenu du parchemin. Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'idée saugrenue, de subtiliser le rouleau, lui avait traversé l'esprit. Après tout, le Serpentard était doué dans cette matière, il n'éprouvera aucune difficulté à le refaire. Alors que ses doigts glissaient sur le papier, faisant défiler les mots, une main pâle s'écrasa la sienne.

-Tu voudrais pas l'emprunter, ce serait pas plus simple, non ?

Harry s'apprêtait à approuver, le regard brillant de gratitude quand Drago l'interrompit.

-Retire ce regard niais de ton visage Potter, il n'est pas question que je te refile mon devoir.

-Et si je ne t'en laisse pas le choix, Malefoy, aboya Harry, furieux de se faire insulter à nouveau. Tout cela démontrait bien que le blond était redevenu lui-même.

-Potter, tu es un gentil héros, voler les devoirs et pire, mon devoir ne fait pas partie de tes attributions.

-Je ne suis pas un héros, Malefoy et gentil encore moins.

-C'est bien toi qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin, non ? Donc c'est bien toi le gentil héros.

Harry voulut rétorquer avec plus de vitalité mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la douce chaleur qui parcourait sa main. La main de Drago était chaude, comme le reste de son corps. Désireux de se blottir dans les bras chaleureux du Serpentard, Harry retira vivement sa main et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Cette sensation était la manifestation de son désir d'abattre les frontières entre Drago et lui, il se devait d'y répondre convenablement.

-Et tu ne veux pas être un gentil héros, toi, Drago ?

Pendant deux secondes, l'horreur absolue se dessina sur le visage parfait du tout aussi parfait prince des Serpentards. Il faisait le pire des cauchemars jamais rêve jusqu'à présent. Non seulement, il était attiré physiquement par Potter mais en plus, ce dernier se montrait bienveillant avec lui allant jusqu'à l'appeler par son prénom.

-Potter, cracha-t-il, je ferais comme si j'n'avais rien entendu.

Son regard foudroya Harry qui pensa une fois de plus : « c'est normal, il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui tende la main, il faut que je me montre persévérant ».

-Malefoy…

-Veux-tu que je te donne un cours de soutien en potion ? Profites-en pendant qu'on est encore alliés.

Il n'avait pas eu envie d'entendre ce que Potter allait lui dire. Encore un truc mielleux totalement débile, dépourvu d'intérêt. Il voulait juste l'empêcher de parler. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit « Ta gueule, Potter, tu me saoules » au lieu de lui proposer de passer encore plus du temps ensemble. Son corps ne se maîtrisait donc pas ? Il le materait bien, foi de Malefoy.

Sa gentillesse était récompensée, Dra… Malefoy voyait les efforts qu'il fournissait pour devenir son ami et proposer ce cours de soutien était sa façon de le remercier. Il se devait donc d'accepter ce geste d'amitié surtout si celui-ci lui permettait de rendre un bon devoir à Rogue.

-Ok, Malefoy, j'accepte. Quand est-ce qu'on fait ça ?

-Attends, si notre entente se termine demain soir, il faut qu'on fasse ça avant. (Harry secoua la tête, il pouvait se voir après). Demain matin, j'ai cours ensuite, je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque pour travailler après, j'ai entraînement de quidditch ensuite, j'ai une réunion avec les Serpentards, suivi d'un rachat de photos clandestines. Donc, il ne me reste plus que… maintenant, fit-il en tirant la chaise de son bureau. Tu t'asseois, élève Potter, lança-t-il amusé.

Harry n'était pas sûr, finalement, de vouloir ce cours particulier. Il se contenterait bien du devoir d'Hermione. Après tout, elle l'avait toujours fait, pourquoi bouleverser ses traditions. Mais ses fesses étaient déjà posées sur la chaise, un parchemin devant lui et une plume à la main. Drago avait déjà ouvert trois ou quatre livres de potion sur la table, se penchait déjà vers lui pour expliquer les effets de l'utilisation d'une poudre de pierre des sables.

Il connaissait le cours pas cœur, il pouvait le réciter les yeux fermés. Et d'ailleurs, ce fut ce qu'il fit. Penché vers le Gryffondor, Drago pouvait sentir la texture des cheveux de jais de son invité qui, de temps à autre, venait caresser son visage. Il avait une main sur le dos de la chaise, si proche du dos du survivant qu'il se retenait de ne pas le toucher. Son torse frottait une des épaules du rouge et or et son membre se durcissait. Jamais moment n'avait été plus pénible que celui-là. Il devait lutter contre lui-même. C'était la première fois qu'il bandait sans l'avoir préalablement désiré, voulu, décidé. Jamais un Malefoy ne se laissait dicter sa conduite par son corps, toutes ses relations étaient pensées longuement, prévues à l'avance dans le seul but de le mettre en avant. Super Potty ou pas, il n'était pas sur sa liste et ne le sera jamais donc plus question de bander. Alors qu'il se disait ça, le brun se retourna vers lui, plongeant ses émeraudes dans ses yeux d'acier pour lui poser une question. Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il lui répondit mais tout cela lui paraissait lointain car seul comptait, à cet instant, la mélodie de son coeur, rythmant l'afflux sanguin dans ses veines. Au bout d'une heure de souffrance, de lutte et de fatigue, le devoir fut terminé. Drago décolla avec chagrin son torse d'Harry, effleurant doucement son dos de la main. Il venait de succomber, il avait laissé son corps parler. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, il pouvait se ressaisir, retrouver toute sa force, éclaircir ses idées, réactiver sa décision : pas de sexe avec Potter. Sa raison contrôlait ses désirs, et non le contraire.

-Merci Dra… Malefoy, c'est sympa de m'avoir filé un coup de main, remercia Harry en se levant. La moue sincère du brun fit vaciller les résolutions du blond.

-C'était juste pour te prouver que je te suis supérieur, Potter.

-Malefoy, tu ne m'es pas supérieur. Nous avons juste des préférences différentes. C'est tout.

-Mes préférences sont mille fois plus dignes que les tiennes, Potty.

-Si pour toi saouler quelqu'un est une chose digne, je préfère effectivement mes trucs indignes.

-Saoulé ? répéta Drago, soulevant un sourcil digne de Rogue.

-Oui, hier soir, tu m'as … stoppa net Harry. Une lueur éclaira le regard de Malefoy, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tu étais saoul jusqu'à quel point, Potter ? Pas jusqu'au point de ne pas te rappeler ce qui s'est passé au moins ? Quoique cela expliquerait pour l'argent et pour la robe.

-Ecoute Malefoy, j'avais et j'ai toujours pas, d'ailleurs, l'habitude de boire.

-Dis-moi que tu te rappelles du plan, Potter.

-…

Ce silence fut équivoque pour Drago, se retenant de se jeter sur son vis-à-vis plus pour soulager sa verge que pour une véritable tentative pour se calmer. Soupirant profondément, le blond passa devant Harry comme une flèche et alla jusqu'à sa table de chevet.

-Attrape ça, Attrapeur.

Drago lui lança une petite fiole violette ; ce dernier s'en saisit sans peine.

-C'est une potion anti-gueule de bois, elle permet, entre autres, de se remémorer des souvenirs perdus à cause de l'alcool.

Drago entendit à peine les remerciements d'Harry, il s'était déjà détourné, observant sa réserve de potions en tous genres, qui diminuait fortement en potions anti-gueule de bois. Les autres Serpentards venaient le supplier de leur donner car il était le seul à pouvoir s'en procurer ( vu qu'il était le seul élève auquel Rogue laissait faire des potions en dehors des cours) et il le leur rendait bien : 7 gallions, la fiole. Devait-il faire aussi payer Potter ?

-Potter, bois-là avant d'aller te coucher, c'est aussi…. dit–il en se retournant pour constater qu'Harry vidait déjà la potion.

-C'est aussi quoi ? demanda Harry, sentant venir les problèmes.

-Un somnifère.

Harry déglutit péniblement et soudain, ce fut le noir total. Drago ne prit même pas la peine de se précipiter vers lui pour tenter de le rattraper. Il avait l'habitude, Crabbe et Goyle lui faisaient le coup à chaque fois. Mais contrairement à l'accoutumée, le blond ne mit pas le Gryffondor, dehors, devant sa porte, trop de mauvaise pub. Soupirant, il fit presque comme la veille. D'un coup de baguette, il déshabilla Potter, en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder, l'installa dans son lit (et non sur le divan, le bougre s'était levé la nuit dernière pour se glisser dans son lit, peut-être que cette fois, il ferait le contraire).

Il était tard, plus de deux heures du matin, Drago se pressa pour se changer et se glissa avec aisance, volupté et grâce dans son lit si douillet. Il adorait se glisser entre les draps, laisser le contact de la soie sur sa peau nue, il aimait sentir…. C'est quoi, ça ? Merde Potter ! Soupirant bruyamment –comme si le beau au bois dormant pouvait l'entendre, j'ai dit beau ? Non le moche au bois dormant- il se saisit d'une des fioles rouges qu'il mettait sous son matelas. Pour ce soir, un sommeil magique ne serait pas de trop.

* * *

Devinez ce qu'il y aura la semaine prochaine ? Un nouveau chapitre, oui. Mais de quoi parlera t-il ? Harry et Drago, oui bien sure, c'est une peu normal ça. Mais quel événement important fais-je aborder ?N'hésiter pas à me laisser des reviews, si vous avez la réponse, et même si vous avez pas la réponse d'ailleurs. Ca fait toujours plaisir.  
Olidée. 


	6. Actions Partie II

**Titre **: Pour quelques gallions

**Auteur** : Olidée

**Genre** : Romance

**Couple **: Comme d'hab, mes petits chéris Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer** : Inclinons nous devant la grande J.K Rowling qui grâce au monde qu'elle a créé nous permet à nous de faire des fanfictions avec ses personnages.

**Résumé** : Un Harry Potter nu… et un Drago Malefoy pas plus vêtu !!!!! Dépêchez vous, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde.

* * *

**Pour quelques gallions.**

* * *

**RAR :**

Je comprend mieux pourquoi tout le monde à trouver le chapitre précédent très drôle. Vous vous êtes bien moquez de moi avec mes cours de soutien de position, hein !!! Ben je vous l'ai remis. NA !

J'ai mis une querelle toute mimi entre nos deux héros, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer.

On ne l'a dit, heu… trois quatre fois. Blaise est noir. Donc, pour le début de la fic, ça change rien. Mais par la suite, je pense rectifier le tire, donc ne soyez pas surpris si entre temps, il change de couleur tel un caméléon. Lol !!!!

Bon vous l'aurez déjà compris tout ce qui est en italique se sont les pensées directes des personnages.

Sinon je n'excuse pour ne pas vous avoir répondu, j'ai eu un fin de semaine assez difficile, j'étais malade, puis il y avait ma sœur chez moi (impossible d'écrire si je suis pas seul et au calme) et puis reprise des cours. Enfin un peu over-boquée, mais enfin voila le chapitre.

Sinon DSL, chapitre pas corriger, par contre remercions **phenixmiyavi** qui a corriger les anciens chapitres que je mettrais bientôt en ligne.

Allez assez de blabla et bonne lecture.

**VERSION CORRIGEE**

* * *

**Chapitre II : Actions**

_Deuxième partie_

Le ciel était d'un bleu azur et le vent frais. Harry, somnolant sur un nuage blanc, se laissait transporter sans se soucier de sa destination. Il devait être proche du soleil car il avait chaud. Tendant la main pour l'atteindre, il se retrouva plongé dans la pénombre, suivant une silhouette nacrée qui balançait ses hanches en marchant. Soudainement, la splendide créature se retourna, dévoilant deux pierres métalliques. Elle se mit à lui parler et Harry se laissa envoûter par ses lèvres. Il sentait le désir monté en lui et fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à son pénis dénudé. Plus il se caressait, plus il prenait de plaisir et plus la beauté en face de lui prenait forme. Une bouche fine, un regard froid, une voix traînante, des cheveux blancs, un uniforme vert… Une sueur froide crispa son corps, son souffle devint saccadé, sa peau moite et ses gestes brusques. La peur au ventre, Harry, encore endormi, se releva. C'était quoi ça ? Un rêve ? De mauvais goût alors. C'était sur quoi déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il ferait mieux de se recoucher. Se laissant tomber sur le matelas, il sentit la présence de Drago. A l'aveugle, il tendit ses bras pour s'agripper au corps chaud de son camarade. Une fois son objectif atteint, il se lova contre lui. Ce fut à ce moment que Drago, lui aussi endormi, baragouina quelque chose avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'Harry. Satisfait, le brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou chaud du blond et retomba dans un sommeil profond.

000

Comme chaque matin, un petit lutin rouge chantait une affreuse chanson pour le réveiller. Il lui arrivait certaines fois de ne pas l'entendre, souvent, il le bâillonnait la veille pour dormir un peu plus le lendemain. Mais comme tous les vendredi, Drago l'avait laissé brailler, il avait besoin d'être encouragé à se lever pour ne pas commencer le week-end avec une journée d'avance. Malgré les cours de chants qu'il avait fait suivre à son lutin l'été dernier, ce minable chantait toujours aussi mal. Soupirant, se pressant contre le corps chaud qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il aboya sur son réveil-matin.

-C'est bon, ta gueule, je me lève.

La créature contre lui gémit de mécontentement, remuant un peu.

-Crie pas, se plaignit une voie à moitié endormie, soufflant sur la peau pâle du cou de son hôte.

-Lève-toi au lieu de te plaindre, rétorqua le blond.

-Non pas encore, répondit Harry en se pressant de plus belle contre lui.

Drago, parfaitement content de sa nuit, parfaitement réveillé – et du bon pied qui plus est, décida d'accorder à cet instruit squattant son lit, quelques minutes de plus. Se redressant pour s'asseoir, Harry se retrouva sur son torse. Dans un silence apaisant, le blond se laissa envahir par la paix ambiante, s'imprégnant de la douce odeur de soleil qui provenait du brun. Il aimait bien l'état de satisfaction dans lequel il était, il aurait bien voulu que ce soit ainsi tous les matins mais, hélas, n'importe qui pouvait débarquer à l'improviste dans sa chambre. Ce serait Pansy, se dit Drago, elle hibouterait à mon père immédiatement pour qu'il me fasse interner à St-Mangouste. Si c'était Crabbe et Goyle, ils croiraient à une attaque de Gryffondor, le plus dangereux étant, bien sûr, Blaise. Que ferait-il s'il le surprenait ainsi ? Et si, au lieu de se poser la question, il se débarrassait de cet intriguant ?

-Bon allez Potter, lève-toi, maintenant.

Pour un jeune homme ayant l'habitude de donner des ordres que personnes ne réfutait, il trouva que son ton était bien trop doux. Aucune chance pour que la bourrique sur son torse obéisse.

-Hummm…. Encore quelques minutes.

-Tu t'imagines si quelqu'un débarque et nous trouve ainsi ? tonna le Serpentard en tentant d'être froid et détaché. _Mais pourquoi je ne balance pas Potter hors de mon lit ?_

-Il est encore tôt, personne ne viendra.

-Aurais-tu oublié qu'hier, Blaise est passé et il en a fallut de peu pour qu'il te voie.

A l'évocation du nom de Blaise, le survivant pencha la tête pour mieux voir l'aristocrate.

-Blaise ! C'est ton meilleur ami, non ? Il a l'air sympa, commenta Harry.

-Oui, c'est un bon pote.

-Et il a l'air honnête, lui.

Drago souleva un sourcil sceptique, plaça une main sur le front du rouge et or qu'il fit glisser sur les cheveux de jais de son camarade.

-Blaise est un Serpentard, il est tout sauf honnête.

Sa chevelure était épaisse et touffue mais elle était douce aussi. La sensation, qui parcourut la paume de sa main à ce moment-là, le laissa hésitant pendant quelques instant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par la poser sur l'épaule du survivant.

-C'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'en ai eu, hier.

-Tu étais sous le lit, Potter, sous cet angle, tu ne peux pas en avoir une opinion convenable.

-Oui mais après, il est venu me parler, contra Harry en se redressant un peu sans pour autant se décoller du blond.

Ce dernier, cependant, fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as parlé avec Blaise, articula clairement le sang-pur.

-Oui, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, il m'a proposé son soutien. (Drago sursauta) Il m'a dit qu'il savait tout et que, comme on était dans la même galère, toi et moi, il était près à m'aider lui aussi.

Drago en était bouche bée. Blaise avait parlé à Potter. Mais pourquoi avait-il choisi Potter ? Il ne lui avait rien dit sur ses intentions. Devant le visage froid que venait de prendre Malefoy, Harry comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Malefoy, ça va pas ?

Bien que la situation se compliquait, il n'était pas question que ce Gryffondor intervienne dans les affaires des vert et argent.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Merci, répondit méchamment Harry, comprenant que le blond l'écartait.

Mais Drago ne s'en offusqua pas, depuis quand un Malefoy s'inquiètait des sautes d'humeurs d'un lionceau, puceau qui plus est.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Je veux plus que tu lui parles, ok ?

Choqué, Harry bondit hors du lit ce qui surprit Drago.

-Malefoy, on n'est pas ensemble. Je fréquente qui je veux, ok.

Drago, piqué au vif, sortit à son tour de sa couche.

-Potter, merci pour ton analyse, haut combien inutile de la situation. Mais je connais Blaise bien mieux que toi et quand il se montre gentil et mielleux, c'est qu'il attend quelque chose. Cela ne m'aurait aucunement dérangé s'il s'amusait à te tourner en ridicule mais là, je suis concerné. Alors une fois que cette affaire sera terminée, vous pourrez devenir les meilleurs amis de monde mais, en attendant, tu l'oublies.

Vu la tête que faisait Potter, il venait de le moucher. C'était pas la peine d'attendre une réponse de la part de Super Sauveur, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de commencer sa longue et ennuyeuse journée par une querelle avec le rouge et or. Surtout que, vu l'état dans lequel il était, il risquerait de se tourner en ridicule car devant lui se tenait, nu de la tête au pied, Apollon en personne. Son corps commençait à réagir, il ne serait jamais capable de se défendre dans de telles conditions. La fuite n'était pas l'apanage des lâches, seulement celle des gens avertis. Drago, tel le prince qu'il était, partit vers sa salle de bain, le dos droit, la tête relevée et le membre à soulager.

Il lui avait crié dessus, jusqu'ici rien de nouveau, il en avait l'habitude, c'était même leur passe-temps favori mais jamais comme ça. Non, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait vêtu en tout et pour tout de … rien. Quand il avait remarqué que Malefoy était nu, il avait été à la fois surpris, choqué, heureux. Puis il avait baissé les yeux sur lui-même et il avait été un peu horrifié et beaucoup aux anges. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il fallait en parler à Mione. Et l'autre qui s'en allait, sans lui donner aucune explication. En seulement deux jours en compagnie de l'aristocrate, il avait perdu ses repères et surtout sa mémoire. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire hier soir entre le moment où il avait bu la potion habillé et ce matin où il se réveillait nu comme un ver dans le lit d'un reptile portant exactement les même vêtements que lui, c'est-à-dire aucun ? Que devait-il penser de cette situation ? Qu'elle s'arrangeait ou qu'elle s'aggravait ? Instinctivement, le cœur du survivant opta pour la première solution. Reprenant sa déduction de la vielle, Harry en conclut que Drago désirait réellement être son ami. _C'est vrai quoi, contrairement à hier, il était agréable au réveil.C'est la preuve qu'il a passé une bonne nuit. Et tout le monde sait que, quand Drago Malefoy passe une bonne nuit, c'est qu'il s'est bien amusé la veille. Non, je n'écoute pas les cancans sur ce petit blond prétentieux. Je sais ça parce que tout le monde sait ça. Enfin bref, il a été actif hier soir, je suis plus sans expérience, il s'est levé du bon pied, il veut être mon ami_.

Fier de sa déduction, Harry, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, se mit à faire le lit. Ses pensées vagabondaient sur toutes les différentes activités qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble : une partie d'attrapeur attrapé, des cours de soutien en position… Par Merlin ! Pourquoi se terminaient-elles toutes dans le lit autrichien du blond ? Un sourire béat, qui se termina vite en sourire d'horreur, se dessina sur le visage du survivant au fur et à mesure qu'il mesurait toute l'étendue de la situation. Et dire qu'il était en train de faire le lit où Malefoy-je-me-tape-tout-ce-qui-passe et lui avaient… avaient… Il avait encore plus d'expérience ce matin qu'hier matin. Mais vu qu'il ne s'était rien passé avant-hier soir, donc ce matin, il avait l'expérience qu'il devait avoir hier matin. Mais pourquoi devait-il avoir de l'expérience ? Parce que Drago s'était levé de bonne humeur ? Si ça se trouvait, il se levait toujours comme ça, c'était après que les choses se gâtaient. Et pourquoi s'occupait-il des états d'âme de Malefoy ? Et pourquoi pensait-il qu'il avait couché avec cette langue de vipère ?

Submergé par ses pensées, Harry se mit la tête entre les mains pour tenter de se calmer. Cependant, une émotion des plus violentes parcourait son corps. Depuis qu'il avait nié tout rapport physique avec le blond, la tristesse se déversait à travers ses veines. Se maudissant lui-même d'être aussi incertain, il se mit à maugréer.

-Non, non, non, j'ai pas COUCHE avec lui, finit-il par laisser sortir.

-Potter, le surprit une voix froide et traînante derrière lui, je sais pas à quoi tu joues et je veux pas le savoir. Cependant, pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

Harry, perturbé par ses idées contradictoires, n'avait pas besoin en plus que Malefoy s'en mêle. Subitement très énervé, il se retourna telle une bourrasque vers le vert et argent, avant de retomber comme un soufflé. Pendant qu'il ne cessait de se marteler qu'il devait réagir, qu'il devait lui répondre, l'insulter, le tabasser, faire n'importe quoi plutôt que ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, il fixait, incapable de faire le moindre geste, la beauté blonde qui se tenait devant lui.. Impossible ne serait-ce de bouger d'un pouce, d'articuler une phrase, il était totalement submergé par un ange éthéré. Il l'avait déjà vu hier dans cette même tenue, une serviette blanche nouée autour de la taille, quelques gouttes d'eau glissant de-ci de-là, des cheveux blancs mouillés plaqués contre son crâne. Qu'est-ce qui était donc si différent de la veille pour le laisser pantois devant son ennemi ?

Drago n'en faisait pas plus. Il s'était dirigé vers Potter, rassemblant tout le courage qu'il avait, priant Salazar de ne pas le faire flancher et avait dit sa phrase en fixant un point imaginaire au loin. Hélas pour lui, son repère n'était pas si loin que cela et, dans l'extrême gauche de son champs visuel, il y avait une cuisse mate et musclée. Doucement, il avait fait glisser son regard sur la personne d'Harry. D'abord ses pieds, ses mollets, ses jarrets, ses genoux, et plus il montait, plus les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Il était au bas des cuisses. Il s'y arrêta le souffle saccadé. S'il montait encore, il trouverait le pénis du brun. Rien qu'à cette idée, il se sentit défaillir. Il l'avait déjà vu, avant-hier soir en le déshabillant et ce matin, en l'engueulant mais l'objet restait comme inconnu, mystérieux, sacré. Il ferma les yeux tout en déglutissant.

Le silence qui enveloppait les deux garçons était indescriptible, légèrement chaud, angoissant, suave, innocent, interrogateur. Ce fut Harry qui le rompit, après tout, c'était à lui de parler.

-Je … J'vais m'en aller, Malefoy, fit-il d'une voie étranglée.

-C'est pas la peine Potter, lui répondit calmement le blond, osant ouvrir le yeux pour regarder le visage du brun. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Et comme j'ai bon cœur, je te laisse utiliser ma splendide salle de bain en faïence. Profites-en avant de retourner dans ton clapier Gryffondorien.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de rouspéter.

-La salle de bain des Gryffondors faut mille fois la tienne, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-il en y allant.

-Alors pourquoi t'y diriges-tu ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de laisser mes empreintes de Gryffondor sur ton carrelage.

-J'ordonnerais aux elfes de faire un quadruple nettoyage.

-Et moi, je leur dirais de faire les deux salles de bain en même temps.

-Oh, Merlin Potter ! Il n'est pas question de nettoyer mon sol en même que celui de Londubat et Weasley.

Le rouge et or pénétra dans la salle d'eau en tirant la langue au vert et argent qui renifla. Venaient-ils de s'engueuler ? Ca en avait tout l'air, pourtant il n'y avait eu aucune élévation de voix, aucune insulte sanglante, aucun coup bas, c'était juste agréable. Aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Tout en s'habillant, Drago ne pouvait nier la réalité de la situation. Il désirait vraiment Potter. Mais comme ce n'était qu'un caprice de sa part, il n'y succomberait pas. Il connaissait assez bien le brun pour savoir qu'il ne dérogerait pas au surnom qu'on lui donnait. S'il couchait avec lui, juste et uniquement pour le sexe, il le blesserait et honnêtement, il n'en avait pas envie. Il devait juste attendre demain, demain, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Et son désir s'évanouirait comme il était apparu. En attendant, il ne devait pas dévoiler son jeu, il devait faire comme hier et aller à la rencontre de sa cour, avec toutefois une tâche en plus : surveiller le soi-disant honnête Blaise.

Pendant que l'eau tiède s'abattait sur sa peau, Harry tentait de clarifier ses idées. Cette situation avec Malefoy n'était pas claire, il était à la fois content de converser et heureux d'avoir des rapports sexuelles –s'il en avait vraiment eu- avec le blond. Or cela n'allait pas de soi. Des amis, il en avait et bien qu'il soit plaisant de discuter avec eux, il était à des kilomètres de vouloir, ne serait-ce qu'aller plus loin qu'un poignée de main pour tout contact physique en leur présence. Des images furtives d'une soirée arrosée défilaient alors dans son esprit. Il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait fait l'avant-veille. Coupant brusquement l'arrivé d'eau, il sortit en quatrième vitesse de la douche, s'appuya contre le lavabo et reprit son souffle en se regardant dans le miroir. Il voyait ce jeune homme brun au regard vert qui lui ressemblait mais qui n'était pas lui car lui n'aurait jamais maté avidement Malefoy. Il n'aurait jamais eu envie de lui, pas vrai ?

Harry ouvrit le robinet et se passa la tête sous l'eau. Ecartant cette idée et toutes celles qui en découlaient, il reporta son attention sur l'objectif principal de sa collaboration avec le prince des Serpents. Certes, finalement même en ayant bu cette potion, il ne se rappelait pas du plan de l'aristocrate mais il savait deux choses : il devait faire venir de Gringott 1000 gallions et il devait retrouver Malefoy ici même pour enfiler leur costume. Décidé à se focaliser uniquement sur les deux aspects connus du « plan malefoyen » pendant toute sa journée, il se mit à s'habiller en empruntant quelques brouilles hygiéniques à son hôte. Le bond était parti, comme la veille, il avait toute la chambre du vert et argent pour lui. En tant qu'ennemi, c'était une véritable aubaine. Il aurait pu appeler tous ceux que le Serpentard avait martyrisé pour qu'ils se vengent sur ses précieux vêtements, ses bibelots très chers, ses livres tout neufs…mais cela aurait rendu fou furieux le sang-pur, il s'éloignerait de lui à jamais et ça, Harry n'en avait pas envie. De quoi avait-il envie ? _Par Merlin ! Dans quelle galère, je me suis fourré. _

C'était une journée qui promettait d'être mouvementée, même les professeurs s'en étaient rendus compte. Depuis deux jours, des parchemins circulaient dans toute l'école, rendant les élèves hystériques. Seulement, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Le maître des cachots, le professeur Rogue, en personne, s'était penché sur la question. Il avait surpris un élève de seconde année tendre un parchemin à l'un de ses camarades et l'avait saisi en cours de transmission. Les petits imbéciles, ils auraient pu attendre la fin de son cours, tout de même ! Satisfait de son acte d'ingérence, il attendit que tous les élèves aient quittés sa salle pour lire le parchemin. Hélas pour lui, rien n'apparut. Un sort de dissimulation ? Après plusieurs contre-formules et applications de potions diverses, toujours rien. Le petit malin, qui avait fait ça, était doué. Il pensa tout de suite à un élève de sa maison. C'était la seule à la hauteur d'un tel acte. S'il pouvait mettre la main sur le créateur ? Le lendemain, il mit la main sur plusieurs autres parchemins tout aussi vierges les uns que les autres. Assis le soir devant son bureau, il regretta ne pas avoir de punitions en ce moment, il aurait bien cuisiné un ou deux élèves sur le sujet. Cependant, il imbiba plusieurs mots d'une potion de son cru et, à chaque fois, le nom de Blaise Zabini s'inscrivit sur la feuille. Ainsi, c'était lui le petit génie qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Doublement fier de lui, le professeur Rogue convoqua donc ledit « génie » dans son bureau, le vendredi après-midi, les Serpentards de 7e année n'ayant pas cours.

Son meilleur pote avait, une fois de plus, découché. Et qu'en pensait les autres ? Neville avait dégotté une cape à carreaux noir et beige. Il l'avait dédoublé, comme ça, Ginny et lui porterait la même. Dean et Seamus avaient fabriqué des masques, plus horribles les uns que les autres et porteraient de vêtements de sorcières moldues. Hermione, elle, se déguisait en gentleman et lui devait porter sous peine de célibat latent, un costume de princesse. Et Harry ? Et bien Harry, lui, n'avait-il pas une nouvelle petite-amie ? Il devait certainement y aller avec elle. Ils se rencontreront tous là-bas. Il en profitera pour leur présenter. C'est si merveilleux de voir Harry passer à autre chose (Ginny), ça lui permet de vivre sa vie d'ado (Hermione), il devient un homme, le petit Ryry (Seamus), il pensera moins à vous-savez-qui (Neville), enfin nous pourrions avoir de véritable sujet de conversations avec Harry (Dean), vous êtes tous malades, aveugles, Rogue vous avait fait boire une potion d'engourdissement de cerveaux (Ron). Tout le monde s'en fichait. Et ça se disait des amis. Le seul vrai ami qu'Harry avait, c'était lui, c'était le seul à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas et depuis plusieurs jours, il ne cessait de leur faire remarquer. La fouine était forcément dans le coup, il n'y avait qu'elle pour foutre un bordel pareil. Et non, si Harry s'habillait bien, c'était pas pour plaire à sa copine. S'il découchait, c'était pas pour faire des trucs intimes à sa copine. Et d'où il croyait qu'Harry avait une copine d'abord ? De son air contrit à chaque fois qu'on parlait de filles ? C'était pas une preuve. Si seulement Harry arrêtait de répéter : je vais bien Ron, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et qu'Hermione ne renchérissait pas avec un : tu vois bien, Ron, même Harry te dit qu'il va bien, il se passait un truc et, rien qu'en regardant les petits yeux vicelards de Malefoy, il en était persuadé. Comment ça le blond était content que des photos de lui circulent dans toute l'école, montrant son … beurk, partout ?! Voilà, c'est pour ça qu'Harry était étrange, des photos montrant son … oh, Merlin ! allaient être vendues sous peu. Pourquoi tout le monde se met à sourire ? Etait-il la seule personne saine d'esprit dans toute cette école ?

-Ginny, retire-moi ce sourire de tes lèvres. Hermi, ne l'encourages pas.

Journée banale pour une soirée d'exception. Enfin presque banale, c'était pas tous les jours que son directeur de maison le convoquait à son bureau pour le féliciter. Selon lui, il était l'auteur de ses parchemins aux mots invisibles. Il lui avait tenu la jambe pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant même de pénétrer son esprit. Il n'était pas très doué en occlumancie mais s'il avait appris une chose en fréquentant son tout puissant prince, c'était que mettre en avant certaines images étaient salvatrices. Si avec Drago, ça réveillait ses ardeurs, avec Rogue, ça réveillait plutôt sa colère. En faisant voir de quoi Malefoy-je-suis-parfait était capable, il avait craint de recevoir une table sur la tête. Heureusement pour son petit Colin, rien de tout ça n'était arrivé et il avait été expulsé du bureau du potioniste comme un Gryffondor. Et puis, cette journée n'était pas si banale que ça, il dut faire attention à ses gestes, l'œil faucon de son bien-aimé maître l'avait pourchassé sans relâche. Potter avait parlé, il en était sûr. Il avait dû s'y reprendre trois fois pour transmettre un message à son rouge et or. Il avait dû semer Goyle et Crabbe endormis sur une table à la bibliothèque pour aller chercher leurs costumes et quelques amuse-gueules pendant que Malefoy était sur le terrain de quidditch. Il avait dû se justifier encore une fois auprès du vénérable Drago sur le fait d'avoir été absent pendant quelques temps à l'intronisation matinale de son altesse. Encore un peu et le prince des sang-purs allait l'enfermer dans la tour la plus haute de Poudlard et jeter la clé dans le lac. Il voyait bien Colin, tel un lion fougueux, épée à la main, baguette dans l'autre, chevauchant son hardi balai, venir à son secours. Il s'imaginait encore tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire après le sauvetage. Et pendant qu'il illustrait cette idée, il écoutait, d'une oreille, Pansy glousser sur sa tenue du soir, priant Nott de l'accompagner. Crabbe et Goyle s'y rendaient ensemble enfin, s'ils trouvaient le chemin.

-Pansy, demanda le jeune homme, tu n'y vas pas avec Dray ?

-Non, bouda la jeune fille. J'y vais avec Théodore, n'est-ce pas Théo ?

-Ben Drago, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ….

-Je ne t'ai rien dit, Blaise, le coupa le blond. Et de toute façon, je n'y vais pas, termina leur prince en s'en allant.

_Bien sûr, tu n'y vas pas. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs, je n'y vais pas. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'être avec Colin ce soir et toi avec Potter, exactement au même endroit que moi. Drago, Drago, Drago, mon ami Drago, c'est pas bien de mentir, surtout à moi. _

000

Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment pas sa faute. Harry avait décidé et avait tout fait pour partir à 22H30 de son dortoir. Il s'était calé sur le même horaire que les précédentes fois pour se rendre chez Malefoy. Alors pourquoi, à 22h50, courrait-il dans les couloirs, croisant des élèves dans la pénombre des coins, gloussant, murmurant, s'extasiant sur son passage ? C'était parce que son meilleur ami, Ron, lui avait tenu la jambe, au sens figuré comme au sens propre, pour l'empêcher de partir. Entre deux demandes d'explications sur son comportement étrange selon le rouquin, il n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre des mauvais traitements que lui faisait subir Hermione. Bien sûr, Harry éludait les questions le concernant et se concentrait exclusivement sur les autres. Car en effet, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Hermione et même Luna, ne cessaient de les interrompre. Harry n'avait pu se débarrasser de son meilleur ami que quand Mione l'avait tiré par les oreilles, lui ordonnant de le lâcher pour qu'il puisse aller s'habiller. Harry avait, à ce moment-là, regardé sa montre, paniqué par l'horaire, il était parti en quatrième vitesse, évitant de justesse la main d'un rouquin suppliant, hurlant même de ne pas l'abandonner.

_Désolé mon pote, j'ai des photos à racheter, il en va de la survie de sa pudeur. _

Attendre l'arrivée de Potter ? Jamais. Le Gryffondor n'était pas réputé pour sa ponctualité, Drago espérait juste qu'ils arriveraient à l'heure pour ne pas rater le début des négociations. En attendant, il s'habillait, coordonnant la couleur de ses chaussettes avec celle de ses gants, du ruban dans ses cheveux et des froufrous de sa robe. S'admirant dans le miroir, il se trouva magnifique, un brin androgyne et, avec sa grâce naturelle, passerait pour une fille élégante et distinguée. Cela n'était pas dur quand on voyait les cageots qui circulaient dans cette école.

Ce fut sur ces bonnes pensées qu'entra, sans frapper, le grand et toujours en retard Harry Potter. Le rouge et or était tout essoufflé. Drago se retourna magistralement vers lui et sans aucun état d'âme :

-Il semblerait que tu sois à peu près à l'heure, en même temps c'est facile d'être à l'heure quand on n'a pas d'horaire.

-Malefoy, pitié, épargne-moi tes sarcasmes, lui répondit Harry en reprenant son souffle. Ron ne voulait pas me laisser partir, il n'aime pas le déguisement que lui a choisi Hermione.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Vu qu'il est toujours déguisé, n'importe quel haillon dans son armoire aurait fait l'affaire.

-Ta gueule Malefoy, laisse mon pote tranquille.

Le rouge et or regarda décortiqua son interlocuteur de la tête au pied. Au faite, t'ai pas mal comme ça, Chérie.

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, Potter, lança Malefoy en reportant son attention sur son image dans le miroir. En attendant ton costume t'attend là sur le fauteuil. Et magne-toi, je ne veux pas rater le commencement.

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta. Il s'approcha du vêtement, trouva la tête et les manches, l'enfila, l'ajusta et en moins de cinq minutes, il était prêt contrairement à Malefoy qui passait son énième coup de peigne dans sa chevelure. Harry s'effondra dans le fauteuil et se mit à admirer le blond. Il était à la fois, ébloui par ses gestes, sa grâce naturelle, l'aura de son regard et blasé par sa vanité, son arrogance, et sa prétention. Mais finalement, il aimait bien le Malefoy qu'il avait devant lui. C'était un type qui méritait d'être connu. Souriant devant cette évidence, poussé par une force inconnue, Harry se dirigea vers lui et l'enlaça.

-Tu es parfait Drago, on y va, maintenant ?

Passé le premier choc, il se contenta de regarder leurs reflets dans le miroir. Par Merlin et tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, qu'ils étaient beaux, tous les deux, enlacés ainsi, même en tenue de vieilles filles ! Sentant que l'air lui manquait, Drago se retourna. Acte encore plus malheureux pour lui. Il tomba nez à nez avec les yeux vert émeraude de Potter, il pouvait deviner le sourire imbécile du jeune homme : ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses dents blanches, sa langue. Depuis quand était-il capable de décrire aussi précisément le sourire de Potter ? Plongé dans la mer verte des yeux de son vis-à-vis, Drago avança la tête, encore et encore plus, se rapprochant doucement des lèvres d'Harry. Lorsque sa bouche toucha celle du Gryffondor, il entendit ce dernier gémir et il le vit fermer ses yeux. Alors le blond pressa de plus belle ses lèvres sur celles du brun, fermant à son tour ses paupières. Les lippes d'Harry s'ouvrirent sans aucun effort et la langue de Drago s'y engouffra avidement. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent fougueusement, laissant leur instinct dicter leur conduite.

Ce fut la raison du Drago qui le rappela à ses engagements et il s'extirpa douloureusement de l'étreinte du rouge et or frustré.

-Oublie ça Potter, tu m'entends. Oublie ça.

Presque comme un automate, Harry enfila une cape à capuche, un loup et sortit de la chambre du vert et argent après lui. Son esprit, engourdi, se repassait le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec l'aristocrate. Il voulait pleurer, sauter, hurler car il avait apprécié. Il avait aimé sentir la langue de son ennemi danser avec la sienne, bouger en lui. Soudain, la vision du Malefoy nu vient s'imposer à sa vue. Son bas-ventre en frémit. Tentant de rester concentré sur l'objectif de la soirée, il s'ébouriffa la tête et soupira.

Marchant devant lui tel que son éducation le lui imposait, Drago n'en tenait pas large. Son corps avait cédé, il était faible, indigne des Malefoy. Pourtant une part de lui-même s'en moquait, cette part de lui était contente, satisfaite d'avoir pu goûter à Harry Potter. Mais vu qu'il se refusait de le faire souffrir pour assouvir son désir, était-ce lui qui devait en pâtir ?

Au fur et a mesure qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande, ils croisèrent de plus en plus d'élèves, deux par deux, qui marchaient en silence, les uns près des autres. Drago ralentit pour laisser le temps à Harry d'être de la même hauteur que lui. Devant une porte perdue dans un mur au 7e étage, couple par couple, les élèves déguisés entrèrent. Il fallait être un peu patient car il y avait beaucoup de monde mais leur tour arriva vite. Drago laissa entrer Harry en premier tout en le tenant par la cape. Le Gryffondor reconnut là toute l'étendue du courage des Serpentards. Pendant qu'il pouffait pour lui-même, Harry entra dans une salle assez sombre, très bruyante et encombrée.

Ils avancèrent un peu pour sortir devant l'entrée de la porte. Il leur fut assez pénible au début de comprendre l'organisation des lieux mais le va-et-vient des élèves les mirent sur la piste. Et puis, une fois que leurs rétines se furent habituées à la luminosité ambiante, ils purent voir sur les murs de droites et de gauches des multiples petites images mouvantes. En y regardant bien, il y avait le nom de chaque élève écrit avec la série de photos qui lui appartenait. Un jeune élève bouscula, Drago.

-Pardon Madame, vous voulez une feuille ?

-Quoi, croisa une voix féminine et froide.

Harry se retourna surpris vers Drago.

-Une feuille pour écrire dessus le numéro des photos que vous voulez acheter. J'en ai pris en trop.

-Non merci, lâcha Drago sur le même ton. Mais où sont celles de Drago Malefoy ?

-A côté de celles d'Harry Potter.

-Quelle précision dans la description jeune homme, rétorqua le blond irrité.

-Vous êtes pas Madame Rogue, j'espère ? demanda le jeune homme, un peu effrayé.

-Non, non, non surtout pas, intervint Harry d'une voix aigue, qui fit sursauter son entourage.

Le jeune garçon eut encore plus peur, tendit ses feuilles à Harry et déguerpit aussi vite de possible.

-C'était quoi ça, Po… Paulina, se rattrapa Drago.

Le nom, que lui avait choisi Drago, ne l'enchanta guère mais Harry comprit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'appeler par leur nom ici. Derrière son loup, Malefoy ne put voir le sourire machiavélique que lui fit Harry.

-Comme ça, c'est mieux ? demanda Harry, avec une autre voix, tout aussi aigue.

-Non pas vraiment, Paulina mais vu que tu n'es douée en rien, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-Oh ! Comme tu es gentille, Weasleyria, ironisa Harry. Tiens, allons par là, peut-être que nous trouverons les photos d'Harry Potter, poursuivit-il en tirant Drago toujours sur le choc du nom que lui avait choisi le brun.

_Potter, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis. _

* * *

Ben j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Non, comment ça, trop court ? Pas assez intéressant ? Oh ! Je suis bien triste, alors. Ben si c'est ça, j'écris plus, na !  
Olidée. 


	7. Annonce

Je sais que je l'ai marqué sur mon blog mais, il faut mieux que je vous prévienne ici. Voila durant le week-end (dimanche) mon bras droit c'est bloqué. J'en ai bien pour une semaine, selon le doc, pour m'en remettre. C'est pas la première fois mais cette fois si c'est vraiment tout le bras de l'épaule jusqu'aux doigts, enfin bref tout ça pour dire qu'il va valoir être patient, et dès que je me sens mieux, je termine mon chapitre et je vous l'envoie.

En attendant, je peux vous faire lire autre chose, un truc que j'ai écrit et qui n'a pas encore de suite ?

Bon c'est vous qui voyez !

Olidée


	8. Actions Partie III

**Titre **: Pour quelques gallions

**Auteur** : Olidée

**Genre** : Romance

**Couple **: Comme d'hab, mes petits chéris Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer** : Inclinons nous devant la grande J.K Rowling qui grâce au monde qu'elle a créé nous permet à nous de faire des fanfictions avec ses personnages.

**Résumé** : Un Harry Potter nu… et un Drago Malefoy pas plus vêtu !!!!! Dépêchez vous, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde.

* * *

**Pour quelques gallions.**

* * *

**RAR :**

J'ai été très touché par toutes ces reviews de bons rétablissements et d'encouragement. Merci à vous tous de m'avoir soutenu patiemment. Patience qui est aujourd'hui récompensée puisque le nouveau chapitre est sortie.

Je reprends donc ici mes RAR du dernier chapitre, merci aussi pour ça.

LaMiss35 : Paulina et Weasleyria, ça t'a plu alors, attend la suite. LOL !!!

Lynshan : merci d'avoir trouver ce chapitre intéressant, merci au baisé surtout.

Pikatchou : J'arrive, me voici, me voila lol !!!

Didi : Effectivement, ils sont bien déguisés et vu leur voix, ils ont toutes les chances de passer incognito devant Zabini. Pour la vengeance, il faut voir.

Bins : Merci d'aimer. Merci d'en rire. Voici la suite.

Zelda-sama : Bien au contraire Harry est très fière d'avoir donné ce nom à Drago, et il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises promis.

MisseCC : Ok, c'était peu être pas un chapitre nul, et oui, le choix des noms est née d'une longue réflexion de … 2 secondes lol !!!

Momokoi : Merci de voir le bon côté des choses. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et donc celui qui vient ne devrait pas te laissé indifférente.

arwendefondcombe : exactement, tu as tout compris. Aucun n'auteur de ne devrait s'éloigner de ses réglés de bases lol !!!

Hermoni : coucou petite Hermioni (lol) je suis contente que tu t'amuses en me lisant. La suite devrait te plaire.

Eilanbanshee : oui, ils le sont, mais c'est pour cela qu'on les aime non ?

Spicy marmelade et zaika : Fidel lecteur, vous qui adoré voici la suite.

Merci encore pour toutes ses reviews, n'hésiter pas à en laisser d'autres je réponds, je réponds, je réponds.

De plus je remercie chaleureusement **phenixmiyavi** d'être devenue ma bête-reader pour cette fic.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre II : Actions**

_Troisième partie_

* * *

Note : ¢ gallions 

La salle était grande, il en avait décidé ainsi. Il savait que tout Poudlard serait là ce soir et il avait vu juste. Voilàmême pas une heure que le marché avait ouvert ses portes et derrière leur guichet, Colin et lui manquaient sérieusement de bras. Il avait bien mis une semaine voire plus pour instaurer ce système, simple mais efficace. Contrairement à l'ancienne méthode, où toutes les photos étaient étalées devant eux et vendues aux élèves qui faisaient la queue, Blaise avait instauré quelque chose de plus structuré, tels étaient les mots qu'il avait employé pour amadouer son complice.

En entrant dans la salle sur demande, à gauche, organisé par année et par ordre alphabétique, il y avait accroché au mur les photos, toutes nouvelles, des élèves populaires, aimés, appréciés, détestés, voire insignifiants, mais qui, indéniablement, savaient faire parler d'eux. Les photographies étaient regroupées par série, une série représentait un élève et chaque photo était légendée par les premières lettres du nom et du prénom de l'élève-star ainsi que d'un numéro.

Au fond, la boutique. Un grand rideau marquait l'endroit. On y entrait –il y avait une flèche pour désigner l'entrée, on présentait son bon de commande dûment rempli à un des deux guichets et, contre des magnifiques gallions sonants et trébuchants, de toutes aussi magnifiques photos sorciers étaient remises. Puis on sortait de l'autre côté du rideau. Un système de queue avait été prevue en cas d'affluence. Les vendeurs, c'est-à-dire Colin et Blaise, déguisés et masqués comme les autres, modifiant eux aussi leur voix, se trouvaient malgré cela derrière un comptoir où seules leurs mains gantées apparaissaient. Bien qu'il y avait deux bureaux de ventes, les deux jeunes hommes partageaient la même réserve et faisaient venir les cliches à eux grâce au sort _accio_. Reliée à la boutique, il y avait aussi une petite estrade au centre de la pièce où trônait une grande table vide.

À droite, toujours selon le même principe qu'une série représentait un élève, désigné ici par ses initiales et un numéro, on trouvait les VIP, les incontrôlables de l'école. Ils étaient regroupés par maison dans de jolis cadres aux couleurs de leur emblème. Toutefois, deux VIP avaient, vu le nombre de photos que comportait leur série, leur propre cadre.

La tarification était simple. En plus d'être marqué sur le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée, elle était écrite à côté des noms de chaque élève. Il n'y avait pas moyen de se tromper, même Vincent et Grégory avait précisé Blaise, y arriveraient. Le tarif, pour les populaires, était de 3¢, pour les VIP, de 4¢ et pour les deux exceptions, de 5¢.

Ainsi, après avoir pris connaissance de l'organisation, élève X, fou d'une surnommé Loufoca, se rendit au mur gauche, sixième colonne et regarda à la lettre L et tomba immédiatement sur : Lovegood Luna, 3¢. Son bon de commande en main, il marqua, LOV LU 2, LOV LU 4, LOV LU 5 et LOV LU 7. Il fit vite fait le calcul et sut qu'il ne lui restait que 8¢. Désireux de faire plus d'acquisitions, X hésita entre, acheter 2 photos à 3¢, 2 photos à 4¢, 1 photo à 4¢ et 1 à 3¢ ou 1 photo à 5¢ et 1 à 3¢. Pendant qu'il prenait cette lourde décision, l'élève Y, avec qui il était venu, ayant moins de problèmes d'argent que lui, le trimbala d'un mur à l'autre. Ce fut, à ce moment-là, qu'il trouva son bonheur. Dans le cadre des Gryffondors, sur la droite, à 4¢ : Lonbubat Neville. Fou de joie, il nota sur son bout de papier, LN 4 et LN 12. Tant pis pour les photos d'Harry Potter, il reviendra la prochaine fois. Cependant Y était déjà reparti sur le mur de gauche, furieuse de ne pas s'y trouver. Soupirant d'incompréhension, X la poursuivit et heurta deux nouvelles venues. Gentiment, il leur tendit des bons de commande.

-Pardon Madame, vous voulez une feuille ?

-Quoi, lui répondit une voix fémine aussi froide qu'un glaçon.

X sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Il se crispa mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Une feuille pour écrire dessus le numéro des photos que vous voulez acheter. J'en ai pris en trop.

-Non merci, répondit la femme sur le même ton. Mais où sont celles de Drago Malefoy ?

Elle n'était pas commode celle-là. Et elle arrivait à avoir des amies ?

-A côté de celles d'Harry Potter.

-Quelle précision dans la description, jeune homme

C'est un parent de la terreur des potions ou quoi ?

-Vous êtes pas Madame Rogue, j'espère ? demanda X, à la fois, effrayé et taquin.

-Non, non, non surtout pas.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron. Plus atroce que ça tu meurs. Cette voix aigue était des plus … bizarres. X tendit ses feuilles, la fille à la drôle de voix les lui prit et il s'en alla, non sans se dire que décidément le monde sorcier recelait encore bien des mystères.

La salle sur demande était noire de monde. On n'y voyait pas grand-chose et il était difficile de comprendre comment tout cela fonctionnait sans demander de l'aide. Après avoir tendu l'oreille, jeté des regards en biais, tout devint clair pour deux jeunes femmes, jusqu'ici totalement inconnues au bataillon, qui slalomaient entre les étudiants de l'école. L'une était vêtue d'une robe à froufrou bleu nuit et portait un masque blanc. L'autre, même tenue, vêtue en vert pomme portait un masque noir. Peu de temps auparavant, elles s'étaient désignées sous les noms de Paulina et Weasleyria.

Weasleyria semblait être plus élégante que Paulina. Sa robe bleu nuit se balançait harmonieusement à chacun de ses pas. Sa compagne, beaucoup plus raide, avançait tel un homme, envoyant valdinguer les froufrous vert pomme. Cependant, Weasleyria était plus froide, plus hautaine, plus détachée alors que Paulina, elle, était plus chaleureuse, plus joyeuse et aimable. Ce couple, assez étrange, ne laissa personne indifférent sur son passage. Et retint l'attention de beaucoup de monde.

En longeant le mur de droite, Weasleyria s'arrêta net devant un pack de photos représentant une blonde qu'elle croyait reconnaître. La foule, attroupée devant, grimaçait et pouffait en commentant de façon acerbe ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Entre deux têtes, la jeune fille regarda attentivement une des photos. PP 4 : une blonde aussi belle qu'un caniche riait à gorge déployée en secouant sa forte poitrine. Weasleyria en frissonna de dégoût. _Et dire qu'on demandait 4¢ pour ça._

Paulina, se contenta de regarder le nom inscrit au-dessus de la série : Parkinson Pansy. Souriant intérieurement, elle imaginait déjà la tête que devait faire sa compagne. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Malicieusement, elle tendit à Weasleyria un des plis de commandes.

-Tiens, fit-elle sans rien laisser paraître dans son ton.

-Quoi ? sursauta sa compagne en regardant, effarée, le bout de papier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses avec ça ?

-C'est pour que tu notes les photos d'Harry Potter que tu vas acheter, Weasleyria.

Sous son masque blanc, la jeune fille serra les dents et s'imagina étrangler cette insolente.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, susurra-t-elle.

-Oh, pardon, excuse-moi. C'est vrai que tu préfères qu'on t'appelle par ton prénom.

Weasleyria se crispa de plus belle. Son cœur s'emballa et son souffle devint saccadé. Elle implora tous ses ancêtres de venir à son secours, de retenir ses mains qui s'agrippaient désespérément à sa robe. Ce soir était un soir exceptionnel, d'habitude, elle ne réagissait pas comme ça. En même temps, bien cachée derrière son loup, parfaitement déguisé et surtout, en face d'une irresponsable capable du meilleur et notamment du pire, elle pouvait bien se laisser aller, non ?

-Mon prénom ? questionna-t-elle entre deux respirations.

Taquine, sa camarade s'en alla comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Affolée, ne sachant ce qu'avait encore inventé l'autre fille, Weasleyria se mit à la poursuivre.

Cette soirée commençait agréablement finalement, pensa Paulina. Personne ne l'avait reconnue, personne ne se demandait où elle était et la cerise sur le gâteau, elle était en charmante compagnie, une camarade qu'elle s'amusait follement à torturer. Et cette dernière n'était pas au bout de ses peines, elle lui réservait encore quelques petites surprises. Rien de bien méchant mais, connaissant sa complice, ce serait assez pour la rendre hystérique. Sans crier gare, Paulina s'arrêta en face d'autres photos à 4¢, celles des plus célèbres Gryffondors : Granger, Weasley, fille et garçon, Londubat. En fait, ce qui avait attiré son attention était moins les photos que la conversation qu'elle avait capté.

-Regarde Mione, c'est moi, c'est moi, je suis important, mes photos valent 4¢.

-Ron, murmurait l'autre personnage déguisée à ses côtes. On est censé être incognito ici alors arrête de parler aussi fort.

-Mais Mione, c'est moi.

La conversation fit sourire Paulina. Il y en avait qui n'était pas doué et Ron en était le digne représentant. Mais elle l'aimait bien ce Je-mets-les-pieds-dans-les-plats. Ils avaient connu ensemble de bons et immémoriaux moments. Ecoutant la discussion qui ne lui était pas destinée, Paulina ne vit pas s'approcher Weasleyria qui tendit, elle aussi, l'oreille.

-Enfin, finit cette dernière par dire, je ne vois pas où est l'honneur d'être au même prix que Lonbubat.

Sur ce, Ron furieux, Hermione sur la défensive et Paulina, irritée, se retournèrent vers elle. La jeune fille au ton froid, comprit immédiatement qu'elle était en mauvaise posture dès le premier mot que lui sortit Weasley.

-Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire sur mon ami.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit de faux, tenta de l'amadouer Weaslerya.

-Bonsoir, lâcha Paulina faisant sursauter le couple.

-Heu… Bon… Bonsoir, balbutia Hermione.

-Les photos sont belles, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en s'accrochant au bras de sa comparse. Mon amie et moi cherchons celles d'Harry Potter. Vous les avez vu ?

-Eh attendez… commença à rouspéter le rouquin.

-Ron, le réprimandant la jeune fille déguisée en homme. Elles sont plus loin toujours sur ce pan de mur.

-Mon amie, Ronilda, et moi vous remercions.

En évoquant le prénom de Weasleyria, Paulina la sentit se figer, ce qui la fit sourire.

-Ronilda ? grimaça Ron.

-Oui, Ronilda Weasleyria, précisa Paulina.

-Ronilda Weasleyria, répéta bêtement la brune. On dirait ton nom féminisé, Ron.

-Ah bon ! rechigna le Gryffondor.

-Merci encore, rajouta Paulina, en tirant une « Ronilada Weasleyria» peu enthousiaste à la suivre.

-Et toi, c'est comment ? Demanda Ron.

Ce fut comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la fille bleue nuit, celle de la vengeance. Cette question tombait à point nommé et Ronilda s'en empara avant que son amie n'eut le temps de réagir.

-Paulina, Paulina Crabbygoylette.

La grimace de Ronald Weasley fut sublimée par celle d'Hermione Granger. Ronilda serait bien restée là à les observer, se délectant avec joie de leur air abruti et hébété mais sa compagne la tirait de plus belle vers l'avant en remerciant encore et encore les deux ahuries toujours sur le choc.

Bien vite, l'humeur sarcastique de Ronilda devint acerbe et tranchante. Alors que les deux jeunes filles, bras dessus, bras dessous, cheminaient dans une foule de plus en plus dense et de plus en plus exultée, elles se faisaient bousculer de toute part, ce qui agaçait Ronilda. La jeune aristocrate ne supportait pas de se faire bousculer et piétiner. Elle avait beau rouspété, personne ne l'écoutait. Sa jolie voix froide tremblait et des intonations masculines se faisaient entendre de temps à autre. Devant l'irritation grandissante de sa camarade, Paulina sentit qu'il était urgent d'agit au risque de faire capoter leur affaire. Il fallait au plus vite trouver ces photos, les racheter et partir. Saisissant fermement le premier venu, Paulina, de sa voix tout aussi aigue et effrayante, demanda un fois encore où était les clichés d'Harry Potter. Une fois sa réponse en main, elle enroula son bras comme elle put autour de la taille de sa compagne et avança d'un pas ferme vers leur objectif.

Cependant, Ronilda n'en était pas satisfaite.

-Et pourquoi cherche-t-on forcement les photos de Harry Potter, cracha Weasleyria.

-Ben, le jeune homme de tout à l'heure nous a dit que les photos de Drago Malefoy étaient à côté de celles d'Harry Potter. Donc si on trouve les photos d'Harry Potter, on trouvera les photos de Drago Malefoy, non ?

C'était une reflexion stupide, digne de CrabbyGoylette. Ecouter les divagations d'un type qui se repérait aussi mal était une insulte pour sa personne. Au fait, en parlant de type indigne…

-Au fait ?

-Oui

-Dis-moi.

-Oui

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai bien vu Weasley avec une robe de princesse sur le dos ?

-Oui.

C'était bien ce qu'elle avait vu. Décidément ce type avait un goût pour le ridicule qui surpassait toutes ses attentes.

Bien qu'elles s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la salle, la foule ne désemplissait pas, bien au contraire. Paulina et Ronilda avaient dépassé les photos des VIP des quatre maisons et s'avançaient vers le fond de la salle. Un lieu noir de monde, où même une souris n'y trouverait pas son chemin. La foule gloussait, piaffait, s'extasiait, minaudait, roucoulait, chantonnait le tout accompagnée de danses, de sauts, de prières, de supplications, d'évanouissements, de jeu de coudes, de piétinements de pieds, de bousculades, de coups de genou, d'œil au beurre noir… enfin, ce fut ainsi que Ronilda voyait les choses. Car juste au-dessus de cette foule surexcitée, le nom en lettres argentées de Malefoy Drago 6¢, brillait de mille feux. Il fallait bien ce genre de manifestations pour acclamer le nom du plus beau Poudlarien de l'école.

Paulina sentit de suite, l'humeur de Ronilda revenir au beau fixe. Sa comparse se libéra de son emprise et se planta devant elle droite comme un i. Paulina, dans sa robe vert pomme, pouvait aisément deviner la tête qu'elle devait faire.

-Paulina, nous devons absolument nous approcher de ces photos.

La fille au masque noir se renfrogna, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup aimer ce qu'elle allait entendre.

-Il faut faire diversion, ma grande.

-Oh et laisse-moi deviner, contrecarra Paulina, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. La diversion, c'est moi.

-T'énerve pas ma grande, c'est pas tout à fait ça.

Paulina se braqua encore plus. Pas tout à fait ça, signifiait bien qu'elle avait raison à 50, non ?

-Sois plus clair, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Grâce à ta magnifique voix féminine, Paulina, tu vas guider toute cette populasse un peu plus loin.

Ronilda se pencha vers elle et murmura son plan aux oreilles de son amie. Cette dernière grimaça, soupira mais s'exécuta. Crabbygoylette prit une profonde respiration et hurla à pleins poumons : « Par Merlin, voici Harry Potter, il est entré dans la boutique ». La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, à peine sa phrase terminée, tel un seul homme, la foule se retourna et se précipita vers la boutique. Paulina eut juste le temps de se recroqueviller sur elle-même avant qu'une marée humaine ne se précipite sur elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il ne restait que peu d'élèves devant les photos de Drago Malefoy. Elle put à loisir constater que les photographies d'Harry Potter étaient juste à côté sur la gauche de celles de… mais il ne lui manquait pas quelqu'un. Se redressant, Paulina cherchait du regard l'instigatrice de cette, ô combien efficace mais dangereuse, diversion.

La rumeur allait bon train alors que certains démentaient, d'autres la commentaient voire l'amplifiaient. Cependant au bout d'une minute, Paulina n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son amie, et la foule revenait petit à petit à leur occupation. La jeune fille, au costume vert pomme, se décida alors à s'approcher des photos, quand une main retint son pied. Regardant vers le sol, quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur en découvrant, étalée de tout son long, Ronilda. Prise de compassion, elle se pencha pour relever la jeune fille quand un murmura la fit rétracter son geste.

-Paulina, espèce de conne, t'es morte.

-Oh, Ronilda Weasleyria alors relève-toi tout seul.

Furieuse, Paulina s'en retourna à sa décision et alla se planter devant les 150 photos de Drago Malefoy. Mais pourquoi était-elle là au juste. Ne devrait-elle pas plutôt aller vers celles d'Harry Potter ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir le brun à la célèbre balafre se promener à poil. Alors avait-elle envie de voir l'impitoyable aristocrate blond en tenue d'Adam ? Non, non, bien sûr que non. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était obsédée par lui, comme s'ils avaient couché ensemble, puisque de tout façon, ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ça maintenant. Secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, Paulina ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un Drago Malefoy, chemise ouverte qui passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. La jeune fille se sentit rougir et porta son attention ailleurs. MD 47 : le blond platine, une jambe relevé, assit sur le rebord d'une des balustrades de la cour, se passait sensuellement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Un frisson parcourut son entrejambes. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser surmerger par des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son affaire, Pauline baissa les yeux. MD 124 : un Drago, au regard terriblement orageux, le fixait. Son célèbre rictus se dessina et surgit de nul ne sait où, une main pâle comme la mort faisant un doigt d'honneur. Paulina pensa immédiatement à tout ce que ce doigt aurait pu lui faire ou lui avait déjà fait. Se sentant encore moins bien qu'avant, elle aurait bien aimé partir mais la foule avait déjà regagné sa place et elle était coincée face à l'existant Drago Malefoy en photo. Fermant les yeux, Paulina respira profondément. Elle n'avait pas tort de regarder, il fallait jouer le jeu, non ? _Oui, il faut juste jouer le jeu_.

Elle aimait bien voir tous ces regards béat d'admiration devant l'image, certes flatteuse, mais bien loin de l'originale, de Drago Malefoy. Toutes ces personnes qui gloussaient, elle avait de quoi être fière. Elle regardait ces pathétiques âmes s'acharner à griffonner sur leurs bons de commandes. Y en avait une qui était plus lamentable que les autres. Elle ne prenait même pas le temps de regarder son bout de papier pour écrire dessus. Cette fille dans sa robe vert pomme… vert pomme, masque noir…. Po… PAULINA. Après l'avoir lâchement abandonné sur le sol comme une pouilleuse, elle se permettait de commencer une collection de photos de Drago Malefoy. Elle était attirée par lui où quoi ? Ce qui arrangerait bien ses affaires. C'est vrai si elle était intéressée par lui, elle… mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? C'est l'autre qui avait un problème, pas elle ! Ronilda fondit –en écrasant une petite poignée d'élèves se trouvant sur son passage- sur Paulina, prête à lui arracher les yeux, la tête et le bon de commande.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? grogna la fille à la voix froide.

Paulina, prise en flagrant délit, faillit en perdre son crayon. Mais elle avait une excuse toute faite.

-Ça se voit pas ? Je note quelques photos intéressantes à acheter.

Ronilda se pencha sur le bout de papier.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais une admiratrice secrète de Drago Malefoy.

-Je ne le suis pas, aboya la fille au masque noir.

-Vu le nombre de photos INTERSSANTES que tu as marqué sur le bon, je le croyais.

Paulina pâlit, merlin soit loué, elle portait un masque. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un peu exagéré. Elle plia rapidement son pli de commande et le cacha sous sa cape.

-Je joue le jeu, c'est tout. Et tu devrais en faire autant. Elle lui envoya quelques feuilles de commande que Ronilda prit au vol.

-Et tu veux que je marque quoi ?

Paulina, un brin vexée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de matage de photos de Drago Malefoy, s'était élancée du mieux qu'elle pouvait vers celles de son unique amour : Harry Potter.

-Tu sais bien que je préfère les originaux aux copies, poursuivit Ronilda.

-Oui mais ici, on ne trouve pas les originaux en libre-service. Uniquement les copies photos et comme il ne faut pas se faire remarquer…

Paulina finit sa phrase en montrant du doigt les 150 photos devant lesquelles elles s'étaient arrêtées. Ronilda frissonna mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, ce n'était pas par dégoût. Paulina l'avait conduite vers les photos du binoclard balafré : Potter Harry, 6¢. Son regard se porta directement sur un brun tout sourire, qui s'embouriffait encore plus les cheveux. PH 70, elle l'aurait bien voulu dans sa collection celle-là mais il n'était pas question qu'elle s'abaisse à faire une telle chose. Et pourquoi y pensait-elle même ? Son caprice pour ce bigleux n'était que passager, à quoi bon, en plus, s'encombrer de photos de ce type qu'elle aura oublié demain matin. Ronilda sentit sa main se resserrer sur le bon de commande en même temps qu'une envie furieuse d'aller au-delà de toute limite se répandait en elle. PH 91 : un brun, la chemise déchirée, un regard furieux, du sang au bord des lèvres avançait d'un pas déterminé, sensuel et félin. Ronilda sentit ses convictions s'en aller. Il fallait qu'elle se le tape, qu'elle se le fasse… Paulina venait de lui prendre le pli des mains.

-Laisse, je vais le faire moi-même, fit-elle en soupirant.

Ronilda resta quelques secondes surprise mais remercia vite Merlin et Salazar de l'intervention de sa complice. Elle était sur le point de se laisser totalement aller, acceptant même d'avoir… non mais et puis quoi encore. Elle regarda Paulina recommencer à griffonner des lettres et des chiffres sur son bout de papier, regardant bien malgré elle à quoi elles correspondaient. PH 148 : Harry Potter enfilait son haut de pyjama avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Il était minuit passé de quelques minutes quand Paulina se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se pencha vers Ronilda, saisit son bras, regarda à droite et à gauche puis chuchota :

-Mais, elles sont où les photos… enfin, tu vois… celles où y a rien ?

-PO...Paulina, tu l'as lu comme moi le flyer, non ?

Qu'est-ce qui était déjà marqué dessus, Lady and Gentleman, vous… vous l'attendiez depuis des lustres… non, non, c'était pas ça !

-Je m'en souviens plus.

Ça se voit de suite, imbécile.

-Ne m'insultes pas, Ronilda Weasleyria.

Pendant leur petite dispute, elles n'avaient pas vu monter sur l'estrade, les deux jeunes personnes, déguisées et masquées. Elles portaient des vêtements qui ne laissaient pas vraiment connaître leur sexe : filles, garçons, tous se le demandaient. Elles installèrent sur la table, posés sur des trépieds, deux beaux livres en satin noir. Puis la plus grande, des yeux, demanda le silence.

-Bonsoir à toi, Pourlard, se répandit une voix sans sexe.

Des petits cris hystériques se firent entendre à chaque bout de la pièce. Paulina s'agrippa au bras de Ronilda, son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Ça commence, se dit Weasleyria, à nous de jouer.

-C'est le moment tant attendu, poursuivit cette voix asexuée.

Les cris se firent plus longs, plus profond et plus vivants.

-Etes-vous prêts ?

Un oui déchaîné fit trembler le sol.

-Alors… poursuivit la première personne en indiquant la seconde pour terminer sa phrase.

- Ladies and gentlemen. Vous l'attendiez depuis trois mois. Et il revient ce soir, encore plus beau, encore plus grand, encore plus spectaculaire, 100 inédit, 200 authentique, 300 hot. Plus de 80 nouveaux élèves, autant de filles que de garçons mais surtout, les deux princes de notre école : Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy dans…

* * *

Ben voila, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous l'avez trouvé agréable et que vous êtes heureux de l'avoir lu.La semaine prochaine, ben la suite pardi surtout que votre auteur est en pleine forme. Quoi ça vous intéresse pas, mais ma sant… mais ne m'interrompez pas bon sens. Bon ok, ok, je retourne à mon prochain chapitre, mais vous pensez à laisser une petite review.Kiss  
Olidée. 


	9. En leur possession I

**Titre **: Pour quelques gallions

**Auteur** : Olidée

**Genre** : Romance

**Couple **: Comme d'hab, mes petits chéris Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer** : Inclinons nous devant la grande J.K Rowling qui grâce au monde qu'elle a créé nous permet à nous de faire des fanfictions avec ses personnages.

**Résumé** : Un Harry Potter nu… et un Drago Malefoy pas plus vêtu !!!!! Dépêchez vous, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde.

* * *

**Pour quelques gallions.**

STL, a tous, et oui, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un….bon tour, celui de publier la suite des aventures de Drago et Harry a la poursuite de leur vertu.lol !!!!!  
Je tiens à vous remercier tous d'avoir patienté, et sans plus tarder voici la suite tant attendue.

* * *

Chapitre III : En leur possession.

_Première partie_.

Note : ¢ gallions

Bien caler dans son fauteuil, le professeur Rogue sirotait un fond de Whisky pur-feu, 100 ans d'âge, qu'un vieil ami lui avait offert voilà bien des années. Il aimait se faire ce petit plaisir de temps à autre lorsque les nuits étaient calmes et tranquilles, comme ce soir. Seulement, s'il avait pris le temps d'approcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de ses appartements, il aurait pu remarquer le bricolage assez grossier que lui avait laissé un de ses visiteurs de l'après-midi. Une combinaison de divers sorts de bas étage pour rester lambiné chez soi, s'y trouvait, quoi que le simple fait d'y avoir pensé était déjà preuve d'intelligence.

-Ladies and gentlemen.Vous l'attendiez depuis trois mois.Et il nous revient ce soir, encore plus beau, encore plus grand, encore plus spectaculaire.100 inédit, 200 authentique, 300 hot, plus de 80 nouveaux élèves, autant de filles que de garçons mais surtout, les deux princes de notre école : Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy dans des positions qui ne cachent absolument rien. Aussi bien vêtus qu'Adams au paradis, ces photos alléchantes vont être mises aux enchères MAINTENANT.

Une tempête de cris se déchaîna dans la salle sur demande. Sous leurs masques et leurs costumes, il était impossible de savoir qui faisait quoi et comment, mais Colin –et oui c'était lui- venait de mettre le feu au poudre. C'était le moment tant attendu pour elle et l'autre, la raison même de son alliance avec Mlle Boulet. La fameuse vente aux enchères des photos des deux princes, photos qu'elles se feront un plaisir de racheter sans laisser une miette aux autres. Cependant, quoi qu'elle sache que Paulina était une véritable tache, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'agrippait désespérément à son bras, comme si elle ignorait la situation.

Sur son estrade, certain d'être le plus anonyme parmi les anonymes de toute la soirée, Blaise, de sa voix mi-fille, mi-garçon, reprit la parole.

-Oui, très chers clients, cette vente tant attendue commence maintenant. Voyez par vous-même, devant moi deux album-photos. A ma droite, celui de Drago Malefoy. A ma gauche, celui d'Harry Potter. Vous les voulez ?

Un oui hystérique répondit à sa question. Paulina sentit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine, elle eut si peur qu'elle enlaça frénétiquement Ronilda en lui sautant au cou. Cette dernière crispa ses mains sur la taille de sa camarade, totalement tétanisée. _Mais où est donc passé Rogue,_ se surprit à penser Paulina_, jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, celui-là !_

-Vous voulez les voir nu ? Vous voulez voir leurs petites fesses musclées par le quiddicht ? Vous voulez voir leur virilité s'animer ?

Plusieurs cris effrénés firent trembler les murs de la salle sur demande, accompagnés de danses, dont le nom reste encore à inventer. Pendant ce temps, Ronilda s'était effondrée. Recroquevillée au sol, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et émettait des petits gémissement, qui auraient pu passer pour une joie extrême. Seule Paulina savait de quoi il en retournait. Elle l'avait sentie glisser hors de ses bras dès la deuxième question. Elle avait tenté de rattraper son amie, plus par réflexe que par véritable décision car elle-même était sous le choc des mots. Alors, c'était vrai, des photos compromettantes du sauveur allaient être vendues ? Dans un ultime espoir de consolation, elle avait cherché le regard fier de son amie. Mais devant l'horrible spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux, son cœur, tel un lion offensé, rugit de rage. Une force inconnue s'était emparée d'elle alors qu'elle tentait vainement de remettre son amie sur pied, le courage lui était revenue et elle était bien décidée de repartir d'ici en possession de la vertu d'Harry Potter.

-Avant de débuter la vente, enchaîna Colin sous son déguisement, sachez que les photos des albums ont été prises avec la toute dernière innovation en matière de photographies sorcières. Vous pourrez donc admirer des actions durant parfois une quinzaine de minutes.

De multiples murmures firent écho dans la salle. Paulina regarda d'un œil grave l'estrade où se tenaient les deux vendeurs, tout en soutenant Ronilda.

-Et chers clients, pour vous rien n'est assez beau, surtout si en plus, il s'agit des princes de Poudlard.

Les derniers mots firent frissonner l'élégante jeune fille à la voix froide. Les princes de Poudlard, des actions durant une quinzaine de minutes, des fesses musclés, des virilités animées !!! Que Merlin la sauve. Et l'autre qui… qui… L'autre ? Ronilda Weasleyria souleva doucement la tête. Elle prenait de profondes respirations au fur et à mesure qu'elle gagnait en altitude. La distance, qui la séparait de son amie, lui parut interminable. Plus elle levait la tête, moins elle voyait le masque de Paulina. Elle croyait pourtant qu'elles étaient de la même taille ? Telle la foudre qui s'abat sur un arbre en plein orage, la jeune fille se rendit soudainement compte de sa posture. Elle, elle la grande et merveilleuse Ronilda Weasleyria, fille du tout puissant Weasleryria était au sol comme une misérable. Et le pire du pire était qu'elle était soutenue par cette fille qui passait son temps à contrecarrer ses extraordinaires plans. Ridicule, pathétique, infâme. C'était pas parce qu'elle était déguisée qu'elle devait se laisser aller comme une Poufsouffle. Se montrer pitoyable devant sa, temporairement, alliée était une erreur inexcusable qu'elle se devait de réparer immédiatement. Animée d'une rage et d'une détermination comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps, Ronilda se redressa de tout son long, s'appuyant sur ses jambes pour se relever. Elle était bien décidée à faire, sans faillir, ce pourquoi elle était venue. Parfaitement droite, la tête haute, le nez bien pointu, fixant deux gigantesques affiches, Ronilda n'en revenait pas.

Pendant les longues minutes où elle s'auto-encourageait, la jeune fille au masque blanc avait raté le discours explicatif sur le déroulement de la vente.

-Chers clients, laissez-moi vous présenter le déroulement de cette vente.

Sans aucun amplificateur quelconque, Blaise, de sa voix asexuée, parvenait à se faire entendre d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

-L'un après l'autre, les albums aux photos riches en couleurs et en émotions seront mises en vente pour une somme de départ de 70¢. Mais avant cela, pour vous montrer que vous n'êtes pas dupé, un poster géant de la scène la plus soft de chaque album sera mis aux enchères.

A cet instant tout Poudlard, vu qu'à part les adultes, tout le monde était là, retint son souffle.

-A ma droite, Harry Potter,

Colin, dans sa petite robe de sorcière jaune à fleur violette, tira sa baguette et frappa le mur. Une affiche géante apparut. C'était le dortoir des Gryffondors de 7e année. Il était vide. L'assemblée entière était en attente. A peine quelques secondes, le célébrissime survivant fit son entrée, il était légèrement mouillé. Ce devait être un jour de pluie. Il retira son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse musclé. Des cris de joie étouffés paralysèrent l'assemblée. Le Harry Potter de l'affiche porta ses mains à la boucle de sa ceinture et la dénoua, il fit descendre la braguette de son pantalon et la salle entière frissonna. Cependant, le brun se retourna et se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain. Tout en marchant il fit tomber son bas, porta ses mains à son boxer noir qui moulait sa peau et commença à le retirer. La pression dans la salle sur demande était telle que certains étaient obligés de s'agripper aux bras d'un autre pour pouvoir rester debout. Le boxer glissait généreusement sur la peau mate du sauveur laissant apparaître ses fesses… pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entre dans l'autre pièce. Secondes délicieuses pour tous ces regards avides qui n'étouffèrent pas leurs cris de rage devant la disparition du beau fessier. Le boxer vola à travers la salle et la porte se referma.

-A ma gauche, Drago Malefoy, reprit Blaise avant qu'un autre Harry ne réapparaisse pour exécuter la même action que le précédent.

Colin passa devant son complice –qui remarqua que sa petite robe lui sciait très bien surtout au niveau des fesses- pour aller frapper le mur et laisser une nouvelle affiche apparaître. On était au-dessus d'un lit deux places. Les draps étaient blancs et l'oreiller vert, c'était le lit (autrichien, pour ceux qui suivent) du prince Serpent. Il était vide. L'assemblé se mordit les lèvres d'impatience. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une main pâle comme la mort, vient soulever les draps et un corps blême mais splendide y pénétra. Un Drago torse nu, aux muscles saillants, au visage reposé, les yeux clos, les bras derrière la tête, il souriait imperceptiblement. De longs gémissements se répandirent dans la pièce. Soupirant délicatement, le Serpentard porta une de ses mains sur son torse et se mit à triturer son mamelon. Il faisait si chaud dans la salle sur demande que certains se mirent à s'éventer. Le blond fit descendre sa main et la passa sous les draps tout en relevant ses jambes. Certains n'en pouvant plus, s'agenouillèrent d'extase devant le spectacle qui leur était offert. Drago se léchait la lèvre inférieure quand il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. D'un regard noir, il porta son attention de l'autre coté du lit et comme résigné, il commença à sortir. Les Pourdlariens crispèrent les poings de frustration. Une jambe blanche sortit de sous les draps, suivit du bas des reins. Les draps continuèrent à glisser, dévoilant les poils pubiens de l'aristocrate. Ils descendirent encore et tous les regards avides s'attendaient à voir le précieux bijou familial Malefoyen, quand l'autre jambe du blond le cacha avant qu'il ne sorte du lit. Des cris de rage grondèrent dans la salle.

Paulina n'y échappa pas. Elle était restée indifférente, voire froide, même dégoûtée devant le poster de Potter mais celui de Malefoy avait chauffé ses reins et elle désirait voir ce que cachait le blond comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Ce fut alors que Ronilda se releva et qu'elle put voir, la peur au ventre pour l'un, l'envie pour l'autre les deux photos les moins hots des albums.

L'une comme l'autre, après cette démonstration parfaitement exécutée, n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : racheter les albums aux photos pas softs du tout.

-Poudlariens, Poudlariennes… que la vente commence, hurla Blaise.

Une danse frénétique aux corps s'entrechoquant, aux mouvements incontrôlés et aux hurlements aigus lui répondit.

-Ce poster géant de Drago Malefoy à deux doigts de se masturber, à deux doigts de nous monter son pénis est à 15¢. Qui dit mieux ?

-20¢.

Ronilda frissonna d'horreur, elle venait de reconnaître cette voix aigüe de rochet : Parkinson Pansy 4¢. Elle saisit le bras Paulina.

-Tu peux l'acheter, tu sais, si tu as tellement peur qu'elle l'achete.

Paulina comprenait parfaitement sa complice. Personne n'aurait aimé être acheté par PP4¢ de toute façon.

-Ne sois pas stupide, Po…Paulina. Notre objectif, ce sont ces satanés albums, lui lança de sa voix glaciale la jeune fille au masque blanc.

-Je disais ça pour toi, rétorqua la jeune fille à la voix bizarre et au masque noir.

-46¢, surenchérit une autre voix.

-50, proposa une autre.

-100, aboya le roquet, arrachant de moitié son masque bariolé.

-101, émit la première voix.

Pendant que les chiffres grippaient au fur et à mesure que les élèves proposaient des sommes dans le but d'acquérir ces magnifiques photos, Blaise suivait, un maillet à la main, les diverses offres, répétant de temps à autre ce qui lui était proposé tout en demandant s'il n'y avait pas mieux.

238, 240, 241, 244, 246, 280, les différents concurrents menaient une bataille acharnée. Sous la pression, Pansy Parkinson avait fait tomber son masque. En un regard, elle avait mis aux défis quiconque de faire la moindre remarque. Et, malgré l'envie de critiquer de tout un chacun, personne n'en fit rien. De plus, pour bien montrer qu'elle assumait parfaitement la situation, elle s'était avancée jusque devant l'estrade et hurlait encore plus fort, renchérissant toujours plus que les autres.

-300 ¢, lança-t-elle en regardant du côté de la dernière enchère.

-301, gémit une voix frêle derrière elle.

-310, grogna Pansy en faisant voldeface.

-320, surenchérit la voix frèle.

-330, hurla Pansy.

-340, proposa la petite voix.

-340 ¢ pour la personne en bleu, intervint Blaise alors Mlle sans masque vous en restez là.

Pansy lui décrocha un regard noir qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien, celui qui annonçait un mort dans d'atroces souffrances pour celui qui le recevait. Remerciant Merlin d'avoir eu l'idée de déguiser tout le monde, Blaise s'en détourna sans plus de cérémonie.

-340¢ une fois, 340¢ deux fois, 340¢ trois fois, adjugé à la personne en bleu.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'envola dans la salle. Le gagnant –ou la gagnante se mit à sautiller tout en étant félicité par les autres.

-Je m'en moque complètement de ce poster géant puisque l'album sera à moi, maugréa Pansy en retournant parmi ses amis (Nott, Crabbe et Goyle qui, pour l'occasion, étaient restés bien à l'écart).

Ronilda frissonna de plus belle en entendant la dernière réplique de PP4¢. Elle se mit à trépigner d'impatience, il lui tardait de pouvoir acheter ces fichus photos et repartir d'ici, ni vue, ni connue.

-Avant de remettre à notre gagnant son affiche géante, commençons la vente du poster d'Harry Potter à 15¢, expliqua Blaise pour faire comprendre à tous, le déroulement de l'action.

-Alors, poursuivit-il, qui dit mieux ?

-20¢, commença une voix assez familière que Paulina ne reconnut pourtant pas.

-Ginny, couina Neville. Cette fois, la jeune fille vert pomme reconnut son ami.

-Quoi !?! Ginny !!! répéta, surpris, Ron en tenue de princesse pour que tout le monde entende.

La jeune fille, maintenant démasquée par ses pairs, empoigna son cavalier par le col de la robe et se glissa jusqu'à son frère qui se trouvait juste à coté d'un garçon féminin qui se tenait la tête.

-Tais-toi, triple buse, protesta Ginny en s'approchant de lui. Tu vas nous faire remarquer.

_Je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça_, pensa Blaise, heureux de pouvoir mettre des noms sur certains masques.

-Mais enfin, tu vas quand même pas….

-Je fais ce que je veux, Ron.

-Oui mais pas des photos d'Harry. Enfin regarde-le, le pauvre, il est, il est…. Enfin, tu vois.

-C'est justement pour ce qu'elle voit qu'elle veux les acheter, Ron.

-Mais enfin Her…

-50¢.

Une voix grave venait d'interrompre leur conversation.

-55¢, enchaîna une autre.

Bien qu'indigné par tout ça, Ron ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Les enchères se poursuivirent et sa sœur, malgré ses protestations, faisait monter le prix du poster. Il avait beau se plaindre à sa voisine, ses amis et les inconnus qui l'entouraient, ses arguments ne trouvaient cause aux yeux de personne.

-Neville fait quelque chose, protesta t-il.

-Oui, intervenue Ginny. Combien tu as ?

-Quoi ? s'affola le rouquin.

-Et toi aussi, Ron.

-Heu… il doit me rester heu… 70 Galli…

-267¢, hurla la jeune fille brisant les tympans de son frère.

-Enfin Ginny, tu demandes à ton petit ami de l'argent pour acheter des photos d'un autre homme. C'est … c'est indigne de toi, ça.

-Ron, au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire, combien as-tu ?

-Quoi ?

Un peu plus loin dans la salle, Paulina s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Ronilda et regardait la scène d'un œil angoissé. Pourquoi Merlin, la rouquine voulait ce poster, en souvenir d'une vielle histoire ? Et Neville alors ? Ils n'étaient pas ensemble ? Comment va évoluer la relation entre Harry et Neville dans de telles conditions ? Et sa relation avec Ronilda ? Rien à voir, passons. N'empêche, elle aurait bien aimé être avec eux.

-Donne-moi ces gallions, Ron.

-Mais demain, les potes et moi, on va à Honeydukes pour acheter des bonbons.

-Un grand garçon comme toi Ron, oublies les sucreries. C'est pas bon pour tes dents. Et puis, c'est tellement mieux d'aider sa sœur, non ?

-Non, tu veux acheter un poster de mon pote à poil. Alors non, c'est pas mieux, je préfère les bonbons.

-Argh !!! Ron.

En désespoir de cause, la jeune fille bouscula la princesse et alla vers son chevalier.

-Mione, j'ai 200¢, Avec ce que ma donné Neville, Dean et Seamus, ça fait 320. Les enchères sont déjà à 340¢. Combien peux-tu me prêter ?

-Rien, elle ne peut rien te prêter.

-Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, Ron, rouspéta sa sœur.

-Hermione ne fait pas ça. C'est notre pote, c'est Harry, quoi ?

-Ron, tu sais pourquoi on porte des masques et qu'on est déguisé ? C'était pour passer incognito mais avec toi, c'est raté.

-Ginny, ne te mêle pas de ça.

-Enfin Ron, tu te donnes en spectacle, là.

-Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Acheter des photos d'Harry à poil, c'est comme acheter des photos de moi à poil.

-Oh, Merlin, quelle horreur !!! Qui voudrait faire ça, se moqua Seamus. Hermione, une réponse ?

-Ça suffit, ragea la petite Weasley. Mione, poursuivit-elle presque dans un miaulement.

-J'ai 50¢ pas plus.

-Merci, Mione.

-352, cria la jeune fille, s'éloignant d'un frère outré et d'une amie qui aurait bien voulu acheter des photos d'un Ron faisant tomber le boxer.

-352¢ pour la fille qui a un frère, pointa Blaise de son maillet.

-355, hurla une autre.

-355, ici, suivait Blaise.

-356, monta Ginny.

-360, surenchérit sa rivale.

361, 362, 363, 365, 366, 369,

-370 proposa Ginny. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait, tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à récolter. Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre. A moins que….

La personne en robe grise délavée, hésita un moment.

-370 pour la fille qui a un frère. Pas de surenchère ? demanda Blaise, le regard tourné vers le deuxième enchérisseur.

Après un silence de quelques secondes, Blaise commença le compte à rebours, la bave aux lèvres devant tant de gallions lui tombant dans les mains.

-370 une fois. (le maillet fit trembler la table) 370 deux fois (une autre coup de maillet retenu l'attention de l'assemblé) 37…

-375, hurla inextrémiste la rivale grise.

Le cœur de Ginny manqua un battement, elle venait de perdre. Comme un seul homme, l'assemblée se tourna vers elle, attendant sa réponse.

-375¢ pour la personne en gris. Fille qui a un frère ? Pas besoin d'en dire plus, tout le monde attendait aussi la réponse de Ginny.

Abattue, déjà vaincue, Ginny allait secouer la tête quand une main tachée lui tendit tout la fortune qu'il possédait : 15¢.

Se retournant pour faire face à son frère et ce, malgré le masque qui le cachait, la jeune rousse savait combien il était dur pour Ron de lui avancer cette somme. Finis les bonbon de chez Honeydukes et tout ça pour une affiche super sexy de son meilleur pote, son frère de baguette, celui qui, pour tout le monde, est le grand sauveur mais qui pour lui est juste son ami : Harry Potter. Se faisant violence, Ginny repoussa la main de son frère et fit non de la tête.

-375¢ trois fois, adjugé à la personne grise.

Paulina était rassurée, de sa place, elle pouvait assister à une belle scène fraternelle entre ses amis. Harry Potter ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait. Quoi que d'être dans les bras de Ronilda n'était pas mal non plus. Hors-sujet, passons. Les deux gagnants des posters montèrent sur l'estrade pour recevoir leurs nouveaux biens en échange des sommes avancées. Sautant de partout, ils semblaient vraiment heureux de leur acquisition. Une fois cela fait, un faux silence parcourut la salle sur demande. Maintenant que la preuve était faite de l'existence de photos hot, il ne restait plus qu'à les vendre.

-C'est à nous de jouer, murmura Ronilda à l'oreille de sa camarade.

-Filles et garçons de Poudlard, enchaîna Blaise, serrant son maillet avec plus de force. Que diriez-vous de poursuivre avec la vente de l'album-photo d'Harry Potter.

Pendant que Colin se saisissait de l'album pour le montrer à tous, les murs de salle sur demande se mirent à trembler tant les hurlements de joie furent surhumains. Et bien que le calme ne soit pas revenu, le sorcier noir, entama les enchères.

-Nous allons commencer les enchères à ….

-50¢, l'interrompit ce qui semblait être une jeune fille portant une belle robe blanche et qui sautait comme une puce en levant les bras.

-70¢, intervint quelqu'un d'autre.

-100, lança Paulina, sous les regards presque admiratifs de son élégante comparse.

-110, contrecarra une voix de Ginny, maintenant connue de tous.

-150, proposa la fille en blanc.

-155, brama une autre voix.

-Cet album est à moi, annonça la jeune fille en blanc. Alors bas les pattes. 200¢.

Cette phrase fit sursauter Paulina qui se rembrunit. Pour qui se prenait cette pimbêche. Le cul d'Harry Potter était à elle. Empoignant Ronilda par le bras, elle bouscula sans remord quelques personnes déguisées et alla se placer auprès de ses amis.

-Mais pour qui se prend cette fille, s'insurgea Paulina, faisant sursauter les gens autour d'eux.

-Ah, tiens, Pou…Pau… Paulina c'est ça, bredouilla Hermione.

-170, surenchérit Paulina sans avoir entendu la question de son amie.

-200, grogna la jeune fille en blanc.

201, 210, 245, 250, chacun y allait du sien, sans se préoccuper des organisateurs de la soirée. 270, 300, 325, Colin balançait ses hanches au rythme des sommes avancées et, plus les chiffres augmentaient, plus il remuait son postérieur. Blaise, au chômage technique, regardait son amant se mouvoir dans sa petite robe et se sentait perdre le contrôle de ses sens. Encore un peu et il lui sautait dessus.

-397¢, tempêta la fille en blanc, la respiration saccadée, les mains crispées et le regard –même à travers le son masque- enflammé. Qui dit mieux, termina-t-elle en levant les poings.

Sur ce, Blaise se ressaisit.

-Oui qui dit mieux, fit-il de sa voix asexuée légèrement chancelante.

-400, la défia Paulina bien droite, déterminée, prête à partir à l'attaque.

-400, répéta Blaise, remis de ses émotions, qui dit mieux ?

-420, hurla Paulina en serrant ses poings.

-Oui, 420 pour voix bizarre, personne ne surenchérit ?

-425, monta Paulina.

-Eh Paulina, se fit entendre une voix qui glaça l'assemblée. Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ?

C'était une bonne question et Blaise, le premier, se la posait, vu qu'il semblait que fille blanche, effondré au sol, avait capitulé.

-Je surenchéris, pourquoi ?

-Et pourquoi surenchéris-tu sur toi-même.

-Parce qu'il a dit de surenchérir.

-Merlin et Salazar, j'ai une Poufsouffle comme alliée.

Entendre cette voix glacée comme la neige, lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille mais cette dernière phrase venait de balayer tout incertitude. Blaise les avait espéré, il les avait cherché discrètement attendant le moment où leur « alliance », cette entende bâtarde entre un chien et un chat allait se voir au grand jour. La patience est une vertu –que son ami Malefoy ne connaît pas- et il la possédait. Fréquenté sa majesté Drago lui avait même permis de devenir l'amant de cette dernière.

-Rony, je t'en prie, restes polie.

-Rony ? questionna Ron, de plus en plus surpris par ce couple hors du commun.

-Oui, s'exclama Paulina, Ronilda Weasleyria dit Rony. C'est son petit surnom, rajouta-t-elle dans un mouvement de main qui se voulait élégant.

-PAULINA, je vais te….

Coupant court à l'effusion de sang qui se préparait, Blaise intervint et lança sa phrase d'huissier de justice.

425¢ une fois, 425¢ deux fois, 425¢ trois fois. Adjugé et vendu à voix bizarre.

Comme à chaque vente, un tonnerre d'applaudissements vint féliciter le gagnant des enchères.

-Félicitation Paulina, lui lança Dean, accompagné d'une claque dans le dos. Tu sais qu'Harry, c'est mon ami. Tu fais quoi demain soir ? J'me disais, toi et moi, près du lac…

-Oui et puis ton amie, jolie d'ailleurs, commenta Seamus, elle et moi, à la roseraie…

-Non merci, le coupa sec Ronilda lui offrant son dos.

-Allez Rony, fais pas ta timide.

Ça y est, elle venait de récupérer le popotin mat de Potter, objectif de la soirée à moitié atteint. Il ne manquait plus que celui du blond et la paix dans Poudlard serait assurée. Enfin en ce qui concerne la pudeur des deux princes. Parce que hélas, la haine Gryffondon-Serpentard, elle continuera toujours. Chaque mot prononcé par Seamus envers sa camarade était des allers simples pour l'embrouille et, quand le surnom de la jeune fille sortie de sa bouche, elle s'en voulut de l'avoir prononcé. Ronilda vit tourbillonner les froufrous bleu nuit de sa robe et fit face à l'irlandais. Paulina s'apprêtait à intervenir quand une autre personne, préoccupé par le bon déroulement de la soirée et une envie de continuer à engranger des gallions, apaisa la tension.

-Avant que voix bizarre ne vienne récupérer son album rempli de magnifiques photos d'Harry Potter en petite tenue –voir sans tenue, je vous propose une pause ?

Une vague de protestations en tout genre se fit entendre. Blaise s'attendant à ce genre de réaction, posa sa main sur l'album devant lui, le souleva, tout le monde se tut et le plaça bien haut, au-dessus de sa tête.

-Alors passons à cela.

Cette fois, ce fut le château tout entier qui trembla. La cohue que provoqua cette annonce remplie de joie le cœur de Ronilda. Elle se détourna des rares personnes qui pestèrent et droite comme un i, elle attendit patiemment. La vente commença aussi vite que celle pour Potter. Et, en peu de temps, les 300¢ étaient atteints. L'attitude de Mlle Neige surprenait deux fois plus sa camarade que PP4¢ s'égosillait à chaque chiffre qu'elle prononçait. Lorsque la barre des 400¢ fut atteint, n'y tenant plus, elle se lança.

-425, proposa-t-elle

-425, ici pour voix bizarre,

-Paulina CrabbyGoylette, je peux savoir ce que tu es encore entrain de faire.

-J'achète ces photos puisque ça ne t'intéresse pas.

-Comment ça, ça ne m'intéresse pas, hurla presque la fille faisant vaciller sa voix féminine, que seule l'oreille en alerte de Blaise remarqua.

-Tu n'as pas émis une seule enchère. Tu es trop près de tes sous. Radine.

-Je ne suis pas radine, j'attends juste le bon moment pour commencer.

-Et laisse-moi deviner le bon moment, c'est jamais.

Cette conversation, haute en couleur, rappela à Hermione Granger, chevalier de la princesse Ronald Weasley, d'autres élèves de Poudlard dont elle n'avait pas entendu parler de toute la soirée.

-430¢, gloussa Pansy, pour se démarquer de ses étranges rivales.

-La ferme, Pansy.

-La ferme, Parkinson

Ces deux réponses outrageantes la firent sortir de ses gons.

-Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez. Vous savez qui je suis. Je suis Pansy Parkinson. Une Serpentard et pas n'importe laquelle, je suis...

-Une briseuse de couilles, proposa Paulina.

-Castratrice, c'est plus poli.

-Tu as raison Rony, fit la fille au masque noir, tout en prenant le bras de son amie.

-Je suis la petite amie de Drago Malefoy…

-Oui dans tes rêves, la contra Paulina.

-Tu plaisantes, même en rêve, il n'en voudrait pas, Lina.

Si elle avait eu sa baguette, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle l'aurait sortie pour châtier ces deux-là. Mais il avait été clairement stipuler que leur port était interdit durant la soirée. En attendant, elle avait leur nom à ces deux-là. Et foi de Serpentard, elles ne l'emporteraient pas à Brocéliande. Se détournant de ces deux pestiférés, elle reporta son attention sur l'animateur ignorant qu'il s'agissait de son ami.

-Je mise tout ce que j'ai, 550¢, lança-t-elle fièrement.

-Magnifique somme proposée par Mlle sans masque. Personne ne suit ?

-551¢, proposa Paulina.

-Mais que fais-tu ENCORE ? la questionna Ronilda.

-Puisque tu es trop radine, je surenchéris pour toi.

-552¢, annonça Ronilda, et non, je ne suis pas radine.

-555¢, monta celle qui, désormais, portait le surnom de Lina.

-Si j'étais si radine que ça, pourquoi j'attendrais le dernier moment pour enchérir ? 560¢

-Tu ne surenchéris que parce que je surenchéris.

-Très bien si tu veux les photos de Drago Malefoy, je te les laisse.

-Non merci garde-les.

-Parfait, 560¢ pour voix glacée, coupa court Blaise à cette querelle. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. (Il frappa son maillet sur la table) Adjugé, vendu.

Des cris, des pleurs, des paroles de frustrations remplirent la pièce. Tous quand même se mirent à envier ces drôles de filles.

-Vous pouvez venir chercher nos biens, dit Blaise en agitant l'album de Drago Malefoy qu'il tenait en main, pendant que Colin tenait celui d'Harry Potter.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. D'un pas déterminé, Ronilda fondit sur eux. Paulina eut bien du mal à la suivre mais, heureusement, la foule était dense et au moment de monter sur l'estrade, elle rattrapa son amie. A la vitesse où Ronilda avança, Blaise, qui avait deviné qui se cachait réellement sous le masque blanc, crut que la jeune fille voulait dévoiler au grand jour son identité à lui. Pris de panique, se demandant si c'était çà le point culminant du plan de son maître, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi binoclard n'ait rien dit, Blaise à deux pas de Ronilda, passa derrière Colin et le poussa en direction de voix glacée, pendant que lui se dirigeait vers voix bizarre. Alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs biens : gallions contre album, Paulina laissa tomber ses bons de commande. Empressé de se débarrasser des deux filles, il leur offrit les photos qu'elles avaient sélectionné. Pendant que Colin, le courageux Gryffi affrontait sans se douter du danger, les ambassadrices des deux princes, lui s'était réfugié –être Serpentard c'est tout un art- dans leur réserve. Une fois toutes les photos trouvées, il les fit glisser jusqu'aux filles par _accio_ sans s'approcher de trop près.

Lorsque tout fut entre ses mains, Ronilda marcha d'un trait vers la porte de sortie. Elle en avait finit avec tout ça. Il était temps. Sa complice, Paulina, eut une fois de plus du mal à la suivre. Les animateurs avaient déjà disparu de l'estrade et les autres élèves étaient retournés à l'achat des photos proposé par sur le mur. Rare était ceux qui, comme Ronilda et Paulina, avaient quitté la salle sur demande après la vente aux enchère.

Dans un coin sombre du cinquième étage, Paulina avait rattrapé Ronilda. Elles avaient retirée leurs masques et se regardaient en silence. Seuls les rayons de la lune éclairaient une partie de leur visage, la partie visible encore plus attrayante. Ronilda voulait s'en aller au plus vite mais son corps refusait de bouger. Paulina, elle, n'avait aucun désir de partir, bien au contraire, elle voulait rester encore un peu, voire même beaucoup. Et pourquoi pas comme hier et avant-hier matin. Cependant…. Un pas fulminant cassa le silence qui s'était établi entre eux. Une fois que la PP4¢ fut passée (car c'était bien elle), le début de la fin commença.

-Bien, nous avons les albums, nous avons les photos, notre collaboration s'arrête là, clama Ronilda, de sa voix masculine mais toujours froide.

-Oui, fit à son tour Paulina de sa voix d'homme, c'est fini.

Ronilda lui tendit sa main gantée, main que la fille brune saisit sans hésitation.

-Et pour la robe, je fais comment ?

-Je te l'offre. Après tout, elle n'est plus à la mode depuis 100 ans.

Un ange passa, installant un dernier silence entre les deux jeunes filles avant qu'elles ne se séparent pour prendre des chemins différents.

-Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir travailler avec toi, Rony.

-On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi, Lina.

A suivre….

* * *

Si vous n'avez pas tout compris, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je répondrais à toutes vos questions. Mais si vous avez compris, vous pouvez aussi me laisser une review, j'y répondrais aussi. Dans le prochain chapitre, Drago et Harry vont #& et aussi p)°. Alors à la prochaine.Olidée 


	10. En leur possession II

**Titre **: Pour quelques gallions

**Auteur** : Olidée

**Genre** : Romance

**Couple **: Comme d'hab, mes petits chéris Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer** : Inclinons nous devant la grande J.K Rowling qui grâce au monde qu'elle a créé nous permet à nous de faire des fanfictions avec ses personnages.

**Résumé** : Un Harry Potter nu… et un Drago Malefoy pas plus vêtu !!!!! Dépêchez vous, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde.

* * *

**Pour quelques gallions.**

**VERSION NON CORRIGE, PARCE QUE MOI PEUT PLUS ATTENDRE, MOI VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ DE MON CHAPITRE ALORS TANT PIS POUR LES FAUTES, ou plutôt pardon pour les fautes.  
**

* * *

Salut à tous et à toutes.  
Ma revoilà, me revoilou !!! Que dire pour changer, ben je remercie ceux et celles qui me lisent encore, et qui pense à laisser une review pour m'encourager (surtout que j'en ai eu besoin ces derniers temps). 

Allez assez de blabla inutile, surtout que ça fait un moment que vous attendiez ce chapitre, donc voici la suite.

Encore une chose, je tiens à signaler que le dernier chapitre n'a troublé personne sauf une, **la Miss**, et je tiens à te remercier pour cette question tu es la seule à l'avoir posé et j'espère que la réponse te plaira.

Remercions à sa juste valeur, ma béta : **phenixmiyavi.** Merci pour ce boulot magistralement exécuté. (ça c pour la version corrigée)

* * *

Chapitre III : En leur possession.

_Seconde partie._

Note : ¢ gallions  
Note 2 : mot pensées intérieurs

OOOoOOO

Un véritable succès. Quel coup de génie, ils avaient eu. Jamais soirée à Poudlard n'aurait eu meilleure réussite. En attendant ils étaient tous deux bien las. Après que le dernier élève ait quitté la salle sur demande, il a fallu tout ranger, tout rapportant dans l'armoire secrète (sans se faire prendre par Rusard et sa chatte), tout compter, faire la recette (la somme sera cacher pour ne pas faire d'envieux), classer, répertorier, ordonner…. Enfin, Blaise supposait que c'est ce qui retenait encore Colin dans leur pièce secrète. Une fois qu'il avait eu fini de calculer les bénéfices de la soirée, le jeune sorcier noir s'était éclipsé, retournant dans la salle sur demande, pour y préparer une petite surprise pour sa petite moitié. Il fallait bien le féliciter pour son goût vestimentaire, particulièrement bien choisit ce soir.

Il était tard, vraiment très tard et la journée du vendredi commençait à peser sur ses épaules. Il ne ferait pas de folie de son corps, ça certainement pas. Il le voyait bien venir l'autre avec son « Eh, pt'lion ! T'me rejoins dans la salle sur d'mande. J'ai quelque chose à te monter ». Colin connaissait par cœur ce que son acolyte voulait lui faire voir. Mais ce soir, ou plutôt ce matin, vu l'heure qu'il était, il ne se laisserait en aucun cas faire. Il irait retrouver ce pénis sur patte, il le regarderait faire son show et puis il irait se coucher confortablement dans son lit à la tour des Gryffondors. Déjà que ce faignant le laissait toujours faire les taches les plus ingrates (en même temps il ne s'en plaignait pas plus que ça) alors Mr. Entre nous c'est juste du sexe et des affaires, il va valoir revenir à la bonne vielle technique de l'huile de coude.

Lorsque Colin passa la porte de la salle sur demande, cette dernière plongée dans une pénombre que seules deux bougies suspendues on ne sait où, éclairaient. La pièce ne semblait pas être très grande, et au centre un lit à baldaquin, où un jeune homme de couleur y était allongé, son pyjama vert sur le dos. Méfiant, tout en avançant Colin fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le vert et argent avait encore derrière la tête ? Blaise se redressa à peine, appuyé sur son coude, son regard félin cachait son sourire fatigué. Il tendit un pyjama rouge à son compagnon.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous quitter comme ça.

Colin saisit vivement le vêtement qu'on lui tendait, non sans une pointe de colère.

-Blaise, je suis fatigué, la seule chose de raisonnable à faire, maintenant, c'est d'aller au lit.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, confirma Blaise étirant les lèvres.

-Chacun dans son lit, contra Colin en se déshabillant.

Blaise souleva un sourcil amusé, avant de s'effondrer sur le matelas. Sans perdre une miette de la scène qui se déroulait non loin de lui, Blaise accompagna du regard l'uniforme du 6e année qui tomba, il caressa d'un regard suave chaque parcelle de peau que son amant ne cacha pas et il suivit les mouvement ample que fit le garçon pour se vêtir du pyjama.

-Merci pour le linge, je fais me coucher, coupa court le rouge et or.

-Attend Colin, demanda le Serpentard, tout en se redressant.

Soupirant, fatigué, Colin croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le faisant ainsi signe de parler.

-J'aimerais qu'on dorme ensemble ce soir, juste dormir. Rester l'un dans les bras de l'autre, comme…. comme…

Blaise descendit du lit et alla se placer devant Colin. Pour se donner du courage, il passa une langue suave sur sa lèvre inférieure, tout en saisissant les mains de son comparse.

-Je voudrais juste rester avec toi. Dormir. Ce soir … et peut-être demain aussi !

Il le tira vers le lit, s'y installa et supplia du regard l'autre jeune homme d'en faire autant. Colin hésitait à le suivre, il craignait une vile manœuvre derrière ce geste de tendresse. Après tout un Serpentard reste un Serpentard quoi qu'il arrive. Cependant, Blaise ne s'était jusqu'ici jamais montré malhonnête envers lui. Que cherchait-il ?

-Je sais pas jusqu'où nous pourrions aller Colin. Mais une chose est sur, je veux faire ce bout de chemin avec toi.

Résolument, il tira Colin à lui. Ce dernier toujours sous le choc des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre se laissa faire. Sans plus attendre, sans une réponse, Blaise allongea Colin à ses côtés et tout en lançant, il fit éteindre les bougies.Un grand sourire au lèvres, le brun saisit le bras de son … petit-ami et se calla confortablement contre lui.

OOOoOOO

Un peu plus tôt….

De nouveau entièrement lui-même, Drago se glissa (nu comme à son habitude) sous ses draps. Cette action ne manqua pas de lui rappeler un poster géant qui, plus tôt dans la soirée, avait coûté 340¢. Le prince des vert et argent hésita quelques secondes avant de se dire qu'il ne risquait plus rien maintenant que les photos étaient vendues, où plutôt qu'elles étaient en sa possession.

Harry avait examiné chaque recoin du dortoir pour voir si personne ne si cachait. Il avait fait attention de se changer dans la salle de bain, et de se munir d'une serviette sous la douche. Il avait enfilé son pyjama en quatrième vitesse, et avait regagné son lit aussi vite que le vent. 375¢, c'est ce qu'avait coûté son allé simple vers la salle de bain. Au chaud sous ses draps, le prince des Gryffondors n'aspirait qu'a une chose …

Dormir. Il voulait dormir. Mais pas d'un sommeil magique. Il l'avait déjà fait la veille. Il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses, comme tout, tout excès était néfaste. Il se mit sur le dos mais un poids sur son torse le manqua. Refoulant au plus profond de lui la réponse à ce manque, il se mit sur le ventre. Et l'odeur suave d'une peau matte envahit ses sens. Le brun avait laissé sa présence dans son lit. Furieux, Drago se redressa.

Voila 30 bonnes minutes qu'il tentait en vain de s'endormir et tout ce qu'il avait pour réponse, c'était lui se levant d'un sofa persuadé qu'il était resté dans la salle commune de sa maison tout seul, abandonné de tous, pour aller dans le lit de … Drago Malefoy. C'est lui qui était allé à la rencontre du blond et non l'inverse. Une partie de la soirée de l'avant-veille lui revenait comme un boomerang. Se maudissant, se retournant, voulant des explications, le sommeille s'éloignait de lui de secondes en secondes.

Vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Maudit balafré sexy … non, pas sexy. Maudit binoclard empoté ! ça c'est beaucoup mieux. Le blond décida, pour penser à autre chose, de regarder sa tout dernière acquisition : un album de photos de lui-même en tenu … sans tenu serait plus exacte. Saisissant sa baguette, d'un sort de lévitation, il vit venir l'album qu'il avait soigneusement caché, jusqu'à lui.

Sous son lit, c'était sa meilleure cachette, personne ne viendrait jamais là. C'était plus un grand dépotoir qu'autre chose, l'endroit idéal pour caché l'inmontrable : lui sans rien sur le dos. _Lumos_. Il avait besoin d'un peu de lumière. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry ouvrit l'album. Au prime abord, la première page était vierge. Mais après quelques instants, une inscription en belle lettre calligraphié apparue : Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Quoi ! faillit s'étrangler le pur sang. Il avait mal lu. Regardant une fois de plus l'inscription en lettre zébrée qui se trouvait sur la première page de SON album photos, il vira au rouge. Refermant le livre de toute ses forces, il maudit Merlin de l'avoir maudit. Poussa l'album, tourna la tête et ferma les yeux pour dormir. Au bout d'une minute, il n'y tenait plus, une curiosité comme il ne s'en connaissait pas venait le titiller de partout. Furieux contre lui-même, il réouvrit l'album et un fois de plus il pu lire : Harry James Potter

Par Godric et Merlin réunis ! Comme cela à pu arriver. Le sauveur du monde magie, la tête entre les mains, ressassait les différents événements de sa soirée pour trouver une explication à cette situation. Arrivé dans la salle sur demande, mur de droite, passage devant les photos des Serpentards, passage devant les photos des Gryffondors (avec une halte Ron/Hermione), passage devant MD6¢, puis devant PH6¢, ensuite avait commencé la vente aux enchères. Les posters géants avaient étaient rapidement vendus pour faire place à une vente tout aussi rapide des albums.

Un véritable jeu d'enfant (si on omet l'intervention de Pansy et Paulina), et puis rien de plus facile à faire quand on est plein au as. Donc ils avaient remporté les enchères. Drago se revoyait se diriger vers l'estrade suivit de loin par son allier. Il revoyait le plus petit des deux infâmes manipulateurs de photos se dandinait (et pour le coup c'était vrai, Potter devrait prendre quelques leçons avec lui pour faire la différence entre marcher et se dandiner) avec l'album de Super Sauveur tandis que l'autre, avec son album … était passé derrière son complice, l'avait poussé à lui et …

Ils avaient involontairement changé les albums. Quelle poisse ! Il devait revoir le blond pour le lui rendre. Une bonne occasion pour tenter de renouer avec lui, mais vu comme ils s'étaient quitté. Harry referma l'album se demandant se qu'il pouvait bien en faire. Le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas les garder, il n'était pas à lui. En plus il est nu. Surtout que Ronil… enfin Drag… non Malefoy serait nu. Tout nu, tout nu dans des positions sexyyyyyyyyy.

-La ferme, tu vois pas que j'essaie de réfléchir objectivement. Il ne faut surtout pas que je fasse n'importe quoi ! Cependant, ses longs doigts fins et pâles, parcouraient la première page. Ils glissaient sur les reliefs du nom du Gryffondor, enflamment ses sens, réveillant son cœur, renouant avec se sentiment de … Il ne désirait pas Potter. Enfin si, il le désirait mais il ne l'aurait pas. Pur caprice de sa part. Donc par conséquence, il ne regarderait pas ses photos. Sa décision était prise. Et chez Morgane ses doigts qui tournent la page de l'album, il ne regarderait pas. Si. Argh ! Homme de peu de volonté.

La seconde page. Harry déglutit péniblement. Drago Malefoy était assis sur son lit. Un drap recouvrait ses jambes, qui sans l'ombre d'un doute étaient écartées. Il enleva la chemise bleue qu'il portait dévoilant son torse pâle mais cruellement suave. Repliant ses jambes vers lui, il posa ses bras sur la tête du lit et le drap glissa. Harry écarta les yeux de plaisir. Nu, il était nu offrant sa virilité à qui le regardait. Le brun respira profondément et déglutit de nouveau. Drago fit un clin d'œil aguicheur avant que la scène ne recommence.

La seconde page. Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Harry Potter nu était assis sur le rebord de la table des lavabos dans la salle de bains. Une serviette était posée nonchalamment sur ses cuisses pendant qu'il balançait ses jambes tout en se brossant les dents. La serviette glissait doucement aux rythmes des battements jambes. Le regard de Drago se focalisa sur elle comme dans l'attente d'un évènement irrémédiable à venir. Telle que prévue, la serviette fini pas se retrouver à terre. Un léger frison parcouru le corps du blond. Harry regarda le linge humide au sol et sans s'en soucier, recommença se qu'il faisait.

Il entendait son propre cœur battre à tout rompre. Tel un fou, un homme sans raison, il se sentait incontrôlable. Il aurait pu soulever des montagnes en ce moment, battre Voldemort avec son petit doigt s'il était là. Harry se sentait surhumain et tout ça grâce à une seule photo du blond. Avidement, il tourna la page. C'était celle du poster. Bien que toujours aussi excitante, il la connaissait déjà, il voulait la suivante, tournant la page plusieurs pas lourds et peu discret entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Harry t'était là ?

Il reconnu de suite la voix de son meilleur ami. Il l'entendit aussi se précipiter vers son lit. Pris de panique, Harry fourra l'album sous son oreiller juste à temps pour voir Ron sauter sur son lit.

-Il faut que je te raconte vieux, c'était hoooooorrible…

Passant une langue mouiller sur ses lèvres, son corps entier réclama le brun. Ses sens se mélangèrent et sa logique s'embrouilla. Il devait arrêter tout ça. Il tourna la page. Il ne devait pas regarder. C'est ton petit Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux. C'était la photo du poster géant, la photo la plus soft. Il devait dormir. Ses doigts tournaient déjà la page suivante. Que lui arrivait-il ? jamais il n'avait autant été à la merci de son instinct. Une main sur l'album, l'autre sur une fiole de somnifère, les yeux fermés, l'héritier des Malefoy en proie à un mal inconnu, tourna une page vers une nouvelle photos tout absorbant une potion du sommeil. Réouvrant les yeux après de longues secondes, son regard embrouillé se porta sur un cliché. Bien qu'il clignait des yeux pour réajuster sa vision, il n'était sur que d'un chose au moment où sa tête rencontra son oreiller : Harry était sur la photo.

OOOoOOO

Ils avaient beau lui sourire en lui montrant toutes leurs galoches mal accrochées a leur gencive, ils avaient beau lui dire que tout allait bien entre deux gémissements efféminées, les genoux au sol les mains jointes devant leur poitrine, Sévérus Rogue n'en croyait rien. Ce matin tôt, il avait trouvé un reste de sort assez puissant, bien que mal fait, devant sa porte. De suite, il avait lié son attitude lascive de la veille à cette découverte. Comment un de ses élèves –oui parce que cela ne pouvait venir que des Serpentards- osait se jouer de lui de cette façon ? Et puis il y avait eu ce retard collectif, tous ces cancres sur pattes, ignorant jusqu'au sens même du mot magie, n'étaient pas arrivé avant 10h du matin. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire durant toute la nuit. Bien qu'il tendait l'oreille à tous ces murmures qui secouaient le château, tout en faisant semblant d'être indifférent, il n'obtenait aucune réponse et cela le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur. D'autant plus devant cette bande Gryffondors joyeux qui descendait prendre son petit-déjeuné à 11h du matin. Et l'autre, le vieux fou, croyez-vous qu'il se pose des questions sur l'étrangeté de la situation ? Non, pas du tout. Bien au contraire, il l'oblige lui, Sévérus Rogue maître de potion, à rester surveillé les élèves en retard. Rusard avait raison, une bonne punition à l'ancienne pour tout le monde et les bonnes manières reviendraient aux grands galops.

Depuis son réveil, le grand Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique, était à l'ouest. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quelque chose et à quelqu'un. Cet objet rectangulaire tout noir bourré de photos d'un blondinet sexy et arrogant le hantait. Il en avait mal dormit, oppressé par l'envie de le feuiller, de faire glisser ses doigts sur le papier glacé tout en se mordant les lèvres. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était le fait de penser à Malefoy. Il se torturait l'esprit à cause de lui, cette homme –ça restait encore à prouver- qui était son pire ennemi à Poudlard il y a même pas deux jours, était devenu son obsession. Il le voulait pour ami, il le voulait pour allier, il le voulait pour ennemi, il le voulait pour professeur de potion, il le voulait pour s'engeuler, il le voulait pour le voir, et s'il s'écoutait, sans chasser énergiquement ses pensées profondes, il l'aurait voulu pour bien plus de choses encore. Alors qu'Harry tentait d'oublier l'album, il se concentrait sur son bol de lait et non plus sur le prince des Serpentard et son clin d'œil provocateur, il se demanda pourquoi être ami avec le blond ne le satisferait pas. Etait-ce à cause de leur passé ? De cette envie de toujours se faire la guerre ? De toujours dominer l'autre ? Malefoy et lui riant à gorge déployé (si le blond sait utiliser sa bouche de cette façon) était-ce trop utopique même pour lui ? Son cœur s'emballait, il battait de lui en plus fort au fur et a mesure qu'il se demandait pourquoi il était réticent à devenir l'ami du serpent. Mais pourquoi penser a lui ? Et tentant une fois de lui de chasser l'aristocrate de ses pensées, tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami, le bavard Ron fanfaronnant pour je ne sais quoi, il se dit qu'il lui faudrait rencontrer Malefoy incognito pour faire une échange d'album. Et alors qu'Harry s'engouffrait une fois de plus dans ses réflexions malefoyennes, se questionnant sur comment le rencontrer sans éveiller les soupons du blond, il ne remarqua pas les airs intrigués de ses amis et celle affolé pour Ron.

Ils avaient prévu de sortir cette après-midi, comme a chaque fois qu'une sortit à Pré-au-Lard était programmé. Mais en attendant, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, confortablement callé dans des fauteuils moelleux, le beau sang-pur et sa troupe discutait. Pansy jacassait pour être plus exacte, elle racontait à ceux qui n'avaient pas participer au grand évènement de la veille –c'est-à-dire Blaise et Drago- le déroulement de la soirée. Elle était accompagnée contre sa volonté de Vincent et Grégory qui commentait à leur façon. Blaise de son sourire énigmatique écoutait ses différents point de vue, fort intéressé par ce qui se disait, tout en ce demandant comme allait réagir ses « amis » sous peu quant ils sauraient. Théodore lui n'écoutait que d'une oreille, l'œil fixé leur chef. En effet Drago, splendide comme toujours, lisait paisiblement un livre. Cependant il était facile pour quiconque qui le connaissait intensoit peu, savoir qu'il y avait quelques chose qui clochait, car d'habitude quand le Seigneur Malefoy laissait, le silence régnait et les pages de son ouvrage faisait du bruit en étant tournées. Hors, Pansy piaillait, ses deux colosses hurlaient et aucune page ne bougeait. Drago Malefoy, l'héritier d'une des plus vielle famille sorcière du monde magique, c'était levé ce matin –vers 11h- dans une indifférence totale pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Il avait un grave problème à résoudre, et commencer à y répondre dès les premières lueur de l'aube –vers 11h- semblait être approprié. Le jeune sorcier se torturait l'esprit pour éviter de penser au corps affolant d'un brun énergique qui il y a encore deux jours était le pire homme et ennemi que la terre n'aie porté et qui aujourd'hui était celui qui comblerait sa verge durcie par le désir. Ce caprice tenant, lui semblait de moins en moins en être un, et sa décision de dominer son corps par la seule volonté de son mental, vacillait minutes après minutes, surtout qu'il avait en sa possession l'objet de Morgane : l'album photos d'Harry Potter. Comment resté stoïque face à cela ? Comment ne pas succomber ? Comment éviter de revoir le Gryffondor ? Car il fallait bien le revoir pour lui rentre son bien. Le garder était inenvisageable, déjà qu'il avait du lutter avec lui-même pour ne pas se jeter dessus au réveil, tel un affamé à qui l'on proposait une miche de pain, alors le conserver pour lui ! Pas question ! Il s'imaginait déjà vivre enfermer dans une pièce sombre, la bave aux lèvres les photos répandu dans la pièce et lui nu, l'entre jeu toujours au garde à vous. Cette idée fort déplaisante pour une homme appeler à diriger tel que lui, l'irrita. Fermant vigoureusement son livre, il fit sursauter tout le monde. Le regard froid et les pensées voguant entre le chaud et le froid, il ordonna à ses troupes de se mettre en route pour le village sorcier.

OOOoOOO

Sur le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard, une petite troupe de Gryffondor gloussait joyeusement. Hermione et Ginny secouait leurs têtes de résignation devant la stupide attitude des garçons. De Ron à Seamus en passant par Neville, Dean et Harry, les garçons pires que des filles, commentaient la soirée de la veille tout en minaudant sur les deux acheteuses des albums. Ron tout particulièrement les trouvait … irrésistible, surtout celle au timbre glacé. Harry pouffait timidement, après tout officiellement il n'y était pas allé, mais il transpirait comme un bœuf, faut dire qu'il avait eu chaud.

Une fois le petit déjeuner tardif finit, sous les regards furibonds du leur irremplaçable et cher professeur Rogue, ils s'étaient tous rendus à leur tour, le même sujet aux lèvres. Harry lui avait tenté en vain de s'échapper du groupe pour se retrouver seul mais n'y était pas arrivé. Sans doute cela valait-il mieux car au fond de lui-même il le savait, il se serait précipiter sur l'album de Malefoy. Ensuite, le groupe décider à faire quelques emplettes au village, c'était diriger comme un seul homme vers les maisons regroupées dans la cuvette au pied du château, et là Harry qui n'avait jamais suivit la conversation c'était retrouver dans un quoique pas possible. Ron fièrement en croissant une autre groupe de poudlarien qui remontait, avait annoncé franco qu'il connaissait les deux possesseurs des photos hots. Tout le monde s'était retourné sur lui, Harry le premier sentant son cœur s'arracher de sa poitrine. Et il pâlit de plus belle quand le rouquin passa son bras autour de ses épaules tout en s'exclament :

-Et oui mon pote, moi je sais tout.

Harry entendit ses genoux claqués sous les tremblements de ses jambes. Ron connaissait son secret ? Il l'avait percé à jour ? Mais à quel moment avait-il compris ? Harry bégaya, il voulait s'expliquer, se justifier, implorer le pardon de son frère de baguette, mais les sons qui sortait de sa bouche étaient indistinct et recouvert par les glapissements des autres élèves. Harry se sentait perdu, il se voyait déjà être obliger de monter ses photos à tous ceux qui le lui réclamaient. Et dire qu'il ne possédait même pas ses photos ! Parcontre il avait ceux de Malefoy. Mais bizarrement, il n'avait aucune envie de laisser les autres voir le blond, il était tout à lui, enfin le temps qu'il échange leur album.

Le jeune sorcier brun se ressaisit vite pour ne pas perdre le file de la conversation, il se devait d'arrêter son ami s'il en dévoilait trop.

-Quoi tu les connais ces deux filles ? interrogea un 7e année.

-Ouais, ce sont des amies à moi, frimait Ron.

-Ron sérieusement, intervenu Dean.

-Bien sûre, tu crois que je te raconterais des bobards ?

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? demanda Ginny un brin incrédule.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous croyiez que je frimais devant vous.

-Ben voyons, soupira Hermione. Et bien si tu sais c'est qui dit le nous.

Les jambes d'Harry se dérobèrent sous son poids. Mais il était près à bondir sur son ami pour le faire taire. Comment Ron pouvait accepter son alliance ave Malefoy sans rien dire ?

-Paulina Crabbygolette et Ronilda Weasleyria, clama le rouquin fièrement.

Harry resta sur le cul. Ron ne savait rien du tout. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement. Soupirant bruyamment Hermione empoigna Ginny et tout en se demandant comment elle faisait pour aimé un type pareille, elle se dirigea vers Scribenpenne. Sur ce les garçons les suivirent tous en félicitant Ron ne connaître des filles aussi canons et fortuné.

Ils passaient la porte des Trois balais, une heure plus tard, et la conversation portait toujours sur le même sujet. Lasse de les entendre s'extasier bêtement, Hermione fit vole de face.

-Ron, ces deux filles n'existent pas.

-Bien sur que si, on les a vu hier soir.

-Enfin tu connais quelqu'un dans tout Pourlard qui s'appelle RONILDA WAESLEYRIA ? Non. C'est un nom inventé, Ron. Et si tu regard bien, c'est ton nom féminisé.

-Quoi ! hurla Seamus. C'est pas possible ça. Qui voudrait porter le même nom que Ron ?

-Une fan transit.

-Ginny je t'en pris n'en rajoute pas.

-Harry, tu peux croire ça toi ? demanda Ron, de sa légendaire voix apeurée.

-Je sais pas Ron, lui répondit le brun en haussant les épaules, j'étais pas là.

Harry porta son attention sur la salle bondé des élèves, et tomba nez à nez sur Malefoy portant deux bière au beurre dans les mains. Il en sauta de joie intérieurement, mais remarqua le regard glacial du Serpentard. Il avait entendu leur conversation. Comme animé d'un plaisir sadique démoniaque, fixant de son regard émeraude son adversaire de longue date il termina sa phrase.

-Mais je me demande bien quel genre de fan pourrait bien vouloir porter ton nom Ron ?

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour à la réplique du binoclard. Cette attaque mesquine et basse ne pouvait rester impunie, il se vengerait sous peu. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir été heureux en voyant la chevelure de jais indomptable passé la porte.

On pouvait dire que c'était un samedi calme. Le prince des Gryffondor et sa troupe étaient assit à un bout de la pièce tandis que le prince des Serpentards et ses sujets se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Tous les élèves balançaient leur tête d'un groupe à l'autre attendant la remarque qui mettrait le feu aux poudres. Après tout voila bien deux jours que les rouge et or n'avaient pas affronter les vert et argent. Et avec ce qui s'était passé la veille, tous les coups étaient permis. D'autant plus que le regard noir de Drago à l'encontre de la table ennemie était visible alors que Harry souriait à pleine dent en regardant la table rivale.

Ce fut alors que les frères Crivey et leurs amis entrèrent. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers une table vide. Enfin, près que tout, car sur le pas de la porte à peine refermé, Blaise, qui s'était levé rapide comme l'éclair, tenait le bras de Colin. L'assemblé palpitait de joie au vu de l'affrontement qui allait enfin débuter après tant de temps d'attente. Vincent et Grégory bombaient déjà le torse et Pansy cherchait déjà sa première réplique à balancer. Tous les Serpentards présents remerciaient en silence, le bras droit de leur chef vénéré, le haut combien estimé Blaise pour son initiative. De l'autre côté, Ron, Seamus et Dean s'étaient déjà levé près a fondre sur les éventuelles assaillants pendant que Ginny serrait fortement sa baguette et qu'Hermione plissait les yeux de désaccord. Tous les Gryffondors présents supportait en silence, le dévouement de l'agneau sacrificiel. De leur côté les deux princes de Poudlard regrettaient de devoir se battre l'un contre l'autre.

D'un mouvement d'élégance pur, Blaise attira Colin à lui, et a peine le jeune homme collé à son torse, il l'embrassa. Le baisé fut d'abord chaste, mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour les poudlariens (Merlin merci, ils étaient jeunes et en pleines santé, ainsi la crise cardiaque les effleura mais ne resta pas), et lorsque le baisé se fut plus langoureux, que leur langue se mirent à virevolter, Ron s'écoula évanoui sur Harry, tandis que Pansy renversait pas bière sur Drago.

-Pansy, hurla l'aristocrate hors de lui, tout en lui repoussant la main.

Son regard orageux ne laissait rien prévoir de bon. D'un bon, le fils Malefoy se redressa et se précipita vers le …. nouveau couple, pour les séparer.

-A quoi tu joues Zabini.

Blaise savait qu'il avait bien plus à perdre qu'à gagner en faisant ça. Sa place au sein du groupe, au sein de sa maison même, la perte de ses amis, ses allies, Drago. Son altesse Malefoy n'aimait pas être trahit, et les représailles du monarque vert et argent pouvaient être fatals. Il était sur la corde raide, non seulement son regard était gris métal couleur ouragan, mais il l'avait appeler par son nom de famille et n'avait fait aucun reproche à Pansy pour son beau vêtement tout mouillé. Cependant il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il avait encore des cartes à sortir de sa manche.

-Je ne joue pas Drago, expliqua t-il calmement sur le ton de la confidentialité, histoire que personne n'entende leur discussion. J'étais juste entrain d'embrasser…

-Un putin de Gryffondor, maugréa le blond

-Voyons Mon bien aimé Drago, je ne suis pas le seul à aimé les Gryff…

-Qu'entends tu par là, Zabini ?

-Je veux seulement dire que je suis pas le seul à joue avec un Gryffy.

Drago plissa les yeux. Il aimait vraiment pas la tournure ce ces conversations. Tous les regards étaient porté sur eux, il ne devait pas perdre la face, surtout devant un de ses subordonnés.

-Voyons Dray ne fait pas comme si tu ne comprends pas.

-Je me fiche de se que tu veux dire, Zabini, tu va mettre un terme immédiatement à cette mascarade, ou sinon…

-Ou sinon quoi Drago ? Je le regretterai ? Je sais très bien que si je te contrarie, si je ne file pas droit, je le regretterai. Mais tu peux comprendre que je suis amoureux de Colin. Et que j'ai pas envie de me cacher.

-Non, je ne…

-Enfin Drago si tu me rejet à qui te confiras-tu ?

-Pas un traître.

-Je trouve que tu exagères là. C'est pas moi qui gardait une cravate de Gryffy sous mon oreiller mercredi matin. (Drago tentant de rester impartiale, mais il pâlit quand même) Et c'est toujours pas moi qui ai dépensé 560¢ pour l'album photo de Potter hier soir, Ronilda Weasleyria.

Drago fou de rage attrapa Blaise par le col.

-D'où tu sors ça, siffla t-il. Je crois que tu n'y étais pas allé.

Bien qu'il se retenait de décrocher un coup de poing sur la belle gueule de son maître, il posa fermentant sa main sur celle translucide de Malefoy pour lui faire lâche prise. Mais le blond le tenait solidement.

-Tous comme toi Drago, je n'y suis pas allé. Mais une dénommé Blanche Serpentina et Dragonia Malefoya y étaient. Elles ont dues croiser Ronilda et Paulina.

-Et pour l'album, siffla de plus belle l'aristocrate tout en serrant plus fort.

-C'est Blanche qui ma dit qu'il y a eu un quoique lors de la remise des albums, j'ai été très étonné, je te l'assure.

-Mais tu t'ai dit que ça arrangerait bien tes affaires.

-Voyons Drago, jamais je ferais quelque chose contre toi.

-Ah oui, protesta le blond tout en collant l'autre Serpentard à la porte. Et c'est pour ça que tu me dis tout ça seulement maintenant, après avoir bavé sur l'autre là.

-Voyons Drago, toi et moi nous sommes de bons Serpentards, nous faisons les choses convenablement dans le bien de tous.

-Non Zabini, clama Drago assez fort pour être entendu de tous les curieux qui tendaient l'oreille sans résultat depuis un moment, un bon Serpentard fait les choses convenablement pour MON bien. Et toi, c'est pas vraiment ce que tu viens de faire.

-Bien sûr que si, Drago, murmura Blaise pour que seul son assaillant entende. Imagine toi que Pansy, aille fouiller dans ton coffre magique, tu sais celui qui semble vide à première vu, mais qui me l'ai pas si on sait se qu'on cherche. (Drago serra les dents, se qui crispa sa mâchoire). Donc je disais, imagine toi que Pansy aille avec la ferme intension de trouver un album de photos dans se coffre et que forcement elle le trouve. Que penses-tu qu'elle fera ? Une petite lettre à papa Malefoy et mon bien aimé ami, pof, plus à Poudlard. (Drago se mit doucement à sourire de la perfidie de son camarade) Tandis qu'avec moi le secret sera bien gardé. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Non, fit le sang-pur tout en relâchant son étreinte. Mais je te préfère toi à Pansy. Mais sache quand même Zabini, que je ne te ferais plus de cadeaux.

Blaise savait que faire chanter Drago n'était pas une bonne chose, mais qui sait, devant la conviction de son amour pour Colin, peut-être que le blond s'adoucirait. Brusquement, le jeune sorcier noir fit vigoureusement éjecter de devant la porte par son prince, qui l'enjamba pour sortir. Il fut suivit de très par ses autres sujets un peu surpris par le fait qu'appart un discussion rien ne se soit passé. Colin, le grand héro du moment vient aidé son petit-ami à se relever et tout deux prirent la place vacante des Serpentards sous les regards interrogateurs des élèves présents.

OOOoOOO

Cette histoire entre Colin le Rouge et or et Blaise le vert et argent, fit vite le tour de Poudlard, rejetant la soirée de la veille aux oubliettes. Tout Poudlard n'avait plus que ça à la bouche et il était minuit passé quand Seamus, Dean et Ron laissèrent Colin aller se coucher après un interrogatoire en règle. Seulement le jeune homme avait un bonne avocat : Hermione Granger, et il n'avait rien dit de très compromettant qui pourrait faire les ragots de demain. Cela avait bien amuse Harry le faisant oublier un peu ses problèmes. Mais maintenant qu'il était alongé sur son lit et qu'il sentait l'album photos sous sa tête, tous ses soucis revenaient. Où presque, parce qu'en faite, il revoyait Blaise attirer Colin à lui pour l'embrasser, sauf que c'était pas Blaise mais Drago et c'était pas Colin mais lui. Harry se sentit bien triste, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout devenait clair, oui, tout. Il ne voulait pas de Drago comme ami, ni comme prof, ni comme allié… ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond c'était de l'amour. Il avait dû toujours l'aimer, et sous les querelles, sous la haine se cachait l'amour. Il aurait voulu se lever et courir jusqu'à la chambre du Serpentard, frapper à la porte et lui sauter dans les bras, le recouvrit de baisés, passer la nuit avec lui. Il n'en fit rien son corps était trop lourd, et ses pensées embrouillées, mais une chose lui resta : il aimait Drago Malefoy, le voulait, et l'aurait.

A suivre….

* * *

Alors, la lecture à été bonnes ? J'espère que vous vous étés remis de vos émotions car au prochain chapitre, il y en aura encore plus. Et oui il est grand temps de feuilleter tous ensemble ces albums. QUOI !!!! Comment ça pas intéressé. Vous …. vous voulez pas. Et moi qui me faisais un plaisir d'entrer dans les détails, de décrire des scènes de nu hard. Bon ok, tout dans le soft, -si ça continu je devrais changer de rating moi. 

Allez à la prochaine.

Olidée


	11. En leur possession III

**Titre **: Pour quelques gallions

**Auteur** : Olidée

**Genre** : Romance

**Couple **: Comme d'hab, mes petits chéris Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer** : Inclinons nous devant la grande J.K Rowling qui grâce au monde qu'elle a créé nous permet à nous de faire des fanfictions avec ses personnages.

**Résumé** : Un Harry Potter nu… et un Drago Malefoy pas plus vêtu !!!!! Dépêchez vous, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde.

* * *

**Pour quelques gallions.**

**VERSION CORRIGEE.  
**

* * *

J'ai eu que 3 reviews, sur cette fic et 2 sur la Rose Blanche, mais alors quelles reviews. Compliments et félicitations tout ça pour moi, je suis bien heureuse. J'ai eu aussi pas mal de story alert, de tout ça j'en ai conclu qu'on aimait ma fic. Donc pour toi lecteur, la suite. 

**Lynshan** : Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça buste pour la suite. Alors sans plus tarder, la voila.

**Kem-liu** : oui, tu as raison, une meilleur typographie serait bien, dès que je mets la version corrigée en livre, je le fais (je l'ai, mais je suis un peu faig… fatigué). Oui, Blaise ne s'attendait pas à devoir utiliser sa botte secrète, mais vu que Dray l'a un peu bousculé, il devait bien se défendre. Lol !!!!!

**Zaika** : Comme toujours ton dynamisme me scie, alors comme demandé, la suite la voici, la voila. (Merci de toujours laisser une review)

**Ziardrel **: Merci d'avoir lu mes fic, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup _la Rose Blanche_ (en faite, c'est ma seule fic romantique), et _Pour quelques gallions_ prend une chemin fort intéressant, enfin je crois.

**Child Prey** : Une perle rare … wouhaou !!! J'en suis toute rouge. Vraiment je suis confuse, je sais plus quoi dire là. J'aime bien écrire des Drarry qui vont à contre courant des autres. Les même idées mais autrement le tout avec un peu d'humour et de tendresse. Rien de plus, rien de moins mais je suis contente que ça te plaise. Alors avec l'espoir de te donner encore du plaisir (livresque) voici la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre III : En leur possession.**

_Troisième partie._

Le bruit satiné du froissement des draps rythmait le silence. De temps à autre, des petits gémissements sourds brisaient le tempo. La mâchoire crispée, le souffle saccadé, le bassin en mouvement, le corps pâle, allongé sur le lit, ne cessait de remuer, se trémoussant sous l'emprise de songes érotiques. Il ouvrit la bouche comme attendant qu'on vienne le nourrir et enfonça ses ongles dans le matelas autrichien. Une fois la pression retombée, le blond à la chevelure blanche, la respiration rapide, ouvrit légèrement les yeux, laissant voir un regard méprisant à demi satisfait.

Il saisit violement le lutin paisiblement endormi sur la table de chevet, le faisant hurler à la mort, avant de le secouer pour le faire taire.

-La ferme, sous-fifre, et dis-moi l'heure.

Une fois remis de ce réveil musclé, le lutin, toujours saisi à la gorge, éclaircit sa voix et débutait une joyeuse mélodie en do majeur : « les oiseaux ne piaillent pas encore… » quand sa tête alla rencontrer le mur le plus proche.

-Chante pas, Casserole, aboya Drago. Contente-toi de me DIRE l'heure, poursuivit-il en soupirant avant de s'essuyer l'entre-jambes avec un mouchoir.

-4h49, maî…maître Drago, fit le lutin en tangant avant de s'écrouler au sol.

-C'est pas plus simple comme ça, lâcha froidement son maître, avant de soupirer bruyamment.

La situation ne pouvait pas être plus catastrophique que maintenant. Il venait de se soulager en pensant à cette erreur magique, gryffondorien qui plus est : Harry James Potter. Le sang-pur revit les lettres zébrées du nom de sa némésis flotter devant lui. Secouant sa belle tête blonde, pour oublier cet album-photos décadent, il entendit son lutin-réveil grimpé à la jambe de la table de chevet pour reprendre sa place. Détournant son royal regard de cet être insignifiant, il sentit toujours présent dans sa main, le mouchoir avec lequel il s'était nettoyé. _Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, Harry je veux, Harry je dois avoir, il en va de ma santé mentale. La preuve, me voila en train de l'appeler par son prénom. C'est la faute de Blaise, tout ça. Si, au lieu de batifoler avec l'ennemi il m'avait apporté les deux mécréants, photographes ratés, j'aurai pas eu besoin de m'allier avec Super Sauveur. _

Pendant que Drago Malefoy, chef de file des Serpentards, insurgeait contre son meilleur ami, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus nier cette envie qui grondait en lui, qui torturait ses entrailles, qui faisait de son corps le maître de son esprit. Il devait se délester, il devait prendre Potter, il devait le faire sien. Mais connaissant la mentalité des rouge et or, rien n'était joué. Pire, le plus dur restait à faire. Quoique le brun n'avait pas semblé dégoûté lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés vendredi. Il avait donc ses chances. Il devait en être sur, il devait passer à l'action. Sautant hors de son lit, motivé par des perspectives alléchantes, Drago se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Comment obtenir Potter ? Déjà le voir, c'est-à-dire lui donner rendez-vous. Quel prétexte ? Au fil des questions qu'il se posait, une stratégie d'attaque se dessinait.

Une fois satisfait de lui, assit à son bureau, il se mit à tapoter de ses longs doigts fins sur l'album. Cet objet allait être au centre de tout. Il se trouva malin, digne héritier de la fée Morgane. Et pendant qu'il s'auto-félicitait, il ne sentit pas monter en lui l'insidieuse curiosité. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et plus profonde, son regard se fixa sur la texture velouté du l'album, ses doigts se mirent à caresser l'objet. Il n'avait vu que les deux premières photos, que lui réservait le reste ? Devait-il le rendre à Harry sans l'avoir regardé ? Non bien sûr que non. Il devait le voir, il devait… il était indispensable qu'il le regarde. Presque frénétiquement, il fit tourner les pages du recueil de photographies, l'œil brillant et la bouche ouverte.

Il était à deux doigts de jouir. Les cuisses écartées, légèrement courbées, la main faisant des va-et-vients de plus en plus rapide sur son sexe tendu, Drago, les lèvres humides, se masturbait, stimulé par un Harry de dos qui se regardait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, tout en se caressant l'intimité. Le brun avait la tête penchée, les yeux presque fermés, la langue tirée de moitié et trémoussait son arrière-train sous l'excitation des caresses qu'il se prodigait. De voir Potter se donner du plaisir même de dos, lui procurait une sensation si intense que toutes ses parties de jambes en l'air jusqu'ici lui semblaient médiocres.

Il se répandit avec satisfaction sur sa main et cette fois, aucun trouble ne vint menacer la fin de son plaisir. Il avait décidé de faire de son ancien ennemi son nouveau jouet sexuel. Potty, un jouet sexuel ? Jamais le brun ne se laisserait faire. Râlant une fois de plus devant la complexité des Gryffondors, Drago, tout en s'essuyant –encore une fois-, se mit à réfléchir à comment jouir avec Potter sans se prendre la tête. Une relation secrète. Bien sûr, c'était la solution : simple, facile à mettre en place, parfaitement justifiable, sans attache, ni effort, sans promesse, que du bénef. La baise sans la compromission. Se levant pour aller s'admirer devant son miroir à pied, Drago se trouva extrêmement malin, rusé, et perfide.

**XXX**

Il se croyait calme d'apparence. Il écoutait la conversation matinale que tenait les garçons de son dortoir sur le dernier sujet à la mode : la relation Zabini/Crivey, tout en hochant la tête pour montrer son approbation. Mais la vérité était ailleurs, il n'en avait rien à fiche de cette histoire-là. Celle qui l'intéressait, c'était la sienne. Enfin celle qu'il aurait bientôt. En attendant de pouvoir serrer la blondasse décoloré dans ses bras et de mettre ses lèvres en flammes, il se contenterait de l'album où sa futur ex-nemésis dévoilait ses charmes. Il n'avait que ça en tête, mater les photos, revoir Drago dans ses positions si…

-Oh, non ! s'exclama le sauveur du monde magique faussement surpris, j'ai pas encore fini le devoir de potion. Merrrrrde, je vais me faire trucider si Rogue le sait, poursuivit-il tout en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

-J'ai recopié celui d'Hermione, t'l'veux ? s'empressa de répondre Ron pour soulager son ami en grande détresse.

-Orgh !!!!!! Il faut que je me rende à la bibliothèque pour travailler, continua Harry en se frappant le front.

-Tu peux copier sur moi tu sais, Harry, insista le rouquin qui commençait sérieusement à douter de la sincérité de son frère de baguette.

-Il faut surtout pas que je me fasse ENCORE remarqué, commentait le prince des Gryffondors en rassemblant une pile d'objets insolites.

-Harry, ça va ? le questionna Seamus, de plus en plus intrigué.

-Ouais, bien sûr, il faut juste que je fasse ce devoir, continua-t-il à mentir tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Avec une chaussure ?

-Oh ! Non, bien sûr, fit-il en balançant un tas de truc inutiles par-dessus son épaule.

-Harry, si je te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu nous caches quelque chose.

-Pas du tout Dean, se fit entendre une voix lointaine descendant l'escalier.

-Non moi, c'est Seamus, Harry.

- Ok, Dean !!!

Maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de ses camarades, il fallait qu'il trouve un coin tranquille. Voilà 10 bonnes minutes qu'il tournait dans les dédales des couloirs du troisième étage à la recherche d'un lieu calme, loin de toute civilisation, d'oreille indiscrète et de regard curieux. Débouchant sur l'aile nord, il se trouva à un carrefour. Drôle d'endroit pour se trouver à la jonction de quatre couloirs mais comme on est à Poudlard, il souleva les épaules et prit vers la droite. Le chemin qu'il prit s'assombrit vite, le couloir étroit n'avait pas de fenêtres (comme s'il y en avait dans les autres couloirs !!!). Pas sauveur du monde pour rien, Harry n'avait pas peur et ne fut pas surpris quand une porte se dressa devant lui pour lui barrer le passage. Il n'eut qu'à pousser la porte pour qu'elle chancelle et entra dans un pièce desservie par un volet de 3 marches. La pièce semblait être une chambre, celle qu'avait dû avoir un élève aux parents influents, tel qu'un Malefoy. Harry frissonna à l'idée que cette pièce fut occupée par le grand-père de Drago. Mais à bien y regarder, elle était parfaite. Il se retourna et constata que la porte se trouvait au plafond. Une chambre magique ! Décidément, il adorait cette école. Ici, il serait en paix. Soulevant sa robe, il en sortit un album noir velours, le regard vif et les rétines brillantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva allongé sur le lit poussiéreux de la chambre, le pantalon sur les genoux, la main frictionnant vigoureusement son intimité, le faisant râler, gémir et soupirer. La pression était telle qu'il ne tarda pas à se répandre sur sa main. Reprenant son souffle, il se tourna vers sa droite où, ouvert à la dernière page, l'album-photo reposait. Se redressant pour regarder une nouvelle fois le cliché final, il ne se rendit pas compte du sourire béat qui illuminait son visage. Il faut dire qu'il en était devenu gaga de son Drago, même quand celui-ci, de profil devant son miroir, matait la perfection de son physique grâce au reflet de son image dans son miroir à pieds, tout en se léchant les doigts avant de triturer ses tétons. Il aimait ce vaniteux aristocrate et devait le faire sien. D'un coup de baguette magique, il se nettoya et tout en remettant son pantalon, le gryffondor se demanda comment il pouvait bien amener le grand coureur de jupons que des siècles de générations de sorciers n'avait jamais vu, à s'intéresser uniquement à son pantalon. Il était reconnu que les Serpentards n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des sentimentaux et qu'en tant que chefs de la maison des vert et argent, Drago devait être le premier convaincu par cet argument. Retombant mollement sur le lit, le jeune sorcier brun se croyait déjà perdu.

Fermant les yeux, il se vit dans la chambre du blond respirant le parfum qu'en dégageait l'hôte. Une senteur à la fois féline, mystérieuse, rigide et froide. Deux mains sur ses cuisses le firent frissonner et les yeux gris métal de son bien-aimé surgirent de son entre-jambes. Le regard aguicheur de blond captiva Harry qui resta à le fixer. Puis, soudain, Harry se retrouva sous l'eau. A première vue, il devait être seul mais, au bout de quelques minutes, un autre corps fit son apparition. Il entra petit à petit dans le bassin et la couleur de sa peau, pâle, maladive, ne passa pas inaperçue. Drago entra de tout son long dans l'eau et immergea sa tête. Harry entendit son cœur battre la chamade notamment quand le blond lui fit un clic d'œil avant d'émerger. Il ne restait que les jambes de Drago et Harry avait vue sur son maillot. Le souffle court, le brun regarda la main blanche se poser sur la bosse du vêtement, la malaxer doucement puis vigoureusement avant de disparaître.

Réouvrant les yeux, se redressant, Harry, une pointe de ressentiment au fond de l'estomac, se rassura en voyant que Drago n'avait pas disparu. C'était juste son imagination qui avait mis en action une des photos. C'était pas sa préférée, il y en avait une, toujours dans la salle de bain de préfet où …Une idée brillantissime traversa l'esprit du rouge et or. Il savait comment faire Malefoy sien. Il fallait donner exactement au serpent ce qu'il voulait et que voulait un serpent, de la domination. Il devait faire croire à Drago qu'il se laisserait faire. Se frottant le menton de satisfaction, Harry se sentit pas si bête en fin de compte. Il avait trouvé la solu … minute papillon ! Se laisser écrasé par Drago, ça tuerait les Gryffondors. Comment faire pour éviter que tout le monde ne remarque leur manège ? Ici. De nouveau tout sourire, le brun se dit qu'ici, dans cette pièce, il pourrait jouer les dominés et attendrir Drago sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte et hop dans la poche.

Regardant la chambre de plus près, il remarqua qu'elle était sale (et lui aussi d'ailleurs) et vieillotte. Cette pièce serait, dans son état actuel, indigne d'un MALEFOY et rien que ça pouvait le discréditer. Un quart d'heure plus tard et une bonne centaine de sorts lancés, la chambre était de nouveau belle et prête à l'usage. Le seul problème et Harry s'en rendit compte de suite, c'est que si Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Ginny et lui s'y sentirait comme des coqs en pâte, Drago, lui, trouverait ça vraiment mais vraiment trop Gryffy à son goût. Il l'entendait déjà se plaindre : _C'est dans ce trou à rat, Potty, que tu comptes me baiser ! Tu m'as pris pour un lapin ou pire pour un Weasley !_ Secouant la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées, il reprit sa baguette et retenta une nouvelle, déjà plus Serpentarde. Hélas, un quart-heure plus tard, la pièce ressemblait encore plus à une base secrète de Gryffondors. _POTTER, c'est gentil de m'emmener à votre QG mais je ne vois pas trop bien l'aide que je pourrais vous y apporter. Vous êtes bêtes et un esprit brillant comme le mien ne pourra rien y changer._ Bien que ce n'était que des suppositions de sa part, Harry avait déjà envie de défenestrer ce blondinet arrogant qui lui parlait aussi mal. Redescendant sur terre, Harry se dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide et il connaissait la personne idéale pour ça. C'est elle-même qui lui avait dit qu'elle serait là en cas de besoin. Et puis, maintenant, avec ce qui s'était passé hier, elle faisait partie de la famille, non ?

**XXX**

Riche et amoureux, deux choses que peu de Serpentards pouvait se targuer d'avoir. Bien sûr, cela occasionnait quelques petits désagréments. Quelques uns de ses comparses le fusillaient du regard, reniflaient sur son passage, susurraient, le menaçaient même mais personne n'alla plus loin. Il lui suffisait d'interpeller le ou les intéressés pour que tous se taisent. Après tout, notre maître à tous, le vénérable Drago ne l'avait pas répudié. Et pour cause, il en savait trop. Mais pas assez à son goût. Il aurait donner cher pour savoir ce que les deux leaders des maisons ennemies allaient bien pouvoir faire ensemble, maintenant qu'ils possédaient un objet dangereux appartement à l'autre. Serait-ce un moyen de pression mutuelle ?un calumet de la paix ?un modérateur de tension ? Blaise aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui allait se passer à présent. Mais faute d'avoir une réponse, il allait se consoler dans les bras de son p'tit lion.

Partir à la recherche de Colin Câlin était une expérience toute nouvelle pour lui, habitué au rendez-vous d'affaire secret, il était presque tenté de longer les murs des couloirs sombres du château. Cependant, l'exaltation que lui procurait le fait d'être au centre de toutes les conversations de l'école, lui permettait de traverser, son sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, Poudlard à la recherche de son bien-aimé. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à le trouver, entouré de … quel déshonneur, des Gryffy. Bon, pour cette fois, il lui pardonnait mais il faudrait vraiment prévoir à changer de camarades. Et s'il changeait de maison, s'il venait chez les Serpentards, la tête de Drago. Et non, son p'tit lion est très bien chez les Gryffy, cette maison était accepté sans problème des deux autres maisons : Poussoufle et Serdaigle, ce qui facilitait la tâche pour prendre des photographie. Là où Colin allait il ne pouvait y aller et là où lui allait, Colin ne pouvait entrer, ils se complétaient très bien comme ça et leur petite affaire ne s'en portait que mieux.

Blaise se glissa derrière Colin qui se retourna, un splendide sourire aux lèvres. Lèvres, qu'il captura sous les regards impressionnés de toute l'assemblée. Décidément, il aimait être sous les feux de la rampe. Il devrait sans doute se lancer dans une carrière artistique plus tard : maître chanteur, ça devrait lui aller. Il demanderait à Drago son avis pour voir. C'est important de connaître les opinions de ses pairs. Délicatement, le sorcier noir entraîna sa moitié dans un coin plus tranquille -mais à la vue de tous- afin de discuter en tête à tête, de leur petite entreprise, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, tout en se faisant des bisous.

Ils avaient à peine commencé que le prince Harry se jeta sur eux.

-Colin. Blaise, c'est ça ? Comment vous allez ?

Le jeune homme avait l'air pressé ou plutôt surexcité. C'était comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose et pour un féru du comportement humain comme l'était Blaise, cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Je suis super content pour vous, les gars.

-C'est vrai M.Harry Potter ? s'émerveilla Colin, le regard papillonnant.

Blaise se mit à bouder. C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? C'était SON Colin après tout, s'il voulait un Crivey, il n'avait qu'à aller voir Denis.

-Merci Potter, toi aussi tu finiras par trouver chaussure à ton pied.

Et sans plus tarder, comme pour marquer son territoire, il embrassa Colin de plus belle. Cependant, Harry ne partit pas pour autant.

-Vous allez fêter ça, non ?

-Non pas vraiment, Potter, enchaîna Blaise, tout en serrant son Gryffondor, tout à lui, dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi Harry Potter, tu voulais nous organiser une fête ? s'émerveilla de plus belle Colin.

-Heu … non, enfin pas tout à fait. C'est juste pour savoir en fait. Mais si tu veux … oui.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, le Parler Gryffondor était une langue qu'il découvrait chaque jour. Elle était compliquée mais rien n'est impossible pour un vert et argent. Si seulement Drago était là, il aurait pu lui, le grand parmi les grands, éclaircir tout ça.

-En fait, je me demandais comment faire pour décorer une pièce qui pourrait plaire aux Serpentards et aux Gryffondors en même temps. Mais comme je connais pas trop bien, en fait pas du tout, je suis totalement ignorant des goûts des Serpy, je vois pas comment faire.

-Alors c'est vrai Harry Potter, tu veux nous organiser une fête. T'entends ça Blizzy, une fête pour nous. Merci Harry Potter.

Au fil des questions que lui posaient Potter, Blaise se mit à douter. Etait-ce vraiment pour organiser une fête pour eux ? Certaines questions, à son sens, n'avaient ni queue, ni tête mais comme Colin les comprenait, il se dit que c'était un des aspects du parler Gryffondor. Seulement, le vert et argent trouvait que le chef de rouge et or posait beaucoup de question ayant à voir avec Sa Majesté Malefoy. Etait-ce pour l'inviter, lui aussi ? Etait-ce à ce moment-là qu'ils s'échangeront les albums ? Connaissant son ami, il savait que Drago serait capable de ne pas rendre à Potter son bien, dans le seul but d'avoir un moyen de pression sur lui. Il irait même jusqu'à récupérer les photos de lui et à changer celles du brun. Potter semblait content de toutes les réponses qu'il lui faisait et Blaise s'en donnait à cœur joie, dans l'attente de voir le résultat de tout ça.

Ce fut entre deux éclats de rire que Drago apparut. Comme toujours, superbe de la tête au pied, Blaise frémit devant tant de grâce. Et dire qu'en officialisant sa relation avec Colin, il renonçait au corps sublime de Drago. Une pointe de tristesse envahit son âme. Mais elle disparut vite quand il sentit son lionceau se blottir de peur entre ses bras. Il était si mignon, là se lovant contre lui, cherchant protection dans le creux de ses bras. Il vit à peine Drago bousculer Harry tellement il était sous le charme de son amoureux. Il n'entendit même pas les insultes que les deux leaders se lancèrent à la tête. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son Colin qui, réfugié contre son ventre, sursautait à chaque haussement de voix. Il le serra à son tour, le défendant de ses membres supérieurs. Contre la barrière de haine, la barrière d'amour tenait fermement ses positions. Il sentit son amant se calmer et, pour le rassurer définitivement, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que Drago et Harry étaient partis, ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que tout Poudlard avait suivi la scène et que, malgré la haine de leur chef, la solidité de leur amour était déjà le symbole qu'une nouvelle ère planait dans l'école.

**XXX**

Détestable, c'est exactement ce qu'il était. Remontant dans sa future ex-nouvelle chambre secrète, Harry maudissait Drago. Il était tranquillement en train de récolter des informations pour décorer son nouvel appart –tout ça pour qui ? pour ce gros bêta en plus- quand le gros bêta en question, faillit lui arracher le bras. Il l'avait bousculé tellement fort qu'Harry craignait que la poche de sa robe soit déchirée. Et forcement comme à son habitude, le vil serpent avait craché son venin sur eux. Ah ! Ah ! Elle était drôle sa tête quand il avait remarqué que Colin et Blaise s'embrassaient tendrement sans se préoccuper d'eux. Il était reparti encore plus furieux. Massant son épaule meurtrie, Harry n'en revenait pas de la violence avec laquelle Drago l'avait bousculé. Après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il aurait pu y aller un peu plus mollement. Et dire qu'il avait pris la décision de faire de cet odieux personnage son … amant. Cela résonna en lui comme un conte des mille et une nuits sauf que Shéhérazade n'avait rien de la jeune douce et angélique racontant des histoires pour sauver sa vie mais était bel et bien un jeune homme vaniteux, prétentieux, arrogant, vendant père et mère pour sauver sa peau. Se rendant compte qu'il pensait un peu n'importe quoi à l'encontre de Drago, il se dit qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'en savoir plus sur ce garçon qui avait emporté son cœur. Seulement, il devra lui rembourser sa robe si elle était déchirée. De nouveau de son antre, Harry regarda le vêtement et constata qu'au fond de sa poche un petit bout de parchemin y demeurait. C'était un mot de Drago. Irrécupérable, c'était le mot qui le qualifiait le mieux. Il lui avait embroché le bras pour y glisser ce bout de papier.

Harry,

Il faut qu'on parle. Comme d'hab, chez moi, ce soir.

Drago.

P.S : Si tu viens à 23h, emporte ton sac de couchage cette fois.

Parfait, il avait un rendez-vous avec Malefoy. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il ne lui suffisait plus maintenant qu'à modifier le lieu du rendez-vous. En attendant, il suivait les conseils de Blaise pour redonner un peu de charme malfoyen à la pièce. Dès qu'il eut fini avec la décoration, il dessina le plan d'une carte sur un bout de parchemin. Il n'avait plu qu'à tout donner à Drakie. Le Sauveur du monde se mit à glousser en s'entendant appeler son ancienne nemesis par ce surnom très familier.

Il était presque l'heure du déjeuner, la matinée était passée bien vite. Il ne devait pas trop tarder à remettre à Drago l'itinéraire du nouveau lieu de rendez-vous. Car s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait pas plus tard. Son absence prolongée devait déjà inquiéter ses amis, notamment Ron. Tout en se dirigeant vers la grande salle, Harry se demandait comment aborder de façon plus intelligent Drago, contrairement à ce dernier. Le hall se remplissait déjà et Harry attendait qu'il arrive, s'imaginant un dialogue courtois, civilisé voire amical. _Dès que je vois Drago, sans éveiller les soupçons, je vais vers lui. Et le bouscule du style, j'ai pas fait exprès. Non, ça, ça va pas, c'est à peu très ce qu'il avait tout à l'heure. En plus, il commencera certainement en m'insultant. Putain, Potty regarde où tu vas gros naze ! En tout cas, si ça arrive, mon poing sur sa belle gueule il aura. S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire devant tout le monde… bon passons, je m'égare. Donc, oui, Blaise. J'irais parler à Blaise. Du style je viens pour lui, pour … pour… pour l'inviter à notre table. Oui, c'est ça ! En pendant qu'il accepte, je glisse mon plan dans la poche de Drago, ni vu, ni connu. _

**XXX**

Tout le monde trouvait ça merveilleux qu'un Serpentard et un Gryffondor soient ensemble, tant mieux pour eux, après tout s'ils s'aimaient pourquoi pas. (Quoi qu'il en doutait fortement, il voyait plus Zabini avec Colin juste pour le sexe).Mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi en parlaient-ils tous. C'est vrai que hier, c'était amusant de torturer Colin avec des questions embarrassantes mais maintenant, ça n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Surtout si on écoutait le point de vue des filles. Quelle horreur, elles voyaient des pétales de roses et des dragées partout. Heureusement pour lui sa petite-amie Mione chérie se contentait qu'un bon livre en secouant la tête désinvoltement. Grâce à Merlin, c'était l'heure du repas, lui et ses potes, étaient les premiers à quitter la salle commune où M. Crivey faisait encore plus la une depuis qu'il avait rouler un pelle à son Serpentard de mec devant Malefoy. Rien que pour voir la tête du blondinet, il aurait aimé être là. Sinon le reste… c'était pas son truc. Enfin, bref la faim le tiraillait et il descendait les marches des escaliers en direction de la grande salle quand il vit dans le hall en train de faire les cents pas, son meilleur ami. Ça, c'était un vrai sujet d'inquiétude. Pourquoi personne n'en parlait ? Harry était vraiment mais vraiment bizarre ces dernier temps. Et son comportement d'aujourd'hui une énigme à elle seule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Pourquoi se précipite-t-il sur les Serpentards ? Tenterait-il une approche amicale. Quoi qu'il en soit, lui comme les autres Gryffondors accélèrent le pas pour rejoindre leur chef, avec les serpents, on ne savait jamais.

**XXX**

Certains le savaient déjà, Harry Potter était dérangé, être le sauveur du monde magique n'était pas sans séquelle mais de là à se jeter sur les Serpentards, y avait un fossé quand même. Pourtant il semblait qu'un pont venait d'être bâti et qu'à cause des maux de tête dus à sa cicatrice, Potty voulait le franchir. Quelle que soit l'idée qu'il avait en tête, il se devait de l'arrêter net. Et alors que le zébré avançait vers eux d'un pas décidé, Drago lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

-Par Salazard, Potty tu m'attendais ?

Le rouge et or se crispa net, serra les poings et fronça les sourcilles.

-Certainement pas la fouine, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

-Pourtant tu étais là à tourner comme un Weasley dans son Terrier et dès que tu m'as vu ton regard s'est illuminé.

-Merlin, Malefoy j'ne savais pas que tu lisais dans mon regard. Et dire que mes yeux t'attirent sans que je le sache.

-C'est pour mieux te crever les yeux, Potter.

Il allait de soit qu'il mentait, s'il regardait les yeux d'Harry, c'était parce qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Mais le rayon de rage qu'il y vit passer lui démontra qu'il avait sans doute dépassé les bornes. Comment, après cela, faire de Potter sa nouvelle conquête ? Cependant …

-Je ne te laisserais pas ce plaisir Malefoy.

-Crois-tu que te toucher Potty soit source de plaisir ?

Un morceau de papier atterrit méchamment sur son visage manquant, selon les termes de l'aristocrate, de l'éborgner.

-POTTER, 30 points en moins pour agression sauvage envers un camarade, rugit Pansy Parkinson, la préfette en chef.

Harry haussa les épaules d'indifférences.

-Et ton déchet Potter, tu le ramasses pas, grogna Malefoy

-T'as qu'à le faire toi-même.

-Tu rêves, Potter.

-POTTER, cracha à nouveau le pékinois vert et argent, 30 points en moins pour insalubrité au sein de l'école.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise, intrigué, s'était déjà baissé pour récupérer le papier jeté. Ce qui ne plut pas à Drago qui le lui enleva des mains.

-En plus de rouler des pelles aux Gryffy, tu leur sers aussi d'elfe de maison !

**XXX **

Il était exactement 22h30 et il était en retard, lui ! Il avait pourtant quitté sa chambre un bon quart d'heure à l'avance. Et au lieu d'être à l'endroit indiqué par la carte, il était au carrefour d'un embranchement de 4 couloirs en plein milieu de l'aile nord du 3e étage. Cette école était encore plus complexe que le manoir de ses ancêtres. Drago regarda, le parchemin où un plan de carte y était dessiné. Il lui semblait que ce croissement s'y trouvait mais il ne mettrait pas sa baguette à couper. Tournant et retournant la carte dans tous les sens, il se décida à aller tout droit tout en pestant. _Je savais déjà que Potter avait de problème de lecture, qu'il savait à peine écrire mais j'avais au moins espéré qu'il sache dessiner. Même pas, comment on va faire pour communiquer hein !_ Et pendant qu'il maugréait dans sa barbe, il ne sentit pas une présence dans son dos se rapprocher. La main qui se posa sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

-Potter, te sens pas obliger de prévenir.

-Malefoy, remercie moi, tu étais en train de te perdre, bien que tu avais une carte.

-Parce que tu appelles ça une carte toi ? Moi j'appelle ça un gribouillis d'enfants.

-De toute façon, vous autres, les aristocrates, ne désignez jamais les choses par leurs noms.

N'étant pas trop loin de la chambre secrète, pendant qu'il se chamaillait avec Drago, Harry le conduisit dans ce qui deviendra leur nid secret. A peine entré, la pièce submergea le sens éthique de Drago.

-Mazette, Harry c'est magnifique.

Une table ronde noire et ces quatre chaises trônaient au centre de la pièce, où un bouquet de roses blanches scintillait dans un vase aux formes pures et transparentes. A droite, posé sur une estrade qui était aussi une fontaine, un salon de style Zen en bambou vert. Et à gauche, un magnifique lit baldaquin en fer forgé. La chambre toute blanche, faisait ressortir avec intensité, tous les meubles.

-Puis-je prendre votre cape, M. Malefoy, fit Harry avec toute la distinction d'un maître d'hôtel.

Drago lui tendit ses affaires et Harry alla les poser sur un porte-manteau que le blond n'avait pas vu, puisqu'il était derrière lui. Se retournant, il put y voir un armoire, un bureau assorti au lit.

Tel un bon hôte, le rouge et or conduisit le vert et argent au salon. Drago adorait le comportement du brun même s'il trouvait que ça lui allait pas vraiment. Des futons blanc posés sur ses banquettes basses formaient un u, au centre une table basse, et juste devant accroché au mur la mosaïque d'une fleur rare mais au symbolisme fort : la Carmélia Amor. (petit clin d'œil à moi-même LOL !!!). Drago qui avait retiré ses chaussures avant de monter sur l'estrade, s'assit en tailleur sur un des futons. Harry en fit de même et se posa à coté de lui. Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes princes. Tous deux se demandaient comment faire comprendre à l'autre ses sentiments, surtout avec ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Ce fut Harry qui ouvrit la discussion.

-J'ai ton album, Mal… Drago, commença-t-il timidement.

-Moi aussi, j'ai le tien.

Un autre silence s'installa.

-Désolé, j'ai pas d'alcool, tenta Harry pour relancer la conversation.

-Pas la peine, je ne veux pas que tu t'enivres.

-T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi ?demanda Harry, une pointe d'espoir au cœur.

-Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de te trimballer jusqu'à ta tour, répondit Drago faisant semblant de ne pas être intéressé.

-Donc tu t'inquiètes, répéta Harry le cœur en fête. Il se rapprocha de Drago, le regard brillant d'envie.

Il lui semblait rêvé, Super sauveur le dévorait du regard ? Drago déglutit péniblement en se noyant dans le regard vert émeraude de sons visa vis.

-J'ai envie de toi, lâcha le sang-pur bien malgré lui.

La sincérité de ces paroles se lisait sur son visage pâle qui se tintait de rouge sous l'émotion.

-T'as juste envie de me baiser Malefoy ?

-Jamais tu ne te laisseras juste baiser Potter.

-Alors que veux-tu ?

-J'veux être à toi.

Il s'entendait plus parler qu'il ne raisonnait vraiment, les mots lui sortaient par la bouche et il ne pouvait les en empêcher. Mais il sentait au fond de lui, une délivrance. Une véritable liberté qui s'amplifiait en voyant le sourire de lui en plus magnifique d'Harry. Le brun aurait-il des sentiments à son égard ?

Jamais il n'aurait cru que Drago était en fait, sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Et son petit minois confus, rougit par la spontanéité, le rendait vraiment adorable et irrésistible.

-Moi aussi, je te veux Drago. Je veux être à toi.

Par la suite tout s'enchaîna très vite. Il y eu des baisers sur le front, les joues, les lèvres, les mains, des caresses dans le cou, sur le torse, sur les cuisses, sur les sexes. Ils décidèrent taciturnement d'avancer doucement mais sûrement. Et pour faire de la semaine qui commençait une semaine extraordinaire, à 23h24, ils étaient tout deux blottis l'un dans les bras de l'autre, se réchauffant de cette sensation merveilleuse qu'était l'amour, leur amour.

A suivre …

* * *

Ben oui, c'est pas la fin. 

J'ai prévu encore quelques petites choses. Comme plus de descriptions de photos, plus de chantage, de nouveaux rebondissements, dans le dernier chapitre (de s'en doute trois sous-parties) Vengeance.

Alors si vous êtes intéressé, il faut le dire où plutôt l'écrire dans un petite review. (exigente ? Moa ? Na !)

Olidée.


	12. Vengeance I

Coucou tout le monde,  
Après plusieurs semaines sans internet (déménagement oblige) ce soir, je suis enfin revenue à la civilisation cybernétique. Donc pour fêter ça, voici un nouveau chapitre de votre fic tant attendue.

* * *

_**VERSION CORRIGEE**_

* * *

Avant de commencer la lecture, voici les **RAR**. 

Slytherin's proud,Spicy marmelade,zaika,Ziardrel,Bins : Bien, puis que tel est votre souhait, voici la suite.

Leelo calavera : J'espère qu'en postant ma fic ce soir, tu n'auras pas encore déposé de plaintes à l'ALD (Asso des lecteurs en Danger pour ceux qui l'ignore). Par contre pour ce qui est de coupé au bon moment, je pense que cette fois tu seras tout autant satisfaite. LOL!!!!

Lynshan : Merci, c'est vrai que c'était un chapitre à rebondissement. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira encore.

Surfway : C'est vrai qu'il y a des fics très difficile à lire. Moi aussi j'ai tenté d'en lire. Des fois même si l'histoire est intéressant, si le texte n'est pas un minium claire c'est dure de poursuivre même si on voudrait connaitre la suite. En tout cas merci pour ce super compliment.

bisha-choupette : Trop cool le fanart. C'est vrai qu'il colle bien à ma fic.

Child Prey : Pour le lemon, je vais essaie. Mais je promets rien, j'ai du mal avec ça (pourtant j'en lis beaucoup) c'est d'ailleur pour ça je j'ai du mal à avancé avec une de mes fic non publié : Entre les mains d'Harry. C'est vrai que nos tourtereaux sont pas doués, j'espère que ça va s'arranger pour eux.  
PS: Alors ce campement devant l'ordi, pas trop de cernes sous les yeux?

Temi-chou: Child Prey le trouvait trop court, toi tu le trouve trop long. J'ai du mal à tout suivre. Mais c'est pas grave, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'au final, vous aimez. Vous vous marrez même. Bon, la fin était un peu rapide, moi aussi je trouve, mais je pense que cette fois, ça s'est parfait.

Kem-liu : C'est vrai que quelques scènes sont marrantes. Je sais pas si c'est le cas pour celui ci, mais bonne lecture.

Et bien sûr, un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui laissent pas de reviews. C'est déjà bien de la lire. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont des alerts sur ma fic. Quand aux autres, merci aussi car sans lecteurs il n'y a pas de bonnes histoires. Alors cette fois, c'est la bonne, BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Vengeance.**

_Première partie_

* * *

Un mois plus tard ….

Le pan de la robe glissa entre ses doigts. Dans un dernier mouvement de désespoir, il referma sa main sur le vêtement mais celui-ci n'y était plus. Le bruit des talons claquant sur le carrelage résonna à son oreille, rythmant les battements de son cœur. Chaque pas était un véritable supplice pour lui, il les entendait s'éloigner, comme une condamnation irréversible et sans appel. Il avait supplié pour la première fois de sa vie, les deux genoux au sol, la tête baissée, son souffle chaud et sa respiration saccadée se répercutaient sur les carreaux froids et durs, froids et durs comme la réponse qu'il lui avait faite. Une larme s'écrasa sur le pavage. Il regarda cette minuscule flaque d'eau, surpris. Lui, pleurant ? Il ne pouvait croire ça possible. Une autre larme tomba, étalant la première. Il s'entendit renifler, juste avant qu'une cascade d'eau salée ne chute de ses yeux. Un cri de rage sortit du fond de ses tripes, arrêtant le bruit des pas ou était-ce plutôt la porte. Elle s'ouvrit. La tête baissée pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, un filet de lumière vint taquiner son visage et toute parcelle d'espoir s'en alla quand elle disparut. Le claquement de la porte lui arracha le cœur. Plongé dans le noir, il se trouvait misérable, indigne, une larve… Poufsouffle. Mais il n'en était pas un. La colère se mit à le ronger, amplifiant sa haine, multipliant ses envies de représailles. Se redressant doucement, soutenu par sa détermination telle une bête sauvage en soif de liberté qu'on venait de capturer, il se mit à hurler sans retenue, un mot, un seul et toujours le même : VENGEANCE.

oooOOOooo

Deux mois plus tard….

Blaise Zabini, ce Serpentard de septième année, était l'homme de tous les dangers. Derrière son attitude posé et tranquille, son sourire mystérieux et énigmatique, ses phrases simples et amicales, se trouvait un véritable aventurier. Ce jeune sorcier de terrain n'avait pas hésité quelques mois plus tôt à braver l'interdit, le tabou suprême : sortir avec un Gryffondor. Pour cela, il avait dû tenir tête au chef de sa maison, monarque tout puissant, empereur respecté, dieu omnipotent : Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Cela n'avait pas été sans heurt, sa place au sommet de la pyramide serpentaresque avait vacillé, trembloté mais avait tenu bon gré, mal gré. Il avait contourné les coups de pieds accidentels, évité les mains qui ne se contrôlaient plus, pacifié les assemblées amicales de gros bras à l'ombre des couloirs et s'en était toujours sorti entier. Surtout que son prince, son ex-meilleur ami, l'acceptait toujours avec joie au sein de son cercle de sujet très fermé et sélectif, le sourire en moins, la voix froide et les ordres acérés.

C'est donc dans …la joie et la …bonne humeur, le visage détendu, les trait lisses –c'est-à-dire : les poches sous les yeux, les dents serrés, le corps crispé, râlant, soupirant, maugréant, maudissant- qu'il se rendit tout heureux à son rendez-vous matinal. En effet, grâce à tout l'amour que lui promulguait sa fratrie, lui et son lionceau d'amour avaient décidé, voila deux mois, de revenir aux rencontres secrètes dans leur armoire magique.

Etait-ce pour l'amour ou pour le business ? Allez savoir les deux leur allaient si bien. Car durant les trois derniers mois écoulés, le marché au noir de Pourdlard était une véritable mine de gallions. La première vente aux enchères de posters avait tellement bien marché, que toute les fois où le marché clandestin ouvrait ses portes, d'autres posters (beaucoup plus sages) de VIP étaient vendus à pris d'or, en plus des photos habituels. Le système était le même, quoi que depuis peu –deux semaines- une nouvelle rumeur rampait sur les murs de pierres de l'école.

Prenant toutes les précautions requises, comme à son habitude, Blaise se glissa dans son armoire et retrouva la vilaine chaleur de son 20m2 où, sur le méchant sofa, la chemise ouverte, somnolait l'horrible rouge et or de Colin Crivey. Dès qu'il vit le 6e année, allongé tel un délicieux dessert s'offrant à la bouche du plus gourmand des sorciers, le visage de Blaise se crispa, ses yeux se plissèrent et il se pinça les lèvres –c'est-à-dire : disparition des poches sous les yeux, petit sourire appréciateur, imagination lubrique scintillant dans le regard, désir, envies- et il s'apprêtait à sauter littéralement sur le brun quand un des parchemins posé sur la table tomba. Le sorcier noir le ramassa tout en souriant :

-Avec ça Drago, vas-tu redevenir mon ami ?

Dans son sofa, le rouge et or bougea :

-Tu as dit quelques chose, lança-t-il d'une voix mal réveillé.

Reposant le bout de papier, le vert et argent s'avança tel un félin sur sa proie :

-Oui, je me demandais s'il était raisonnable de commencer sa journée par un Gryffy au lit.

-Et tu as ta réponse ? demanda Colin totalement réveillé par la proposition de son petit-ami.

-Oui, fit Blaise en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture.

oooOOOooo

Au même moment, un étage plus bas …

_Mille et une astuces pour réussir ses ASPIC_. Il leva son nez du bouquin, regarda autour de lui, écouta le bruit ambiant mais tout était normal. Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'on l'avait appelé, où était-ce quelqu'un qui parlait de lui ? A cette heure aussi matinale, cela l'étonnerait. Il se tourna vers son lutin réveil qui, roulé en boule, dormait paisiblement. On aurait dit un ballon et l'envie irrésistible de schooter dedans le fit sourire méchamment. Un souffle chaud sur son torse lui fit détourner le regard.

Posé sur sa poitrine, une tête brune sublimait sa peau pâle. Le prince des Serpentards, comme le surnommait tous les jeunes Poudlariens, regarda le bel endormi adossé à lui. D'un regard tendre et ému, il se rappela les moments forts de leur relation. Voila trois mois que lui, Drago Malefoy, fils d'une des plus grandes fortunes du monde sorcier, fils de mangemorts à la solde du seigneur des ténèbres sortait, couchait, aimait, chérissait l'autre prince de Poudlard : Harry Potter, Gryffondor au grand cœur, l'Elu du monde magique, ennemi du seigneur noir.

Certes, leur union était cachée aux yeux de tous. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que leur chambre secrète était devenue le nid d'amour où ils y passaient toutes leurs soirées. Ils ne se voyaient pas de toute la journée (enfin, se regarder dans les couloirs oui mais pas se toucher, s'embrasser, se tenir par la main) et profitaient ainsi de la nuit pour être entièrement l'un à l'autre. C'était Drago lui-même qui avait proposé ce système.

Ce fut lui le premier à vouloir le rompre quand, au bout d'une semaine et demie alors qu'ils avaient cours de potion en commun ensemble, le blond chopa le brun par le col et le fit entrer dans une salle de cours vide. Harry se serait bien laissé tenter par les mains affolantes de son compagnon si seulement ce dernier n'avait pas instauré cette règle stupide en paradant comme un jeune coq, assurant que cela correspondait plus à sa personnalité de sorcier libre. Ainsi, les deux jeunes garçons étaient retournés en classe, un peu furieux. Mais cela ne fut pas perdu pour tout le monde, le professeur Rogue, sentant la tension entre les deux chefs des maisons rivales, accabla le Gryffondor allant même jusqu'à lui donner une punition (Drago en fut très content).

Se maudissant, s'indignant pour son propre comportement de Poufouffle et pour remplacer le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas goûter à son rouge et or de la journée, tous les jours, à l'heure du repas de midi, il lui hiboutait, une lettre d'amour, parfois très tendre, romantique, parfois lubrique, salace, toujours des mots d'amour pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Bien évidemment, le grand Harry Potter, recevant une lettre tous les jours hors des heures de courriers habituels avait fait jaser toute l'école. D'autant plus que le roux et la brunette n'étaient pas invités à lire les messages, ni même à y jeter un coup d'œil. Le contenu général des messages fut vite découvert grâce à la teinte rose voire rouge que prenaient les joues du Gryffondor en lisant. Il fut vite entendu que Harry Potter avait une copine.

Mais Drago n'en fut pas plus oublié car le nouveau comportement du jeune homme –découché (et dire qu'il avait une chambre privée), venir à la rencontre de ses sujets, travailler seul et surtout, surtout, ne plus flirter avec personne, sa couche étant devenu déserte- avait soulevé plusieurs questions. Et les Poudlariens en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que pour le prince des Gryffondors : Drago Malefoy avait une copine. Seulement un grand nombre soutenait la théorie de la jalousie. Car pour eux, sa majesté Serpent enviait leur super sauveur et s'était jeté dans les bras de la première venue pour lui faire concurrence.

Avec toutes ces rumeurs, le jeune couple n'avait rien à craindre. Ils auraient pu en rester là mais ils en voulaient plus, ils voulaient leur ASPIC. C'était pourquoi, ils travaillaient dur même en étant ensemble. Harry avait fait des progrès fulgurants en potion et Drago en avait fait en DCFM. Rogue grinçait des dents et le professeur Xella était admiratif devant la force combative de Malefoy. Mais pour dire vrai, ce qui les motivaient vraiment, c'était la récompense au bout du travail. Plus ils étudiaient bien et plus le plaisir à suivre était intense. Ils avaient même le rêve de passer les vacances ensemble après leurs examens. Il faut dire que le sexe entre eux était… plus que jouissif. Les deux jeunes hommes s'abandonnaient complètement l'un à l'autre, offrant à leur moitié le meilleur d'eux-même lors de l'acte sexuel.

C'était pour cela que si tôt dans la journée, Drago lisait _Mille et une astuces pour réussir ses ASPIC_ ou _Les ASPIC pour les NULS_ qu'il avait trouvé lors d'une de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Regardant son bien-aimé soupiré d'aise sur son torse, Drago se demanda jusqu'à quand cette quiétude allait durer. Pendant un instant, la guerre, le lord, son père traversèrent son esprit mais il préféra les chasser. Pourquoi penser à des choses aussi désagréables quand un aussi bel ange dormait à côté de soi ? Et puis, il arrivait parfaitement à tenir sa ligne de défense Serpentaresque grâce à Blaise. Son … meilleur ami, lui servait de défouloir en ce moment et tout ça parce qu'il sortait avec un Gryffondor. C'était vraiment une honte ! Comment un vert et argent pouvait, ne serait-ce que, toucher à un rouge et or ? Lui ? C'était pas pareil. C'était autre chose. Et puis sa relation avec Potter était secrète. Et elle le resterait. Bien décidé à terminer sa petite vie scolaire ainsi, le blond replongea son nez pointu dans son bouquin.

oooOOOooo

Il était en retard, il n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Drago, un beau blond à la chevelure blanche et à la peau si pâle, que ceux qui le rencontraient pour la première fois auraient pensé qu'il était malade, attendait, caché derrière la porte d'une salle vide des cachots. Il se raidit en entendant des pas pressés claquer sur les dalles froides du château : il arrivait. Lorsque la silhouette brune qu'il attendait passa devant lui, il la saisit vigoureusement et la poussa dans la salle. Profitant de la surprise de sa victime, il ferma la porte après s'être assuré que nul ne les avait vu. A peine cette dernière refermée que le jeune homme, à la peau mate et à la chevelure de jais en bataille, fit entendre sa voix irritée.

-MALEFOY, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? rugit le garçon.

Ledit Malefoy se retourna, élégamment, sans trop se presser, comme si personne ne l'avait interpellé. Il entendit son vis-à-vis soupirer bruyamment. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui énerva encore plus celui qui était en face de lui.

-MALEFOY !!! Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis en retard pour le cours de Rogue.

Ça, il le savait parfaitement, d'ailleurs, c'était sur cette donnée qu'il avait planifié son plan. Il redressa la tête, pointa son nez en l'air et alla s'adosser sur une table sans quitter des yeux son camarade qui bouillonnait sur place. Ce spectacle le ravissait d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de son plus grand ennemi, St-Potter. Il aurait pu se délecter de cette situation pendant des lustres mais il savait qu'elle ne durerait pas, sa sainteté Potty n'aimait pas se sentir humilié de la sorte.

Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait furieux vers la sortie, le blond se décida enfin à lui parler.

-Tu n'ignores pas la rumeur, Potter, demanda-t-il calmement tout en sachant la réponse.

Le Gryffondor se figea sur place. Prestement, il se retourna, en fronçant les sourcils vers le Serpentard.

-Chéri, on n'a pas déjà eu cette conversation.

D'un geste gracieux que seul lui pouvait faire, Drago s'assit sur le rebord de la table sur laquelle il était adossé, croisant les jambes et les bras.

-Si justement, H, fit le blond d'une voie douce. Et c'est d'autant plus ce qui m'inquiète.

Harry, toujours pas convaincu, alla se placer juste devant lui, les bras sur le torse, les lèvres pincées, en signe de désapprobation.

-C'est pas plutôt une ruse pour profiter de moi.

Certes, il avait déjà tenté le coup mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le croire si bête en refaisant deux fois la même stratégie. Le vert et argent, vexé, plissa les yeux et un rictus apparut au coin de sa lèvre droite. D'un geste tout aussi magistral que pour s'asseoir, il se leva et d'un pas décidé, alla vers la porte.

-Si c'est comme cela que tu vois les choses, POTTER, cracha-t-il, soit, débrouille-toi toi-même.

Harry sentit son cœur se fendre en mille morceaux, depuis quand le Serpentard n'avait pas vomi son nom de cette manière, surtout lors d'un tête à tête. Il serra les poings tout en tremblant mais refusa d'abdiquer. Il n'allait certainement pas se jeter aux pieds du sang pur, pleurant de lui parler avec amour comme il savait si bien le faire. Chassant de son esprit le son de la voix susurrante de son amant, il reprit avec véhémence.

-Ah, alors il y a une nouvelle rumeur ? Et elle dit quoi celle-là ? Qu'il y a de nouvelles photos de nous à poil ?

D'un air victorieux, l'aristocrate se retourna, son rictus toujours dessiné au coin de la bouche mais l'air supérieur qu'il arborait avait disparu. Presqu'en sautillant, il alla au devant de son camarade.

-Pire, siffla-t-il.

Son visage était si proche de celui Harry, qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de sa respiration taquiner sa joue. Sans crier gare, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor et lui vola un baiser.

-Je le savais, pervers, ragea le survivant en reculant. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. C'est NON, Drago.

Toujours aussi amusé, très fier de lui, le blond tendit un parchemin qui rappela trop d'événements à Harry.

-Alors avec ça peut-être me croiras-tu.

Dans un souffle de détermination, Harry arracha quasiment le parchemin des mains du blond. Il n'était pas différent de celui qu'il avait eu entre les mains quelques mois auparavant. C'était le même procédé magique pour faire apparaître le texte. Et comme la première fois, le jeune lion lut le libellé qui apparaissait à sa vue. Son regard émeraude suivait les mots au fil des phrases et plus, il lisait et plus, il devenait pâle, déglutissant même avec difficulté sur la fin. A la dernière ligne, il en frissonna. Doucement, il jeta un regard sur le visage, impassible de son compagnon :

-Par les couilles de Merlin, Malefoy ! On est vraiment dans la merde.

-Comme je te disais, reprit le blond victorieux tout en retournant s'asseoir sur sa table, la situation est des plus catastrophiques.

L'Elu fit une grimace et, résigné, alla lui aussi s'asseoir sur une table en face du blond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda-t-il une fois installé.

-La chose la plus importante, c'est que tu évites de boire pendant que je t'explique la stratégie, assena froidement l'aristocrate.

-Génial, fit Harry soulagé, je savais que tu avais un plan.

Il glissa de sa table et, en un battement de cils, ses bras entouraient le cou de Drago.

-Tu es un génie, Dray Chéri.

Il termina sa phrase en passant sa langue sur les lèvres minces et fines du vert et argent qui l'enlaçait par la taille. C'était une invitation que ce dernier ne pouvait pas manquer. Alors que le brun n'avait pas encore refermé la bouche, il y glissa sa langue et captura celle de son petit-ami pour un long baiser. Ce ne fut qu'à bout de souffle que les deux jeunes sorciers se séparèrent. Drago trouva que le moment était alors venu de dire à son compagnon qu'il n'avait pas encore de plan mais qu'il y réfléchirait.

-Et tu m'as laissé t'embrasser ? ragea Harry en se retirant des bras tant adorés de son bien aimé.

-Tu avais tellement l'air d'y tenir, je ne voulais pas te contrarier, tenta malicieusement l'aristocrate.

Le sauveur du monde magique lança à son ancien ennemi un regard noir comme il n'en avait plus l'habitude. Cependant, cela ne troubla pas le Serpentard, bien au contraire. Cela lui rappela de vieilles querelles et il sentit son venin bouillir dans son sang. Félinemment, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ce geste n'échappa pas au rouge et or qui était retourné sur sa table.

-Coucouche papier, ordonna-t-il d'une voie glacée.

Ce ton ne plut pas à Drago. Échaudé, il grimaça pendant une demi-seconde avant de se ressaisir. Se promettant de se venger plus tard, maintenant qu'il connaissait quelques points sensibles du brun, il n'hésiterait pas à en faire usage. Ravalant sa fierté, il décida de ramener le sujet à sa cause première : le marché au noir.

-Comme tu as pu le lire sur ce magnifique prospectus, commença-t-il, le marché au noir a une toute nouvelle attraction. Pour laquelle, toi et moi, une fois de plus, allons jouer les premiers rôles.

-Y a des fois où j'aimerais qu'on me fiche la paix, s'exclama Harry tout en s'ébouriffant.

Drago souleva un sourcil sceptique. Lui au contraire, il adorait ça. Être le centre des conversations, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour entretenir sa réputation. Sauf que cette fois-ci, cela allait un peu trop loin.

-Nous avons plus qu'une semaine pour arrêter ces nuisances sur pattes. Et cette fois, je ne les raterais pas. Il regrettera d'avoir voulu offenser Drago Lucius Malefoy. Ils n'auront pas un mormillons de notre part. Et leurs photos pourris, ils peuvent….

Pendant tout son monologue, Harry avait pincé les lèvres devant l'arrogance sans fond du blond. Et avait décroché lorsqu'il critiquait les photos. Photos pourris ? Il n'était absolument pas d'accord. Presque rêveur, le Gryffondor se revoyait tourner les pages de son album, des portes ouvertes sur le corps dénudé de Drago. Celle qu'il aimait particulièrement et qui était la preuve de l'esprit pervers du Serpentard (quoi qu'en dise l'intéressé) était celle de la volière.

La scène commençait sur la tête du prince des vert et argent avant de zoomer sur l'intégralité de son corps. Il était de dos, adossé à une des ouvertures dans l'oisellerie et derrière le vol d'un hibou, une lettre accrochée à la patte, sa chevelure blanche luisait de mille éclats. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin se retourner, un sourire arrogant, mi-aguicheur, mi-méprisant embellissait son regard séducteur. Faisant face à l'objectif, le torse dénudé, il mit son majeur droit dans sa bouche et le suça d'un mouvement de va-et-vient, deux ou trois fois, avant de le faire glisser sur sa langue, sa lèvre inférieure, son menton, son cou, son torse, son nombril, sa verge pendant que sa langue jouait voluptueusement avec sa bouche. Sensuellement, il referma sa main sur sa virilité. La photo recadra sur le visage du blond qui se retourne pour montrer à nouveau sa belle chevelure parfaite.

Secouant la tête pour se sortir cette image de son compagnon, Harry retrouva Drago encore en train de planifier l'assassinat des organisateurs du marché au noir. Se sachant confus et troublé, le prince des Gryffi se mit à parler pour se changer les idées.

-Mais Chéri, d'où tu sors ça ?

Drago arrêta net son soliloque et regarda Harry comme s'il venait de l'offenser.

-Par Blaise, voyons, lança-t-il vexé.

Sans s'occuper de l'humeur de son camarade, il poursuivit :

-Blaise ? Je croyais que vous étiez en froid ?

-Ne sois pas bête Potter, Blaise et moi sommes… comment dire… amis.

Le blond prononça le dernier mot sur le bout des lèvres accompagné d'un geste vague de la main.

-Oh alors tout ton baratin depuis des mois sur « ZABINI ? non connaît pas », c'était du vent, si je comprends bien.

-Pas du tout Potter, répliqua Drago froidement descendant de sa table pour s'y adosser. Blaise et moi, nous avons juste un PETIT différent momentané.

-Et ce PETIT différent … momentané ne s'appellerait pas Colin Crivey, Gryffondor de 6e année ? questionna le brun tout en sachant qu'il avait mis en plein dans le mille.

Le sang-pur se pinça les lèvres, dardant le sang-mêlé d'un regard furieux. Ce dernier en profita pour se lever et fixer son interlocuteur les bras croisés.

-Ce PETIT différent entre mon ami et moi, souffla-t-il, ne te regarde pas.

-C'est ce que tu crois Malefoy mais je n'en suis pas si sûr car tu vois, blondinet, ce que tu fais n'est pas si … différent de ce que fait Blaise.

-Ne confonds pas tout Harry, tenta-t-il pour contenir l'irritation grondante de son compagnon.

-Oh parce que si lui il sort avec un Gryffondor, c'est un grand sacrilège et mais si toi, tu fais la même chose, c'est tout à fait normal.

Le brun était furieux, il détestait vraiment le comportement qu'avait son amant sur la question. Il entendait sa voix tremblée sous la colère et l'incompréhension. Il était si proche de Drago, qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'élan pour lui foutre son poing sur sa belle petite gueule.

-Potter, c'est trop compliqué pour toi, railla méchamment le blond, le sourire en coin. N'essaies pas de comprendre.

Le voila qui l'insultait maintenant. La fouine n'avait donc aucune limite ?aucune décence ? Un coup, il l'attirait dans le but de le prendre sauvagement et la minute qui suivait, c'était un imbécile. Bien que sachant au plus profond de lui-même que le fils Malefoy n'était pas franchement comme ça, il n'arrivait pas à retenir sa fureur. Hors de lui, il saisit le blond par le col.

-Je comprends parfaitement que ça fait tache pour un serpent de fréquenter un lion.

Un peu résigné et sentant venir sous peu une réponse plus physique –et non pas comme ils avaient l'habitude de le pratiquer ces trois derniers mois- Drago se décida, ironiquement, de se ranger à l'avis du brun.

-En fait, H, tu as parfaitement raison.

-Quoi ?croassa le brun, serrant son emprise un peu plus.

-Une tache rouge et or sur une splendide nappe vert et argent, ça fait …tache.

Et en plus, il se foutait de lui. Cette fois, c'était trop, le poing d'Harry se leva.

-Tu ne vas pas me frapper, H mon cœur, minauda Drago, pas le moins du monde effrayé par le poing suspendu en l'air.

-Je vais me gêner peut-être ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'une tache.

-Tu mélanges tout mon cœur, susurra le serpent en s'accrochant à la robe du survivant. Toi et moi, c'est pas pareil.

-Tu te fous de moi, MALEFOY, hurla le brun.

-Et puis, tu sais ce que dit le diction : fais ce que je te dis, non pas ce que je fais.

-CONN…

-MR. POTTER, lâchez immédiatement Mr. Malefoy.

D'un pas raide, déterminé et pressé, elle précédait les deux trouble-fêtes qu'elle avait surpris un peu plus tôt. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment irrécupérables. En pleine heure de cours en plus ! Et pas avec n'importe qui, Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ?qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué leurs absences ? S'il y avait bien une personne qui aurait vu qu'ils manquaient à l'appel, c'est bien lui. Secouant discrètement la tête d'incompréhension, elle accéléra encore. La salle de cours du professeur Rogue n'étant pas loin, elle les conduisait elle-même à leur cours de potion et en profiterait pour mettre les choses au clair avec le potioniste. Toujours bien droite, elle frappa à la porte et attendit d'entendre la voie roque de son collègue pour entrer.

-Séverus, prononça-t-elle clairement, je crois qu'il te manque deux élèves.

-Effectivement, professeur McGonagall, susurra l'homme au nez tordu toute en s'approchant d'elle. Il manque…

Son regard passa par-dessus l'épaule droite de la sorcière vêtue de vert et en voyant Drago Malefoy, il souleva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Mr. Malefoy et …

Il porta alors son regard vers la gauche et en voyant Harry Potter, il pinça sa bouche de dégoût.

-Mr. Potter, cracha-t-il.

-Je suis heureuse que vous vous en rendiez compte, Sévérus. En attendant, je les ai trouvé à se battre, ENCORE, dans une salle de cours plus loin.

Un grognement sourd s'éleva du maître de potions.

-Il va de soi, poursuivit Minerva de sa voix sec, qu'ils mérite tous les DEUX une punition à leur juste valeur.

Un regard brûlant de haine de la part du directeur de la maison Serpentard se porta sur la gauche. Geste ô combien attendu par le professeur de métamorphose qui, sentant l'injustice venir, défendit l'élève de sa maison.

-Il ne s'agit pas là, Sévérus, de punir Mr.Potter et de laisser choir Mr.Malefoy. Vous comme moi, allons punir ces deux élèves.

-J'aurais pu m'en charger tout seul, Minerva puisque la faute à été commise durant mon heure de cours.

La vielle femme prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer.

-Mais vu qu'il s'agit d'étudiants de nos deux maisons et que c'est moi qui les ai retrouvé, je pense que cette solution est la meilleure.

-Si vous avez du temps à perdre, maugréa Rogue, soit.

-Bien, approuva la femme d'un mouvement de tête.

-Mais vous saignez Mr. Malefoy, fit le potioniste en allant au devant du jeune homme.

L'animagus se retourna prestement vers le blond et constata d'elle-même qu'effectivement, le jeune Malefoy saignait. Un filet de sang débordait de ses lèvres. Aussitôt, elle se retourna sur le jeune Potter qui feignait l'ignorance, en secouant négativement la tête. D'un regard noir, elle lui ordonna d'arrêter sa mascarade.

Pendant que le brun serrait les dents et les poings, dardant son adversaire toujours d'un regard noir, Drago, qui avait essuyé sa bouche, lui lançait des regards de vainqueur. Bien qu'étant l'amant d'Harry, le vert et argent ne pouvait s'empêcher de parader même aux dépends de ce dernier. Mais de toute façon, c'était la faute du brun. Pendant la discussion entre les deux enseignants, il avait jeté un coup d'œil vers le rouge et or et son bas ventre s'était mis à chauffer. Le Gryffondor était debout, les mains dans les poche, la tête penché en arrière, il n'en avait pas fallu plus, pour que le blond se rappelle une photo de son album et pas n'importe laquelle, c'était celle qu'il préférait surtout quand il était sous sa douche, seul.

La scène se déroulait, d'ailleurs, dans une douche, la vue était plongeante. Harry était debout, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur ses cheveux indomptables, une main adossée au mur. Le brun souleva la tête en la secouant et la pencha en arrière. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux mi-clos battaient doucement. Il fit glisser son bras, le décolla du mur d'en face et son autre main apparut. Posé sur son sexe, elle l'astiquait vigoureusement. Le brun se pencha encore un peu plus, colla son dos au mur derrière lui, écarta les jambes, cambra son bassin, caressa son corps de sa main libre, se mordit les lèvres pendant que son plaisir montait. Sa verge, grossissant à vue d'œil, était au bord de la jouissance. Harry tira un coup sec, basculant son corps vers l'avant, le regard voilé par le désir, la langue tirée avant de laisser tomber sa tête par devant.

Comment resté stoïque, en pensant à ça ? Même lui ne pouvait pas. Non lui, surtout, ne pouvait pas. Pour chasser l'envie qui se réveillait en lui, le digne Malefoy se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Ça faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était au courant de ce nouveau projet de merde qu'avait lancé le marché au noir de l'école et sa vie était déjà un enfer. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et tous les Poudlariens qui se respectaient avaient son bout de parchemin/prospectus entre les mains, gloussant, sautant, trépignant à l'idée de voir qui partageait son lit. Et qu'est-ce que tout ça lui avait rapporté ? Que des problèmes. Il s'était fait chopé par cette vieille chatte de McGo, était coincé avec elle et Rogue jusqu'à la fin du mois. Les partisans du couple Blaise/Colin le regardait tristement, le rendant responsable de la fragilité de la paix Gryffondo-Serpentard. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, SON Harry avait dormi pour la première fois depuis trois mois dans sa tour gryffondorienne. Il avait passé un nuit horrible, le brun, après l'avoir évité toute la journée, n'avait pas lu sa lettre d'amour journalière –aujourd'hui non plus d'ailleurs- et était allé se réfugier dans sa salle commune. Ses draps n'avaient jamais été aussi froids, ses bras aussi seuls, son âme aussi désespérée. H lui manquait, H ne voulait plus le voir. Harry. La peine et la douleur qu'il ressentait méritaient châtiments et il en connaissait deux qui, une fois entre ces mains, le supplieront, en vain, d'arrêter.

-Alors cette punition, avec McGo, H ? pas trop difficile ?demanda Drago, mi-charmeur, mi-gentil en croisant le brun dans un couloir des cachots.

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait demander ça, fit froidement Harry. C'est toi qui sors de chez la terreur des cachots.

-Harry…

Drago tenta de lui tenir le bras.

-Ne me touches pas, il faudrait pas que tu saignes sans raison.

Harry fit un pas en arrière.

-Je me suis mordu les lèvres pour éviter de penser à la photo que tu sais, lui expliqua le blond, cherchant sa rédemption dans le regard émeraude de son bien-aimé. Je voulais pas te blesser.

-C'est trop facile, ça, Malefoy.

Sans même regarder le blond, Harry s'en alla.

-Fais quand même attention avec Rogue, il a un des parchemins. J'lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit.

Harry renifla d'indifférence, soulevant ses épaules, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa nouvelle punition. Puni, pour rien, quelle ironie du sort. N'avait-il pas déjà assez de problème ? Cette trêve, cette joie qu'il avait connue dans les bras de son ennemi poudlarien ne pouvait-elle pas durer ? Foutu marché au noir. Que Morgane l'emporte lui et ceux qui en avaient eu l'idée. Il les retrouverait bien ces deux-là et il allait leur faire goûter à sa baguette. Il était au bord des larmes. Pourquoi déjà ? Pas seulement parce qu'il était puni avec Rogue de surcroît, non ça, il en avait l'habitude. Etait-ce parce que son secret allait être révélé ? C'est vrai que pour vivre heureux, vivons cacher. Serait-ce alors le comportement du blond ? Amoureux arrogant, charmeur venimeux, ange démoniaque. C'était pourtant comme ça qu'il l'aimait alors …

Il toqua à la porte de l'office de son enseignant ô combien préféré. La voix glacée de Rogue lui ordonna d'entrer. Le potioniste était assis à son bureau, le dévisageant avec mépris.

-Approchez, Potter, lui ordonna-t-il.

Le brun s'exécuta et vit immédiatement le parchemin posé sur la table. Il pâlit légèrement. Remarquant son trouble, Sévérus fit glisser le papier jusqu'au jeune homme.

-Potter, vous êtes pâle. Serait-ce à cause de ce que vous voyez écrit sur ce bout de parchemin ?

Le jeune héros gryffondorien déglutit péniblement, une peur extrême lui torturant les boyaux.

-Non, professeur. Il n'y a rien écrit, finit-il par dire, tout en voyant défiler le texte des réjouissances à venir.

**_La semaine prochaine, _**

**_ne ratez pas l'immanquable. _**

**_Le marché au noir de Poudlard, _**

**_se met à l'heure des _**

**_amours. _**

**_Venez y découvrit _**

**_les couples les plus célèbres de notre école, _**

**_les baisers les plus langoureux, _**

**_les gestes les plus cracks. _**

**_Et pour la première fois révélés au monde, _**

**_les couples les plus attendus de ces trois derniers mois. _**

**_Venez admirer qui a l'immense honneur _**

**_d'être le béguin d'Harry Potter. _**

**_Venez voir qui a dompté l'étalon blond, _**

**_qui a emprisonné le coeur de Drago Malefoy. _**

**_Deux par deux _**

**_Vendredi prochain, salle sur demande, 23h, _**

**_Déguisement obligatoire. _**

****

* * *

Ben voila, un nouveau sous-chapitre se termine. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous aurez la patience d'attendre la suite -qui ne devrait pas trop tarder (enfin j'espère car j'ai encore pas mal de truc à faire pour le nouvelle appart avant de partir en vacances -mais vu que j'ai et j'aurai internet, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème).  
Alors pour la suite, je vois bien ... je sais pas moi un séparation entre notre jeune couple. C'est vrai quoi la presion, le stress, les mensonges, la rivalité. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi. Ils se séparent et tout rendre dans l'ordre, plus de problèmes. Oui mais alors et le photos, vous me direz? Bonnes questions. Et pourquoi pas Blaise les trucs en mettant Drago avec Pansy. Et comme Harry et Drago sont séparé, Drago accepte cette version des choses? Alors intéressé ou pas? LOL!!!!!!!! 

En attendant, Kiss à tous.  
Olidée


	13. Vengeance II

**Titre **: Pour quelques gallions  
**Auteur** : Olidée  
**Genre** : Romance  
**Couple **: Comme d'hab, mes petits chéris Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter  
**Rating **: M  
**Disclaimer** : Inclinons nous devant la grande J.K Rowling qui grâce au monde qu'elle a créé nous permet à nous de faire des fanfictions avec ses personnages.  
**Résumé** : Un Harry Potter nu… et un Drago Malefoy pas plus vêtu !!!!! Dépêchez vous, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde.

* * *

Oui, je sais, j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, mais j'ai compensé par les sentiments. Je ne vous en dévoile pas plus.Bonne lecture.  
Olidée.  
PS : Merci à ma correctrice phenixmiyavi (non, je ne t'ai pas oublié, ni troqué pour une autre)  
PS bis : Merci pour toutes ces reviews.  
Allez bonne lecture.

* * *

**Pour quelques gallions **

_Seconde partie_

* * *

-Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle.

Le plus célèbre brun du monde magique venait de se précipiter sur le non moins célèbre fils de mangemort, en plein milieu de la grande salle. Il n'avait échappé à personne que les deux élèves en question venaient de réouvrir la guerre entre la maison du courage et celle de la ruse, bien que les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall tentaient d'y mettre bon ordre.

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Super Potty.

Le blond regarda son assaillant, l'air dégoûté voire offusqué par son intervention.

-Peut-être mais il faut qu'on discute de tu sais quoi.

Le brun envahit l'espace vital de son interlocuteur, obligeant celui-ci à reculer.

-De tu sais quoi ? Potter, je n'ai aucun sujet de conversation avec toi. Alors oublie-moi.

En temps ordinaire, même si le visage du Serpentard n'exprimait rien, la peur le tenait de toute part. Seules les apparences lui permettaient de sauver la face. Seulement, avec les changements survenus dans sa vie, la crainte avait fait place à la joie. Le jeune Malefoy exultait car après deux jours en froid avec son petit-ami secret, celui-ci venait de renouer le dialogue.

-Certainement pas ! Pas avec c'est un mois de punition en compagnie de Rogue.

Si, pendant les 6 dernières années qui venaient de s'écouler, à chaque fois qu'Harry avait abordé le blond qui se trouvait en face de lui, c'était avec véhémence, haine et répugnance, l'idylle des derniers mois avait tout effacé et aujourd'hui, il lui criait dessus avec enthousiasme, amour et amusement car il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps sans son amant.

-Potty, je te signale, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé que je dois aussi supporter McGo pendant un mois.

-Et c'est ta faute, MALEFOY !

-Va te faire foutre, POTTER.

Le rendez-vous était pris. Les deux jeunes sorciers se séparèrent comme deux ennemis sur le champ de bataille. Drago fit un doigt d'honneur à Harry qui renifla de dégoût.

oooOOOooo

Lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque, tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Il n'aimait pas être sous les projecteurs. Fausse modestie pensait certains mais la vérité était qu'il voulait seulement être comme tous les autres. Seulement il était loin, très loin d'y arriver. Intérieurement, il remercia Drago de lui avoir fait part de la vente au enchère d'il y a trois mois parce que, si en plus d'être regardé en tant que sauveur et en tant que vedette star du marché, il n'aurait pas supporté de l'être en tant qu'Apollon dénudé. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'album que possédait le blond et … il était assez heureux que seul ce dernier le voit –et vice versa.

Tentant d'oublier toutes ces paires d'yeux qui s'accompagnaient de chuchotements, Harry alla se cacher derrière une étagère pleine de livres, en s'asseyant à une table au fond. Il tenta ensuite de se concentrer sur ses devoirs mais, depuis deux jours, il n'y arrivait plus. Et tout cela était entièrement la faute de Malefoy. D'abord parce qu'il avait remis sur le tapis son aversion pour les Gryffondors et ensuite qu'il était loin de lui. Même s'il n'apparaissait pas, l'aristocrate lui manquait, dans sa chair, dans son sang, dans son âme. Plaçant son livre devant lui, il ferma les yeux et, après un long soupir, il se vit ouvrir son album à la septième page.

La pièce semblait vide à première vue. Pourtant, sortant de derrière le lit de sa chambre privée, l'aristocrate se redressait doucement. Montrant ses cheveux blancs, un peu défait pour une fois, puis ses yeux pleins de mépris, son rictus arrogant, son cou tendre, son torse saillant sous sa chemise à demi ouverte. Il grimpa à quatre pattes sur le matelas et, tel un chat balançait son corps tout en avançant, la bouche sensuellement ouverte. Harry fit glisser une main, sous sa robe et alla jusqu'à sa virilité, pendant que le Drago de la photo se mettait à califourchon. Le blond resta quelques secondes ainsi en passant un main séductrice dans ses cheveux tout en faisant un clin d'œil. Puis écartant son entrejambes un peu plus, il se laissa tomber en arrière. Ensuite, il fit glisser une main jusqu'à son sexe prisonnier de son pantalon et se mit à le frotter. Harry l'imita. Soulevant son bassin, Drago défit sa ceinture, déboutonna son bas, le fit glisser ainsi que le boxer qu'il portait et, alors que la verge pâle apparaissait, que Harry se repassait l'image au ralenti, tout en glissant sa main dans son propre pantalon, un bruit de chaise à côté de lui l'extirpa de sa rêverie.

Tel un ours, Ron s'assit lourdement sur la chaise.

-Harry ?

Un peu rouge, et encore surexcité, Harry sortit de derrière son livre.

-Ron ?

Ayant eu la confirmation qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de personne, Ron rapprocha sa chaise de celle de son ami.

-Harry, ça va ?

Rougissant un peu plus, son camarade lui confirma que tout allait bien d'un signe de la tête.

-Non, tu vois, c'est parce que, enfin tu sais hier et puis, avant-hier aussi…

-Ron, je vais bien, le rassura dans un sourire amical.

-En plus avec ce nouveau truc et les mecs qui arrêtent pas de te charrier.

-Ça va Ron, t'inquiètes. En plus, on en a vu pire, non ?

Dans une grimace dont seul lui a le secret, Ron confirma en hochant la tête.

-Mais et toi ? Cette discussion avec Hermione.

Le visage du rouquin se ferma.

-Elle tient absolument à y aller. J'ai aucune envie de retourner là-bas, moi. Elle a déjà même trouvé le costume. Elle veut qu'on y aille déguiser en bergère. Moi, en bergère, clapit-il presque qu'en pleurant.

Pendant que son ami se lamentait, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. La situation était plus drôle que prévue. Pourtant ce matin, il s'était levé bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair.

-Harrrrrryyy. Te moque pas, c'est de pire en pire.

-Ro… ro …. Ro …ha ! ha ! ha !

Sans pourvoir se retenir, il éclata de rire. Un cri strident lui répondit. De suite, Harry se calma, cependant, les pas pressé de Mme Pince se firent entendre. En un coup de baguette magique, Harry rangea ses affaires et les deux garçons partirent aussi vite qu'ils purent après avoir slalomé entre les étagères pour échapper à la bibliothécaire.

oooOOOooo

La journée touchait à sa fin et le soleil commençait doucement à décliner, rosissant un ciel printanier. Comme le monarque qu'il était, le prince des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy, marchait royalement dans les couloirs de son école, au lieu d'être en cours. C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait fait l'école buissonnière. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, c'était plus fort que lui. Depuis qu'il avait eu cette conversation avec son « p'tit chat », l'impatience le tenaillait. Le Gryffondor n'avait rien dit de spécial, il n'avait même pas donné de lieu ou d'heure –de toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas respecté- de date et de raison mais toute la subtilité était dans l'implicite.

Bombant le torse un peu plus, levant en l'air son nez pointu, Drago se sentait fier de l'évolution de son couple. Après plusieurs jours -2 en fait mais c'était déjà trop pour lui- de mésentente avec son compagnon, ils allaient connaître la joie de la réconciliation. C'était, selon lui, une étape indispensable à tout couple, notamment le sien puisqu'il était en tout point parfait. Et comme toute chose irréprochable, leur première réconciliation devait l'être aussi. Il avait donc passé son après-midi à réfléchir –et non pas à suivre ses cours- aux actions à mener pour que ce moment reste inoubliable. Hélas pour lui, aucune de ses idées ne lui semblait être valable. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il se rendait avec plus de quatre heures d'avance au lieu de rendez-vous. Peut-être que sur place, l'inspiration viendrait.

Des éclats de voix le firent sortir de ses pensées. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas seul dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? Tendant l'oreille, le blond s'adossa au mur.

-Tu vois, c'est facile, fit une première voix enjouée.

-On ne risque rien t'es sûr ? questionna la seconde voix sur ses gardes.

-Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne traîne dans les couloirs à cette heure-là.

Plissant les yeux, Drago étira ses lèvres dans un sourire machiavélique. Deux pauvres filles, sans doute des 1er ou 2e année, jouant aux petites délinquantes, quelle aubaine ! Ne pouvant laisser cette chance de faire l'une des choses qu'il adorait le plus, le prince des vert et argent, sur la pointe des pieds, s'avança doucement. Plus il les entendait se rapprocher, plus son rictus grandissait. Et lorsqu'elles s'appretaient à tourner dans l'angle du couloir, il sortit victorieux de sa cachette.

-Traîner dans les couloirs au lieu d'être en cours, c'est 50 points en moins. Par personne, rajouta-t-il.

-Malefoy, s'écria la première voix, une brunette pas plus haute que trois pommes.

Malefoy ?comment cette petite chose sans cervelle osait-elle l'appeler ainsi. Pinçant ses lèvres, se penchant vers sa proie, Drago se fit menaçant.

-Pour toi fillette, c'est MR. MALEFOY.

La seconde fille, une petite noire, saisit le bras de sa camarade.

-On est désolé Mr. Malefoy. On….

-Filez immédiatement à la bibliothèque, l'interrompit le jeune homme d'une voix glaciale, ne permettant aucune discussion à son ordre.

-Oui Mr. Malefoy, tonnèrent les deux gamines ensemble, avant de filer comme des flèches.

Très fier de lui-même, Drago, droit comme un i, leva le nez et se remit en marche d'un pas gracieux. La puissance, c'était vraiment quelque chose de merveilleux et dire qu'il y en avait qui prétendait s'en passer.

Enfin dans leur chambre secrète, Drago s'adossa à la porte, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, ce petit divertissement lui avait remis les idées en place.

oooOOOooo

Lorsqu'Harry passa la porte de la chambre secrète, il n'en revint pas. Bouche bée, il contempla la nouvelle décoration de la pièce : une palette de ton de vert, donnant une ambiance sauvage au lieu. Debout sur un petit ponton en bambou vert vif, une immense flaque d'eau, bleu océan, s'étendait à ses pieds où, nénuphars, lotus, roseaux jouaient au gré du vent. De gros arbres verdoyants, prenant racine dans l'eau, se faisaient taquiner par des carpes multicolores. Sur la gauche, là où avant il y avait le lit, une grande jonque, aux voiles rouge et or, était amarrée à un quai en bois. A droite, où se tenait l'estrade, une gigantesque chute d'eau où se reflétait, en alternance, un lion et un serpent, l'emblème des maisons rivales de Poudlard. Un pont fait de planches et de lianes partant du ponton, desservait le quai dans un premier temps, puis s'engouffrait dans la chute.

Emerveillé, Harry, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, se lança sur le pont. Il était à la moitié du parcours quand un battement d'ailes, lui fit lever les yeux. Au dessus de sa tête, une ronde d'oiseaux exotiques virevoltait. _Drago a vraiment le chic pour faire les choses en grand._ Décidé à retrouver son amant, sentant instinctivement que ce dernier se trouvait derrière la cascade, il accéléra le pas et la traversa, sans se faire mouiller. A peine de l'autre côté, le cœur du brun manqua un battement. Tout était d'un blanc crémeux ici. C'était si blanc, qu'on ne pouvait faire la différence entre le sol et le plafond. Heureusement, le lit au centre de la pièce, bien qu'étant blanc lui aussi, se trouvait dans un petit bassin d'eau vert.

Harry, subjugué par le décor, avança doucement en regardant tout autour de lui. Après avoir scruté la pièce, le Gryffondor soupira, aucune trace de son « p'tit dragon ». Pourtant, il était certain qu'il était ici. Se passant la main dans ses cheveux ébène, il les ébouriffa. Soudain, un froissement de drap le fit regarder avec plus d'insistance vers la couche. Fixant la forme incertaine sur le lit, Harry franchit rapidement la distance qui le séparait du lit sans qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il entrait dans l'eau. Dormant paisiblement, seule la chevelure blanche du Serpentard dépassait des draps. Se sentant perdu, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'il était venu faire ici, le Gryffondor se laissa porter par son instinct. Il approcha sa main, saisit le drap et le fit glisser dévoilant le visage paisible du blond. Descendant encore un peu, le cou pale de l'ange embrouilla les sens de l'Elu. N'entendant plus que les battements de son cœur affolé, il poursuivit son geste, dévoilant les épaules dénudées du vert et argent. En une fraction de seconde, Harry comprit que Drago n'était vêtu que de ce seul drap. Sa main trembla. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ? Depuis des mois maintenant, ils étaient ensemble. Etait-ce le fait de ne pas le toucher pendant deux jours qui le rendait ainsi ? Le corps de l'aristocrate l'avait rendu fou à son insu. Une pensée peu chaste traversa son esprit. Comme Drago dormait nu, il pouvait, grâce à son titre d'amant, le contempler à loisir, l'effleurer du bout des doigts, le caresser de ses pensées impures. Rougissant devant sa propre perversité (qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Drago), Harry tira d'un coup sec le drap qui lui échappa des mains.

-Potter, je ne te savais pas si désespéré pour profiter de moi pendant mon sommeil.

La voix traînante et hautaine du prince Drago Malefoy figea le brun, pris sur le fait. Après la surprise des premières secondes passées, en bon Gryffondor, Harry répliqua.

-Malefoy, je ne vois pas qui désirerait profiter de toi.

Il voulait jouer ? Alors jouons, pensa le blond un rictus satisfait aux lèvres. D'un geste délicat, le vert et argent retira la couverture sur lui, montrant à son compagnon, son corps dénudé. Devant le spectacle dont il avait été privé depuis plusieurs jours, le sang mêlé déglutit.

-Je sais pas qui de la pièce ou toi est le plus merveilleux.

Le drap recouvrit le corps de Drago à peine cette phrase terminée. Ce geste rapide, furieux et arrogant n'échappa pas à Harry qui se rendit trop tard compte de ses propos.

-Ben t'as qu'à choisir la pièce, tu passeras la nuit avec elle.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, Drago, tenta de se rattraper Harry, c'est que je suis émerveillé par toutes les belles choses que je vois.

Drago souleva un sourcil sceptique.

-Dray, voyons tu vas pas être jaloux qu'une décoration.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux d'une décoration Potter. Je suis « surpris » par le fait que tu te demandes avec qui tu coucheras ce soir. La chambre ou moi ?

-Drago, soupira le brun, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je suis juste ébloui par tant de beauté émanant d'un seul endroit.

-Ne serait-il pas plus juste de dire que tu es subjugué par tant de beauté émanant d'une seule personne. Je te rappelle que c'est MOI qui ait créé cette déco.

Ce fut au tout d'Harry d'être sceptique. Bon, certes le sang pur n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Mais il était hors de question de le lui montrer. Croisant les bras sur son torse, Harry secoua la tête.

-Si tu y tiens, Dray. C'est ça.

-C'est quoi ? questionna le blond de mauvaise foi.

-J'arrive pas à savoir si c'est ton corps ou ton esprit que je dois le plus admirer.

-Vu qu'il s'agit de ma personne, H, je t'autorise à m'envier sans condition.

Envier ? Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'avait en aucun cas employé ce mot. Malgré qu'il soit avec lui, Drago continuait à se la jouer. _Malefoy un jour, Malefoy toujours !_ C'était même pas la peine de relever.

-Merci pour tant de bonté, ô mon bon prince !

-C'est vrai ?questionna l'aristocrate passant un bras derrière sa tête. Prouve-le ! poursuivit-il glissant son autre main entre les cuisses du Gryffondor pour atteindre sa virilité.

oooOOOooo

Il n'était pas plus au ministère de la magie qu'à Azkaban. Il avait passé la nuit à se réconcilier avec Drago, oubliant l'essentiel. Mais, maintenant qu'il était allongé auprès de lui, Harry ne savait plus trop bien par quoi commencer. Depuis plus d'une heure, il était réveillé, et à force de cogiter, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. _Cette situation est ridicule. Je ne suis absolument pas opposé à la relation qu'il y a entre Colin et Blaise. Bien au contraire, je l'encourage. Je trouve ça très bien que nos deux maisons arrêtent de se faire la gueule. Le choixpeau lui-même le dit à chaque rentrée depuis je sais plus quand. Il faut s'allier. Grâce à eux, c'est chose faite. Je ne devrais donc pas avoir honte de sortir moi-même avec un Serpentard. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas honte. Non, je n'ai pas honte. Je suis très heureux avec Drago. On travaille, on étudie, on se dispute, on fait aussi des trucs –ça, c'est super méga important, ça consolide un couple. Enfin bref, ça va avec Drago. Alors pourquoi je suis contre le fait que tout Poudlard soit au courant ? C'est vrai, j'ai qu'à laisser le marché noir vendre des photos de nous et c'est fini. Ai-je peur que le charme de notre relation s'en aille ? Où alors ai-je juste envie de le garder pour moi seul, sans le partager ? Ou encore pour éviter les problèmes de la guerre ? Suis-je en réalité moi-même opposée à l'alliance Gryffondo-serpentard ?_ Mais la vrai question, celle qu'il tentait d'éluder à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui, finit par le ronger de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il se l'avoue à lui-même. _Mais surtout, pourquoi Drago tient tant à ce que notre relation reste secrète ? Je sais que publier des photos de nous sans notre accord, c'est nul. Mais de là à … pourquoi ? Et si …._

-Tu as l'ai soucieux, mon cœur, intervint Drago, un brin ensommeillé.

-C'est normal, tu m'écrases.

-Potter, je ne suis pas lourd, protesta l'aristocrate choqué par les propos de son amant.

-Pourrais-tu retirer, ton ô combien léger corps ?

-Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir Potter, c'est une question de vouloir.

Un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, il plaqua sa bouche rosée sur celle du brun.

oooOOOooo

Ron savait que son ami avait un problème. Et enfin, sa compagne Hermione s'en était elle aussi rendu compte. Jusqu'ici, elle trouvait cela « formidable » qu'Harry est une relation LONGUE, HEUREUSE et FRUCTUEUSE même s'il ne disait pas avec qui il était. Or, pour Ron, c'était inconcevable. Son meilleur pote, son frère, fréquentait quelqu'un sans qu'il lui en parle sauf à mot couvert. Mais bon, Mione le bassinait en disant que tant que tout allait bien, ils (lui, elle et tous les autres) ne devaient pas s'en faire. Il la soupçonnait d'être en confidence avec Harry. Hélas jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas de preuve étayant son hypothèse. Bref, tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance car, depuis trois jours, ses doutes étaient fondés. Harry avait un problème. En bon ami qu'il était, il avait tenté, sans en avoir l'air, d'aborder le sujet cependant son ami feintait la joie et répondait avec une grand sourire que tout allait bien. Il l'avait bien vu lorsqu'ils étaient à Zonko lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard. En essayant leur costumes pour le prochain marché au noir, tout le monde –notamment des Serpentards passant, comme par enchantement, par hasard- s'était foutu de sa gueule habillé en bergère. Harry avait montré ses belles dents mais son sourire n'était effacé. Pire encore, assis au Trois Balais pour boire une petite bière au beurre, il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de la conversation, fixant d'un regard terne le couple de tous les espoirs : Blaise et Colin. La théorie de Neville, Harry vivait une histoire torride avec un membre de la maison verte et argent et rêvait de pouvoir crier au monde entier son amour pour sa Serpentarde. Chose à laquelle Seamus avait répondu : « tant que c'est pas Malefoy, on accepte ». Ils étaient tous partis dans un fou rire, tous sauf Harry bien évidemment, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. En attendant, il était vraiment très inquiet pour son ami. Et glissant sa main dans la sienne, Hermione le regardant tendrement lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient faire qu'une chose attendre, attendre qu'Harry veuille bien leur parler. C'était bien évidemment sans compter sur le fait qu'il était têtu et au lieu d'attendre, n'y tenant plus, il avait fini par s'engueuler avec Harry, à force de lui poser un tas de questions le soir venu. Harry disait que c'était compliqué, qu'il lui en parlerait après. Et lui, il lui répondait que, vu que c'était compliqué, c'était le moment d'en parler. Harry ne voulait pas, Ron émigrait alors sa relation, hurlant qu'une histoire qui le rendait malheur et le séparait de ses amis, était malsaine et sans avenir. Le roux sentait qu'il avait touché le brun. Le brun sentait que le rouquin n'avait pas tord. Haussant encore plus le ton, ils se disputèrent encore quelques minutes avant de se séparer. Bien sûr, il s'en voulait, il aurait dû écouter les conseils d'Hermione. Mais voir Harry dans cet état. Enfin, tout sera bientôt terminé, encore quelques jours et la vérité tombera.

oooOOOooo

Il avait si bien lustré ses cheveux blonds qu'on pouvait s'y voir comme dans un miroir. Le ciel n'était pas très beau aujourd'hui mais qu'importe, lui était au top de sa forme. Normal, il avait passé une soirée d'enfer avec sa moitié. Et vu dans quel état, il avait débarqué dans leur chambre secrète, c'était pas gagné d'avance. Il n'en remercierait pas Weasley pour ça.

Chassant de son esprit le rouquin sans le sou, il poursuivit sa marche gracieuse, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer les regards curieux sur son passage et l'idée d'être au centre de tous les attentions l'émoustillait d'autant plus. Passant devant un groupe de filles de Serdaigle, il en reconnut une pour avoir été une de ses maîtresses. En souvenir du bon vieux temps, il lui fit un clin d'œil. De petits gloussements hystériques rappelèrent à sa mémoire qu'il était, toujours, le poudlarien le plus sexy de l'école. Sa côte de popularité n'avait pas baissé, bien qu'il ne se consacrait plus qu'à une seule personne.

Regardant une jeune Poufsouffle de 6e année, passée près de lui, le sourire timide, le regard en coin, il admira ses cuisses dénudées. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas posé la main sur le corps d'une femme ? Cette question aurait pu le tourmenter mais pas du tout. La vision des cuisses fermes et lisses de Potter lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas perdu au change. Il était bien finalement avec le Gryffondor. Il avait bien fait de céder à son caprice. Bon cela lui avait coûté, il avait dû entamer une relation secrète avec ce dernier pour le mettre dans son lit. Mais Potter n'était pas comme les autres, il ne se serait jamais satisfait, de quelques rendez-vous par-ci, par-là, pour tirer des coups. Jusqu'ici c'était toujours comme ça qu'il avait fait et personne ne s'en était jamais plaint. De toute façon, si cela était arrivé, l'amant ou la maîtresse du moment aurait vite regretté de s'être rebellé. Et puis, c'était pas comme si il ou elle n'était pas remplaçable. Il avait toujours trois ou quatre histoires en même temps. C'était pour casser la routine et toujours être actif.

Il passa la porte de la bibliothèque. Bien qu'il avait déjà travaillé ce matin avec Harry, il se devait de rester en haut du classement des meilleurs élèves –et s'il pouvait éjecter Granger de la première place, sa satisfaction aurait été parfaite. Pansy, Vincent, Grégory et Théodore étaient déjà assis à leur table habituelle. Il alla les rejoindre. Il nota l'absence de Blaise mais ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Ce traitre avait déclaré sa flamme au grand jour, il osait dire à la face du monde qu'il était amoureux. D'un Gryffy en plus ! Quel imbécile ! C'était vraiment une perte de temps d'être amoureux. Il le lui avait pourtant enseigné. On baise ensemble, on prend du plaisir ensemble, on s'amuse ensemble, cependant on ne s'attache pas. Maintenant le pauvre garçon était obligé de rester avec une seule et unique personne. Bon, c'est vrai que lui aussi en ce moment n'avait qu'un amant. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Lui, c'était par choix. Il avait délibérément certes, sans s'en rendre compte, décidé de ne pas tromper Potter. Il faut dire aussi qu'en ce moment, personne d'autre ne l'intéressait. Avant Potter, il louchait sur plusieurs personnes, se tâtant sur laquelle allait passer sous ses draps en premier. Mais depuis, même en les regardant, rien ne se produisait. Il n'avait que Potter en tête, H, comme il l'appelait. Au regard de son histoire, un niaiseux sentimental y aurait vu sans tarder, une histoire d'amour. Mais Drago Lucius Malefoy savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il pouvait prendre quand il le voulait une maîtresse. Ou non. Enfin, non. Potter le quitterait. Et il n'en avait rien à faire de Potter. C'est vrai, il était le prince charmant dont toutes les filles rêvaient. Et comme il voulait rester l'amant d'Harry, il …. était …. amou…. amou … non, il l'était pas. C'était bon pour les attardés, les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles, les Gryffondors, les Blaise mais pas les vrais, les purs Serpentards. _Par Salazar que quelqu'un me sauve._

Plongeant désespérément la tête dans son livre de runes, son altesse royale des sangs purs de Poudlard, tentait de chasser cette idée saugrenue de sa tête. Presque pâle, quasi colérique, il s'acharna à interpréter un simple groupement de trois pierres. Il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou, il fallait absolument que son aventure avec le sauveur ne soit pas connu. Personne ne devait savoir à qui il était aussi fidèle depuis trois long mois. Sinon, qui sait à quoi il pourrait penser ? Que lui et Blaise sont pareils : des Serpentards attachés à une seule personne ?

oooOOOooo

Une secousse le réveilla. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry rencontra le visage souriant d'Hermione. Il lui sourit à son tour.

-Je crois que je me suis endormi.

-C'est le cas de le dire, répondit la brunette en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-7h.

-19h, déjà.

-Non, 7h.

-7h du soir.

-Non, du matin.

-Du matin de quel jour ? fit surpris le brun.

-Du matin de Lundi.

Contrarié, Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

-Tu as dormi sur le divan toute la nuit.

-Pourquoi personne n'est venu me réveiller ?

-Personne n'avait envie de te fâcher.

-Mais c'est …. cria Harry

-Pas la peine d'élever la voix, Harry.

-Je suis pas très agréable ces derniers temps.

-C'est le cas de la dire.

Harry étira légèrement ses lèvres, c'était la deuxième fois en à peine deux minutes que la jeune fille répétait la même phrase.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est rien.

Un silence s'installa. Hermione en profita pour s'installer plus confortablement.

-Tu sais Harry, tout le monde a des hauts et des bas.

-Hermione, supplia-t-il.

La jeune fille fit un sourire réconfortant, espérant au fond de son cœur qu'il allait enfin parler.

-Je suis … je suis perdu.

Compréhensive, elle posa une main sur celle de son ami, l'encourageant à continuer.

-C'est à cause de ta relation ? questionna-t-elle, voyant qu'il avait du mal à se confier.

-Cette … cette personne avec qui je suis, elle … (il déglutit) elle ne veut pas que notre relation soit connue. Et du coup moi, je sais pas si ce n'est que pour … enfin tu vois.

-Tu crains d'être tombé amoureux d'une personne qui ne s'intéresse qu'à toi qu'à cause du sexe.

Harry retira sa main de celle d'Hermione. Elle avait vu juste. Bien évidemment, elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait cela contradictoire. Qui voudrait d'une relation secrète avec le grand et merveilleux Harry Potter ? Si tromperie il devait y avoir, elle aurait été basée sur le fait de s'en vanter justement. Ne cherchant pas à contrarier son ami plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle compatit.

-Sortir avec toi Harry n'est pas sans conséquence. Cette personne a peut-être d'autres intérêts en jeu. Tu sais avec la guerre …

-J'y ai pensé aussi. Mais j'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête que ….

-Il faudrait que tu en sois sûr. Parle avec elle.

Harry fit la moue puis acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Seulement … avec cette histoire de marché au noir.

-Ça se complique ?

-Oui, soupira-t-il. Elle refuse catégoriquement que les photos de nous paraissent.

-Elle n'est peut-être pas prête à avouer son amour pour toi.

-Ou elle n'éprouve rien pour moi.

-Es-tu prêt toi à avoir une relation avec elle au grand jour.

-Oui, proclama Harry un large sourire aux lèvres. Oui, je le suis. Je le veux même. Je la protégerais si sa famille s'y oppose. J'ai de l'argent, je pourrais subvenir à tous ces besoins, enfin, ses caprices seraient plus exact.

-Alors assure-toi des vrais sentiments de cette personne.

-Hermione….

Il l'enlaça dans ses bras. Le contact avec la jeune fille lui rappela que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait serré ainsi.

-J'ai été un nul avec vous ces derniers mois. J'vous parlais pas de ma relation …

-C'est le cas de le dire. Mais vu que tu étais heureux, on se disait que le jour viendrait où tu nous en parlerais.

-Et il semble ne pas venir ce jour-là.

-Harry quoi qu'il arrive, il y a une chose sur laquelle tu pourras toujours compter : c sont tes amis. Je te soutiendrai quoi que tu décides et quelle que soit la personne avec qui tu es.

-Moi aussi mec.

Les deux Gryffondors se retournèrent pour voir Ron, un peu confus, debout devant eux. Derrière lui sortit ensuite Seamus, Dean, Neville.

-Ouais, nous aussi, pas vrai les gars.

Tous acquiescèrent en secouant la tête. Harry, ému, alla à leur rencontre pour une franche accolade. Il avait des amis et même si parfois il semblait les oublier, il les aimait sincèrement.

-Mais fait vite un choix Ry car vendredi, c'est bientôt, remarqua Neville.

-Je parie que c'est une Serpentarde, se moqua Seamus.

-Seamus, parle pas de malheur, grimaça Ron.

-Et pourquoi pas, maintenant avec le réchauffement des relations inter-maison.

-Tant que c'est pas le ô combien magnifique sang-pur, bouffi d'arrogance et d'insultes Malefoy, contra Dean

-Je suis sûr qu'il sort avec Pansy.

-Ils iront très bien …

Harry resta à les écouter, riant avec eux de leurs blagues, en faisant lui aussi quelques unes, tout en se demandant quelle tête ils auraient quand ils sauraient.

oooOOOooo

Cette conversation avec Hermione puis cette accolade avec ses camarades de chambre, lui avait fait du bien. Il se sentait un peu moins seul dans ce tourbillon de pensées confuses et contradictoires. Pourtant cela n'empêchait pas son sentiment de tromperie d'augmenter. La sincérité des sentiments de Drago lui semblait n'être qu'intéressée. Marchant doucement, comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs le menant jusqu'à sa chambre secrète, Harry se répétait qu'il devait absolument en parler à Drago, qu'ensemble, ils devaient mettre les choses au clair.

Marchant lui aussi en direction de leur antre secret, Drago avait réussi à chasser de son esprit, depuis hier, l'idée stupide qu'il était amoureux d'Harry. Réconforté par ses propres pensées, il était bien décidé à (non pas engueuler Potter parce qu'il n'était pas venu la veille) mais à trouver une solution pour empêcher que leur relation soit mise au grand jour. D'un pas rapide, presque arrivé à destination, il vit son amant de loin. Heureux, il alla à sa rencontre.

-Eh ! H !

En entendant ce surnom, surnom que seul lui, lui donnait, Harry sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Se retournant, il put le voir. Beau, magnifique, parfait. Sa belle chevelure sans une mèche rebelle, son corps sensuel alors qu'il s'approchait. Tout était si …. Et ce sourire, brillant, heureux, satisfait. Certainement Drago allait passer l'éponge pour le lapin d'hier. Certainement il l'emmènerait sur ce lit chaud dans ce lieu paradisiaque. Sûrement ils s'embrasseraient, ils s'uniraient et ils jouiraient.

Il se trouva bête, non Poufsouffle, quand il constata lui-même qu'il courait pour rejoindre le survivant. C'était une attitude d'amoureux heureux de rejoindre sa promise. Il tenta bien de ralentir mais le sourire d'Harry le fit accélérer. Il lui sembla que le brun était un peu préoccupé. Une fraction de seconde, il se dit qu'il devrait lui poser la question, voir si tout allait bien mais cela signifierait s'attacher à lui. Alors il se pencha, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. La chaleur qui émana de ce baiser le fit frissonner. Il lui semblait évident qu'il éprouvait un petit quelques chose pour son enami(1).

Admirant cet homme qu'il aimait s'approcher de lui, tout devint clair pour Harry : Dray avait entamé cette relation avec lui pour le sexe. Il n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le bel aristocrate s'arrêta devant lui. Tiens, pensa le Gryffondor, encore ce sourire narquois. Il avait bien pris une décision : ce soir, il quitterait Drago.

A suivre ….

* * *

1) Enami : Ennemi en public, ami en privé. Je crois que cette situation convient bien à notre couple préféré.  
Voila, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre. La prochaine fois c'est la fin. Seront-ils encore ensemble ? Pourront-ils empêcher la publication des photos ? Drago a-t-il des sentiments pour Harry ?  
La suite et la fin, la prochaine fois.  
Olidée. 


	14. Vengeance IIIa

**Pour quelques gallions**

_Troisième partie_

Le chapitre où on sait enfin comment Harry quitte Drago. Mais sait-on si c'est pour longtemps ou pas ? La seule façon de le savoir, c'est de lire

* * *

Résumé :

Le temps d'une vente aux enchères, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy s'allient. Mais voila, le temps d'acheter les photos qui les compromettent, ils se découvrent amoureux et entament une relation secrète. Cela aurait pu durer longtemps mais une nouvelle vente est programmée, celle-ci dévoilant leur histoire d'amour. Le couple pourra-t-il surmonter tout ça ?

RAR :

**Bins, Eilenn Ana, Spicy marmelade**, merci pour vous encouragement et votre soutient (au autres aussi d'ailleurs).

**Sati-san** : C'est vrai que Drago se montre odieux envers Blaise. Comme si lui-même ne faisait pas la même chose, quel ba… ce Malefoy. Lol !!!

**Elaelle** : ça c'est bien dit. Je trouve que tu as tout à fait raison. Ha !!! les mecs ….

**Hlo** : Merci, tu me gattes avec tous ces compliments. MERCI.

**Child Prey** : La connerie de Malefoy ne peut pas s'arranger. DSL !!!! mais merci d'apprécier ma fic.

**Lynshan** : J'espère que cette fois-ci Drago te plaira plus, ou pas. Lol !!!! C'est vrai que j'aime torturer ce cher Malefoy.

**Leelo calavera** : Au secours !!!!!!! on veut me tuer. Je porte un cape par balle de tout façon. Whouhaaaaaa !!!!!! (le rire démonique de l'auteur est tellement nul, qu'elle fait peur à personne. TT)

**Lovedray** : j'adore ton pseudo, moi aussi j'aime dray. Lol !!!

**Zaika** : Na !Na !Na !Na ! Na !!!! C'est moi qui décide. Whouhaaaaaaa !!! (Rire démonique encore raté).

**Not.a.lapsus** : L'art de couper aux endroits tragiques, et importants est un art démonique que, c'est vrai, je pratique assez bien. Lol !!!

Notes :

Je sais, cela fait un petit bout de temps que j'ai rien publié, un mois pour ceux qui compte mais je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont attendu patiemment. Car voila le fruit de votre attente.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il regarda les lèvres, fines, roses et délicates de son compagnon sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il le quittait. Même lui n'en revenait pas. A moitie choqué par sa propre décision, Harry se noyait dans son propre trouble.

En s'arrêtant devant son amant, Drago constata le trouble d'Harry mais, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il s'intéressait à quiconque, il lui dit une banalité. Si, d'habitude, après avoir montré tant de narcissisme, Harry soupirait avant de répliquer, cette fois-ci, il resta stoïque, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Réagissant au quart de tour, contre sa propre raison, le blond se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Harry sortit immédiatement de ses obscures pensées, comprenant que sa décision serait dure à réaliser. Pendant que Drago s'en voulait à mort de montrer tant d'élan de tendresse, il approfondit son baiser, ne pouvant pas l'arrêter. Il passa ses bras autour du corps du Gryffondor et enfouit sa langue dans la bouche chaude de son bien aimé.

A bout de souffle, les deux garçons rompirent le contact. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à tout ce qu'il disait adieu.

-Oui, je sais, je suis le meilleur en tout point.

Le brun le regarda, reniflant devant tant d'arrogance. Il se trouva pathétique de se sentir si faible devant ses sentiments. Pourquoi se sentait-il si nostalgique au lieu de rembarrer Malefoy comme un malpropre ?

-Potter, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Ecoutant cette phrase, Harry en resta bouche bée. Il savait déjà ? Pas possible ! Comment l'avait-il deviné. Ça se voyait tant sur son visage ? Mais s'il le savait, c'est qu'il avait raison, ce p'tit con ne l'aimait pas ! Et en plus, il se foutait de sa gueule. Toute la fureur qu'il cherchait, quelques minutes plus tôt, fit bouillonner son sang. _L'enflure_.

Drago lui attrapa un pan de robe pour lui faire signe de le suivre. Violemment, il s'en dégagea. Bien que surpris par ce geste, l'aristocrate se s'en offusqua pas plus que ça.

-Allons en parler à l'intérieur.

Dans un froissement de robe, il disparut derrière la porte, obligeant Harry à le suivre.

Harry lui semblait bien étrange mais bon, être Gryffondor, c'était être étrange à la base donc le brun était « normal ». Caché derrière ses habituelles opinions, le prince des Serpentard luttait entre sa raison et son cœur. D'un côté, sa tête lui rappelait toutes les règles malfoyennes qu'il avait fait siennes et de l'autre, son âme lui criait de se laisser aller à ses émotions. Impassible, comme toujours, il chassa toutes ses pensées contradictoires, ce soir, il avait d'autres objectifs. Il sentit la présence d'Harry derrière lui. Il savait que le brun n'était pas content. Il en fit donc abstraction. Il emprunta le pont, alla jusqu'au quai avant d'embarquer dans la jonque.

Il passa la partie couverte, une cuisine tout confort, fait en bois exotique, pour aller s'installer dans la partie découverte, une sorte de petit salon, style jardin, en bois naturel. Des bancs moelleux faisaient le tour du bateau, ce fut là qu'Harry le retrouva. Le brun, surpris par l'ambiance, s'assit tout en admirant la déco.

-Je sais, tout ce que je touche est or.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

-Mais on n'est pas là pour discuter de mes talents innés, se flatta le blond.

-Ta gueule, Malefoy, s'énerva le prince des rouge et or. Ma …

-Comme tu veux mon cœur, l'interrompit Drago. Mais si je me la ferme, comment allons-nous décider d'un plan d'attaque contre le marché au noir ?

Harry grimaça. C'était de ça que le Serpentard voulait parler. De ce stupide marché au noir et par répercussion de la prochaine révélation de leur relation. Son plan, à lui, semblait plus simple. Ils se quittent, ils arrêtent de coucher ensemble et, du coup, les photos seront caduques.

-C'est vrai que c'est important que notre relation ne soit pas connu, répliqua Harry, froidement croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Drago, évitant de voir que son compagnon était contrarié. J'ai un plan d'attaque.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu vois bien que je savais à quoi tu pensais. Toi et moi, pour une fois, on est sur le même flux magique.

Harry fit une moue septique.

-Je pense qu'il faut commencer par liste mon ennemi par maison.

Le sang-pur plongea son regard acier dans celui émeraude de son compagnon. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Harry put y voir une sincérité éméchée. En le scrutant ainsi, il sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine. Drago lui cachait quelque chose, il devait savoir quoi. Le plan de son amant sembla, tout à coup, plus attrayant. Il remettrait le sien à plus tard. Et puis, comme lui avait conseillé Hermione, il devait obtenir des réponses avant de prendre des décisions. N'écoutant que son intuition, il décida de connaître les raisons pour lesquelles Malefoy tenait tant à ce que leur relation reste secrète.

Voyant que le regard d'Harry s'était adouci, Drago glissa sur la banquette et alla se mettre à côté de lui, un sourire triomphal aux lèvres.

-Ecrivons sur ces parchemins nos ennemis.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le blond fit apparaître tout ce qu'il fallait pour écrire. Il en donna la moitié à Harry et garda l'autre moitié pour lui. Après avoir encouragé le brun, d'un signe de tête, a adhéré à son parti, il rédigea la liste des ses rivaux :

Liste des ennemis de Drago MALEFOY fait par lui-même.

Chez les Gryffondors : tout le monde, notamment Wealey et Granger.

Chez les Serpentards : tout le monde, en particulier Pansy et Blaise.

Chez lez Serdaigles : tout le monde surtout les filles.

Chez les Poufsouffles : tout le monde spécialement les garçons.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il redressa la tête pour admirer un Harry Potter, sauveur du monde magique à ce qu'il paraît, la plume à la bouche, le regard vitreux.

-Tu as terminé ?questionna-t-il, un brin vexé par la nonchalance de son amant.

-Oui et depuis longtemps, lui répondit le Gryffy, sortant de sa transe.

-Laisse-moi voir.

Drago arracha presque la feuille pour la lire à haute voix. Il n'y avait que deux lignes écrites :

Ennemis dans Poudlard : Drago Malefoy

Ennemi hors de Poudlard : Voldemort.

L'aristocrate tressaillit en lisant le nom du mage noir mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Tu as oublié mon père, lança assez fièrement le blond.

-Pas du tout, Malefoy, j'ai déjà réglé ce problème. Ton père est à Azkaban au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, lança le brun, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Merci de me le rappeler, susurra le blond, la mâchoire crispée.

-De rien, mon Draginouchet, tout le plaisir était pour moi, lui lança Harry, en lui caressant la joue, une moue faussement compatissante.

A peine avait-il terminé son geste, qu'à nouveau, le doute le submergea. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller de cette façon. Pendant ce temps, Drago, vexé, avait fait disparaître les parchemins. Après tout ce que lui et Harry vivaient en ce moment, il pouvait au moins le considérer autrement. Ce n'était peut-être pas de cette manière qu'il devait envisager les choses pour résoudre leur petit problème de photos.

-Potter, reprit sérieusement le sang-pur, tout en croisant les doigts sur ses mains. Quel est le but de ce marché au noir ?

Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil mais, devant son sérieux, il sentit que le blond se posait cette question basique, non pas pour se faire charrier mais pour déterminer avec précision, la ou les sources du problème. Il se devait de l'aider.

-Gagner de l'argent ? murmura Harry, incertain lui-même de la réponse.

-Et qui connaissons-nous ayant le plus besoin d'argent ? assena froidement le blond.

-C'est absolument pas le genre de Ron, gronda le brun.

-A ton avis, qui donc est plus pauvre qu'un Weasley ? insulta l'aristocrate, de sa voix traînante et de son regard supérieur. Il termina le tout par son splendide sourire narquois.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Malefoy, menaça le Gryffondor, le poing presque levé.

-Si tu as de meilleures idées, je t'écoute, ô super Potty !!!!

-C'est pas lui, il pourrait pas me faire ça.

-Blaise pourrait me le faire.

En même temps qu'il disait cette phrase, le soupçon s'installa en lui.

-Et puis, c'est forcement pas lui car la première fois, tu l'as bien vu comme moi, tout le monde l'a vu, Ron n'était pas la personne la plus discrète de l'assemblée. Il ne pouvait pas être à la fois, sur l'estrade et devant toi, à te trouver jolie, s'emporta Harry.

-C'est vrai que je vois mal Rouquignol, maîtriser l'art subtile d'ubiquité et évite de dire que je lui plaisais. Un Weasley ne devrait même pas jeter un regard sur un MALEFOY, se vanta le blond, redressant son nez pointu.

-Tu es désespérant, Dray, soupira de lassitude son compagnon. Et arrêtes d'insulter mes amis.

-Ta remarque n'est pas si bête que ça, consentit à avouer le Serpentard.

Le jeune sorcier, chef des rouge et or, se retourna, un peu surpris par la déclaration du prince serpent. Drago croisa ses jambes et plaça sa main devant sa bouche, dans un intense moment de réflexion.

-Il faudrait aussi aimer la photo, susurra t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Colin aime la photo, annonça le brun.

Comme s'il venait de découvrir la formule d'invisibilité, le fils de mangemort, réputé pour son intelligence, venait de tout comprendre. Majestueusement, il se pencha vers son amant.

-Blaise Zabini et Colin Crivey, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Cette fois-ci, Harry était perdu et pour une fois, il avait suivi. Souriant innocemment, il interrogea son interlocuteur du regard. Le vert et argent enlaça une de ses mains dans celle du Gryffondor.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même H, aucun de tes amis ne te ferait une chose pareille. Mais mes amis à moi le ferait. Et en première ligne, Blaise Zabini.

-Zabini est un type sympa, il ne ferait pas ça, assura Harry.

-Parmi tous mes amis, Blaise est bien le SEUL capable de m'affronter.

-Enfin … répliqua le brun en tentant de dégager, sans succès, sa main de celle du blond.

-Deuxièmement, continua Drago, à ton avis, comment Blaise et Colin ont-ils commencé leur relation ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit quelques secondes et devant son incapacité à répondre, il referma la bouche, tout en faisant la moue.

-De la même façon que nous.

Le prince lion fit une grimace d'incompréhension. Par Merlin, pourquoi leur relation venait-elle dans la conversation ?

-C'est parce qu'on avait un but commun. C'est parce qu'on s'est allié qu'on a découvert notre attirance l'un pour l'autre, expliqua-t-il à Harry, qui faisait des signes de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Du moins ce que Drago venait de dire.

-Pour eux, c'est la même chose. Ils se sont alliés pour réaliser quelque chose ensemble.

Harry continua à faire des signes de compréhension de la tête.

-Et quelle est la chose qu'un Serpentard vicieux de 7e année peut réaliser avec un Gryffondor benêt de 6e année.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, il venait de comprendre.

-A première vue, rien, mais quand on met un amateur de photo …

-Un passionnée, rectifia le survivant.

-et un faux-cul, ça donne…

-Le marché au noir.

-Et oui, nous avons les enculés qui nous tiennent par la quéquette.

-Je savais pas que les aristocrates avait un langage aussi fleuri, constata, choqué, Harry.

-Je me suis laissé emporter.

-Evite, tu veux. Mes oreilles sont chastes.

-C'est bien les seules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Félinement, Drago approcha son visage. Harry recula, pinçant les lèvres. Dérouté, le blond se ressaisit.

-Il va falloir les persuader de ne pas faire ce qu'ils veulent faire.

-Mais qui te dit que ce sont eux.

-Il n'y a pas de doute possible, H. Et puis, un Malefoy ne se trompe jamais.

-Colin n'est pas comme ça.

-Blaise l'est et il a des arguments qui peuvent contraindre les autres.

-Tu les connais peut-être.

Caché derrière son masque, Drago put mentir sans rien laisser paraître. Car les arguments de son ami, il les connaissait pour en avoir lui-même usé à de nombreuses reprises. Mais bon, c'était du passé puisque, maintenant, il était avec Harry Potter. A cette pensée, le blond pâlit.

-Dray, ça va ?

-Oui, mentit le blond, une fois de plus, c'est juste qu'on a des devoir à faire et qu'on n'a pas encore commencé. Faisons-les maintenant.

Totament dérouté par la dernière phrase de son compagnon, Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Et pour Colin et Blaise, on fait quoi ?

-On a qu'à leur parler demain, se pressa de dire Drago, tout en ouvrant ses livres et parchemins qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

-Et pourquoi pas tout de suite, lança Harry en se levant.

-Po …

-Reste là, si tu veux, moi, je rentre à ma tour.

-Mais…

-Bonne nuit, Dray. A demain.

-Tu t'en vas sans même m'embrasser.

-Tu crois que je sais pas quand tu mens.

Drago resta surpris par la révélation de son amant et il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder partir sans rien faire, incapable de suivre son instinct qui lui criait de le suivre, de le saisir vigoureusement et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Un Malefoy se doit d'être calme et réfléchi, c'était un Malefoy et non, il ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments.

OOO

Après le départ d'Harry, Drago avait fait ses devoirs sans grande conviction. Mais au moins, il les avait fait. Bien que cette histoire avec le Gryffondor le minait, ainsi que l'affaires des photos, le sang-purs ne pouvait oublier les aspics, le premier pas vers sa vie d'adulte. Il ne servait à rien d'avoir 17 ans si on n'était pas capable de se gérer. Il avait souvent pensé à sa vie future, avant et après sa relation avec Harry. Et, malgré le changement de situation, l'avenir ne semblait pas plus clair. D'un côté, il se lançait dans l'enfer des mangemorts pour suivre les traces de son père et, de l'autre, il se lançait dans les plumes du phénix pour suivre les aventures de son amant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire l'un ou l'autre. Il aurait aimé quelque chose de plus calme où ses talents de Malefoy seraient employés à son juste mérite. Il se voyait bien diriger une grande boîte de cosmétiques ou de haute couture. Mais avec tous les évènements actuels, la faucheuse serait certainement venue le trouver, qu'il soit dans un camps ou dans l'autre. Alors pourquoi continuer ? Tant qu'il y a de la magie, il y a de l'espoir !

Il passa la porte de sa chambre privée et s'arrêta dans l'entrée. Il était de nouveau là, il allait ENCORE dormir seul. Blaise allait souffrir. Soupirant profondément, il balança ses affaires n'importe où et se dirigea vers son bureau où il écrivit une lettre à l'attention de Blaise.

Blaise, bouge ton cul et viens IMMEDIATEMENT chez moi.

Drago.

Après tout, peut-être qu'Harry avait raison, pourquoi attendre demain, autant questionner son « ami » dès ce soir. Ouvrant sa fenêtre, il siffla puis tapa des mains. Le temps de cacheter son courrier, un magnifique hibou gris entra dans la pièce. Drago lui tendit sa lettre, lui donna, glacialement, le nom du destinataire et l'oiseau repartit. D'un pas las mais digne, le prince serpent se rendit dans son petit salon et sirota une petite crème de mandragore, tout en pensant refaire la déco de sa chambre. Un coup à la porte ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Reprenant de la prestance, le blond ordonna à son invité d'entrer.

-Bonsoir Drago, fit entendre la voix, amusée, de Blaise.

Drago n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour deviner le sourire ironique qui devait se dessiner sur le visage du sorcier noir. Il but une gorgée de liqueur, tout en l'ignorant.

-Tu sais, Drago, je ne pourrais pas te satisfaire, ce soir. Ni aucun autre soir d'ailleurs, avertit Blaise en s'asseyant sur le bras d'un des fauteuils. J'ai un petit ami maintenant, tu sais ?

Un sourire carnassier embellit le visage pâle de l'aristocrate. Blaise était vraiment un enfoiré de première.

-Blaise Zabini fidèle ? J'aurais vraiment tout entendu, marmonna Drago. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, poursuivit-il.

-C'est pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps avec un vieil ami ? questionna Blaise, regardant son ami boire tranquillement.

-Je ne discute pas de banalité avec un type aussi tordu que toi.

-C'est pour t'excuser alors, clama l'autre Serpentard, en sautant sur le fauteuil pour s'y asseoir convenablement.

Drago se tourna enfin vers lui, un sourcil surélevé.

-Pour s'excuser, il faut déjà avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Or, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire…. Attends, je réfléchis.

Drago regarda en l'air, feignant de se concentrer pour se rappeler quelque chose, avant de reposer son regard hautain sur son ami.

-Non vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qu'un homme aussi merveilleux que toi aurait pu faire de mal.

Blaise fit un sourire contri. Décidément, il ne savait pas lequel des deux, chez Drago, était le plus insupportable : sa vanité ou son arrogance. Mais comme on ne contredit pas son altesse Malefoy, Blaise ravala sa propre fierté et passa à autre chose.

-Te devrais-je de l'argent ? questionna-t-il, imitant la surprise et la bonne humeur.

-Oh oui !!! Et une grosse somme en plus ?

-Combien ? demanda Blaise, vraiment surpris, cette fois-ci. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir acheter quelque chose dans les mains de Drago, ces derniers temps.

-560¢ pour être exact, annonça l'hôte.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement, c'était la somme que Ronilda Weasleyria avait payé lors de la vente aux enchères. Se pourrait-il que Drago est tout compris ? Surexcité par le danger, Blaise joua les innocents.

-560¢, tout ça ? Et je t'ai acheté quoi pour cette somme là.

-Ne joues pas les ignorant, Blaise. Tu le sais bien.

-C'est une grosse somme, Drago, affirma sérieusement le black. Surtout pour moi.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel les deux garçons se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

-Si seulement je pouvais te rembourser en nature, minauda Blaise, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Même si tu pouvais, j'en voudrais pas.

-Alors comment on fait ? demanda Blaise, un peu vexé par la réponse du blond.

-Tu ne montres pas mes photos vendredi, annonça Drago, en croisant ses jambes.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Mais si, tu vois. Ton œuvre : le marché au noir.

-Tu veux que je demande aux investigateur de ce lieu diabolique de ne pas montrer les photos de ton couple ?

-Non.

-Alors tu veux quoi ?

-Je veux que toi, tu ne les montres pas.

-Mais je ne les ai pas.

-Si. Puisque tu es l'investigateur de ce projet.

-Moi ? Non.

-Si et tu feras ce que je te dirai.

-Je veux bien essayer de trouver les types qui font ça et ensuite de les convaincre. Mais je te garantis rien, tu sais ?

-Blaise, je sais que c'est toi. Toi et ton Gryffondor.

Blaise secoua la tête.

-Polain est pro de la photo et toi, un tordu de 1er ordre.

-C'est Colin et nous avons mieux à faire que de prendre des photos de gens.

-Non, au contraire, c'est grâce à ça que vous vous être unis.

-Tu sembles parler par expérience, Drago. C'est comme ça que toi et ta moitié, vous vous êtes rapprochés ? demanda sournoisement Blaise, dans le but de déstabiliser son interlocuteur.

-Tu admets ? le contra Drago, de plus en plus amusé par la situation.

-Non, fit simplement Blaise, bien décidé à camper sur ses positions.

-Alors je vois pas comment un Serpentard, pur souche comme toi, a pu rencontrer un Gryffondor.

-La magie de l'amour est impénétrable, fit joyeusement Blaise, voyant une échappatoire dans cette direction.

-L'amour, peut-être mais pas le mensonge.

-Tu veux que je te raconte ? poursuivit le jeune sorcier de couleur, tout en allant s'asseoir auprès de son hôte.

Drago soupira bruyamment et profondément, comme pour dire non. Mais Blaise était déjà sur sa lancée.

-Je me promenais, un soir, dans la roseraie, l'esprit vide de toute idée.

-En clair, tu réfléchissais à ton prochain coup foireux, traduisit le blond.

-Quand je vis Colin, admirant un bouton de rose violacé, continua Blaise, ignorant la réplique de son ami.

-Il devait certainement la prendre en photo.

-Mon cœur s'est alors mis à battre la chamade.

-Tu as mis le doigt sur ton projet.

-Ce fut comme un éclair.

-Ce devait être le flash de son appareil-photo.

-J'ai compris que je l'aimais.

-Tu as vu la montagne d'argent que tu pourrais te faire.

-Alors je l'ai abordé.

-Je me demande comment tu l'as convaincu.

-Poèmes d'amour …

-Devis financier…

-Rendez-vous secret …

-Choix de vos victimes….

-L'AMOUR a grandi dans nos cœurs…

-Le marché au noir ouvrit ses portes.

-Et là, le chérissant de tout mon cœur, j'ai annoncé au monde mon amour pour lui.

-Et tu m'as plumé de 560¢.

-J'ai fait bref car tu ne me semblais pas très concentré.

-J'y vois plus clair.

-Il se fait tard, dit Blaise, regardant le lutin-réveil, tâtonné son oreiller, tout en baillant. J'aimerais bien t'en raconter plus mais demain, y a cours, expliqua-t-il, tout en se levant.

-Je sais que tu m'as pas tout dit, il y a encore des zones d'ombre. Le marché au noir existe depuis bien longtemps, annonça Drago pour un Blaise qui prenait la fuite en allant vers la porte.

-Bonne nuit, Drago, déclara l'invité en passa la porte.

-Oublies mon couple, Blaise.

Drago se retrouva à nouveau seul. Mais il était certain d'une chose. Le message était passé. Et même les mots, qui n'avaient pas été dit, avaient été compris.

OOO

Blaise sortit de la chambre de son prince, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Bien qu'il avait nié en bloc les allégations de son monarque, ce dernier avait mis dans le mille. Drago, sans doute aidé d'Harry, venait de découvrir qu'il était, avec l'aide de Colin, le directeur du marché au noir. D'un pas pressé, il retourna dans son dortoir, avec une seule idée en tête, parler à son amant avant que celui-ci ne parle à Harry.

OOO

Drago Malefoy était un sale con. Tout le monde le savait mais tout le monde ne l'aimait pas malgré ça. Et hélas pour lui, Harry l'aimait. Le cœur en compote, l'âme en détresse, le sauveur du monde magique avait bien autre chose à penser qu'à son amourette avec le Serpentard. C'est vrai qu'il devait devenir plus fort pour tuer Voldemort. Mais étant incapable de se concentrer, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'insulté le blond intérieurement, assis devant un parchemin vierge. Ron, à ses côtés, tentait de le distraire mais il semblait bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour réussir.

-Au moins, y en a qui sont heureux.

Heureux, ce mot résonna en Harry. Pourquoi Ron disait ça. Il était heureux, lui avec Hermione. Il savait que la brune l'aimait, c'était pas comme lui, où ce sale prétentieux, sûr de lui, ne l'aimait pas. Ron avait-il des problèmes avec Mione ? Etait-ce de sa fautre ? Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas vu ça !!

-De qui tu parles Ron ?

-Ben de Colin, regarde-le, il pétille de joie.

Relevant la tête, Harry put, en effet, voir Colin discutant avec d'autres 6e années. Se rappelant de l'hypothèse de Drago, le brun se leva qu'un coup. D'un pas déterminé, il allait en direction du jeune Gryffondor, quand il se retourna vers son ami.

-Mais toi et Hermione, tout va bien ?

-Ben oui, fit le rouquin, surpris par la question.

Il avait gentiment éloigné Colin de ses amis, pour l'emmener à l'écart. Dans un grand silence, Colin avait suivi Harry jusqu'à la volière. Un fois là-bas, le brun s'était trouvé con d'avoir écouté les divagations d'un aristocrate pédant. C'était vrai quoi, Colin le regardait innocemment, un brin émerveillé par lui (Colin le regardait toujours comme ça). Ce fut le plus jeune des deux qui rompit le silence.

-Il se passe quelque chose, M.Potter ?

Harry soupira et se lança franchement.

-Ecoute, Colin, je vais te parler sincèrement et j'espère que tu en feras de même. OK ?

Le petit brun secoua la tête.

-Le marché au noir, c'est Blaise et toi ?

Colin écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée, il regarda son interlocuteur. Le grand brun s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question. Bien sûr que non, c'était pas eux. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et avaient autre chose à penser qu'à ça.

-Comment M.Potter l'a découvert ? lâcha soudainement Colin.

-Alors, c'est vrai ? C'est vraiment, toi et Blaise ?

Le petit brun fit une grimace avec ses lèvres.

-Merde alors, cet enfoiré avait raison, reconnut le survivant en se tenant la tête.

-M.Potter parle de M.Malefoy ?

Harry arrêta d'un coup de se lamenter, c'était pas le moment. Il devait obtenir … quoi au juste ? Lui-même ne le savait pas.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

-C'est la faute de M.Malefoy, cria Colin.

A son hurlement, tous les hiboux s'envolèrent.

-Malefoy ? répéta, sur le même ton, Harry, recevant plusieurs plumes sur la tête.

-Si … si … si seulement, il avait été gentil, bredouilla Colin en se débatant avec les plumes qui lui tombaient dessus.

-Quoi ? questionna Harry, totalement perdu.

-Ben oui, M.Potter. Nous, au départ, c'était seulement pour gagner un peu d'argent mais après, M.Malefoy s'est montré tellement méchant. C'est pour ça.

Harry était largué, le mot était faible. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il avait parfaitement comprise, c'était que Drago Lucius Malefoy était responsable de TOUT. Et dire que Malefoy était méchant était un pléonasme. Bordel, ce mec était vraiment pas possible.

-Tu peux être plus clair ?

-M.Potter, Blaise et moi, on voulait pas vous faire de mal. Mais comme vous êtes avec M. Malefoy…

-D'accord, ça, j'ai compris Colin. Mais pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que M.Malefoy est méchant.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi M.Malefoy est méchant ?

-Oui.

-Ben … ça doit faire parti de son éducation. Tyranniser les autres, les piétiner, les décrasser, les …

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais quelles sont les raisons qui le poussent à être méchant ?

-M.Potter, vous avez de drôle de questions. C'est votre petit-ami, vous devriez le savoir. Il a certainement besoin d'affirmer sa supériorité, de se faire remarquer. Je sais pas moi.

Harry était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être le copain de Drago pour savoir ça. Tout le monde le savait.

-Qu'est-ce qui a déclanché la méchanceté de Drago à votre écart ? reprit calmement l'aîné des deux.

-Mais M.Potter, notre relation à moi et à Blaise.

-Hein ????

-Ben oui, si M.Malefoy avait accepté que Blaise et moi, on soit ensemble, j'aurais pas voulu quitter Blaise et Blaise n'aurait pas eu cette idée de faire le marché au noir spécial couple.

Harry était sur le cul. Malefoy méritait mille fois la mort, non l'humiliation publique –c'était mieux pour sa réputation. Il était, lui-même, responsable de sa perte. Le nombre de fois où il avait dit à Drago d'accepter, sans rechigner, la relation entre ces deux-là. Comment oublier le nombre de fois où il s'était pris la tête avec le blond parce que, selon lui, Serpentard et Gryffondor n'avaient rien à faire ensemble –et que eux, c'était différent. Il tenait le fin mot de l'histoire. Malefoy n'avait jamais pu encaissé que son meilleur pote fricote avec un rouge et or et le leur faisait bien sentir. Colin, malheureux, ne supportant plus tout ça, avait voulu quitter Blaise. Mais, comme ce dernier était amoureux de son lion, il avait décidé de se venger et de punir Drago, exactement par où il avait péché, c'est-à-dire en montrant que lui aussi sortait avec un Gryffondor. Pendant qu'il agençait toute l'histoire dans sa tête, Harry était allé s'adosser à un des murs de la volière.

-Pourtant tu es revenu vers lui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

-C'est que je voulais me venger de M.Malefoy, moi aussi.

-Je te comprends.

-Vous voulez qu'on retire vos photos du prochain marché au noir, M.Potter ?

-Je sais pas Colin, je sais pas, dit-il en se laissant glisser au sol.

-M.Potter …

-S'il te plaît, Colin, laisse-moi. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Colin Crivey soupira et, malgré l'envie folle qu'il avait de sauter au cou de son héros pour le consoler, il s'en alla. Harry passa la nuit, là, replié sur lui-même, pleurant. A bout de force, il avait fini par s'endormir mais assez tard, à cause de tous ses pensées tortueuses où son amant tenait la première place. Dray était la raison, la cause et le but de tout ça, une seule personne était responsable et cette personne, il l'aimait. Mais elle, l'aimait-elle ?

OOO

Il avait mal dormi, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. C'est vrai que depuis moins d'une semaine, sa vie idyllique avait … disparu. Mais un Malefoy ne se laisse pas avoir par le mirage du bonheur et … Pourquoi donc toutes ces personnes le regardaient-il ? Il était étourdi, c'était ainsi tous les jours. La fatigue le faisait délirer sans doute, où était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'ils savaient qu'il savait. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Personne ne savait. Et si tout le monde savait ? C'était pour ça qu'il le regardait, c'est parce qu'ils savaient. Mais comment avaient-ils su ? C'était dans son comportement, il avait laissé des informations filtrées. Mais c'était pas possible, c'était un Malefoy. Tout le monde le regardait, tout le monde savait. Non c'était pas possible. Bien sûr que c'était pas possible. Alors pourquoi tout le monde le regardait.

Perturbé par ses pensées matinales, Drago entra en collision avec le dos de Crabe.

-Bon sang, Vincent, regard où tu vas ?

-Mais c'est …

-Mais c'est quoi ? l'interompit son maître. Tu m'accuses ?

Vincent Crabbe bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensible et, de toutes manières, Drago ne l'écouta même pas. Il venait de se ressaisir : tout le monde le regardait parce qu'il était Drago Malefoy tout simplement et, pour aucune autre raison. Seulement ce que le prince serpent ne vit pas et qui surprit toute l'assemblée ici présente. C'était cette bagarre avortée entre Ron et Vincent. Pourquoi Malefoy y avait-il mit fin ? Était-ce parce qu'il était finalement un partisan de l'alliance Gryffondo-Serpentard ? Alors pourquoi était-il toujours hostile à la relation entre Blaise et Colin ? Tous les Gryffondors se retournèrent vers Hermione qui, bien que choquée d'être prise pour une spécialiste du comportement malefoyen, haussa les épaules.

OOO

Ce fut un mardi plein d'excitation et de rebondissements. Le jour, où les couples des Deux princes de Poudlard allaient être dévoilé, se rapprochait à grand pas. Et les pronostics sur leurs partenaires allaient bon train. Il y avait eu aussi la bagarre ratée de ce matin entre les deux maisons rivales mais elle fut vite oublié quand, à l'heure du midi, dans la grande salle tous mangeaient. En effet, pour le déjeuner, un hibou entra et survola la table des Gryffondors. De suite, tout le monde sut de quoi il s'agissait. Harry Potter recevait une lettre d'amour de X. Tout le monde était enthousiaste, surtout que cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'en avait pas reçu. Revoir le prince lion, rougir comme une tomate, fit glousser les filles avant l'heure. Seulement, quand la lettre tomba sur la table, Harry fit la grimace, la prit et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe, sans plus. Ce fut une véritable catastrophe, certains prévoyaient déjà une rupture imminente entre Harry et X, d'autres y virent la fin du monde et certains, même, y virent l'oeuvre de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Drago Malefoy, quant à lui, pensa sérieusement à avoir une petite conversation avec Harry quand celui-ci passa devant lui sans même le regarder.

OOO

Harry, aussi, voulait une conversation sérieuse avec Drago. Après sa nuit dans la volière, il y avait une question qui restait toujours sans réponse : L'aimait-il ? Et cela passait forcément par : pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce que leur relation reste secrète et donc, à ce que leur photos ne soient pas montrées ?

Il se rendit, donc, dans ce qui avait été pendant longtemps son havre d'amour et trouva Drago exactement là où il l'avait laissé la veille, dans la jonque. Il lui sembla que quelque chose clochait chez son … ex-ennemi (Harry ne savait plus si Drago était encore son compagnon). Le blond était penché sur un parchemin vierge, comme s'il travaillait mais son regard était vitreux, ses traits tirés et son expression perturbée. Ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer compatissant. Il balança la lettre d'amour qu'il n'avait pas lu, sur la table, faisant sursauter le vert et argent. De suite, ce dernier remit son masque.

-Potter, je t'attendais, assied-toi !!

-Malefoy, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que le marché au noir ne montrer pas nos photos ? lança d'un trait le brun en croisant les bras.

Devant ce signe d'hostilité, Drago décida, lui aussi, d'être hostile.

-Tu es donc aussi débile que ça pour ne pas le savoir toi-même ?

-Je ne suis pas débile, Malefoy, je veux juste te l'entendre dire, cria--il.

-Ce sont tes amis qui t'on mis ça dans la tête ou quoi ?

-Laisse mes amis où ils sont.

Drago secoua la tête, cette conversation ne menait nulle part. Et puis, de tout façon, ce n'était pas le moment de diviser les troupes.

-Blaise a tout nié, reprit-il plus calmement, ignorant la première partie de leur conversation. Mais je ne le …

-Rien à foutre Malefoy, hurla Harry. Si tu n'es pas capable … et puis, merde.

OOO

En un battement de cils, le rouge et or avait fait demi-tour et était parti. De cette façon, il n'y arriverait pas. Il avait, à la fois, envie de lui sauter dessus de lui dire que c'était pas grave s'il l'aimait que pour le sexe, qu'il l'acceptait qu'il lui donnait son corps. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait l'étrangler pour mettre fin à ses tourments et retrouver la paix intérieure. Il devait avoir cette conversation avec lui mais pas comme ça. Il était incapable de faire le bon choix, de prendre la bonne décision, il ne savait plus que penser. Comment un homme à lui seul pouvait générer autant de problème ? Décidemment, Malefoy était vraiment un fils de ….

_C'était quoi cette question à la con ? Et pourquoi hurlait-il ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle était con sa question mais posée gentiment, il aurait eu sa réponse. Quel tempérament, tout de même !_

_Ça, c'est mon petit H. Tellement sexe !!!! Mais bon, il est parti ce con. Purée, il est parti, je sais même pas s'il a parlé à Polain. Ces lèvres étaient sensuelles quand elles tremblaient sous la colère. Hum !!!!!! Je suis vraiment accro… Putain, Blaise, je te hais, enfoiré._

Totalement déconcentré et ce, depuis bien avant l'arrivé d'Harry, Drago s'en alla dans sa chambre privée, pour dormir, une fois de trop, seul. Et encore une fois marchant dans les couloirs, cette drôle de sensations le prit à la gorge : ils le savaient tous, oui, tout le monde le savait.

Le lendemain ne fut pas plus fructueux pour lui, à peine avait-il mis les pieds hors de sa chambre que tous ces regards sur sa personne, le firent culpabiliser. Lui ? Pas possible. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se précipita dans la salle commune des Serpentards où il rassembla sa troupe pour le petit-déjeuner. Caché derrière ses colosses, il ne se sentit pas plus en sécurité et se mit derrière ses comparses. Une fois dans la grande salle, son regard se porta immédiatement sur la table des Gryffy, sans en avoir l'air, il chercha son brun préféré dans l'assemblée mais il ne croisa que le regard niais de Polain, qui alla sans trop s'attarder sur celui de Blaise. Irrité, il passa une très mauvaise matinée. Et tous ces regards inquisiteurs sur lui, lui faisaient perdre la tête.

* * *

Je vous ai bien eu…. Lol, il y a encore un autre chapitre après. En vrai, ça faisait vraiment trop long alors j'ai coupé ici. Et pour une fois, j'ai pas fait la sadique, hein ???? 


	15. Vengeance IIIb

Pour quelques gallions – Fin.

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS.

LISEZ BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP DE FICS, LAISSEZ BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP DE REVIEWS ET MOI J'ECRIVAIS BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP POUR VOUS.

SANTE, BONHEUR, AMOUR, ARGENT

On se croirait dans un épisode de Trahison, Ruine et Laideur. LOL !!!

Merci à tous pour avoir patienté si longtemps pour avoir la suite de cette fic. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'on suivit (ils sont tous sité en ci-dessous) et comment dire : A la prochaine !!!!

1.AdelheidRei2. Alfgard3. Ammara4. Anagrammes5. AnthaRosa6. Anthales7. Bins8. Blizzy9. Carlia Black Malfoy10. Creme de moshi11. DeadPsycho-MP12. Drarry7813. Eeva14. Eilanbanshee15. Eileen Ana16. Elaelle17. Enishi-Haru18. Fleur-de-Minuit.19. Gabrielle ange ou demon20. Girouette21. Harrie Zabbs22. Hlo23. Honette24. Jeremi Black25. Kem-liu26. Keurjani27. Kiraasou28. Kittyelo29. Lalouve30. Leelo calavera31. Love Gaara of the Sand32. Lulucyfair33. Magyar34. Malie2535. Mayalin36. Mel-Imoen37. Melluzine38. Muira39. Myra kerdens40. NewRock41. Nouchette42. Nyny-chan43. Patmolcornedrue44. Quierosake45. Redblesskid46. Roxie-Angel47. Sailor Ocean48. SamaraXX49. Sandrock0450. Schismatik51. Selka9352. ShadowSaphir53. Shamaya54. Spicy marmelade55. Temi-chou56. VALANDRA5157. Verba58. Ziardrel59. Zouzou60. bibimauri61. bisha-choupette62. camille5763. catange64. chocolil's65. damdam9566. djamila-snape67. draconnia lucius malfoy68. elorra3169. kalyn4070. karasu66671. la miss3572. lise26173. loveful74. maelaw75. mime4776. mirana9177. onarluca78. pbutterfly79. petite-abeille80. phenixmiyavi81. princmicka82. sam-star83. sandra150184. sasuke-chaaaannn85. splash9086. susysucredorge87. titi-luga88. vidackt89. zaika

PS : veuillez remerciez pour son super travail : phenixmiyavi. S'il y a encore des fautes ben c'est moi qui n'ai pas encore fait ce qu'il faut, mais cela ne serait tardé.

VERSION PAS CORRIGE

Quatrième partie. 

Fâchée, elle marchait sans rien y comprendre, devant. Voila plusieurs jours que son tendre et aimable Drago était devenu un monstre. Il n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer, de mordre et de grogner. Et puis il y avait pas que ça, il était bizarre aussi. Bien sur pour un œil non averti, pas comme le sien, tout semblait normal. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, Draychou était effrayé. Il ne cessait de regarder partout autour de lui comme si on l'espionnait, pâle comme un cadavre. Elle aurait bien aimé enrouler ses bras autour de lui pour qu'il raconte tous ses malheurs à sa petite Pansou adorée, mais le jeune serpent avec les dents trop acérés pour ça. Pansy Parkinson, secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées négatives quand elle fut rejointe par Théodore Nott

-Il est de plus en plus exécrable, commenta t-il.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il a, mais pourvu que ça s'arrête vite.

-Tu devrais lui parler, Pans.

-Certainement pas. Je tiens à la vie, répliqua t-elle vexée.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Rien, il finira bien par se calmer.

-C'est déjà ce que tu as dit hier, et ce matin ce fut pire. On dirait qu'il ait pris de démence.

-Tu crois que ces sales Gryffi lui on fait quelque chose, fit Pansy en saisissant le bras de son camarade.

-Honnêtement, je n'crois pas.

Pendant quelques instant ils étaient arrêtés dans un silence interrogateur, où chaque regardait l'autre, cherchant une réponse dans les traits du visage en face. La voix glacée et traînante du prince serpent leur fit reprendre leurs esprits. Le chef des vert et argent rouspétait contre deux Serpentards qui avaient fait perdre à leur maison 5 points chacun. Pansy et Théodore qui en avaient déjà eu pour leur compte pendant la matinée accélérèrent le pas.

-Et bien, il est vraiment de mauvais poils ce matin.

En traversant la porte de la grande salle, ils furent rejoints par Blaise.

-J'ai la net impression que tu n'es pas étranger à toute cette histoire Blaise, s'interrogea Théodore.

-Je sais que depuis quelques mois je suis _personna non grata_, mais c'est pas une raison pour tout me mettre sur le dos, réplique faussement choqué le noir.

-Je suis d'accord avec Théo. Zab qu'as tu encore fait ?

-Quoi ? fit ce dernier en s'asseyant sur le banc à la tablé de sa maison. Si c'est comme ça, je pars manger avec mon chéri.

Sur ce, il se redressa et s'en alla faisant le tour de la table pour ne pas croiser Drago plus blanc qu'un fantôme qui arrivait d'un pas peu assuré.

La tablé des Serpentards fut très silencieuse, tous têtes baissées mangeaient craintif de la colère de leur chef. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs peu d'appétit, et balayait la pièce de son regard inquisiteur. Inquiète pour son beau prince charmant, Pansy tenta une approche, elle tendit d'une main tremblante, une corbeille de pain dans sa direction. Drago regarda le pain comme s'il venait de voir apparaître un détraqueur. Sans que personne ne s'y attende, il se leva brusquement. Prise de panique, la jeune fille lâcha la corbeille et se blottit comme Théodore assit à ses côtés.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire, bordel.

La voix méprisante de Drago Malefoy envahit toute la salle, faisant taire les élèves des autres maisons. Pansy se décida à regarder son ami, incertaine de ce qu'il allait dire.

-C'est ma vie, je fais ce que je veux. Et si je l'aime, ben c'est que je l'aime. Si ça vous déplait c'est votre problème pas le mien.

L'aristocrate quitta la pièce sous les regards atterrés de tous. Peu avait compris le message qui sortait du fond du cœur du jeune homme. Pansy regarda Théodore, qui bouche bée analysait le situation. Désespéré de ne pas comprendre, elle chercha du réconfort un peu plus loin, chez Vincent et Grégory, mais elle n'y trouva que le néant. Alarmée elle se retourna à nouveau vers Théodore qui souriait sournoisement. Vexée de ne pas comprendre, elle le frappa pour qu'il partage ses réflexions avec elle. Mais alors que Théodore ouvrait la bouche pour plus d'explications, Blaise à la table des Gryffondors se leva surpris.

-Par Merlin, Drago est vraiment amoureux, lança t-il se tenant les joues.

Il était sur que Blaise jouait la comédie, Pansy le connaissait assez pour voir claire dans son jeu. Regardant son ami manifesté tant de fausse stupéfaction, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible : Blaise n'était absolument pas étranger à toute cette histoire. Son regard croisa celui de Théodore et tout deux savaient qu'ils pensaient à la même.

Que Merlin lui pardonne, il s'était débarrassé de ses amis sans aucun regret. Il faut dire que l'heure était solennelle, et que la fin justifiait les moyens. Ce n'était pas la compagnie de ce Serpentard aristocrate qui lui faisait dire cela. Après tout il avait eu le choix entre être un Serpentard et être un Gryffondor, et il avait choisit la seconde proposition. Marchant d'un pas rapide et déterminé, Harry ne remarquait même pas les regards étranges qui se posaient sur sa personne, tant il était absorbé par ses pensées. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, s'il avait été dans l'autre maison peut-être aurait-il été ami avec Drago, et qui sait ils seraient ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps. L'idée d'être le compagnon du beau blond depuis la 4e année, le fit frissonner d'extase. Il se voyait bien lui tenir la main dans tout Poudlard pour se rentre à leur cours. Il lui semblait déjà que les lèvres du sang-pur se posaient sur les siennes, sous les regards envieux des autres élèves.

Mais la réalité était tout autre, il venait de rencontrer un mur et s'était cogné violement le front. Massant la partie endolorie, il regarda tout autour de lui et se rendit compte, qu'il avait dépassé l'entrée de la chambre secrète depuis un petit moment déjà. Revenant sur ses pas, il ne peut s'empêcher de rabacher les mêmes mots qu'il se répétait intérieurement durant tout l'après-midi : il l'a fait, il l'a fait, il l'a fait, il l'a fait …. Repérant cette fois parfaitement la porte de son antre secret, Harry y pénétra d'un pas décidé. Debout sur le ponton, il balaya du regard la pièce verdoyante, pour y chercher Drago, mais ne le trouva pas. Inquiet, il réitéra son geste. Soudain, son regard se porta sur le ponton sur lequel il se tenait. Il était plus long. Oh pas de trop, juste assez pour permettre l'accès à une échelle cloué au mur. Levant les yeux, arrivant presque au plafond, un balcon en bois exotique. Oubliant son objectif initial, se laissant porter par sa curiosité légendaire, il entreprit de l'escalader. Seulement, à peine avait-il mit la main sur la première marche qu'il était déjà arrivé en haut. La magie avait du bon, se dit-il arrivant en chancelant un peu à cause de la brusque monté. En réalité, il se voyait mal gripper un par un tous ces barreaux pour arriver jusque là. Se retournant, il fut ébloui par la beauté de la scène qui se tenait sous ses yeux. A ses pieds, la pièce dans toute sa splendeur se présentait à lui comme sur une carte postale. Il avança sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, se laissant guider par son instinct.

-Oui, je me doutais que cette vue te plairait, tonna non loin de lui une voix froide et traînante. Mais j'espère surtout qu'elle calmera tes ne ….

La voix trop bien connue de l'aristocrate, mourut étouffé dans la main d'Harry. Sentant une veille réflexion émanée de la bouche de son amant, le brun avait préféré y couper court.

-Tu avais raison cette vue me plait, approuva Harry en se retournant vers celui qu'il cherchait.

Il était assit à une table, entoura de livre et de parchemin. Harry admira le sérieux de son amant. Son assiduité, plus ÇA, il le trouva trop :

-Dray, tu es vraiment trop « chou ».

Choqué, Drago se dégagea du lion.

-Et toi tu es vraiment malade. C'est quoi ça, je suis pas un légu ….

Une fois de plus Harry plaqua sa main sur la bouche du blond.

-C'était magnifique, poursuivit le brun.

De plus en plus atterré, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Drago se dégagea une fois encore d'Harry et se leva pour s'éloigner de lui. Son regard effrayé en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la santé mentale de son amant. Mais alors qu'il tentait d'analyser la situation, le Gryffondor lui sauta dessus. Retenant à peine son équilibre, il chancela sous le poids inattendu qu'il venait de recevoir. Près à rouspéter, il fut interrompu par les lèvres suaves du Gryffondor. Cette fois, ce fut trop, il tomba à la renverse entraînant Potter dans sa chute. Le choc fut assez douloureux, et devant la moue furieuse du serpent, Harry à califourchon sur ce dernier se confondit en excuse avec un grand sourire niais.

-Potter, tenta le vert et argent tout en ignorant la douleur, tu as pris quelque cho ….

Le rouge et or l'embrassa. Se laissant faire, l'aristocrate ne répliqua pas. Une fois le baisé finit Drago s'apprêtait à parler quand de nouveau les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent sur les siennes. Désespéré, Drago arrêta de se battre. Silencieux ils restèrent pendant un moment ainsi, l'un sur l'autre à se regarder dans les yeux.

-Harry, tenta calmement Drago

-Moi aussi, l'interrompu Harry un sourire béa sur le visage, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Bon, pensa le sang-pur, ce sont des réconciliations, il devrait s'en satisfaire. Mais certaine chose lui échappait, et ça, il n'aimait pas du tout.

-Harry fit-il en interrompant le baissé, toi aussi …

-C'est vrai que de ta part je ne pouvais pas attendre plus.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il la referma. Un petit quelque chose lui disait que l'autre ne le laisserait pas faire.

-Mais bon, continua le brun, c'était tout ce que je demandais.

Drago secoua la tête puis la remua. Il avait compris la forme mais pas le fond des paroles de l'Elu.

-Moi aussi fit Harry en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser, moi aussi, je t'aime terminât-il les lèvres posées sur celles de son compagnon.

La clarté venait de pénétrer l'esprit de Drago, c'était CA.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi à s'embraser, perdant alène ils se séparèrent, l'œil pétillant du nouveaux bonheur qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

-C'était pas la plus belle déclaration du monde, avoua le blond entre deux respirations.

-Mais c'en était une. Et j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

-Oui, mais je l'ai faite dans la grande salle, sous le coup d'une impulsion.

-Au contraire. Grâce à ça, je sais que tu étais sérieux, contredit le sauveur en se roulant sur le côté.

-Harry ?

-Drago ?

-Redit le moi.

-Quoi ?

-Que tu m'aimes.

-Je t'aime Drago Lucius Malefoy.

-Alors dit moi Super Potty, si tu m'aimes pourquoi hier t'étais fâché contre moi ?

D'un bon, le Gryffondor se redressa pour faire face au Serpentard.

-Parce que pour moi, tu ne m'aimais pas et que c'était pour cela que tu voulais que notre relation reste secrète.

A la suite des paroles d'Harry, le blond se redressa à son tour.

-Pardon, demanda t-il en prenant dans ses mains le visage de son bien aimé.

Il posa son front contre celui du brun et fit leur nez se toucher.

-Harry James Potter, c'est à nous n'annoncer aux autres qu'on est ensemble, à nous et à personne d'autre, surtout pas à Blaise et à Polain. Tu comprends ?

Le rouge et or fit oui de la tête, le regard éclairé par la compréhension, toutes ses craintes et toutes ses peurs venaient d'être balaye d'un coup, comme par magie.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, elles avaient cependant toujours le même goût, celui de leur amour. Ils firent glisser leurs mains sur leur peau, retirèrent leurs vêtements, et se laissèrent aller à leurs désirs. Cela faisait si longtemps leur semblaient-ils …

Il n'avait vu ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ils devaient être ensemble à discuter de la nouvelle stratégie à mener à son encontre. Colin l'avait averti la veille qu'il avait tout raconté à « Mr Potter ». Et maintenant, il savait que son cher ami, mais néanmoins Altesse des vert et argents, connaissant la vérité, allait lui tombé dessus à bras raccourcie. Il ne pensait pas si bien dire, à peine avait-il terminé d'y penser, deux mains pâles s'abattirent sur ses épaules et le précipitèrent dans la salle la plus proche. La rudeur de l'action lui fit penser que ses pires prédictions allaient enfin se réaliser. Pénétrant de force dans la pièce, il fut contente d'y voir son pire allié dans la situation présente, son amant : Colin. Comment ce jeune chevalier Gryffondorien, allait-il pouvoir mentir à la Huitième merveille de monde, qui était juste en face de lui, un sourire amical aux lèvres –s'en doute pour le mettre en confiance ou pour mieux le berner. En voyant le visage relaxe de Potter, alors qu'il revenait d'une heure de potion en commun avec les Serdaigles, Blaise ne peut qu'imaginer que la réconciliation fut torride entre … _Tiens, notre première réunion à 4, bientôt on pourra faire des sorties de couples_.

Sans la moindre état d'âme pour son ami, Drago bouscula Blaise pour le faire entrer dans la pièce plus profondément, et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Une réunion seulement entre nous quatre. J'aurai pensé à faire venir Weasley, Granger, Parkinson et Nott, pour donner plus de poids à cette rencontre, commença à déblatérer le garçon noir, fientant l'ignorance. C'est vrai que pour mener l'alliance Gryffondo-Serpentard de front, il faudrait que tous les grands …

-Arrête ton blabla inutile. Le ton de Drago était ferme, sérieux et sans équivoque. Blaise se tut immédiatement, Harry fut surprise par l'autorité qui se dégagea du blond en seulement une phrase et Colin, se mit à se demander si cette réunion serait ou pas amicale.

-On ne va pas s'éterniser sur le sujet. Blaise, tu retires les photos d'Harry et moi du marché au noir.

C'était des ordres irréfutables, mais Blaise tenta quand même de protester, à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Drago fit se qu'il aimait le plus : mettre la pression. Il fit un pas en avant les bras croiser sur la poitrine, montrant ainsi qu'aucun argument ne seraient pris en considération. Blaise impuissant referma la bouche mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour son vénéré chef. Sentant que son subalterne n'était pas réceptif malgré les arguments de poids qu'il avait avancé, Drago tenta la méthode Potter (il faut dire qu'il lui avait bien rabacher les oreilles avec ça toute la soirée, lors de l'élaboration du plan).

Jetant un regard méprisant sur le plus jeune d'entre eux, le blond se précipita sur lui. Pris de cours, Colin n'eu pas le temps de réagir et regarda bouche bée, son assaillant avancer rapidement sur lui. Le temps de réagir, aussi bien pour Harry que pour Blaise, Drago était déjà devant le jeune homme châtain.

-Ne le touche pas, cria Blaise, la colère, la peur et la crainte déformant son visage si paisible d'habitude.

L'aristocrate, lui jeta un regard en biais, se demandant si lui aussi il aurait cette réaction là, ce visage là, toute cette panel d'émotions qui traversaient son camarade de maison, si quelqu'un venait à menacer Harry. Qu'importe, là n'était pas la question. Pour le moment, même si son cœur lui répondait que oui. Il leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule de Polin.

-Jeune Gryffondor, déjeune à notre table ce midi, proposa le serpent blanc mi-honnête, mi-méprisant.

-Tu veux l'empoisonner ? Demanda outré Blaise.

-Non, on veut juste faire la paix. C'était les premiers mots qu'Harry prononçait depuis le début de la rencontre. Drago lui avait suggérer (pour pas dire autre chose) de le laisser faire. Bien sur, il lui avait dit oui pour ne pas le contrarier, mais il savait qu'il dirait ce qu'il avait à dire quoi qu'en pensait le blond.

-…..

-Drago s'excuse pour ce qui sait passer, poursuivit le brun. N'est-ce-pas, Drago ?

-….

-DRAGO !!!!

-Oui, oui, comme t'as dit, marmonna le blond très, très peu convaincant et convaincu.

Blaise ne si laissa pas abuser, mais il fut charmé de voir que Potter avait une certaine influence sur son ami, et que par conséquent, la situation s'améliorerait grandement pour Colin et lui. Et puis, quelle merveille de voir Colin à sa table manger juste en face du splendide Dray le Grand.

-Alors Polain, t'accepte ?

-COLIN, le reprirent en cœur Harry et Blaise.

-C'est ex.ac.te.ment ce que j'ai dit, se défendit le blond. Bon, puisque tous est réglé. Ce midi, Polin à notre table et demain pas de photos. J'espère que j'ai été clair Zab.

Sans même écouter la moindre protestation la moindre réplique, magistralement, le chef des Serpentards, quitta la pièce. Harry suivit son compagnon, après avoir fait un sourire d'entente à Colin.

Seul dans la salle avec son amoureux, Blaise se demandait se qu'il devait faire. Bras repliés sur sa poitrine, l'œil dans le vague, Colin savait bien dans ces moments là que son Serpy, réfléchissait à la meilleur stratégie à adopter. Mais pour une fois, il ne devait pas y penser tout seul, ça le concernait lui aussi.

-On devrait pas les vendre.

-Comment, fit Blaise sortant de ses pensées.

-On devrait pas les vendre, leurs photos.

Mettant sa tête sur le côté, clignant des yeux, un éclair de génie venait de traverser Blaise suite aux paroles de Colin. Il avait trouvé la solution.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, on ne les vendra pas, susurra Blaise un rictus aux lèvres.

Devant la nouvelle attitude de son amant, Colin sentit, un danger imminent. Ce fut aussi ainsi lorsqu'ils se sont rencontré. Après avoir entendu le discours du Serpentard, son instinct l'avait alarmé sur la dangerosité du plan. Mais il l'avait quand même suivit. Et maintenant, c'était pareil. Un bras entoura sa taille. Le jeune Gryffi se laissa glisser jusqu'aux hanches de son compagnon et rencontra de ses lèvres celles de son assaillant. La langue de Blaise s'enfouille sans difficulté dans sa bouche et se mit à tournoyer, attisant ses désirs, noyant ses pensées. Comment ne pas succomber ?même M. Potter n'avait pas pu résister à un Serpentard, et Merlin seul savait que c'était pas le plus facile qu'il avait choisi. Colin passa ses bras autour des épaules de Blaise, et personne ne les revus de la matinée.

Dans tout Poudlard la tension était à son comble en ce vendredi. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les évènements se succédaient, se précipitaient les eux après les autres. L'annonce du marché au noir spéciale couples avait fait bien des ravages. Certains couples officiels c'étaient séparés, d'autres officieux c'étaient formés, mais dans cette ronde incessante de ménage, les seuls qui retenait l'attention était celui des princes de l'école. Qui, qui avait fait son Altesse Malefoy clamer sa flamme au grand jour ? Qui, qui avait fait rompu avec l'Elu, l'obligeant à refuser de lire sa lettre d'amour quotidienne ? Et tout ça dans une guerre Gryffondo-Serpentard des plus troublante. Avant-hier encore Vincent et Seamus s'étaient battus au nom de l'honneur de leur maison et hier Blaise et Colin avaient partagé leurs repas sous les regards chaleur du Divin Malefoy. Harry était même passé taper la discute avec eux. Et avait ri « joyeusement » à une blague de l'aristocrate que seul les Serpentard trouvaient drôle en générale. Enfin bref, ce soir, toutes les réponses aux questions que se posaient les Poudlariens allaient avoir des réponses. C'était ce que tout le monde croyait.

Le soir venu, Harry enfilait son costume de Paulina, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La froideur de Drago durant toute la journée laissait entendre que Blaise n'allait peut-être pas respecter l'arrangement qu'ils avaient fixé. Le brun se regarda dans le miroir, il ne lui manquait plus que son masque et il était fin prêt. Il écouta les bruits extérieurs pour savoir ce que faisait Drago, mais n'entendit que l'eau qui coulait derrière la chute ou il se trouvait. Le blond devait être prêt lui aussi, cela faisait bien plus d'une heure qu'ils se changeaient chacun de leur côté.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas que le silence de son amant qui le tracassait, il n'avait pas encore vraiment réfléchit à tout ce qu'impliquait le fait que leur relation soit reconnue au grand jour. Drago ne venait pas du même monde que lui, leurs connaissances étaient différentes, opposées même. Lui était un gentil partisan de Dumbledore, tandis que Drago était un méchant partisan de Voldemort. Enfin, c'était avant. Parce que maintenant, qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour rester l'un avec l'autre. L'idée fugace de rejoindre Voldemort pour suivre Drago lui traversa l'esprit, il en frissonna. Comment pouvait-il penser à ça ? Comment pouvait-il renier tout ce qui le faisait ? Pourtant n'était-ce pas ce qu'il demandait à Drago de faire. Renier son passé pour le suivre. Rejeter ses parents pour être dans SON camp. Le cœur d'Harry se serra, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, mais eux deux, s'était comme mélanger l'huile et l'eau. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer de plus belle, Drago devait être tourmenté par la décision qu'il devait prendre. Et tandis qu'il se torturait l'âme à faire en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux, lui ne pensait qu'à savoir si l'aristocrate était sincère dans ses sentiments. Se regardant dans le miroir avec de telles pensées, Harry se demanda qu'est ce qui faisait de lui un héro ? Qu'est ce qui le rendait supérieur aux autres alors qu'il était incapable de prendre soin de amant ?de l'empêcher de penser que bientôt ils seraient séparés, séparés par la colère qu'un homme cruel, séparés par la mort.

L'eau de la chute se fendit et Drago entra.

-Tu n'es pas habillé ? demanda calmement le Gryffondor tentant de cacher ses émotions.

Savait-il qu'il était un cadavre en sursis comme lui ?

-Non, lui répondit le blond entrant dans la flaque d'eau autour du lit.

Oui, il le savait.

-Tu veux pas y aller.

Peut-être que pour eux, leur amour n'était pas fait pour ce monde.

-Bingo Potter. Tu as mis droit dans le mille, railla Drago en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Ils attendaient peut-être le suivant.

-Mais et les photos ….

Peut-être que seul la mort pouvait les unir vraiment.

-Oublie les, rétorqua tendrement Drago tendant la main à son bien aimé. On verra demain si tout le monde est au courant ou pas.

Il savait qu'il était trop jeune pour penser à cela, comment l'éviter quand, contemplant l'homme qu'on aimait, on l'imaginait froid, tuer pour avoir commis le seul péché impardonnable : tombé amoureux de son pire ennemi.

-J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi, poursuivit le vert et argent pendant que le brun ayant glisser sa main dans la sienne, le rejoignait sur le lit. Je veux profiter au maximum de toi pendant que je le peux encore, même si tu es dans une tenue ridicule.

Harry esquiva un sourire et posa ses lèvres sur celle du Serpentard. Il ne fallait pas en parler pour ne pas briser la magie de leur relation mais tout deux savait qu'un jour prochain, les choses seraient moins belle.

-Mort par décapitation, non, non ce serait trop doux pour eux.

Hermione se retourna vivement faisait sursauter ceux qui la suivaient.

-Empalement, c'est ce qu'ils méritent.

Devant la colère de sa petite amie Ron ne pouvait que secouer la tête pour approuver. Sans se préoccuper de lui, elle reparti vers la tour de leur maison, en hurlant des menaces de morts. Les autres Gryffondors n'espéraient d'une seule chose : arriver sains et sauf jusqu'à leur lit sans se faire chopper par un prof. Il faut dire que la soirée avait été mouvementée pour pas mal de monde. Ron serrant sa baguette magique entre ses doigts priait pour que son sort d'insonorisation soit réussit. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient tous eux un choc mais mieux ne fallait pas en avoir un second dénommé Séverus Rogue. Celui-là ils ne pourraient pas l'acheter.

Derrière lui, il entendait Neville et Seamus chuchotés. Mais lorsque la voix de sa sœur arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles, il en tressaillit. Il aurait préféré ne pas être au courant de certaines choses la concernant. Il maudit ce fichu marché au noir, ce qui lui refit penser à eux. Tout avait bien commencé pourtant, de simple photos de couples se tenant la main, puis s'embrassant, puis se touchant et pour finir … Il tressaillit de plus belle. En regardant celles des autres, il ricanait intérieurement, ne voulant pas s'avouer à lui-même que certaines photos n'étaient vraiment déplacées. Il serra les dents et les poings en voyant celles de sa sœur, la rage commençait à le gagner, mais il tomba de haut en voyant les siennes. Nu, totalement nu, Hermione à califourchon sur lui pendant qu'ils s'abandonnaient au plaisir de la chair. Il eu un moment d'égarement en voyant les beaux seins de sa bien aimé remués sous le balancement qu'il lui procurait. Mais la bave qui s'écoulait des bouches des autres garçons qui mataient la photo, le ramena à la réalité. Les filles pensa-t-il ne pouvaient pas admettre cela. Et bien figurez-vous que oui, elles louchaient sur SON torse musclé. Loin de s'en trouver flatter, il se sentit violé. Il fallait faire quelque chose, surtout quand le couple de la photo unissait leurs mains et que l'autre Ron se redressait écrasant les siens de sa partenaire contre sa poitrine, qu'ils s'enlaçaient pour approfondir le plaisir qu'ils échangèrent. Il fallait réagir, oui mais quoi faire ? Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle intervenue, merveilleuse comme toujours, elle hurla, et tenta d'arracher la photo, mais celle-ci se dérobait, elle se mit à la poursuivre dans toute la salle sur demande, inaugurant un nouveau mode de défense vite copié par les autres. Hélas, la seule solution pour éviter de voir « ces photos » était de toutes les acheter, la nouvelle fit vite le tour de l'assemblé, et les photos incriminées disparurent à une vitesse folle –malgré le prix exorbitant qui était demandé.

Du vol ? Bien sûr. Il était là pour faire du chiffre d'affaire, et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait –avec l'aide de son amant bien sur- fait. Une photo 4¢, deux 8¢, dix 50¢ et la totalité de la série, telle que celle d'Hermione et Ron s'unissant, vu qu'il y en avait 50, cela faisait bien 300¢. Non, il s'avait parfaitement compté. Et vendre à perte pour lui –enfin eux- n'aurait pas été intéressant. Bref, tout le monde avait sortie des gallions de leur poche pour sauver leur honneur ou leur intimité. Pour certains c'étaient déjà trop tard, le mal était mais il s'en fichait, c'était surtout cela qui s'étaient vendu le mieux. Pour d'autres, cela ne changeait rien, juste qu'ils devaient faire attention de nombreuses promesses de mort planaient sur leurs tête –vu qu'ils sont deux dans l'affaire la tête de Colin étaient tout autant en danger que la sienne. Comptant avec joie les gallions amassés durant les deux heures d'avait duré le marché, Blaise se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien acheter pour son jolie Colin. Souriant malicieusement, il se dit qu'il faudrait mieux attendre la suite des opérations, le jeu final n'avait pas encore commencé.

Elle entra en trombe dans la salle commune où d'autres Gryffondors l'air incertain se tenaient.

-Ha !!! Ça nous apprendra à sortir la nuit, au lieu de reste dans notre lit. Hurla la brune qui n'avait pas cessé depuis qu'elle avait quitté la salle sur demande.

-Moi, ça m'a bien plus.

Ron en fut choqué. Comment sa soeur, sa pauvre sœur pouvait-elle penser ça. En même temps vu les photos qu'il avait vu …. Il secoua la tête pour oublier, pour que ça sorte de son esprit. Il lui valait penser à autre chose.

-J'irais demain, poursuit Ginny sur le même ton. Ça m'a l'air encore mieux qu'aujourd'hui.

-Tu iras ?questionna une Gryffondore toute rouge. Même après ce soir.

-Surtout après ce soir, et puis je n'ai pas honte de mes actes. Vous si ?

Un grand silence lui répondit.

-Non, se défendit Hermione, mais c'était à nous, c'était intime.

-Bah ! Quand on sera plus grand on en rigolera joyeusement.

-Certainement pas, se larmoya Ron qui se souvenait qu'un main glissante dans l'entre jambe de la Serpentarde Pansy Parkinson. Un haut le cœur venu secoué son corps. Il sentit la mauser monter, il parti en courant.

-Je te savais pas si sensible, Ron. Le taquina sa sœur en le suivant.

Sur la première marche de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir, elle se retourna. Un bout de papier entre les doigts, elle le regarda, souri. Puis le tendant devant elle :

-J'ai hâte d'y aller. _Le musée de l'Amour vainqueur_, ça doit être beau, non ?

Sur ce elle reparti, laissant germer dans le esprit de tous, l'idée que rien ne pouvait être pire que ce soir.

Harry pris sa respiration, une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à passer la porte d'entrée de la grande salle. Il n'était pas lâche, il ne voulait tout simplement pas se réveiller brutalement de son idylle avec Drago. La nuit avait été super. L'un dans les bras de l'autre, s'abandonnant à son partenaire, ils s'étaient aimés comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois. Mais peut-être l'était-ce. Une violente claque sur son dos, le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Bien alors Harry, qu'est ce que tu fou mec, on est déjà tous à table.

Harry plongea son regard émeraude dans celui rieur de Dean, et il su, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que rien n'avait été dévoilé. Reprenant confiance, il vit Blaise tenant Colin par la main entré dans la salle en compagnie de Drago et du reste de sa cour. C'était fini. Le cœur léger, il entra à son tour, croisa le regard métal du chef des vert et argent et une paix intérieure l'envahit.

Il se sentit ainsi tout au long de la journée, il ne remarqua même pas les visages colériques, tristes, honteux ou surexcités des autres. Il n'entra sérieusement dans aucune conversation, écoutant que d'une oreille ce qui l'entourait. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'abandonna le soir venu à son amant.

Ils étaient tous les deux enlacés sur le lit caché derrière la chute magique, à se faire des câlins, tout en parlant de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être encore ensemble. Drago qui avait lui aussi passé la journée sur un petit nuage, se ventait d'être un tyran mégalomane qui savait mettre la pression sur ses sujets. Il allait de soit qu'il n'avait pas employé ses mots là, mais ce fut ainsi qu'Harry les interpréta. Et malgré tout, il le trouvait beau, lui sa Némésis d'hier, son amant d'aujourd'hui, l'homme de sa vie. Rien qu'en y pensant, il se mit à sourire bêtement. Il l'aimait et alors. Il était tellement … Dragonien qu'on ne pouvait que l'aimer non ? Décidé à ne pas perdre son temps en conjecture amoureuse, il redressa sa tête pour regarder son beau blond, et constata que ce dernier le regardait déjà, l'admiration dans le regard de son petit-ami le fit frissonner d'aise. Sans comprendre, il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche du sang-pur.

-J'ai écris quelque chose pour toi. Tu veux l'entendre ?

-Tu as écris quelque chose ?

-Oui, un poème.

-Quand ça ?

-Aujourd'hui.

-Oui, je veux l'entendre, minauda Harry.

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'embrasser sa moitié avant de déclamer ses proses, et de l'emmener dans la danse de l'amour.

_C'est lorsque sans nuage le soleil se fait roi_

_Que la vie en couleur heureuse renaît._

_Des musiques terrestres harmonisent le sol_

_Des mouvements endiablés enchantent les nuits._

_Pas à pas, le cœur battant, sourires aux lèvres_

_Je vais traverser ce pont enchanté pour rejoindre_

_Le rivage d'à côté et m'élever vers un autre ciel._

_Tour à tour je vais conter ces moments enchaînés._

_Mes lèvres sur ta peau, tes mains sur ton torse._

_Regarde-moi, les yeux glissent sur mon corps_

_Entre, ne te retire pas, ne t'enlève pas, encore_

_Effleure moi, tes sens lisent mes pensées._

_Il n'y a pourtant pas d'unité, toujours nous sommes paires_

_Mais jamais plus proche de toi qu'à ces moments-là._

_Alors parle-moi, console-moi, pour les oublier_

_J'aime entendre ta voix me parler d'Amour._

Pendant ce temps, deux étages plus haut.

Une foule de personne était assemblée dans la salle sur demande comme si la veille n'avait jamais existé. Tous étaient curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière le mur qui séparait la pièce en deux. Un rideau rouge servait d'entrée, au dessus une pancarte « Le musée de l'Amour vainqueur » trônait. Et juste devant, il y avait une statue, une sorte de Cupidon qui tirait la langue tout en tenant une écriteau cachant son sexe : interdit au moins de 14ans.

Tout ceux qui avaient été attentif durant la journée, savaient par instinct ou déduction de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, il s'agissait. La conclusion avait vite été tirée quand les couples de Drago et d'Harry n'avaient pas été présentés la veille. De toute la journée la nouvelle avait circulé, passant de la simple rumeur à une véritable bataille ranger entre les différents camps qui s'étaient formés.

Il y avait les plus crédible. Les partisans qui défendaient que chacun avait sa copine et que le musée serait un comparaison entre les deux couples. La force de ce camp résidait dans leur nombre.

Ensuite venait les partisans du couple d'Harry qui prétendait que Drago était célibataire, qu'il n'était et ne serait jamais qu'un simulateur jaloux d'Harry. Le musée présentait donc la défaite écrasante du blond contre le brun. La force de ce camp résidait dans la haine que portaient les adhérents à l'aristocrate.

Après venait les partisans de la copine partager. Selon eux les deux princes sortaient avec la même fille. Par contre le savaient-ils ?c'était ce qu'ils allaient découvrir ce soir. C'était un petit camps qui se démultipliait entre ceux qui pensait qu'ils savaient, ceux qui pensaient qu'ils ne savaient pas et ceux, et c'était bien les seuls, qui pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fille mais qu'un garçon.

Malgré tout, selon les paris pris par Blaise et Colin, l'hypothèse du partage de la même personne par les deux chefs de Poudlard, était en tête.

Un Grincement bruyant, attira l'attention des élèves sur le rideau qui s'ouvrit. Et une voix d'outre-tombe se fit entendre.

_« Rien n'est impossible si l'on sait l'imaginer, mets tes gallions dans la bouche de Cupidon et entre. 6¢ pour une personne, 10¢ pour deux. »_

Qui se lancerait en premier ? Tous les regards furent portés sur les amis des deux leaders. Après tout, ils faisaient partie de l'élite de Poudlard, non ? Toujours près à suivre Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, ils n'avaient qu'à se lancer en premier. C'est alors que deux jeunes Serdaigles avancèrent. Un peu paniquées, elles commencèrent par chercher l'approbation de leurs aînés. Le sourire angélique de Blaise les réconforta immédiatement, et sans plus attendre, la plus grande des deux fit glisser deux pièces des 5¢ dans la bouche de la statue. Une fois de plus la voix d'outre-tombe se fit entendre. « _Entré, Le musée de l'Amour vainqueur vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse visiter là ou rien n'est impossible._ » Invité si chaleureusement, à pénétrer dans le lieu, les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent. Au bout de 2minutes, un hurlement de joie se fit entendre. L'assemblé toute entière se regarda, le désir d'en savoir plus brillaient dans leur regard.

Blaise tira Colin et ils furent les second à entrer. Ils glissèrent leurs gallions dans la bouche du Cupidon, la voix ce fit entendre et ils entèrent à leur tour. Deux minutes plus tard, un cri s'éleva de derrière les rideaux. Il était neutre, il n'exprimait rien. L'assemblé pris peur. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être. Hermione qui regardait Ron, savait que c'était la question qui brûlait les lèvres de son amant. Surtout qu'il avait passé une horrible journée. Harry était dans la lune alors que de folles rumeurs circulaient sur lui. Elle saisit la manche de la robe de Ron pour l'entraîner vers l'avant, mais elle fut bousculée par Pansy Parkinson et Goyle.

-Avance abrutit. Il faut qu'on sauve l'honneur de Drago. Et ou est-il d'ailleurs ?

Ils furent dont les suivant à entrer exécutant le même rituel que leurs prédécesseurs. Et comme ceux avant eux, deux minutes après leur entré, un long hurlement de terreur horrible fit frissonner tout le monde. La peur envahit les Poudlariens présent. Certains avaient même envie de partir. Mione décidée se lança, s'étaient à eux, elle tira Ron plus fort et ce fut à leur tour d'entrer après que la voix les eut invité à le faire. Deux minutes après, le timbre pleurnicharde de Ron s'éleva dans l'air.

-Il pleure là, commenta Théodore, près a entré à son tour dans le musée. Presque comme un défis, Ginny l'accompagna. Ils mirent chacun 5¢ et entrèrent dès qu'il le leur fut permis. Deux minutes plus tard, un immense éclat de rire se fit entendre. A l'extérieur tout le monde se regardait. Décidément ce musée était vraiment énigmatique.

Deux nuits merveilleuses dans les bras de son cher et tendre Harry, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, si ce n'était peut-être qu'une troisième nuit ainsi. Alors qu'il marchait joyeusement en direction de la grande salle, il les fit. Tous ses petits insignifiants, qui le regardaient bizarrement, l'œil dans le vague, la bouche à moitié ouverte. Il les vit chuchoter sous son passage, étouffer des petits rires, se retourner pour fuir en groupe. Etait-ce encore son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Etait-ce le trop plein d'amour qui le faisait halluciner ? La démarche encore plus déterminée que jamais, la tête haute, le nez pointue bien pointer vers l'avant, il passa devant une petit groupe de garçons, qui a peine les avait-il dépassé éclatèrent de rire dans son dos.

C'était de trop, de qui se moque t-on ?de lui ? Qui osait ? Furieux, sans pouvoir se retenir, il attrapa un des jeunes railleurs et le souleva du sol.

-De qui tu te moques, sorcier du week-end ? Tu veux me fâcher c'est ça ?

Pris de peur le jeune homme se mit à balbutier. Ceux qui avaient assistés à la scène, s'éparpillèrent dans tout les sens.

-Pourquoi tu ris, hein ! Pourquoi ?lui cirait Drago en le secouant.

-Mu … mu … musée, finit par réussir à articuler le jeune homme.

-Musée, répéta le blond totalement perdu.

-Salle … sasalle sur demande.

A peine avait-il finit de dire ça que le cœur du Serpentard s'arracha. Il avait été trop confiant. Il jeta son cadet comme une vielle chaussette et se précipita au 7e étage, la peur au ventre, ne désirant qu'une chose : tuer Blaise.

En passant la porte de la salle sur demande, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, toute aussi affolée que lui tout aussi essoufflée, tout aussi surprise. Ils se regardèrent comprenant l'un l'autre que la situation avait beaucoup changé entre la veille et ce matin, tout le monde semblait … Drago s'avança jusqu'au rideau, il essaya d'entré mais une voix d'outre-tombe l'en empêcha.

« _Jeune sorcier, seuls les gallions que tu donneras à manger au Cupidon te laisseront entrer dans ce lieu_. »

-Manger, repris Harry en s'approchant de la statue.

-Certainement qu'il faut les lui mettre dans la bouche. Lui répondit Drago, avant de hurler pour lui-même, ne savait pas qui :

-Combien ?

« _Jeune sorcier, pour entré dans le musée de l'Amour vainqueur, il suffit de mettre_ _tes gallions dans la bouche de Cupidon. 6¢ pour une personne, 10¢ pour deux »_

Comme tout aristocrate qui se respectait Drago avait toujours assez d'argent dans ses poches pour se payer, même sur un coup de tête, la dernière robe chic de Chez Guipur. Il sortit donc les 10 demandés et les déposa sur la langue de la statue.

« _Entré, Le musée de l'Amour vainqueur vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse visiter là ou rien n'est impossible._ »

Drago tel le grand chef qu'il était, pas peur pour un sou, poussa Harry et le fit entrer avant lui.

-Je reconnais bien là ton courage légendaire Malefoy.

-Merci Potter, mais c'est toi le grand héros du monde magique, non ?alors c'est bien à toi de passer en premier.

La pièce était lumineuse et chaleureuse, du rose tendre recouvrait les murs, les photos très grandes étaient dans des cadres dorés sertis d'argent. La première était simple, il s'agissait du buste d'Harry qui se lavant. Ils reconnurent immédiatement la salle de bain où il était. C'était celle de leur antre avec l'ancienne déco. Les battements de leurs cœurs accélérèrent. La deuxième n'était pas plus compliquée, elle était identique à la première sauf qu'au lieu d'y avoir Harry, il y avait Drago. Instinctivement les deux garçons se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre avant d'avancer vers la suivante. Et lorsque la troisième photos se présentèrent à eux, les yeux écarquillés en grand, bouches ouvertes, ils se saisir les mains sous le choc. Le décor était le même, la salle de bain ; mais au lieu d'y avoir qu'un personne à l'intérieure il y en avait deux, eux deux, se lavant mutuellement passant le savon sur la peau de l'autre le tout entrecoupé de petits sourires et de baisés. Cette fois aucun doute n'était permis, tout Poudlard savait, bientôt le monde entier saurait, Voldemort saurait. Harry resserra sa main sur celle de son compagnon, et le regarda confiant. Drago en fit de même. Ils n'avaient peur de rien, après tout ils étaient au musée de l'Amour vainqueur. Et mains dans la main, ils avancèrent regardant avec envie, surprise ou vexations les photos magiques qui les décrivaient dans leur intimité.

Sortant silencieusement du musée par une porte arrière, ils échouèrent dans une autre partie du couloir du 7e étage. Harry comme Drago étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir et sur l'incertitude de ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant.

-Je pense que l'asphyxion serait un bon moyen pour faire disparaître les gêneurs, commenta Drago pour briser le silence.

Harry renifla, tout en souriant. Etait-ce la façon du blond de le réconforter ? De toute façon les billes étaient lancées, il n'y avait plus moyens de les arrêter. Le brun qui n'avait pas lâché la main du blond, le tira jusqu'à la grande salle d'un pas déterminer. L'aristocrate voulait répliquer, mais il n'en avait pas les moyens, il ne savait que faire, dans l'immédiat. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire plus tard, pour régler les autres problèmes dus à son choix. Mais de suite, dans les secondes qui venaient, il était perdu. Oui, lui Drago Lucius Malefoy était perdu, son cerveau était en pause, alors il laissa Harry faire, il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait –il semblait, Drago nota ça quelque part dans sa mémoire pour le ressortir en cas de litiges plus tard avec son amant.

Ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire …

Ben voila, ça me fait quelque chose quand même de voir que c'est fini. Demain je mets l'épilogue, je pense que vous avez assez attendu pour ça.

Encore milles merci à tous le monde.

Olidée


	16. Epilogue

**_Pour quelques gallions_**

Epilogue

Un silence de plomb s'installa dès leur arrivée. Se tenant la main, Harry entra en premier suivit de Drago. Le brun se stoppa en plein milieu de la salle. Il balaya la grande pièce d'un rapide coup d'œil, tout en s'attardant sur la table de sa maison. Il peut voir Ron, décomposé, pale comme un Malefoy la main sur le cœur. Hermione le regardait intensément. Neveille avec inquiétude, Dean et Seamus attendaient la mâchoire sérée. Seule Ginny le regardait avec un brin de malice.

-Ben comme vous le savez tous, se lança Harry, je suis avec Malefoy. Il montra leurs mains enlacées. On sait pas où on va, on n'a pas encore réfléchi mais …

Le prince des Gryffondors s'arrêta. Comment leur dire qu'il choisirait Drago quelque soit ce qui arrive. Il le choisirait lui plutôt que ses amis, il le choisirait lui plutôt que son camp, il le choisirait lui plutôt que sa vie. Le comprendraient-ils ? Il regarda ses amis -Ron en particulier- ceux-la même qui lui avaient dit qu'ils le soutiendraient quoi qu'il arrive. Seulement choisir Malefoy c'était pire que tout, non ?

-Je suis pas un grand fan de moldus, intervenu Drago, mais pour lui je ferais l'effort de ne pas les tuer.

La voix de Drago méprisant comme à son habitude, avait lâché une bombe dévastatrice. Harry savait que le blond venait de renoncer à tout pour lui, comme lui-même l'aurait fait s'il n'était intervenu en premier. Il serra la main pale de son amour pour le remercier, pour lui faire sentir qu'il comprenait son sacrifice. Mais il ne pouvait faire plus, il s'avait que Drago tenait quand même à sa fierté.

Une jeune fille de Poursouffle se leva chancelante, elle ne se sentait pas bien et avançait pantoise vers la sortie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon héritage, Potter, à largement de quoi entretenir mon train de vie actuelle.

-Je me demandais bien pourquoi tu l'avais choisir lui, plutôt que moi, se moqua Pansy un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Désolé Pansy, seul l'argent m'intéresse et Super Sauveur en à plus que toi.

Des rires sourds s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentards. Qui aurait cru à un moment aussi crucial, les vert et argent s'auraient détendre l'atmosphère !

Derrière eux, regardant la scène depuis ses lunettes en demi-lune, Dumbledore de son sourire amicale, approuvait le choix de ces deux enfants.

-Harry, Drago, la route que vous venez de prendre est bien dangereuse, mais je pense, (et il regarda les tablés des Gryffondors et des Serpentards) que vous ne serez pas seuls dans la voie que vous vous apprêtez à prendre.

Elles s'étaient parfaitement d'accord avec ce que le directeur venait de dire, et sans même s'être concertées d'avant, Hermione et Pansy se levèrent pour montrer leur soutient. Se regardant méfiante l'une l'autre, elles savaient que maintenant, elles avaient collaboré pour le bien de leurs amis. Elles furent jointent par Ginny, puis Neville, puis Luna, puis Cho, puis Blaise et Colin qui se mirent à les applaudir, et presque que comme marré les élèves se levèrent en applaudissant pour les encourager. Le dernier à se lever fut Ron, mais il se leva et comme tous les lions, il se mit à faire le plus de bruit possible. Harry étira les lèvres pour montrer son magnifique sourire tandis que Drago resserra les siennes pour son légendaire rictus.

Combien de temps cela dura, une éternité, une minute, qu'importe, car la seule chose qui comptait vraiment, c'était que finalement leur amour était fait pour ce monde-ci.

HPDM

Le musée avait marché d'enfer. Il faut dire qu'il s'était assuré que les élèves reviennent encore et encore voir les 20 photos représentant le grand Harry Potter s'amourachant du tout aussi grand Drago Malefoy. En effet, malin comme il était, Blaise avait fait en sorte que chaque jour une carte de visite différente montrant l'amour des deux princes soit remise au visiteur. Il savait que certains voudraient les collectionner, et son jugement avait été le bon. La quasi-totalité des élèves revenaient chaque jour. Pansy y était revenue chaque jour avec un garçon différent, c'était sa façon à elle, selon ses propres termes, de dire adieu à son idylle avec Drago –idylle qui soit dit en passant n'avait jamais commencée. Hermione aussi y été revenue trois ou quatre fois dans l'espoir vain d'arracher la photo préférée des Poudlariens, celle qui montrait Harry et Drago en pleine acte sexuel. C'était dépravant, hors de morale selon elle. Et elle promettait pendaison aux investigateurs du marché au noir après les avoirs bien entendu, empalés, décapités, crucifiés…

Rien qu'en revoyant le visage colérique et déterminé de la jeune brune Blaise en perdit son comptage. Il lui faudrait tout recommencer, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, car c'était la cinquième fois qu'il recomptait juste pour le plaisir d'avoir SON argent entre ses mains. Il se remit donc à compter et se remémora le visage heureux de Drago et d'Harry ce midi à la table des Serpentards. Tout le monde les trouvait adorable, le seul pour qui cela n'était toujours pas passé comme une lettre par hibou, c'était Rogue, toujours à marmonner dans sa barbe dès qu'il les voyait.

-Tu sais quoi, Blaise, si j'étais toi j'arrêterais, car encore un faux pas et tu pourras ajouter à ta longue liste de mise à mort : l'ensevelissement vivant et l'ébouillantement. Tu devrais penser à Polain, c'est ce que tu veux pour lui.

Se rappeler ce que lui avait dit son « meilleur » ami après le départ furieux d'Hermione, le fit perdre une fois de plus le fil de ses comptes. Bah ! C'était juste un passe temps. Ils avaient ramassé tellement d'argent qu'il pourrait régner en maître sur Poudlarld pendant 3 ou 4 années après le départ de Drago, bien entendu (jamais, il ne pourrait s'il était dans les parages). Clignant des yeux, une nouvelle idée venait de traverser son esprit. Pourquoi se contenter d'être le maître de Poudlard pour seulement 3 ou 4 ans. Il pouvait l'être pour 6 ou 8 ans. Bon bien sur, c'était sa dernière année, mais l'idée était là et c'était le plus important.

Il se leva de sa chaise et alla sur le sofa où lambinait Colin, un livre à la main.

-Colin Câlin, j'ai une idée.

-Et si on la faisait pas celle-là.

Blaise souleva un sourcil septique.

-C'est Drago qui t'inquiète ?

-Non, C'est plutôt Mlle Granger, elle à dit qu'elle allait aussi nous écarteler. Elle me fait peur, tu sais. Je suis d'accord pour suivre les conseils de Mr. Malefoy.

-Baliverne, écoute plutôt ce que j'ai à dire.

Colin se redressa mais ce n'était que pour mieux s'installer sur Blaise.

-Que dirais-tu de gagner plus d'argent.

-On en a déjà assez, Blaisy.

-Oui mais encore plus que maintenant.

-Je ne vois pas quels élèves intéressants on pourrait encore prendre en photo.

-C'est là toute la subtilité de la chose.

Colin fit une grimace. Une petite voix dans le coin de sa tête lui disait de fuir, vite et loin. Mais il la fit taire, comme d'habitude.

-Cette fois, nous n'allons pas prendre les élèves en photos, mais les professeurs, clama vainqueur Blaise.

-Professeurs !!! Repris Colin regrettant de ne pas avoir écouté sa voix intérieure.

Le jeune Gryffondor s'imagina se glissant dans la salle de bain de Rogue pour le prendre en photo pendant qu'il se douchait. L'idée même de cette perceptive, le fit défaillir.

-Colin ? Colin ? Colin que t'arrive t-il ? Cheriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Fin.

* * *

Bye Bye

à la prochaine.

Olidée.


	17. Republication

Si vous êtes arrivée jusqu'ici, c'est que vous avez tout lu. MERCI.

Un republication est à venir, elle est sensée être sans incohérences, sans fautes, clair et bien formulée. Je mis atèle tranquillement et quand tout cela sera fin prêt, je republierai. En attendant, il faut se contenter de ce qu'il y.

Si vous n'avez pas aimé : Merci de ne pas lire mes autres fics, elles sont du même gabarit, cela m'embêterai énormément que vous y perdiez votre temps.

Amicalement Olidee.


End file.
